Growing Up
by IndyZiggy
Summary: What if Sam had a sister. Will she phase or get imprinted on? She's the first woman to ever change into a wolf and the future teller has something to say about that...Follow Michelle as she learns that life has challenges. Includes Elves and Fairies... Paul/Michelle/OC-Emily/Sam-Bella/Embry-Angela/Edwa rd- Very OOC
1. School Burned Down

**Chapter 1 **

Running my finger over the wooden frame. I stared at the picture of me, my brother and my mum, that was taken 2 years ago. I live with my brother Sam Uley after our mother died from breast cancer a two years ago. The house phone blared , taking my attention off the photo.

"Hello?" I answered my voice still heavy with sleep

"Michelle have you heard?" Kim's voice shouted down the phone making me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Heard what?" I asked as I put some toast in the toaster

"The La push high school's been burnt down by some drunk teenagers so tomorrow everyone from that school is coming to Forks" Kim answered, I could hear a smile on her voice, Bugga! That means Sam will be at my school now!

"Does that mean I get to meet this guy you been going on about?" I smiled as I spread chocolate spread on my toast.

"Jared doesn't know I like him, Michelle"

"Oh but you write his surname at the end of his name all over you diary" I smirked as she giggled in return, I could here talking in the background

"Oh, shit! Mum's home I have to go. See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Putting the phone back on the phone I finished the toast and placed the plate in the sink. Checking the cupboards I noticed there're bear. Running in to my small green bedroom, I grabbed a pare of green shorts, white and grey baggy t-shirt and my brown ankle boots. **(A/N: Link to Outfit on profile) **Brushing my hair and leaving it messy, I added mascara, a bit of gold eye shadow and concealer and was off towards my Black 2007 Ford F-150 FX4 that Sam got me on me for christmas.

Town was only 5 minutes away in the car, 10 walking but I fancied a lazy day. On the way to town you past La Push High School. Driving past it now I saw that nothing was left of it only black bricks on the floor. An audience is gathering round it and my brother just happens to be there with his girlfriend and my good friend Leah Clearwater.

Sam and Leah waved at me as I drove past but I'm to busy loving the feel of the wind in my hair to care about anything or one. Passing Billy Black's house I saw his son's Jacob Black playing with his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara. They're throwing round a football, laughing, they looked fun to be around.

Parking in the car park outside the supermarket, I locked the door, purse in hand. It was quiet as I walked around picking up and throwing food in. Mike Newton is with his mum as I turned a corner and went down the fruit and vegetable aisle. Grabbing apples and raspberries I smiled at Mrs. Newton and Mike.

"Michelle" Mike said as I picked up a bag of potato's, his blonde hair and blue eyes filled with his normal happy look "Have you saw Bella this weekend? I've tried to get in contact with her but it's always Charlie that picks up"

"I have no idea, Mike, Sorry. I did try to phone her yesterday but Charlie picked up. If she's not in tomorrow I'll go over to her house with you" I said a I placed the potato's in the trolley. "Don't worry, Mike. I bet she's fine"

"Okay" Mike said as he waved and went back to his waiting mum. I continued food shopping….

* * *

Putting the last of the food away, I walked over to the bookcase, my bare feet echoing around the empty house. Picking up the book I always read 'The Quileute Legends' I flopped onto the sofa and opened it at the front. I read about the first spirit warrior and the third wife.

I've always been a believer of the supernatural. I believe that vampires, werewolves, elves, fairies etc exist but there in hiding. Not yet ready to show themselves to the world or they try to be human. My blood line use to change to wolves, Sam doesn't believe but I do and Vampires as well.

I think vampires go my school Forks High School. The Cullen's their's seven of them and there exactly how they describe them in the book pale, golden eyed, graceful, quick etc.

Sam's motorbike could be heard as I put the book back and turned the oven on. The front door which was a patio door opened and closed.

"Hey, Michelle" Sam said as he placed his motorbike helmet on the table. Taking his jacket off he came to sit on the kitchen counter

"Hi, How's Leah?" I asked as I but the jacket potato's in the oven

"She's good but nerves about going to Forks tomorrow" Sam said as I sat on the kitchen counter opposite him. "It's just a shock that someone wanted to burn the school down."

"It's not really a shock" I said my eyebrows knitted together "If you don't wanna go in to school, then burn it down. Simple explanation" I said as Sam looked at me as if I was crazy. Right change of subject "What you planning on doing tonight?"

"Some mates are going to come over." Sam said as he grabbed an apple

"I have work tonight. I won't finish till around midnight so I'll be out of your way" I said as I grabbed my HTC Butterfly to see I had a text from Kim, Angela and Eric

"Why does she make you work so late?" Sam said as he threw the finished apple into the bin

"Because I'm her favourite waitress" I said as I jumped down from the counter "You can finish tea, Sam"

"Lazy Bitch" I heard him say

Chucking a cushion at him, he moved out the way before it hit him in the head. Smiling I pulled out my tongue at him as he gave me the bird. _So immature… _I thought as I went outside to sit on the patio.

**I'm not working tonight. Got a day off. Meet you in the Car Park at school tomorrow. **

**Luv Kim xx **

_I'm working tonight _I replied as I heard Sam start to plate everything up in the kitchen _Cya tomorrow. Love M xx _

The next text was from Angela:-

**Hi Have you heard from Bella? I haven't! I'll meet you in art tomorrow. A **

_Hiya Mike asked me the same question but I haven't. I told him if she's not in tomorrow then we'll go over. M _

The last was Eric:-

**I have to go to New York to visit family next week so I won't be in. **

_Have a good time. M _

"Get your arse in here and eat, El" Sam shouted using my nickname.

"Alright"

Sitting down at the table, the patio door was open letting cool air fill the stuffy hot room. The October sky was darkening over the line of trees. My stomach was growling with anger and I stuffed my face with the food. Looking up I noticed my brothers tanned face and light brown eyes looking at me as if ah was crazy.

Raising my eyes he just raised his back and continued eating. For once in my life I finished before Sam as I dumped my plate in the sink and headed into my room to get ready for work. My work outfit is a black pencil skirt that goes just past my knees, black 6 inch heels and a short-sleeved white t-shirt. Brushing my brown hair in to a sleek ponytail, I left my side, fringe that's normal hidden in the rest of my hair, down and put it as I quiff. **(A/N: Link to both outfit and hairstyle on profile) **

Grabbing my fake leather jacket I put it on, putting my phone, money and keys in the pocket as well. Walking out I heard my brother's PS3 on and unfamiliar voices. My heels were loud on the wooden floor as I walked to the front door.

"Bye, Sam" I shouted as I passed them. There was Sam and two others none of them looked up as I passed but as I went towards the car I felt a pair of eyes on my arse. "Prick" I whispered as I started the car.

The place I work is called Revelation. It's owned by a Mrs Banner who is married to my biology, Mr Banner. She a nice woman but the restaurant is in between Forks and La Push. It's only really a restaurant at night-time and a café in the daytime.

Me, Kim and Angela work for her when we don't have school but it's only really busy at night-time. We wear the same uniform and wear are hair the same way but the other waitresses wear their hair differently.

Parking in the staff car park I saw the front car park is packed. Putting my bag in Mrs Banner's office. I nodded to Rosy who was working now so could take over her tables. Getting my tray I turned to Rosy.

"Omg, Michelle. There is two really fit guys on table 12." Rosy said as I smiled at her, she was a nice girl but she was always after something with a dick. Hugging me softly she was gone then as I went to check if me tables need anything…

* * *

Rosy was right the guys are fit. They seemed to have something about them that screamed badass and rich. All the girls and women were staring and wooed over them but the guys didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Have you decided what you would like yet, lads?" I said as I smiled at them the notepad and pen in my hand. "Or would you like some more time?"

"We've decided thank you" The one with the darkest hair said. His features were smooth and I couldn't help but stare at his clear skin. "I'll have the Bourbon Chicken, please."

"That's fine, sir" I said. _God… Them eyes are dark and mysteries _"What about you?" I asked the other that didn't seem to have that mysteries look but his features were sharp and athletic.

"I'll have the fish and chips, thank you" He said his dark green eyes on me. _They're as green as grass but as watery as the sea._

"Is that all I can do for you, lads?" I said

"My names Adam" The mysterious one said "And this is my friend Declan"

"Nice to meet both. My names Michelle Uley. Your meals will be around shortly" I said as Adam gave a crooked smirk that me blush against my olive skin.

Walking away I felt their eyes on me as I gave the order to Rowan the cook. Rowan's 23 with smooth clear skin and muscular arms but he still has a slight baby face. Mrs Banner was at the bar and Niamh Hall was the other waitress working.

Going to my next table it was Billy Black and his son Jacob.

"Hello, my names Michelle Uley. I'm your waitress this evening. What can I get you both to drink?" I said as Jacob eyed me up and down and Billy smiled warmly at me

"I'd like a foster's beer, Michelle, please" Billy said as he looked back down at the menu.

"What about you, sir?" I said turning to Jacob who blushed when I looked at him.

"A coke, please" He said his husky voice shaking

Going to the bar I told Mrs Banner the drinks then went to clear table 6. My side was quiet but Niamh's was busy as I gave Billy and Jake their drinks. "Do you know what you want yet?" I asked

"Two fish and chips please" Billy said as I nodded and turned to let but got by Billy "Oh, Michelle, how is your Brother? Is he well?"

"Sam's fine, Billy" I said my eyes drawn together in confusion "He's well and happy with Leah Clearwater"

"Good, I'm glad to hear"

Turning back the bell rang for me. Picking it up I went to table 12 with the meals. Placing them in front of them, I saw Adam look at me careful as if looking to see if I was ill.

"Thank you" They both said

"Anything else I could get you?" I said my eyes skimming over Adam's lean body and Declan's athletic one.

"A refill of lemonade, Michelle, please" Declan asked as Adam shook his head

"Right away" Taking his empty glass, I waited for Mrs Banner to do a refill as I gave it back to him. I went to table 10 that was now with the Clearwater family. "Hello, My names Michelle Uley. I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?"

Harry smiled brightly at me as he answered "A foster's beer, please. Leah?"

"A appletiser, Michelle." Leah said not taking her eyes off the menu.

"An orange juice" Seth said as he grinned at me, I grinned back.

"Wow you've grown up" Sue said "And you look so much like your mum. How's your art going at school, dear?"

"My art's going great, Sue. Thank you." I said

"I'm glad. I'd like a small glass of red wine please." Sue winked

Going to get their drinks. I got waved down by Table 1 who wanted more tomato sauce before I could give the Clearwater's their drinks.

"Here's your drinks" I said as I got a thank you in return "What would you like to eat?"

"Can I have the Bang Bang Shrimp, dear?" Sue said as she put the menu down

"Sure. Seth?"

"Pizza, El" Seth answered using my nickname which made me smirk.

"And two Spaghetti's" Harry said

"That's fine. If you need anything then just give me a shout" I smiled as I winked at Seth before I left. "Rowan, we have one Bang Bang Shrimp, one pizza and two spaghetti's"

"Sure, Sweetie" He called back from round the back of the kitchen. "Order for table 6 is ready"

Going to Billy's table, I saw the clock strike 7 which means it's near busy hour. Refilling Jacob's drink and giving it to him, Billy stopped me.

"There's a bonfire this Friday coming. Can you and Sam come?" Billy asked as he gave me what looked like puppy eyes… Seriously!

"I'm off that weekend and I'll ask Sam. Can I invite my friends?" I asked as Jacob seemed to have great interest in my breasts.

"Go head. I'll see you Friday then" Nodding I headed to table 12.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked as I stacked the plated up.

"No thank you, Michelle" Adam said "Only the bill"

"Sure" I said as I took the plates to the kitchen and grabbed their bill from Mrs banner "Here you go, lads."

Giving the Clearwater's their food Adam and Declan had already left when I went to clear the glasses. They'd left a huge tip which I put in my pocket and the night continued like that for 5 hours….

* * *

Grabbing by bag from the office, my feet ached from the heels as I entered my car. Driving fast back home I found I was too tired to shower as I stripped to my underwear. Lying on my back facing the ceiling I left my thought flow through me…

_The reason I don't go to La Push High School is because Forks has a better art class… Of course with me wanting to become an Architect... It's going to be hell tomorrow with Sam breathing down my neck all day. And then you have Lauren and Jessica who seem to be picking on me lately which is… _

I couldn't finish before I drifted asleep. Dreaming of a white wolf…

**A/N: R&R. I know it's boring at the moment but i promise it'll get better as the Chapter's progress. Check my profile for links... **

**Michelle:- 17 Paul and Jared:- 18**

**Bella:- 17 Sam:- 19**

**Leah:- 18 Quil, Jake and Embry:- 17**

**Emily:- 19 Colin and Brady:- 13**

**Kim:- 17 Seth:- 15**

**Angela:- 17**

**Lauren and Jessica:- 18 **

**Eric, ****Mike and Tyler:- 18**


	2. A Broad Tanned Hand

****Anything in Italics is Michelle's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The deafening sound of the alarm clock was what woke me up at half 6. Ah mean with out my alarm clock I would be sleeping in till 10 possibly even 12. Sam wouldn't bother waking me up because he knows I'll beat the shit out of him.

Sliding off the bed and onto my feet. I grabbed my dark jeans, baggy shirt, white bra and knickers. Walking blindly to the bathroom. I flickered on the light and locked the door behind me. Stumping my toe on the edge of the door, I cried out but slapped my hand on my mouth to weaken the cry so I wouldn't wake up Sam an hour early.

Washing my body with the lime shower gel and washing my hair with the lime shampoo and conditioner. I shaved my legs and armpits before I stepped out of the shower my stomach bellowing.

Going bare foot to the kitchen, I yawned loudly and scratched my head. Pouring a bowl of Coco Pops and adding milk. _Yummy… Sam would flip if he saw me eating 'his' Coco Pops. _Smirking, I cleared my evidence away and I went to continue getting…

* * *

"Come on, Sam! If we don't go early were going to be late" I shouted as I stood on the patio, the warm breeze making my hair go messier then it already is. I'm wearing 3 inch shiny heels and a tiny mk bag round my shoulder. "I'll be in the Car!"

Rolling down the window. I turned the stereo on that had Slayers CD 'God hates us all' in. Tapping my finger on to the steering wheel to the beat of the song 'Payback'. Sam got into the car then. He's wearing navy jeans, Nike trainers and a plain black T-shirt.

"Turn it down, El. It's to early for your rock music" Sam said as I pulled out of our drive.

"It's never to early for music, Sammy" I said smiling his way and then went back to tapping my thumps to the beat of the music.

"Don't call me, Sammy and please don't embarrass me in front of my friends" Sam said as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry, I was planning on staying away from you anyway" I said as I drove past Kim's house and saw here going out the house. Beeping the horn she waved as we zoomed past.

We were silent the rest of the way but he didn't turn my stereo down or off, so I was happy. Going into the school car park, I saw it was already becoming busy but I didn't see Bella's 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck.

Grabbing my art and Maths book from the back seat. I hopped out to see Sam waiting for me. "You should go to the office and get your time table. I'll wait outside for you" I said as he nodded and left.

The door shut softly behind him as I waited outside. The car parking was becoming packed and I was glad that we came early. Kim's Car came in then and parked next to me…

The book and folder in my hand went flying out of my hands. A high-pitched laugh came from my right as I turned it was Lauren Price and her partner in crime, Jessica Stanley. Crouching down to pick up the book, a broad tanned hand got in my way. Looking up and expecting my brother, it wasn't. The man had very sharp, tanned facile features but gorgeous pouty lips. His eyes were dark brown but close to black. His skin colour told me he was Quileute.

His eyes were on my light brown ones. I swear I could get lost in them! The man's face looked as smooth as a baby's bottom… _I wonder how soft his bum is?… Wrong train of thought, Michelle! _

Blinking I saw he was still looking at me put it was no longer my eyes it was my hair.

"Your beautiful" He seemed to say. I raised my eyebrow at him and picked up my art folder but his hand was on my maths book.

Looking up at him I could see that he's surprised at what he said. Giggling slightly I said "Your not so bad yourself."

"Thanks" He smiled as he handed me my book. "The names Paul Lahote." The name rings a bell. Ah of course the famous womanizer. Should of know! Me and boys when it comes to romance are crap. I'm 17 and I've never kissed anyone that wasn't a kiss on the cheek or my brother or mum….

"Michelle Uley" I said as went back to standing up, I saw Kim and Angela behind him looking at me.

"Sam Uley's sister?" He asked again slightly shocked

"Yeah. Why?" I asked getting slightly snappy

"Oh we use to play football together when we were little and pretend we were Pokemon" Paul said a slight blush coming through his olive skin.

_I can't remember… _Thinking back I remember kicking a football at a little chubby boy and the boy starting to cry. Running up to him, I asked if he was alright and I remember his dark eyes and messy black hair.

Looking up at the same boy. He was no longer chubby and messy. His muscular biceps strained against his grey t-shirt but you could tell that the rest of his body was ripped. Looking back up my eyes wide with shock, his soft features was searching my face.

"No way" I muttered as he gave me a shy grin that made my heart speed up. "You can't be that chubby boy who cried when I hit him with a ball!"

His grin widened then "I'm glad you remembered. It looks as if your friends want you" He said his grin falling a bit "We should catch up sometime."

"Drop round. I can't wait" I said as my brother came out. The look on Paul's face changed from soft and caring to hard and bad-ass.

I felt kinda hurt when he ignored and went to my brother. Facing Kim and Angela, Kim came running towards, crashing into me taking the wind out of me. Kim's wearing a red shirt that's tucked into a pair of high denim shorts and black flats with the tip a golden colour.

Angela's wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, cowboy boots and a navy blazer. They both looked hot.

"Any of you heard from Bella?" I asked but before they could answer by brother shouted for me from one of the picnic benches. "What the fuck does he want?" I whispered as Kim linked arms with me as if hiding.

He sat on top of the table, Leah between his legs, Paul was also their sitting normally on the bench and there was another person I hadn't seen before.

"That's Jared" Kim whispered into my ear as I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. _So this is the famous Jared Cameron… _

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked as Jared looked up at me. Paul's eyes stayed on the table in front of him as he picked at he wood. "I would like to get to class you know."

"What you got first?" He asked as he looked at his time-table

"Art" I said as I looked at Angela and rolled my eyes, making her giggle. She turned towards the car park.

"English I have. Where is it?" He asked looking up at me and giving his best puppy dog eyes making me stare at him as if he was high.

"Angela has English first, she'll show you. Won't ya, Ang?" I said as I heard her whisper 'Oh my god'

Turning round I saw Edward Cullen's silver Volvo and I saw him as he climbed out, followed by no other than Bella Swan. Her hair's up in a braided bun and she's wearing jeans, black converse and a green jumper. I heard Kim gasp in shock and Angela do the same but I just stood there face scrunched in disgusted.

They when round the block towards P.E. as I turned back to the 4 confused Quileute's on the table. They looked at each of are faces but was still confused. I saw an emotion in Paul's eyes but before I could figure what it was it was gone.

"Who was that?" Leah asked from in my brothers arms "It's looks as if Kim and Angela are surprised and you Michelle look disgusted. Why? A crush or something?"

"Eww! No" I said as Kim laughed by my side "That was Edward Cullen the posh prick with Bella Swan our friend. Believe me Leah he is so not my type." _Paul is… _I added in my head which made me blush.

"I don't believe you" Leah said noticing my blush.

"Believe what you want, Leah. It's the truth. Now if any of you are in Art with me and Kim you can follow us." Turning back around I smiled at Angela and then walked off.

Kim walked next to me, she was dogging everyone. Saying hi to everyone that walked past, Kim kept giving me a 'wtf' look. Looking I noticed that Paul and Jared are following us which means they have Art next. Slowing down, Kim did the same as we turned round the corner to see the three art classrooms.

"What teacher do you have?" I asked Jared and Paul as I stopped and turned to them. They both looked down at the piece of paper in their large hands.

"Mrs Laurence" Jared said. Kim's teacher, I winked at her from behind me.

"Mr Robinson" Paul said.

Smiling I led Paul into my class whilst Kim did the same to Jared, a permanent blush on her cheeks. Mike waved at me as I walked in, the same as Rosy. Seth jumped up when he saw me making I think it was Quil he was sitting next to jump in fright. Running to me he hugged me making me chuckle.

Letting go he look delighted that he was in my class. Pulling me to the six seated table I sat down in front of Quil but next to Seth, Paul next to Quil and Embry on my far left who was next Mike. Rosy was on another table with people I don't know.

"Hey, Elle. Where's Eric?" Mike asked a he gave me a sharp pencil and rubber

"He's in New York visiting family" I said, Seth still beaming next to me "Didn't he text you and tell you?"

"No" Mike said looking confused as I placed my tiny mk bag on the floor as Mr Robinson came in.

"Well Hello Class. It looks as if the class has grown due to them idiots that burnt down the other school. Anyway today your going to work as a table. In your table your going to do a big painting about something that you all have in common." His eyes went on to our table which has the most people. "Mr Newton can you go to Miss Flanner's table. I do believe that this table is already at an advantage because of Miss Uley."

Smiling sweetly at Mike as he grabbed his stuff and moved we started…

**PAUL POV **

Locking the door to my new light brown Volkswagen pickup, I turned to head towards the office. Each girl blushed as I looked at them. _New meat! _My brain was screaming as a girl in extremely short shorts walked past.

Smirking I saw the blonde in front of me shove against another girl who had the most admirable hair. _Admirable what the fuck, Paul! When have you ever thought that a girl's hair was admirable? _Going to pick up the fallen book, I noticed her slender tanned hand. Looking up I saw she was regarding me, her eyes were angelic dark brown round the edge and getting lighter as they got nearer to the pupil.

Her facile features were smooth but she had full pouty lips and a curvy nose. Her eyebrows were perfect against her olive skin. Her fiery eyes looked down to my hand on the book but my eyes were to busy on her chocolate colored hair that had natural highlights of a honey colour in.

"Your Beautiful" I said all of a sudden. _Paul Lahote does not comment on how women look! Especially using the B word! _My mind screamed at me as she picked her art folder up.

She giggled lightly "Your not to bad yourself" Her angel like voice said making my heart skip a beat. We stood up.

"Thanks" I grinned picking up the book and handing it to her "The names Paul Lahote" Something flickered in her eyes. And then a look of sadness arched on her heaven like eyes.

"Michelle Uley" She said making me blink in shock. No way could this angel be my mates sister! I would have noticed her! _You noticed her arse yesterday! _My mind answered. Her eyes flickered to behind me.

"Sam Uley's sister?" I asked making sure

"Yeah. Why?" She snapped I could sense that she was impatient.

She doesn't remember! "Oh we use to play football together when we were little and pretend we were Pokemon" I said my cheeks burning slightly. _Paul Lahote doesn't blush neither._

Letting her think. I stared at her body. She has lean legs that seemed to go on forever against her dark jeans. Her waist is curvy and her breast large. Looking back up to her face I searched for an emotion but there was nothing. Then shock.

"No way" She muttered as I grinned shyly. _What is this girl doing to you Paul Lahote! _"You can't be that chubby boy who cried when I hit him with a ball!"

My grin widened then but I saw her friends behind me in the corner of my eye "I'm glad you remembered. It looks as if your friends want you" I said my grin falling a bit "We should catch up sometime."

"Drop round. I can't wait" She said as Sam came out. I felt my face turn from warm and comfortable to cold and hard with in seconds.

Ignoring Michelle I saw the hurt on her face as I went to her brother. Bumping fists with Sam he looked from me to his sister.

"Please, Paul. Not my sister" Sam said as he handed me my timetable and went to the picnic bench where Jared and Leah are.

"We were just catching up" I half lied. True we were catching up but I was helping her remember who I was…

"Michelle!" Sam sounded as I picked at the wood on the bench, ignoring the butterfly's I got when she started walking over.

We were best friends until half way through primary school when I started hanging around with Sam and Jared. I never kept in contact with her and she was always out or in her bedroom when I went over to Sam's. Michelle was my first ever crush though and it seems the feeling still haven't gone, I still felt like the 10-year-old boy who got sweaty when she looked at me.

I looked up briefly to see her joined armed with Kim. That surprised me. Kim was a quiet girl and was always on her own when at La push High school. But here she was joint arm with Michelle. I looked back at the table, still picking at the split wood.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked, I saw Jared stare at her. My eyes stayed on the table in front of me but I felt her eyes on me, briefly . "I would like to get to class you know."

"What you got first?" Sam asked, I could hear him messing with his timetable.

"Art" She said making me look up but to see her looking at the girl slightly behind her that giggled.

"English I have. Where is it?" He asked looking up at Michelle.

"Angela has English first, she'll show you. Won't ya, Ang?" Michelle said but I heard her friend whisper 'Oh my god'

My full attention was now on the silver Volvo that Michelle, Kim and Angela were staring at. A skinny man came out of it, his face like paper but with a large ginger quiff on his head. _Who has their hair in a quiff these days? _I thought. A slightly tanned girl came out of the other side of the car she was about 5"6, Michelle's height. Her hair was up revealing a small, glowing neck. The girl was just stick thin, only the slight curve of breasts under the green jumper.

They headed off in the different direction then we where now. Michelle and her two friends turned back around. Disgust is written on her face. _Is that because she likes the quiff guy and doesn't want the thin girl with him or because she doesn't like the quiff guy?_ I felt an emotion run through me at the through of the first one but I didn't know what it was.

"Who was that?" Leah asked from Sam's arms "It's looks as if Kim and Angela are surprised and you Michelle look disgusted. Why? A crush or something?" Anger shot through me at the thought of her liking the quiff guy.

"Eww! No" She said as Kim laughed by my side as if a secret joke. "That was Edward Cullen the posh prick with Bella Swan our friend. Believe me Leah he is so not my type." Her eyes flickered to me and a blush appeared on her face.

"I don't believe you" Leah said noticing Michelle's blush but not her eye movement.

"Believe what you want, Leah. It's the truth. Now if any of you are in Art with me and Kim you can follow us." I got up then sudden not feeling so angry.

Jared was staring at Kim's bare legs as we dodged through the crowd. Everyone walking past said Hello to Michelle but my eyes were on her legs and arse. She seemed to move light on her feet as if she's scared to stay in one place for to long but I got to say it was attractive.

"What teacher do you have?" Michelle asked Jared and I as we stopped. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Mrs Laurence" Jared said. Michelle turned to Kim for a second before turning to me.

"Mr Robinson" Paul said.

Smiling she led me into the class whilst Kim did the same to Jared. A blonde boy with baby fat still round his face waved at Michelle, she returned it, Then a light brown girl with rosy cheeks waved as well. I noticed she was one of the girls I took home last week… _A waitress at Revelation if I remembered rightly._ Seth Clearwater jumped up when he saw Michelle making Quil Ateara jump in fright. Running to Michelle he hugged her making her give out a light godesslike chuckle.

Letting Michelle go Seth look delighted as I stood there awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Following them to the six seated table I sat down next to Quil but in front of Seth, Embry and Mike at the far end of the table to my right and Michelle next to Seth.

"Hey, Elle. Where's Eric?" The blonde asked a he gave Michelle a sharp pencil and rubber.

"He's in New York visiting family" I said "Didn't he text you and tell you?"

"No" The blonde answered looking confused. I was curious about the one called Eric. The teacher walked in before I could ask questions…

"Well Hello Class. It looks as if the class has grown due to them idiots that burnt down the other school. Anyway today your going to work as a table. In your table your going to do a big painting about something that you all have in common." His eyes went on to our table which has the most people. "Mr Newton can you go to Miss Flanner's table. I do believe that this table is already at an advantage because of Miss Uley."

The blonde called Mike left the table leaving just the five of us. Seth started talking.

"Whatever we do Michelle should draw" The boy said as he jumped up and down on his stool "My names Seth Clearwater, I'm from La Push and I'm Quileute."

The next was Michelle whose eyes were on the table "My names Michelle Uley, I'm from La push and I'm also Quileute." I watched as she doodled on the piece of paper in front of her. Her elegant hand is wrapped around the pencil tightly. _Bet she's good at hand jobs _My mind said making Little Paul twitch

"My names Embry Call, I'm from La Push and I'm half Quileute" Embry said as I closed my eyes trying to wash away the thoughts of Michelle screaming in pleasure underneath me

"The names Quil Ateara, from La Push and I'm Quileute."

At last it was me, Michelle's eyes were no longer on the table but now on me as I shifted in my stool. "My names Paul Lahote, from La Push and I'm Quileute."

She smiled softly at me before bring her attention on the rest of us. "Because we're all from Quileute, I was thinking what about we do a wolf. You know because of our legends" Michelle said, her eyes moving to each of us.

"Good idea! Yeah we should do that!" Seth said his eyes shinning brightly. I just nodded my head so did Embry.

"I don't know how to draw" Quil muttered as Embry placed a piece of paper in front of Quil "I believe that the charming Michelle should draw" Quil continued as he gave Michelle a crooked smile.

"It's not very often I get called charming, Mr Ateara" She replied a slightly blushing appearing on her olive skin. Quil seemed to go bright red then but still had his smile on.

I went to go and get the paints, a mask over my emotion, my thoughts wondering… _She was my crush at the age of 10 and it seems that the feeling are still there! What the hell do I do! I never wanted or been in a relationship before! Should I ask her out… _

"Hello, Paul" A girls voice said, looking to see who it was. Rosy was there, biting her lip and messing with hair. "The other night was great" Her voice was supposed to be seductive but it sounded like she's constipated.

"It was" I muttered my eyes on the paint I was scooping out.

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" I never say no to a willing girl but my mind was screaming Michelle's name.

"I don't know." Turning back to go to the table I placed the paints on the table and slumped down on my stool. "We should do the wolf white." I said as I watched Michelle's hand lightly sketch.

"Why White?" Embry asked

"When I think of a wolf I think white" I said but I saw Michelle shift as if uneasy so I dropped the subject and changed it to movies….

**MICHELLE POV **

We're currently painting the wolf but are subjects have changed from movies to books to now are family. I found that me and Quil have a lot in common and I find him funny and enjoyable to be around. Embry on the other hand was quiet and sweet which I found adorable. Paul was being talkative which I found weird even when he was young he never talked a lot but I guess people change.

Seth was doing the black background as Paul and Embry are finishing the white. Me and Quil are adding a cream texture to the fur. It really did look like the wolf in my dream last night.

"My mum left when I was little" Paul said "My dad raised me." I looked up from the painting then but his eyes are stuck on the wolf. I wanted to go and hug him but I knew he wouldn't like it, it would show he was weak. "What about you, Michelle?"

"Sam Uley's my older brother. I've never met my dad he left after I was born. My mum raised me and Sam but she died 2 year ago from cancer" I said as I stared into space. The image of my mum dieing in a hospital crossed me mind but I pushed it away and continued on the painting.

"I grew up with both my mum and dad" Quil said as he put his paintbrush in the pot of water and then got up and went to the sink with everyone's paintbrush.

"What about you, Embry?" I asked as I put my art folder in the cupboard behind me, my heels clattering on the liner floor

"I don't know who my dad is" He said, has he picked up my mk bag for me "My mum's a single parent."

"I'm sorry" I said but I didn't now what I was sorry for.

His dark eyes went from happy to sad. I hugged him then, he froze in shock but he seemed to relax into my embrace, his shoulder length hair tickling my neck. His arms were round the bottom of my back but the embrace felt warm.

Letting go I smiled at him as I picked up my maths book. "What class have you got next?" I asked both him and the smirking Quil.

"We both have Biology with Mr Banner" Quil answered as the bell rang, Kim and Jared are already waiting outside looking nerves and awkward.

"You're in my class then" I said as we headed to the picnic bench we were in the morning "I'll show you the way now if you want? Unless you wanna hang out?"

"We'll hang out" Quil said immediately whilst Embry just nodded. Sitting on the bench, Kim next to me and the boys in front. Paul and Jared walked away.

"You ever heard of the band The Black Keys?" I asked as Angela came to sit on my other side.

"No but I'll check them out." Quil said.

"NO WAY!" Kim shouted as she jumped up, pulling me with her. "That's a Ferrari Enzo" Kim shouted pulling me away from the bench and towards the car park where I crowd was gathering. "Now he is fit!"

Sam was behind me now as a guy in all black came out of the Ferrari at the drives side and on the other side a guy with a grey coat came out. The features on both the man looked familiar but I could only see the side of their faces.

They looked up then and I realised who they are: Declan and Adam, the two fit guys that I served last night at Revelations. Their eyes seemed to catch mine and Adam smirked radiantly whilst Declan's eyes softened. He came over then and Kim cowered behind my arm as I smiled sweetly at them.

"Michelle Uley. If I remembered correctly" Adam said as he took my hand and kissed. I swear I nearly fainted there and then, there's only a few men who can pull that off and he was one.

"Adam, I believe it is" My voice was polite and light but my body was screaming to just take him there and then when I don't even know the man.

"It is madam. I believe we shall be seeing more of each other but I should be going, Miss Uley" _Omg!_ The way Miss Uley fell off his tongue sounded perfect. Kissing me one last time on my hand, he winked and then was off.

Lauren Prices face was fuming from across where I stood but everyone else looked curious as they started moving away to get to class.

"Now who are they?" Kim said as she jumped up and down on the spot where she stood next to me "They are… FIT!"

Turning to face her, my brother was there raising an eyebrow waiting for the answer to Kim's question. Jared and Paul are next to him. Smirking at Kim, her smile grew brighter.

"They are" I said ignoring Kim's question "There good in bed" I said as Sam's features started to get angry. Angela, Quil and Embry came over then, Quil wearing a smirk similar to mine.

"How do you know?" Kim said her eyes sparkling, her full attention on me.

"They have a kind of…. Atmosphere around them that screams sex gods" I announced as Sam's anger calmed a bit but only a bit. Paul was looking angry as well, Jared and Embry were neutral, Angela and Kim excited and Quil grinning wildly. "Bet their rough as well."

"I wouldn't mind some of that" Kim spoke but slapped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she said "Fuck!… I didn't mean that!"

"Of course you didn't!" I winked, Jared features now surprised Sam, Paul and Embry's the same as before but Angela and Quil were grinning like Cheshire cats. "Don't worry, Kim, I feel the same way."

"You do?" She said he eyes soft

"Of course! Who wouldn't want Adam or Declan" I said then realised what I said and slammed my hand on my mouth.

"How do you know their names, El?" Sam said stepping forward so he blocked my path to Kim.

"I was their waitress last night, Sam. Ask Rosy" I mentioned as the Bell went to indicate that we should get to class.

Turning away from him I captured Quil's arm with my hand and pulled him away, Embry and Kim following. The corridors are empty in the act of going to Biology. Mr Banner wasn't there as I sat at the back of the classroom Quil on my left and Embry on right. Kim's class is next door with Leah.

My hands were shaking slightly but it wasn't from the cold but anger. My eyebrows drawn together as I breathed in and out slowly. Quil's hand was running up and down my back in a comforting motion. Bella is on the table in front with Edward Cullen, they're talking quietly but their hands are joined making me want to gag.

Mr Banner came into the classroom then, his face slightly sweating. "In your tables your going to examine a frog I'm going to give out, I expect you to be finished before lunch."

He gave us The Transparent Glass Frog, it was a tiny green thing but I felt sorry for the dead thing. Embry handed me a small knife which Quil nicked off me. Letting Quil get on with cutting up a frog, I turned to Embry.

"So what do the two guys want?" Embry asked

"No idea. I think there just being friendly but Sam overprotective so it's fun to wind him up" I laughed as he gave me a shy half-smile. "So Embry tell me more about yourself…"

* * *

BRINNGGGGNGNGNGNGN The bell rang, interrupting Quil telling me that Jacob had a huge crush on Bella.

I found out that Embry's favourite colour is blue and that Quil's is brown. They both like The Avengers Movie and Fish and Chips. Embry's favourite animal is a tiger whilst Quil's is a dog. The list goes on about what I leant about them and what the leant about me.

We're now walking to the packed canteen. Kim's walking behind with Leah as I talked to the two guys about my work at Revelations. Mike had gotten the biggest table and had saved every seat somehow.

Bella's sitting on the Cullen's house and my brother was standing on the side with Leah, Paul and Jared looking for a seat. Putting my math's book on the table and my bag I went over to them.

"Sam, all of you can sit with us if ya want." I said leading them to the table where Tyler, Mike, Angela and Kim sat with a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Hi, M" Tyler called as I sat down "You getting anything to eat?" He winked I knew he meant something different than food.

"I don't know, Ty" I winked back "Quil and Embry are getting it me."

"You are dirty minded, M"

"I wonder why" He threw something at me which I court before it landed in my lap. Looking between my hands it was a condom that was still in its wrapper "Shit! Ty why have you gave me this?" I screeched throwing it back

"So my girl don't get pregnant" He smirked as Quil and Embry came back, handing me a plate that had pizza and a salad on. "Anyway it's your birthday in 14 days and it's not everyday you turn 18. So you going to have a party?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p' and I dived into the salad. I ate all my food after Sam and I wasn't even sure if I was chewing it. Looking up everyone on the table was looking between me and Sam.

"Do you Uley's chew?" Jared said but my stomach was still growling fiercely. _What's wrong with me? _

"Yeah" We said at the same time, ignoring my hunger I got involved with the conversations.

I was talking to everyone about the bonfire this Friday when Bella walked past holding hands with Edward. My stomach rolled at the relationship they had. Does Bella know he's a vampire? She properly does she's not stupid. Should I tell Sam that the family are vampires?

Edward turned to look at me then but the look changed to a starring match. He had a mask on his emotions but I could tell that he's scared and curious by looking into his eyes. _I know what you are? _I thought, his eyes widened in shock. _Can he read my mind? No way! _Smirking wickedly my eyes went back to the people on the table who was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"What?!" I hissed at Leah who was smirking

"Are you sure you don't like him?"

"I'm sure. Like I said he's a ginger posh prick. And so not my type!"

"So what is our type?" She said leaning back on the chair as I blushed furiously

"The complete opposite to Edward. With colour in their skin and who actually talks to you." I said as Kim giggle next to me.

"He does stare a lot!" Kim chuckled "So what else do you want in your dream man?"

I gave her a side glance before my eyes went on the table in deep concentration "I don't want him to be a goody goodie. I like my men to have a bad side also to protect you when needed." Looking up Paul was observing me as I chuckled lightly and got up to stand "I don't know why I'm telling you all this!"

Grabbing my plate, I went to put it in the dirty dish pile. Going out the back way, a hand pulled me away from the open window. The smell that hit my nose made me want to throw up it was like bleach.

"How do you know?" Edward's voice hissed into my ears as if it was intimidating but his breath was only cold on my neck and made me want to curl up i bed.

"It's obvious and the way your acting now is telling me that it's true. So well done dip shit but you just gave out your secret." I hissed as he took a step back but the smell still made me want to sneeze and puke.

Walking away from a frozen vampire, I headed to my pickup and blasted the stereo on. Changing the CD to Lungs By Florence and the Machine. Rabbit Heart (Raise it up) came on first, opening the windows to air the car, I sang every word to the song…

"You have a lovely voice, dear" A old voice said from the open window, my eyes snapped open and I stopped singing to see the strictest teacher at the school smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you, Miss Penfield" I blushed as I paused the stereo.

"Your welcome, Michelle" A large smile shone through her tanned skin "You should join the talent show that's coming up in November. I'm sure you'd win by miles. You have the best voice I've heard in a while."

"I'll think about it, Miss" I said as she nodded and walked away. The bell went in the distance telling me that lunch was over. _I'll skive! _I thought as I turned the stereo back on but change the CD to Them Crooked Vultures. Closing my eyes my thoughts ran through my head:-

_I've met Quil, Embry and Jared and I've become good friends to two of them with in the day. Leah thinks I have a crush on posh prick and Adam and Declan have joined this school. Tyler thinks I'm gonna get knocked up, Bella's dating a vampire and Eric is in New York. Then there's Paul who was my best friend back when I was 10. Sure he was good-looking when he was a kid but know…. He's fucking stunning! _

_I've gotta admit that I had a crush on him when I was little and the way I've acted around him today I'd say the crush is still there….. God! I feel 10 again!… And now my belly won't shut up! Ah the packet of chilli heat wave Doritos are still in the back of the car from yesterdays shopping. _

Leaning back I picked the crisps off the back seat and opened them. It quietened my stomach instantly. Closing my eyes I let the music surround me as 'Elephants' played. I was falling asleep when the packet of Doritos left my hand. Jumping awaking I turned to see Paul smirking from the passenger seat. His mouth full of crisps and a smirk appearing on his sharp face.

"Hey!" I shouted my mood going straight to angry for being woken up and my food being taken from me.

"You know you should be more careful! With something as pressures a Doritos in the car anyone would want them. Your lucky it was me" His warm husky voice said as he stuffed his face with more Doritos.

"Bastard! Give erm back!" I hissed my hands in fists as I turned to him.

"You did say that you liked your men with a bad side, Michelle and I just nicked a packet of Doritos from you so doesn't that say that I have a bad side?"

"You were annoying when you were little I see that hasn't changed"

"Arww…. I know you love me really" He pouted his bottom lip out. "So you got a boyfriend?"

"No why?" I asked as I took a crisp out of the packet as he looked out the window at his side.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date? With me?" He said his cheeks going pink. My heart sped up as if telling me to say yes but my brain was telling me otherwise.

"I don't know, Paul. I don't date" I said as he slumped back into the chair, no emotion on his face, the Doritos back in the back seat. "But we can go out as friends?"

"Sure" He answered still no emotion showing "When and where?"

"I'm working all week and the bonfire's on Friday. Saturday if your free?"

"Saturday's fine. We could go to the Italian place in Port Angles, it's up to you"

"Sure that's fine." He smiled then put it didn't meet his eyes which made me feel guilt. "What time?"

"I'll pick up around 5?" Paul said

"Five's fine" I confirmed "Are you going to the bonfire on Friday?"

"I wasn't going to but Jared wants to go." Paul huffed his eyes looking out the front window.

"Why does Jared want to go?"

"I have no idea. Properly something to do with their being girls there"

"Your the famous womanizer. Don't you wanna go because of the girl?" I joked but his face stayed serious.

"I'm fed up of being know as the womanizer. I've tried to calm down with the girls but the things they do to get me in bed with them. Its…"

"I don't wanna know" I interrupted, he chuckled softly then as he saw the look on my face. "At least you're not on drugs" I said my eyes on the stereo

"True. Anyway aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but I'm skiving" Paul said as he grabbed the packet of Doritos again

"I'm skiving as well." I said lifting my eyebrow as I turned the stereo slightly higher. The convocation continuing….

* * *

We talked about ourselves until the bell went telling us that school's finished for the day. He looked at me long and softly before kissing me on the cheek and leaving my car. I watched him wall off, a tinkle were his lips had met my skin.

Quil and Embry waved as they went to Quil's black Dodge Neon_. _Sam was kissing Leah slowly, they were practical rubbing against each other. When they broke apart Sam didn't come to my pickup truck but to Paul's. My anger raised then, my hands trembled but I breathed in and out it stopped.

Angela was walking home as I exited the car pack. Beeping my horn, she looked up her nose red from the new harsh cold. "Get in!" I shouted as she quickly got in so I wouldn't make more traffic.

Speeding up, Paul was at the back of me. Smirking I sped up, breaking the speed limit, he soon fell behind. Looking at Angela I saw she was smiling, her glasses are steamed up but you could she that her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Wanna come over to mine?" I asked as I slowed down, my eyes back on the road.

"I can't I have a date with Tyler tonight"

"I'll get you ready. Make you look extra nice for Tyler."

"You sure?" She said, her voice no longer embarrassed but eager.

"Yep" I popped the 'p'

Turning down the drive towards the house. Paul's car followed us down the drive, shaking my head I pulled up and locked the car. Opening the patio door, I left it open for the boy's and Leah.

"What times your date?" I asked Angela as I sat on the kitchen counter and her on one of the wooden seats. Leah's head lifted up which got Sam, Paul and Jared to look this way.

"At 6. Were going Revelation. You working to-night?" Angela asked not noticing the others attention was on us.

"Yeah. Me and Kim are" I said as Paul smirked and Jared looked surprised. "Why do you look surprised Jared?"

His features stayed the same but his eyes were on me. "Revelation is popular. I never knew Kim worked their. I knew you did"

"Right" I said as I glanced a look at a smiling Angela. _Does Jared like Kim? _"I'm gonna order a pizza at 5, Sam"

He didn't reply, he was lip locked with Leah. Swallowing a heave, Paul and Jared turned on the PS3 completely ignoring Sam and Leah as they played MW3.

"So what do you wanna look like for Tyler, Ang?" I asked as I passed her a glass of coke.

"Your going on a date with TYLER CROWLEY?" Leah shouted standing up her attention now off my brother.

"Yeah" Ang whispered her cheeks flaming

"I thought you were dating him, Michelle? He did call you his girl. He carries round condoms for fuck sake. I really did think you were dating him, El" Leah said, her eyes full of disbelief

"Ty's a friend, Leah. I don't date." I said matter a fact as Sam grinned proudly at me from behind Leah "And about carrying a condom about I know for a fact that Paul has one in his back jean pocket and my brother in his front pocket."

"How do you know that?" Paul said as he paused the game and turned to me.

"It's a guess but I saw Sam put one in his pocket this morning." I said as I picked at my nails "At least you being safe, le-le."

Angela and Jared laughed then, Sam and Leah went bright red, Paul's just smirking.

"But how come you don't date, El?" Leah said as she now sat on the couch next to Sam. Paul attention was now full on me waiting for an answer.

"Me and boys don't get on well when were more than friends and most men these days are only interested in whats between my legs" Shrugging my shoulders Paul eyebrow's raised high.

"Not all, men." Leah said, her eyes confused "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

I blushed then and avoided eye contact "Like I said ,Leah, me and boys are only good as friends."

"You ever been with a girl?"

"Leah!" Sam warned but she just smirked as I looked at her in disbelief.

"I haven't!" I said simply as I leant back in the couch I was now sitting at in between Jared and Angela.

She didn't ask more questions thank god! My cheeks are still bright red as Leah led Angela into my room...

* * *

"Hello can I place an order?" I heard Sam say from down the hall.

I'm playing MW3 with Jared and Paul, Leah's with Angela doing her nails. I shot Paul which made him curse as I laughed. The three of us are on the floor, me in between Paul's legs, somehow I had got from the sofa to the floor and then in his arms. He didn't seem to mind.

Jared and Paul are both on an opposite team then me as I went around with a ACR, Jared a Scar-H and Paul a AK-47. We're talking about games as we play. Tyler is coming to pick up Angela in an hour but she need to eat and I'm going to do her hair and make up.

"El, your phone" Sam said as he walked back in my phone in his hand, pausing the game just when Jared was going to shot me, I answered the phone.

"Michelle," Mrs Banner voice said from the other side of the phone "You won't be needed tonight, Gillian said that she was free and I think you deserve a day off."

"Are you sure? I can still come in." I said but I knew I wanted to stay here and play the PS3 with Jared, Sam and Paul.

"I'm positive. Enjoy your night off" She said and with a quick goodbye I hung up.

Smiling I un-paused the game and got shot straight away by a smirking Jared, it was the first time he managed to kill me. Giggling Sam sat down on the sofa, eyes glued to the screen but he wasn't playing.

"Michelle?!" Leah shouted from my bedroom "You said you had contacts for Angela. Where are they?"

"Two Secs!" I shouted back as we finished the game, passing the controller to Sam. I went into my room to see Angela with nude nail varnish on her finger and toe nails "My mum gave them to me, you can use them, Ang."

I went into my walking wardrobe and stood on my tip toes for the top self. Grab the box, I handed them to an unsure Angela I nodded and she went to the mirror placing them in.

The door bell went then running into the kitchen I grabbed a box of pizza before the boy's could eat it all also two cans of Irn Bru. Going back into the room, Angela is on my bed messing with the bed sheet a nervous look on her face.

We ate in silent but it's a comfortable silence.

"Leah! Don't bother coming in here, I'm locking the door." I shouted down the hall before shutting and locking the door. "I'll do your make up first and then I'll do your hair. You can borrow one of my dresses, you're my size also you can use my heel you have the same size feet as me."

"Are you sure?" Angela said as she sifted in the chair in front of my desk.

"Positive. You can give everything back tomorrow" She nodded as I started on her makeup.

"These contacts make me see clearer then my glasses" She admitted, I didn't have to put anything on her skin because it was glowing and unmarked. "Where did your mum get them from?"

"No idea but you can keep them, you will use them more then me." I said as I added a light grey eye shadow onto her eyelid.

"Thank you, Michelle." She whispered, her eyes close as I added a bit of eyeliner on her top lid…..

* * *

The clock shone 6 o'clock when Sam shouted that Tyler was hear. Turning to a nervous Angela she wore my tight mid-thigh black pencil dress that showed her boobs and hips perfectly. On her feet she's wearing black fuck me shoes. Her hair is in loose curls down her shoulder blades and her makeup is natural but showing her eye colour. My little black mk bag is round her shoulder with her phone etc in.

"Hey, Ty" I said as I walked down to the living room. Paul and Jared had paused the game their on to talk to Tyler. Sam was in the kitchen and Leah was jumping up and down waiting to see Angela.

The fuck me heels could be heard from miles away as she walked steadily on them to the living room. Leah's mouth fell open at the sight.

"You look stunning, Ang." Leah gasped her eyes glued to Angela.

"Please it was all Michelle's work." She said softly as Tyler came over with the boys but they all stopped dead at the sight. Making Angela blush deeply. "Please stop staring. It's Michelle's work! Her dress and heels as well."

"It's not what I've done, Angela. You beautiful without the makeup." I smiled as I lead her to the patio, Tyler still frozen in one place. "Tyler come on your date is waiting!"

"Oh… Yeah sorry" Taking her arm they were off in his car in no time.

_I think I've done well! _Turning around Leah winked at me as my eyes went to the controller on the floor. The boys had unfrozen and were now in the kitchen getting something to drink as I ran past them and to the controller.

They ran out themselves when they saw me run but swore when they saw me and Leah on the controllers. I had Paul's and Leah had Jared's, the other one was nowhere in sight. Sam's arms went round Leah, holding her to him but Leah took no notice her full attention was on shooting people.

Someone sat behind me but I couldn't tell if it was Paul or Jared. Properly not Jared because I've only started talking to him an hour ago. Whilst we were waiting for the next game, I turned to see no other than Paul who know had his arms round my waist. _This is getting weird… But it feels right…. NO! Michelle snap out of it he only wants you for sex! _

Pretending to yawn I got up out of his arms and headed to my room. Striping out of my jeans and shirt, I pulled on my superman t-shirt that went down to the middle of my thigh. Going into my walk in wardrobe, I pulled out a small canvas, paintbrushes and acrylics. Going to the kitchen I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. Until half ten I painted a sunset over the forest tress and then slept till morning…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The picture of Angela on my profile is what her makeup and hair looked like. So next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Also Kim, Michelle and Angela's school outfits are on my profile**

**By the way none of them are wolves yet but they will be soon… **


	3. Bonfire

**Chapter 3 **

It's Friday now, the night of the bonfire. Over the rest of the week me and Quil have become best friends, Embry says were inseparable but he doesn't seem to mind, Me and Embry are close friends as well. I've gotta to known Jacob as well. He's a nice boy but very confident which is unnerving.

Mine and Paul's friendship has bloomed as well but there's… chemistry. Not that I don't mind it's just… weird. Leah's part of our group now that Bella is stuck to Cullen's side.

Edward hasn't said anything else to me only the cold stares in Biology. Angela is the only one talking to Bella and she's invited her to the Bonfire which is about to start in an hour. I'm currently standing in my walk in wardrobe staring at my clothes hung up.

The dress Angela wore for her date is hung up, the same with the shoes. Ang had said that the date with Tyler had gone great but it felt more like two friends talking so they haven't gone on a second one.

Picking up a pair of tiny blue shorts, a tight black vest top and black pumps I put them on over my blue cotton knickers and bra. Leaving my face without make up and adding loads of deodorant to my sweating form, I put a £20 and my phone in my pocket and left to go to the beach.

Sam was off school yesterday because he had a burning temperature and was complaining about having sore muscles. He was up and around though this morning but when I returned from school he was gone, I'm guessing he's gone to Leah's or Paul's maybe Jared's.

The walk to the beach was only 10 minutes but it was enough for the sky to dark above. I think I've got whatever Sam had, my muscles are screaming at me to sit down and relax and I'm sweating all over.

It wasn't hard to miss the bonfire, one due to the large bonfire and the other because of the people there. I saw Billy with Old Quil, Harry and Sue Clearwater, Quil was messing around with Jake and Embry, Angela's talking to Bella and Kim, Jared was sitting on the floor with Leah but Sam wasn't with them. On the logs was the newly returned Eric, Mike, Tyler and to my utter disgust was Lauren and Jessica.

Paul was on the ground playing tongue war with a girl who had silky black hair in the fire light. I surge of emotions came up in my at the sight but the one that surprised me was Jealousy. _Jealousy? I know my feeling for Paul have grown in the 3 days but not that much that I want to swap places with the girl. _

Taking my eyes off them, I went over to Quil who stopped messing around when he saw me and ran start to me, the biggest smile ever on his face.

"You came!" He said as he let go of me. "Now we can be partners in crime."

"To right we can." I said as I went to sit next to Embry as I looked round the bonfire. Everyone was sitting down around the fire now, they were all wearing jackets as well it was only me that wasn't. _Was it cold? I can't feel anything but the wind._

"Thank you everyone for coming to the bonfire. I didn't expect so many." Billy started as he threw a smile my way "We'll leave you now. Have fun!"

Tyler brought out a CD player as everyone started chatting. Paul and the girl are straight into each others mouths. I got up and went to Leah who was now on her own on the floor.

"Hey where's Sam? He wasn't in when I got in, isn't he with you?" I asked as I sat on the sand.

"No he wasn't with me, El" Leah muttered her eyes on the sea "He properly went to Seattle to visit friends!"

"Oh…" I simply said as we went into an awkward silence. "I'm going to go and see Kim" I muttered as I got up and left as quickly as I could. "Hiya, Kim!"

"Michelle! You look hot" So did she, she has on red jeans, ankle boots, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket on. "Have you saw Paul with Rachel?"

"Rachel?" I repeated my eyes going onto the pair

"Rachel Black, Jacob Black's older sister." Kim said but her eyes were on Jared who was alone on the log. _They've gotta closer… _My mind said as I nodded at her to go to him.

Getting a drink from the table I could smell the alcohol coming off it but no one else seemed to notice… _Great now my sense of smell is acting up! I should call Sam and see if he arrived in Seattle safely. _

Pulling out my phone I walked slightly away from the party and to a large log that over looked the sea.

"**Hi I'm not available at the moment but please leave a message" **My brothers voicemail said he sounded happy and carefree in the message but recently he's been acting… odd. Yeah he's been ill but also his temper has been up and down, he'd snap at the most simplest things.

"Hi Sam it's your sister calling. I just wanted to know if you arrived in Seattle safely or even if you're not in Seattle. Please just tell me were you are. Call me back." Leaving the voice-mail, I gulped down the orange juice that has a massive amount of Vodka in.

A stick snapped from behind making me wipe round. The forest was dark but I could see clearly _Right this is freaking me out…. _A pair of gold brown eyes stared at me from with in the trees which were like my brothers. Backing away I super walked back to the bonfire.

"Hi Michelle" Bella's honeyed voice said from my right, she started walking towards me. I could smell Cullen all over her which made my hands tremble violently.

"Bella" I muttered, my teeth clenched together but she didn't seem to notice as she got nearer as the stench got more revolting.

"Are you alright? You look Pale and your all sweaty." Even her breath smelt like Cullen. "And you shaking, Are you cold?" She went to put a hand a hand on my shoulder but I backed away but bumped into someone behind me.

"Watch it, bitch" A grating voice said _Fuck my day keeps getting better and better. _Turning around to face her, her face went from bored to a horrible smirk in seconds. "Well if it isn't, fatherless."

My anger flared and my shaking got worse. Everyone's conversation's stopped and even Paul and Rachel stopped tongue fighting, only the rap music that was on was making a sound. My hands turned into fists and I was about to lift it to punch her bitchy face when I rough hand stopped me.

"Shut you face your fake bitch!" I growled. _Growled! Since when did I growl! _It sound animal-like and fierce. She seemed to back away then, a scared look on her face. "I could kick your arse and you know it! If you say anything else to me, I swear I'll punch that ugly face of yours!"

Everyone was silent still mouths open as I turned to the person the had stopped me from punching her face in. Quil! He was smiling slightly but he seemed to be concerned about my shaking. Taking his jacket off he put it round my shoulders and led me to an empty log.

"Go and have fun, Quil. I'll be fine, I promise." I smiled but my shaking wouldn't stop and my muscles yelling at me to sit down.

Kissing me on the forehead he went over to a fake blonde that had an extremely short denim skirt, a tight white vest top and heeled sandals. Leah was no where in site, Bella was talking to Embry, Kim was… _no way… _lip locked with Jared. Smiling at the couple, my shaking stopped but I felt left out, everyone was with someone.

Lauren and Tyler, Jessica and Mike, Eric and someone I didn't know, Paul and Rachel, Kim and Jared, Quil and the fake blonde, Angela and Jake was who shocked me. Jake's lying on the floor, Angela straddling his hips. I knew they'd become friends but…. Wow. It was only Bella and Embry who wasn't lip locked and me.

Standing up I placed Quil's jacket on the log and went up the path towards the log I was at before. Checking my phone there was no message back from Sam but I felt eyes on me. My eyesight was clearer and my smell and hear was better….. A whimper came from behind me making me whip round.

A jet black wolf with Sam's eyes came out of the forest. My mouth dropped open… _Shit! Sam's a wolf! Of course I should of known! I've read are ancestors journals! _

"Sam" I whispered as I slowly put my hand out, the wolf whined but lent his head into my hand "Can you get back to your human form?" It shock it's head "Billy would know, there was nothing from the journals that said how they phased back."

His eyes were pleading with me to stay with him "Meet me at Billy's" I muttered as I took off running to Billy's, no one from the group looked up as I sprinted. _Please be in! _My mind repeated as I banged on his front door, the mutters inside stopped.

"Billy!" I shouted as Sam's wolf came out of the forest line. "It's Michelle, It's about Sam."

The door swung open revealing his living room where the La Push council was but I didn't care my thought were on my brother. "I know Vampire's exist, Billy and I know the legends are true. Sam's phased." I rushed out as Billy stared open mouthed at me. Looking behind him Harry and Sue Clearwater, Old Quil, a man who had the same nose as Paul, Jared's mum Beth Cameron and Miss Penfield were there, all looking surprised as well.

"Where is he, Michelle?" Sue asked coming out of the trance first.

"Still in wolf form, just in the woods. He doesn't know how to phase back." Harry and the one like Paul that I'm guessing is his father got up "I'm not leaving him." I muttered as I followed them outside to where Harry was know in front of a snarling black wolf.

Sam's eyes went to me and he immediately stopped snarling. I went to him but got stopped by Paul's father. My hands became to tremble forcefully and a snarls erupt through my chest.

"You're a girl. You can't phase." Paul's father whispered as I saw red round me and the next thing I know my bones are snapping and I'm higher then I was before.

Sam- Michelle?!

Me- Why the fuck can I hear you?

Sam- I don't know but guessing by the looks of Harry and Luke they didn't expect you to phase.

Me- Phase?

Sam- Your know a wolf as well.

'Cool' was the first think that went through my mind then it was 'Bugga'. My emotions are all over the place as Harry regained his own emotions and shouted for the rest the council. _Wonder what colour I am?_

Sam-Your white, El and I'm glad your happy about it but I'm shitting my self now!

Me- Bugga! I forgot you can read my thoughts in wolf form! This is going to get weird!

Sue came out then with Miss Penfield and Billy but she stopped still when she saw me but Billy and Miss Penfield just laughed. Sam was slightly taller but only by an inch, we're about 6'6 in height and the width of a full sized male horse.

"Think of something happy, you'll phase back to your human form." Billy said as Harry pushed his wheel chair over the grass.

Thinking of times with Quil and Embry, also with my mum and Sam and the sleep over with Kim on my last birthday. Next I was back to my human form but I felt taller and…. Naked. The men avoided their eyes as Sue passed me a coral sundress that looked horrible. Sam was still a wolf next to me as I ran my hands through his black hair waiting for him to phase.

"These are Jake's." Billy said passing me a pair of jeans "We'll be inside and we'll answer both of your questions."

Leaving us I looked into Sam's eyes encouraging him….

* * *

I don't know how long we stood outside for but the smoke from the bonfire was still raising into the air. Finally a naked Sam stood in front of me, he has black bags under his eyes and his hair is messy.

He grabbed my hand as we walked into Billy's living room. The clock on the wall stroked 11 p.m., I sat on the love seat Sam next to me. The council was actual the Elders of the tribe, that will help our generation through phasing. Old Quil told us about the first spirit warrior, the cold ones and the third wife but it was mainly for Sam's benefit not mine.

Then they told us about Imprinting… It scared the shit out of me. Soul-mates…. It made me shiver as Sam rubbed my back in comforting motions. One look and your heart, soul, life is with another! I'm not looking into anyone's eyes!

"Miss Penfield, how are you involved with the tribe?" Sam asked but her grey eyes were on mine, they were since I walked in

"You'll understand sooner or later." She smiled and Billy was going to say something when the front door was banged open….

"Dad!" A drunk Jake shouted as Paul, Jared and Rachel followed in after us "Hey Sam, Michelle what you doing here?"

**Rude! **My wolf snarled which I found kinda funny. _Don't make eye contact! _My mind cried out as I kept my eyes on the carpet in front of me. Sam's hand on my back kept my shaking down.

"We were just leaving." Sam muttered as he stood pulling me up with him, are hands linked "Come over around 12 tomorrow, if you want." Nodding his head to them he pulled me out, my eyes still on the floor.

"They'll figure it out, El" Sam said as he walked me towards the forest, are feet bare but it felt natural, the feel of grass between my toes. "Their not stupid!"

"We'll have to wait and see if they phase first but we'll keep it secret."

"Of course I'm not going to tell them, El. It's just we've changed in less then an hour. Have you looked at yourself, Michelle?"

We phased then but not before I noticed the strong six-pack on my flat belly.

Sam- Taller as well, you've grown about 2 foot.

Me- Brilliant! I wonder what Billy will say tomorrow?

Sam- Properly to tell us that we can't go to school or talk to any of are friends until we gain control of are wolf and anger…

My thoughts flashed to mine and Paul's plans for tomorrow are friendly date… _Looks as if I'll have to cancel… _

Sam- This is a curse! Everything about it is shit!

Me- I find being a wolf enjoyable, Sammy but it's the imprinting that's scaring the fuck out of me. I've never got on with boys romantically what about if I mess it up? The pain sounds unbearable…

Sam- I asked Leah to marry me on Wednesday but we're keeping it quiet. What if I don't imprint on her, el?

Me- Billy said it was rare but I disagree, I don't know why but I have a feeling that it's not rare. It your choice Sam end it now or hurt her even more when you could be married with kids and you imprint? Anyway you might imprint on her anyway…

Sam- Your right. Thank you, sis. I don't know if I could of gone through it with out you…

Me- Don't go all soft on me Sam please it makes me want to gag.

Phasing into my human form, I didn't bother to put the dress back on and it didn't bother me to be naked anymore. Folding the horrid dress on the kitchen counter, Sam took out a frozen pizza and put it in the oven as I went to get comfy….

* * *

I'm wearing my short pajamas and eating pizza as me and Sam talked about the Cullens…

"How did you figure out that the Cullen's are bloodsuckers?"

"I've read about them in one of the journals and they matched the description. Edward Cullen can read thoughts…. I was staring at him when he walked past the table on Monday and I said in ma mind 'I know what you are'. He looked shocked. Then when I left he pulled me to one corner and he basically told me he was a vampire."

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he did the little fucker will be ripped apart and burned"

"No he didn't calm down, Sam. Breath in and out" He's shaking violently where he sat across from me on the rounded wooden table. "Why did you phase anyway? What made you angry?"

"Oh… You may not like this…. Uncle Ben died last night. Murdered, drained of blood. They say it was an animal but now I know it's a leech…"

I stared blankly at him as he ranted on about revenge but my thoughts were miles away… _He was are last family member! Yeah he was drinking but why would a vampire want to kill him? Sam's the only family I have left… _

"That can be are excuse" I interrupted to him my voice flat "The reason we don't have to go into school, is because we've just lost are last family member. Apart from our dad but god knows where he is…"

"Your right but Michelle from know on we look after each other." He look my hand are food was finished ages ago.

"Yeah we will, Sammy" I noticed he didn't tell me to call him Sam, before he didn't either… _Maybe the names sticking to him… _"Should I call Paul now to cancel?"

"He's to drunk do it in the morning. Shall we go for a run in the morning as well?" Sam asked but his eyes flickered to the PS3.

"I'm gonna go bed, I'm knackered." I said as I out my plate in the side and went to my room.

Going into my walk in wardrobe, the full length mirror hung at the back. Stripping off my pajamas as I walked over I stood there in my underwear looking at my new shape. Sam was right I was different. My skin was still the same but it seemed clear and every mark was gone, I had a clear six pack on my belly, my arms and legs were shaped and athletic. The natural honey highlights in my hair shone more and my eyes were brighter, the light brown coming out more. There was also a wild look about me that screamed hardcore!

Smiling I went back to my bed and didn't even use the quilt as I slept….

**A/N: Please R&R…. If you want to see what the characters look like then please go on my profile… Also I have another story that's finished called Wrong Choice. **


	4. You Love Her

**Chapter 4 **

"Hi, Paul" I said to his voicemail, my voice still flat and lifeless "It's Michelle, I was just calling to tell you I can't do today because of family problems. I'm so sorry."

Placing my phone back onto the kitchen counter, I turned my attention back on the 5th bowl of cereal. It's 10 in the morning, Sam's gone for a run in his new form as I tried to calm my new hunger. I've gone through the box of cereal that Sam buys for me but my hunger is still raving.

Checking to make sure I couldn't see or hear Sam I grabbed his Coco-Pops from the cupboard and filled the bowl full of them. To bothered in chucking the cereal down I didn't hear Sam walk in.

"What the fuck, El. Their mine!" He shouted his hands trembling

"It's cereal, Sam and I'm starving" I muttered my mouth full.

"You could have asked" His form began to tremble violently now.

"You were out" I finished the bowl, my hunger now gone, I put the bowl in the sink. "Calm your shit, Sam. It's only cereal! I'll go out and get you another box now if you want."

His hands gripped the circle wooden table. Making cracks appear on the wood. He didn't seem to have the natural control I have. **Fight !** My wolf snarled as Sam's shaking got more extreme. _All this over some Coco-Pops! It's pathetic! _

"I'm going to go to the shops now, Sam" I hissed walking to my room. "And build another table for me! I liked that table!" I shouted as I grabbed a pair of jeans, a grey polo shirt and white flats.

Sam's still in the kitchen but now eating the rest of the Coco-Pops, the table in two halves on the floor. He held out a pile of notes as I grabbed my keys. "I think you'll have to get twice as much as we normally get, El. Now we've phased it seems we eat a lot."

Nodding, I ran to my truck. 'Countdown By The Black Keys' boomed from the speakers as I rushed to the shop. La Push school has now been cleaned up but no building work has been done to it. The supermarket is quiet like normal only a couple of people inside.

Getting a large trolley, I put anything in my reach in. The few people inside looked at my oddly as I put about 10 boxes of Coco-Pops in… My wolf seemed to like them! Turning the corner to the frozen alley I knocked into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked up into the face of Adam forgetting about my 'Don't look into people's eyes rule' "Adam?!"

With my and improved eyesight I saw that his face didn't have one single mark on and his hair was jet black. His mouth's plumped and in a slight smile whilst his eyes are as black as his hair.

"Oh… Michelle. Nice to see you again! You look…. Different!" He has a slight Russian accent that I found sexy as hell! His eyes sparkled with amusement and happiness as I looked into them. "I've gotta say changing into a wolf suits you…"

"What! How do you know I'm a wolf?" I asked my jaw dropping in shock. Taking a sniff of his scent, it isn't a bleach smell that I'm guessing is vampire but his smell is sweet but it's mixed with a woody smell, like a wet forest which smells amazing.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm coming over with Billy at 6 to talk to you and your brother. Sorry he changed the time!" He said the basket in his hand full of fruit and frozen food. "I've got to go but I promise everything will be explained later on!"

I was still frozen with shock as he kissed my cheek and left. _Get a grip of yourself, Michelle! Look on the bright side at least you didn't imprint on him! _Smiling to myself I continued filling up the already full trolley….

**PAUL POV**

I woke up with a heavy banging in my head. Opening my eyes the first think I saw was the pink walls and then the Quileute girl sleeping next to me. Memory's of last night came back me:

_Waiting for Michelle to arrive but being distracted by a pair of tanned legs walking past._

_Making out with Rachel and seeing Michelle arrive._

_Michelle only looking at us briefly and looking ill._

Then the rest of the night seemed a blur.

Sitting up my head banged more as I slipped off the bed and looked around the room. Obviously it's her room because it's pink. Putting on my boxers and jeans a hand stopped me before I could pick up my t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Rachel muttered her voice full of sleep, turning to her, her brown eyes are wide open and her hair is messy which made me think of Michelle.

"Home" I muttered as I walked out of the door topless and finding myself in Billy Blacks living room… _Shit! I've just slept with my new mates older sister! Am I really becoming that desperate? _

"Hello, Paul" Billy said from his wheelchair in the kitchen

"Billy, Sorry I'm just going to go" I muttered a blush pushing itself to my cheeks

"Wait, Paul, can I just have a word with you before you leave. It's about Michelle"

By just saying her name got my heart beating rapidly and my palms sweaty. Turning around I tried to calm my racing heart as Rachel walked out of her room.

"What about, Michelle? What's happened?" I said my voice coming out panicky as Rachel stopped looking from me to her dad.

"Michelle is fine physically but emotionally, she's not" He said and I instantly felt guilty. _Is it because I was with Rachel last night? _"Her last family member died a couple of nights ago and she only found out last night." _Oh… What a shit friend I am… I should be over their comforting her… _"I understand if you want to go over and see her but she told me last night whilst you were all at the party that she and Sam wants to be left alone.

"I'm sorry Paul but that what she wants. You should go home Luke will be worried and your phone is on the coffee table in the living room." Billy finished as he continued eating his cereal and Rachel poured a glass of orange juice her hand shaking slightly.

_My day just keeps getting worse and worse… _Slipping my t-shirt on and putting my phone in my pocket, I went out the house.

I got half way down the drive when I got stopped my a warm hand on my arm. "What Rachel?" I hissed as I pulled out of her grip and turned to her.

"Who's Michelle? You seem to care a lot for her?" Rachel said.

Looking a the girl I couldn't help but compare her to Michelle. She has a lighter skin tone to Michelle and her eyes are just brown. Her hair is wavy but the messy look is something that only Michelle can pull off, Her eyebrows though are the same shape as Michelle's. Her lips aren't as full and eyes not as big. But apart from all that she looked a bit like her.

"A friend" I whispered as I looked at Rachel's hair waiting for any honey highlights appear but they didn't. _How much I want to call Michelle my girlfriend…. _

"You love her…" She said with a soft smile and I blinked slowly taken aback.

_Do I love her? Sure we're friend and we've become close over the week and there is… something their… I've liked her since I was 10 and the feelings were like this. _

"How can you tell?" I said my eyes on hers

"The way your eyes spark when someone's say hers name. The way you looked guilty when I woke up with messy hair. When you panicked when you thought she was hurt and the loss that crossed you face when she doesn't want anyone to go and see her."

"I don't know if I do. You know love her…" I whispered my eyes on the floor.

"Believe me that is love" She said "Or close to. Why aren't you with her?"

"Michelle Uley doesn't date and Paul Lahote doesn't love."

I walked away then but Rachel didn't follow. I longed to go to Michelle, kiss her, comfort her but I know that she wants to be with her brother. My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it letting it go to voicemail.

I should have been with Michelle last night not fucking Jake's 22-year-old sister. My house came into view, the curtains still closed. Crawling up the stairs, I fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Closing my eyes I saw images of Michelle, Her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes filled with laughter but then there was one of her looking sad and desperate. Ignoring the image I went back to the time outside the office and then in art when hers elegant hands was wrapped around the pencil tightly.

Little Paul came to life, twitching at the image of Michelle wet and ready in front of me. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, realising my now hard dick.

Imagining her walking towards me, seductively in a pink see through lace baby doll lingerie. My hands ran up her sides and she straddled my hips her hot wet core near my manhood. Taking the pink thong off I slid into her as I massaged her breasts. She fells tight and wet as I started moving in and out of her. An orgasm over took her making her clamp around my cock as I came straight after her….

Feeling sticky on my hands I opened my eyes and realised that it was my imagination. Sighing in desperation and frustration, I got up and into the en-suite. I took a cold shower and tried not to think of Michelle, knowing that if I did I'd have to get rid of the hard on again…

* * *

10 minutes later I was out the shower and getting changed. My phone could be heard vibrating as I put a new pair of jeans on and t-shirt.

"Hello?" I answered

"Paul, It's Jared, mate, I've got to tell you something!" He sounded like he was about to piss himself with excitement which made me roll my eyes.

"Go on what happened?"

"I have a date with Kim tomorrow!" He screeched like a girl making me pull the phone away from my ear. "Do you still have that friendly lunch with Michelle today?"

"I don't think so, Jared. The last of her family member, apart from Sam, died a couple of days ago." I said, disappointment clear in my voice.

"Ar, man that's a bummer. You've been all over her as well for the past days." Jared said his voice surprised "So what happened between you and Rachel?"

"I fucked her that's it nothing more" _No I want Michelle _I added in my mind

"Oh right, you said when you were drunk last night that your using Rachel to see how Michelle reacts."

"I did?" I said shock in my own voice. _Is it true am I using Rachel to see how Michelle reacts? _

"Sure, man. I was surprised by what you said. Did you see Michelle last night? She seemed ill? And taller." Jared said his voice distant "Also my mums been acting weird this morning. I don't know why. What about your dad?"

"Haven't seen him but if he is I'll text you and say."

"Oh before I go I should say that I think some time apart from you and Michelle will be good. Not because I don't like her, she's great. It's just you seemed a bit… Desperate to get with her and you were practically worshiping her feet. Maybe you should get with Rachel to get your mind of Michelle. Like you said to me on Tuesday you've liked her since you were 10."

"You right!" I breathed as I crunched by eyes shut "Rachel said that just by Billy talking to me about Michelle that you could tell I like her but Rachel said love instead of like."

"Man, you can tell. You face brightens when someone says her name. Rachel seems a nice girl maybe, if she doesn't mind of course, you two could be together. It's just an idea."

"Yeah I'll ask her" I said not sure if I should or not. My dad calling me downstairs interrupted what I was going to say. "My dad wants me, I'll talk to you later, Jared."

"Sure, bye, mate"

I noticed I had a voice mail when Jared hung up. Clicking on it, it's from Michelle which made my heart beat pick up.

"Hi, Paul" Her voice flat and lifeless instead of enthusiastic and angelic "It's Michelle, I was just calling to tell you I can't do today because of family problems. I'm so sorry."

**It's fine, Michelle. Billy's told me whats wrong. Paul **I send to her through text.

"PAUL?! Get your arse down here," Dad shouted making me shit myself, never has he talk to me like that! Even if I do come in later after a fuck or party.

"Alright" I shouted back as I put my phone in my pocket and jogged downstairs.

He's making pancakes in the kitchen but he seems to be in deep thought.

"Yes, dad?" I said as I sat down on one of the chairs ad he put a plate of pancakes in front of me

"Do you know where are old family journals are?"

_That's it! That's all he wants! _"Their in the attic" I said as I ate the pancakes.

"Ok I'll go up there after breakfast for them."

We ate in silence which wasn't normal but I was grateful for it, it allowed me to think about what stupid move I was going to do. _Right do I take Jared's advice and see if I can date Rachel to get my mind off Michelle or…. Oh I don't know! Fuck this! I hate feelings! _

"You've been distracted lately, Paul. Do you want to talk about it?" Dad asked as he took our empty plates and put them in the sink

"No you'll find it boring, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go to Jake's"

"Wait! It's Michelle isn't it. I saw the way you looked at her last night when she was here."

"She was here?!"

"Yeah. Private matters though." He said his eyebrows scrunched together "You two were inseparable together when you were little. Always together. I could tell when you were little you loved her, Michelle was good at hiding her emotions when she was little so I couldn't tell. You still love her though." He said softly waiting for me to run out the house "I'm not going to tell you what to do only don't do something that you regret. Also always go for you heart over you head, yes you may get hurt but at least you'll be happy."

"I need her out of my head, Dad. Yes she's amazing and all but god I can't get her out of my head. It's not her fault" I said "Jared said before that I should try with someone else to get her out of my head, not like a serious relationship just… messing around." I said my eyes on my dads hands as he scrubbed the dishes "I should go…"

"Just make sure the girl your going to mess around with, knows that it isn't serious, Paul" He called after me as I went out the house his words stuck in my head.

I let my feet take me to were ever, not taking in my surroundings, I'm on autopilot.

"Paul?!" A girl's voice shouted from behind me as a warm hand went on both of my arms. Looking up my vision was blurry and I thought I was looking at Michelle first before it cleared and it was Rachel. "Are you alright?"

"Rachel? Yeah I'm find. I was just on autopilot!" Looking round I noticed I was on the Black's driveway. Looking up at Rachel she has a soft and friendly smile on. "Erm, I kind of need to ask you for a massive favor."

"Ask away" Her voice cooled my mind of Michelle.

"Erm… I've been thinking and I do have feelings for Michelle, your right. She's in my mind constantly but when I'm with you she isn't. I was hoping maybe we could be in a non serious relationship." I asked shifting slightly where I stood.

"Sure, why not" Rachel said smiling as she brought her lips to mine…

**MICHELLE POV **

"Adam and Declan our supernaturals like yourself- Elves" Miss Penfield said, shes sitting on the sofa opposite me and Sam, in between a nerves Declan and Adam. Billy to the side in his wheelchair.

"Elves?" Sam repeated his voice full of humor.

"Yes, my dear, Elves."

"Brilliant!" I shouted a smile on my face, my voice no longer flat and lifeless.

"I'm glad you think so, my singer" Miss Penfield said "The reason I'm here is to mainly talk to you, Michelle. There's a legend you properly haven't heard. It hasn't happened before, it's a prediction from one of the old future tellers. It's about the first woman spirit warrior that's a white wolf and I believe that is you, my singer.

"In the legend it says that the white wolf is the protector of the future tells and Elders. The first spirit warrior is gifted with extra strength to kill. It's not alone though the woman warrior there is two other women warrior. The second to phase is gifted with extra speed to chase whilst the third to phase is gifted with a shield to protect. It's a lot to get your mind round, I know, my singer, but the reason Adam and Declan are here is because they are your protectors." Miss Penfield said as I stared in disbelief at her. "I am over a thousand year old, I know every legend but this one isn't on paper like the others. But it's said that the white wolf is the leader out of the three and all three will imprint. There is more, my singer, but I'll tell you another time. When you get your mind around this."

I nodded my mind spinning by her words. _Pull it together, Michelle! You're a wolf, vampire exist and you could imprint on anyone! This is just tiny compared to this_. The spinning stopped and I turned my eyes to Adam and Declan that looked at me eyes full of concern. I beamed at them and they grinned back.

"So the reason I'm here" Billy said as looked at him "is to sort out school, friends, work etc. As you've already properly figured out that you can't go to school until you find your control, don't worry though Miss Penfield has already sorted it out. Work I've talked to Mrs Banner and she said you have 26 days off. Friends, I'm sorry but you can't be with your friends."

"You said last night, Billy that they might phase any minute so isn't it best that we stay close to them. Of course stay away until we get control but Michelle already has good control now." Sam his hands shaking slightly "What about Leah? Or if Michelle imprints?"

"Stay away from Leah" Declan snarled as everyone turned to him shocked "Elves imprint, I imprinted on her when I saw her at school."

Sam started shaking violently next to me but I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. Adam recovered first from shock then me, Billy, Miss Penfield and finally Sam.

"Can we talk about this later without people in the room" I said as Adam nodded at me and Declan, Sam just tightened his hold on my hand. "Continue Billy."

"Very well. Anyway if you both imprint then we'll sort it out then but we don't have to worry about that yet. First lets just get you both good control before we talk about seeing people. But I must say that we've told everyone that your both going to Canada for your Uncle's funeral so you mustn't be seen so Sue is going to get food for you both and we'll come visit everyday."

"Okay, Billy. Thank you" I said speaking for both me and the furious Sam.

"I must go me and Charlie have a game to watch" He said as Miss Penfield wheeled him out but gave me her number first.

When the car was no longer in sight Sam lunged for Declan and Adam pulled me out the way. He phased in mid air as Declan stood his ground electricity coming out of his finger tips. They fought for god knows how long but I soon got bored and went inside with Adam.

Pulling out a packet of hula hoops I sat on the kitchen counter as I threw a packet at Adam who was sitting on the chair that was next to the new table, that I got to say was larger then the other one and got build twice as fast. The clock on the microwave read 10:45.

"So how do you imprint?" I asked as binned the packet and got a glass of water for us both

"You look at your soul mate, we have to touch them. I can just be a brush of the hand or a kiss but then there the only one for us." He said as he looked at the table emotions flashing on his smooth face to quickly for me to read.

"Oh right… Do you mind pulling them a part out there? I could but you'll properly stop me." I said

"No problem, Miss Uley" He said, giving me his famous crooked smile.

Sam came in then without Adam even having to go out. He had a cut on his head that was healing and his ribs looked broken but he didn't seem to mind. His anger was still there but not as bad. He took the glass of water out of my hand and gulped it down. Declan came in them with a broken nose, cuts everywhere and a broken arm.

"We should go but I'll be over tomorrow, Michelle, Sam" Adam said before Declan pulled him out with a hiss and a pain filled moan.

I looked at my brother that looked pained emotionally, heartbreak written all over his face. Pulling him into a hug, he let me, breathing into my neck.

"She ended it with me this morning, El" He muttered "Said 'I don't know who it is your cheating on me with but please don't talk or contact me again.' I haven't cheated on her, El. We were happy and then this. I don't understand."

"She looked distant yesterday. It's for the best, Sammy. Declan is her soul mate, you'll find yours. I'll help you" I smiled as I pulled him back and rested my forehead to his. "I can't tell you how to get over the pain or her because I don't have a clue. But I will tell you that I will always be here for you, Sammy."

"I know you are, El. I'm going to go bed, I'm knackered" he yawned as I jumped off the counter.

"I'm gonna go for a run"

"Be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Stripping naked and leaving my clothes by the tree, I took off. I'm sure the white hair of my wolf stood out in the forest but I didn't care. I love my new wolf senses everything looks clearer and I can hear stuff from miles away, the smell was my best though in the forest. It smelled like home and comfort.

We've been told of the treaty line so I didn't cross the river that split it but I did look at my reflection in it. My eyes shone back at me in wolf form which surprised me I was expecting my eyes to change. My white fur was thick and long but was spotless only the slight twig in. The new hardcore look in my eyes was there which gave my wolf a kind of boyish feel.

Looking up I noticed the Cullen's there looking at me, I growled in warning but I knew better then crossing the treaty. _Miss Penfield may of said that I had extra strength but I'm not stupid to take them out now when I haven't even practiced! _

"Michelle?" Edward said looking at me as stopped growling but my teeth are still out in warning.

_What virgin vamp? _I sent _OMG! I can smell if someone is a virgin or not! That's cool but creepy as well! _

A smile crossed his face that was kind of adorable… _Shit! It's a bloodsucker what am I going on about?_

I turned away from them not wanting any weird thoughts to appear in my mind.

Phasing back outside the house I grabbed my clothes, locked the door. Pulling out twigs from where I sat in front of the mirror, I kept yawning, wanting to curl in my bed. _I'll have to ask Sue to cut it tomorrow if she'll come over! I can't cope with this every time I phase. _Finally pulling the last one out I jumped into my bed and curled up.

**A/N: There you go chapter 4! Check profile for links! I'm thinking of doing another story as well as this one but I am going to finish it! R&R…. **


	5. 26 days

**Chapter 5 **

It's been 26 days. 26 days since Billy came over and Declan told us he imprint on Leah. It's the 15th of November, Wednesday and I'm currently on my way to school for the first time since I've phased.

Miss Penfield hasn't told me anymore of the legends on the three women spirit warriors but she has come over everyday and helped with my school work and singing. Sue has helped a lot as well, she cut my hair the night after Billy came over, it 's now a messy layered bob. It's easy to keep clean after phasing but my wolf's hair is now shorter but still shaggy.

I haven't spoken to any of my friends but I have heard rumors that Paul's with Rachel and Jared with Kim but the only time they've tried to contact me was my birthday 15 days ago . I'm now 18 though! Mike left his VW Camper Van outside my house whilst me and Sam were on patrol. I was shocked! He loves that van but it said on the note that his mum got him a new car and he knows how much I love the blue van.

Inside the can was presents from Kim, Angela, Quil, Jake Embry, Paul, Jared, Tyler, Eric, Bella and the Clearwater's.

Kim:-Fake leather jacket

Angela:- 5 Inch red heels

Quil, Embry and Jake:- Sims 3 for PC

Paul and Jared:- Wolf t-shirt

Tyler:- Box of condoms and The Black Keys T-shirt

Eric:- Book on the history of New York

Bella:- New Black Keys album

Clearwaters:- A Guitar

I was surprised they all remembered but they must have spent a lot of money, which I wasn't pleased about.

I'm running in my wolf form to school, black flats in my mouth and a black vest and ripped skinny capris jeans tied round my right back leg. Sam's in my pickup truck as I race him to the school. **Faster ,Faster, Faster **My wolf repeated as the smell of petrol, people and bleach hit my nose.

Stopping behind a tree I phased back to my human form and pulled my clothes on. Jogging out of the tree line I ran a hand through my hair trying to tame it. Keeping my head down, I passed the benches and towards the busy car park.

The Cullen's are already here. Standing around Edward's silver Volvo. Over the past weeks whilst I've been patrolling I've talked to them all. There nice another. The little one, Alice is annoying but her mate Jasper is caring, Rosalie is nice when your on your own with her, Emmett is like a walking talking teddy bear, Esme reminds me of my mum and Carlisle of the father I never had. It's Edward though that confuses me. One minutes he's all happy the next he's grumpy, it's odd. Jasper says it's normal.

Anyway I've grown close to some of them but Sam doesn't know if he did he'd flip.

My brother has gotten control of his wolf but he still thinks it's a curse being a wolf shifter. I think it's a gift being a shifter. Sam has got over Leah day by day but it still hurts when you mention Leah and Declan in the same sentence.

The talking around me stopped as the familiar sound of my truck parked in the space near me. Sam got out smiling shyly at me before I put my arm round his. Whispers started but it just sounded like talking to my hearing.

"Michelle looks different…"

"They both look hotter, I feel sorry for them…"

"I imagined them to look like hell but they look the complete opposite…"

All the talk was on how we looked not on where we where. Miss Penfield smiled at us from across the car park, her eyes full of pride. The bell went just as Adam came to us.

"Hey, Chelle" He said grinning, using the nickname he made up for me. "What you got?"

Me and Adam have become best friends. He reminds me of Quil but more bad ass and less nerdy. Our friendship is weird, yeah we tell each other everything but it's very touchy touchy. I sit on his lap, we cuddle, hold hands, hug but we're not together. I guess it's just how he interacts with people. Declan on the other hand has become like a second big brother to me, he's sweet and caring.

"Art, Mr Robinson." I said

"Arww… I have Mr Laurence. Walk you to class?"

"Sure" I said a blush appearing "I'll meet you near the benches at break, Sammy"

"Sure, El" He said as he kissed my forehead and walked towards the Math rooms

"Come on, Miss Uley, you can't be late." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Giggling he led me to the art rooms.

We were outside the rooms quicker then I liked. The corridors are quiet only the sound of teachers shouting could be heard.

"Remember the story, Chelle, you went Canada" He said, his black eyes stuck on mine

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" I said but it came out breathless

"Good luck" He said and kissed me on the forehead, going into his room.

"Pull yourself together, Michelle, you're a kick ass wolf." I muttered to myself as I opened the door…

"Continue…" Mr Laurence stopped and turned to look at me, his eyes widening slightly "Michelle? Please come in, child."

The whole class was silent but I heard their breathing and intakes of breath. Their eyes followed me as I sat down on my seat next to Seth. My eyes stayed on the floor but moved to the painting on the table in front of me. It looked like a mixture of messy colours but I could tell that it's meant to be the La Push beach.

The class started talking and painting again but the table I was at stayed silent and seated. Looking up I noticed that an extra table's been added on where Eric and Mike sits. _This is fucking awkward! But don't look them in the eyes! _

"Since when do you have a six-pack?" Quil said, I can feel his eyes on my body.

I smiled "Since when did you notice what I look like?" I said my eyes on the painting. I heard one of them gasp in surprise but I wasn't sure who.

"I always notice what you look like"

I laughed then and without thinking I looked up into his eyes. Their was no pull only Quil's confusion and surprise arched into them. Breathing out the breath I was holding, I smiled at him.

"I started working out… it took my mind off my Uncle's death." I lied, my voice strong and intimidating. _Adam will be proud! _"I cut my hair because I wanted a change."

"Oh right… It suits you, El." He said grinning at me as his eyes went on to the painting so did mine.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but what the fuck is this?" I asked as Embry and Mike laughed to my left.

"La Push beach" Seth said as he handed me a paintbrush. _Screw this, I can look Seth in the eyes. _Looking up at him, I saw that he no longer had baby on his face but his features now smooth and manly. His eyes are warm and welcome like they always are but I felt no pull to him. _Whoop! _

**Don't look anyone else in the eyes! **My wolf panicked making my heart rate pick up.

_Don't worry I won't! _I sent back as I smiled at the beaming Seth.

"So what's happened whilst I've been in Canada?" I asked as I added green to the rocks to make them look more like rocks then wood sticking out the ground.

"Nothing much" Quil answered "Bella's still with Cullen, Jared's now with Kim and Paul's now with Jake's older sister, Rachel." I grinned, happy for Jared and Kim but also to hide the hurt from Paul dating Rachel. "Also there's a new English teacher coming in! Mrs Carter left, we don't know who it is. Have you got English today?"

"No, tomorrow. Do you know if it's a man or woman?"

"Man I've been told. He's starting tomorrow so you'll have him. I'm not in your class." Quil finished as he sat looking at the painting as everyone let me clean it up. "So have you played Sims yet?"

"Nope not yet! I only got back on Monday remember!" I lied "But thank you everyone. You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Nonsense, your our friend of course we got you something" Seth said "What's it like being 18?"

"The same as it is being 17 only I've stopped growing." I shrugged as I made the sea look more sea like then a puddle. "Sam put Kim and your present in the car, Quil, I'll get it out at break"

"Oh! What did you get me?" He said jumping up and down on his stool, Embry and Paul silent and Mike and Eric talking quietly about me. Seth looked just excited as Quil.

"I can't tell you" I said my smile getting bigger as his shoulders slumped. The rest of the lesson continued like that…

* * *

"Hey, Chelle, Sam said your P.E. kits in the car." Adam said as he waited leaning against the wall after Art, the bell for break had just gone.

"Alright, I have to go to car to get the presents anyway" I replied as Kim came running to me.

"Michelle! I missed you!" She cried, in the corner of my eyes I saw Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry looking at us "I didn't text you because I knew you need time alone but how are you?"

"I missed you too but I'm fine now everything great" I said, my wolf not reacting to being touched. Her chocolate-brown eyes filling with tears. _Thank god Billy said that no one in the legends have imprint to the same-sex! _

"I'm glad your okay! Do you like the present I got you?"

"I love it, I'm gonna wear it to work tonight. You working tonight?"

"As far as I know, yes!"

"Brilliant!"

"I hate to break up the love, ladies but Sam is properly waiting for you, Chelle" Adam said as he stood still leaning against the wall and amused look on his face. Letting go of Kim I went to Adam who put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah, Adam" I said, looking back I saw Kim looking from me to Adam then back to me "I'll see you later, Kim. It looks as if your boyfriend wants ya!"

Blushing she gave one last glance to Adam before going to Jared and Paul. Letting Adam lead me through the crowds that seemed to spilt when seeing us, I glanced back to see Quil and Embry following us. My eyes met Embry but their was no pull which I was happy about!

**STOP LOOKING INTO THEIR EYES! **My wolf shouted, the panic strong in its feelings. **We aren't ready for our soul mate! **

_I know I'm sorry but it's Embry! _I replied as Sam came into view, Angela next to him. _Has he imprinted on her? _

He seemed to see the question in my eyes because he shook his head saying no. Stopping I smiled at Angela who smiled back.

"It's good to see you, Michelle" She said, her eyes soft.

"The same to you, Ang."

"Bella's waiting for me so I'll see you later?"

"Sure go to Bella!" I beamed as she hugged me gently before running to a waiting Bella and Edward. "Sammy, I need the keys for the car, to get the presents and my P.E. kit out!"

"I'll go get it for you, El" His eyes were past my head and focused on someone behind me "Leah" He whispered before going to the car.

"Hey, Le-le" I smiled. _She may have broke my brother's heart but she's still Leah! _

"Hi, El. Look I'm sorry about everything with Sam. It's just… I don't know I was confused and I thought he was cheating!" She said, her face pained.

"He wasn't cheating on you, Leah, he wouldn't do that! But whatever's going on I just want you to be happy, Le-Le and if being with Sam doesn't make you happy then that's fine with me!" I said

"Declan makes me happy" I heard her whisper

"Then be with Declan, he's a nice lad."

"Really" she said her face trying to read emotions on my face, I nodded "So we good?"

"We're good!" She hugged me, crushing her body to mine, a giggle escaping her glossed lips "Declan's waiting for me but I'll see you in P.E.?"

"Yep I'll be there."

"Bye, El!"

"Cya, Le-Le!"

She ran away then, a leap in her run and a smile on her face. Adam's beaming next to me, properly thrilled with Declan's love life going well!

"I could smell Declan all over her!" I giggled "It looks as if Declan hasn't been telling us the truth, Ad"

"Since when do you call me Ad?"

"Since now" I laughed

"I like it! And about Declan I'll get him back for not telling us! Don't worry, Chelle!" Adam chuckled his crooked grin in place.

"I know you will, Ad!"

Sam came back then a large box with a small box on top and a black backpack on his shoulder. Purple wrapping paper on the small box and blue wrapping paper on the large. Quil and Embry that are still with us came forward then, Quil's face beaming.

"Here you go, Quil" I said giving him the large box "But don't open it until your birthday on Sunday though!"

"Yeah sure whatever you say, El!" Quil said as he jumped up and down slightly on the spot. "I have P.E. next, you coming?"

"Sure. Sammy I'll meet you in the canteen. Thank you for getting my back" I said as he nodded and went towards the English room with Adam. "Right let's go, lads!"

We made it to the P.E. base just as the bell went…

* * *

We're in the school gym for P.E. which I'm glad about! It means I can wear my crop top and jogging shorts and talk to Quil and Embry. I'm getting changed at the moment, the girls around me watching as put on a sports crop top likes some of the others but mines showing my new six-pack. The shorts didn't do much either it showed my athletic tanned legs which the girls looked at with envy. I just had normal sports trainers on my feet.

My wolf liked the attention we got when we walked out the changing rooms. Even though there are other girls wearing similar things to me the boys eyes were on me my legs or six-pack! Standing next to a tanned arm, the teacher started talking about being safe whilst using the equipment. Looking up I knew by just looking at the sharp jaw that it's Paul, I noticed that he had hasn't shaved in a bit and has a slight bead and mustache.

_It looks hot! _I thought _It gives him a kind of scruffy edge! _

He turned to look at me but I moved my head back to the P.E. teacher but not before I saw the smirk on his mouth.

The teacher finally stopped talking and told us to start. I went to the weights with most of the boys. Quil, Embry and Leah are there. Embry's standing next to Quil whilst he does one of the little weights, Leah is on one of the machines and Paul went over to the bigger weights. I followed Paul who looked back at me but I avoided his eyes, I can feel my wolf getting panicky.

"Shouldn't you be on the little weights? So you know you don't get… hurt" He said, I watched his lips as he spoke but he was busy lifting the weight up.

"Please!" I said as I lied down and placed my hands on the weight…. Well lets just say that no one in this class would be able to lift it up. I could see Paul watching me as I positioned myself. I lifted it up easily earning gasps and claps from the people behind me.

"Wow" Paul whispered as I sat back up, deciding to go to the treadmills "Where you going?"

"Treadmills." I answered my eyes on the floor but I could hear him following me and feel is eyes on my legs. "You know Rachel won't be pleased with you checking me out, Pauly"

"You used to call me Pauly when we were little" He muttered as I looked back at him but looked at his cheeks that were now red against his tanned face.

"I know"

Starting the treadmill up, I jogged steadily. **Faster ! **My wolf howled as I pushed the button twice more making it go to a slow run.

"You look well" Paul said as he jogged next to me but his eyes on my face, I kept mine straight ahead on the TV.

"Thank you. So how's you and Rachel?" I asked, his eyes moved to me to the TV.

"We're not serious, Michelle" He said his breath slightly breathless "But we're good at the moment."

My voice stayed even, turning up the speed so I was running I continued speaking "Like I said to Leah as long as your happy I'm fine with it!"

"She's just a distraction from what I really want " He panted as he slowed the speed down so it was a fast walk, "Rachel knows that!"

I giggled "So who is the lucky lady that you want, Pauly?" I asked my voice light but my chest hurting and my wolf growling.

"You" He whispered and I'm sure if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have heard it, "Oh, Michelle you know I can't tell you" He said louder this time "You'd go straight to them and tell them!"

Slowing the pace down so it was a slow jog I turned but my eyes stayed on his cheeks "I'm hurt" I mocked "I wouldn't do that, Pauly!"

He laughed making me shiver "I've missed you, Michelle"

"And I've missed ya too, Pauly! I couldn't wait to see the chubby kid again!" I giggled as it was his turn to mock being hurt.

"I'm not chubby anymore, Michelle!"

"Really! In my eyes you are!" I lied as his mouth dropped in shock

"I'm still the little kid to you?" He sounded hurt, which I felt guilty for.

"I'm messing with ya, Pauly!" His smirk went back onto his face, instantly.

We continued chatting throughout the P.E. lesson. It was like there was no 26 days actually it's like we were 10 again. Quil joined us on the treadmills half way through the lesson and then Leah getting the last one. The only difference whilst we were talking was I looked Quil in the eyes not Paul! My wolf would panic if I even came close to looking at his eyes so I didn't.

Leah, Quil, Embry and Paul's body is painted in sweat whilst mine stays normal. They had questions in their eyes about why I wasn't sweating but they didn't ask.

I got changed faster than everyone due to the fact that I didn't need a shower. So I waited outside in the November breeze for Quil etc. An airplane pasted over head and my thoughts instantly went to my father… _Where was he? Does he think about me and Sam a lot? Does he know that mum is dead? Will I ever see him? How with me and my wolf react if we saw him? _

The questions circled my brain making me go slightly dizzy. Shaking the thoughts away, my eyes went to the vampires coming up to me.

"Hey, pup!" Emmett boomed wrapping his eyes around me, his eyes are golden the same with Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

"Hiya, teddy bear and other bloodsuckers!" I grinned earning one back from everyone "So what ya all doing here?"

"We're heading to the canteen" Rosalie said as she leant into Emmett's side. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Waiting for the sweaty bunch to shower" I said, I could hear Quil and Paul coming out the changing room followed by Embry "And here they are. So guys ya gonna be out tonight?"

"We will, pup. We better go we don't want the little ones to get put place." He came to hug me "Cya later!"

Rosalie waved following Jasper and Edward who must be having a bad day. Emmett picked me up into a bone crushing hug, his deep voice loud over the voices coming out of building.

"Cya later, Pup!" He shouted as he jogged to catch up with his brothers and wife

"Bye, Bye, teddy bear!" His laugh could be heard even after he turned the corner.

Giggling to myself, I saw Leah go to a waiting Declan and beginning to walk to the canteen. The bell went then as Paul, Quil and Embry came to me. We waited for the lunch time rush to pass hoping Sam left us a seat.

"So when are you close with the Cullen's?" Paul asked

"They went to Canada whilst me and Sam were their, you know for one of their camping trips. We got to know each other then." I lied, hating the feeling of lying to Paul.

"Oh right, you didn't look close to Edward?"

"I don't really get along with him…" I said as we entered the canteen

"Chelle!" Adam shouted from the table were 3 seats are empty "I've got your food here for ya and the lads."

"Thank you, Ad!" I said as took Quil's arm, pulling him to the table "You guys can have the chairs!"

Adam's arm went round my waist pulling me onto his lap, just as Paul was about to tell me to sit in his seat. I squealed causing Kim to pull away from Jared's lips and for my brother to turn from his convocation with Seth. Kim's eyes widened at seeing me on his lap just like she is with Jared.

Shifting uncomfortably in his lap, I felt him moan softly and I instantly froze as Sam growled in a warning No one else heard. My eyes stayed on the table in front of me as Adam rested his head on my shoulder, his arms still round me…

"Are you two together or what?" Kim spluttered out making me spit the lemonade I'm drinking back in the can.

"No" Me and Adam said simultaneously making me grin.

"Oh… It just seems like that your very… close." She smiled as I picked up a slice of pizza. My wolf howling with happiness at the sight of food in front of me.

"She's the only girl that's a friend I have." He said making me beam and Leah go 'Arww.'

"Cute!" I said my mouth full of food. Adam changed the topic to a new game out, whilst Leah talked to Kim about Lauren's latest fuck. I stayed silent, chucking the food in front of me down my throat.

Looking round I noticed Edward not on the table with his brothers and sisters but with Bella on their own. Emmett winked at me across the canteen and I smiled back after swallowing the pizza in my mouth. They got up then with their full trays of food.

**No! What a waste of food! Eat it! **My wolf shouted making me giggle.

Jasper bit into his apple and then threw it at me with his vampire strength. I court it with ease and bit into it, Alice's face dropped making me grin. I threw it back to his adding my extra strength I get in human form from one being a wolf shifter and two being the woman warrior with super strength.

He court the apple but not before staggering. Emmett messed up my hair as he walked past, so did Jasper before he placed the apple in my hand.

"Keep the apple, pup, your always hungry!" He smiled as he headed back to Alice.

Biting into the apple I looked up to my shaking brother and confused best friends. Paul told them the story I told him as I ate the apple. I can taste vampire on it but it doesn't bother me, neither does the smell anymore.

Giving Sam a warning look he stopped shaking but a tremble is still noticeable on his hands.

"Wow!" Kim said her mouth open "Why do they call you 'pup'?"

I laughed putting the finished apple down "It was raining when we saw each other in Canada and Emmett said I looked liked a drowned pup so I guess the name stuck." I lied, I saw Miss Penfield come over to our table her eyes on me and Adam.

"My Singer, Michelle!" She shouted making Kim stop whatever she was going to say "And Adam, my dear, have you saw the new posters up about the talent show?"

"No, ma'am" Adam said as I shook my head

"Well you should know that the talent show has been moved forward to this Friday" She said as my mouth dropped and my heart started beating faster with panic.

"What! They can't do that!" I shouted, my form shaking slightly due to my wolfs panic.

"Calm down, My singer" Miss Penfield said lying a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry your ready and to be honest compared to the other singers you'll win. You'll come to my room after lunch and you can practise, the same with you Adam."

My shaking stopped but my panic didn't "Okay. I'll pick the song today"

"Excellent! Cya in a bit, my singer."

Watching as her elderly form retreated, I turned back to the table when she went out of sight. My wolf wanted to make sure she's well protected at all times…

"Since when do you sing?" Quil asked, his eyebrows raised

"My mum use to say that I sang straight when I could talk" I smiled seeing Sam smile in the corner of my eye.

"Your going to be great, Michelle" Paul said the same time Tyler said "Your going to rock the stage, my girl!"

My wolf didn't seem to like being owned as it growled and snapped. **You can look him in the eyes, he's nothing to us! **

My eyebrows drew together in confusion but I looked Tyler in the eyes. Nothing. Smiling I let my eyes go back to the table. "Thank you, Pauly, I'll try! And Tyler it's time to call me something different!" I joked.

"Can I stick with M?" He said his face innocent

"Yep but I'm not your girl!" I huffed, my wolf still pissed but not enough to show. "Anyway I'm gonna go to Miss Penfield… Oh Kim here's ya birthday present, sorry I couldn't give it to ya on the day."

Giving her the little box I got up and put my finished plate with the others. Going back to get my bag, I saw tears in her eyes.

"I love it, Michelle!" she sobbed, taking out the necklace that has a cross on and covered with her birth stone. _It was bloody expensive! _"Put it on me, Jared."

Grinning I winked at the boys and Leah before grabbing Adam's arm and heaving him of his seat. "Hold up, Chelle. Where's the fire?!"

"Up ya arse if you don't start movin'!" I said as he let be pull him up but not before I saw Paul's jaw clench in the corner of my eye…

* * *

The bell went as we walked into Miss Penfield's classroom. She already had a guitar out ready for me and computer set up with songs we both can sing.

"Miss, can I have an electric guitar? I kinda have an idea of what I want to sing." I said as she got an electric guitar out of the cupboard. "Thanks."

"So what are you thinking about singing?" She asked, sitting down on her leather chair as I sat on the tall stool after plugging my guitar into an amp.

"Hold on. By KT Tunstall. I know how to play the song on the guitar."

"Go ahead then…" I sang…

* * *

I've picked the song I said and Adam and his band practiced their song Them Eyes **(A/N: By The Black Key) **They sounded amazing but they aren't taking part in the talent show but they are singing for a private concert in Port Angeles.

I'm now walking to Biology after Miss Penfield had to step in for an ill teacher. The sound of Lauren's high-pitched laugh stopped me in my tracks. _I warned the bitch! _Breathing out slowly I turned to see her with the fake blonde that was with Quil at the bonfire.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Michelle Uley" The blondes giggled

"I warned you, bitch to leave me alone!"

"Oh I'm wetting myself!" Lauren said "Oh I better not get to no you, Michelle! Everyone you no dies don't they! Your now family less, I guess Sam's gonna die next…"

She didn't continue because I slammed my fist into her face that was followed by a loud crunch! She went down clutching her nose and crying as the fake blonde ran off into the closest classroom that just happened to be the one Miss Penfield went into.

Kicking her in the stomach, I let my wolf control. Myself no longer existing. Lauren started to get up, when she was on her feet, I punched her face this time, my wolf going for her eye shadowed covered eyes.

I hear my name being called from behind me but I didn't listen. She slapped me across the face, her long fake nails scratching my lip and making it start to bleed. She went for my hair but I ducked, grabbing her arm I slammed her into the lockers. Her arm behind her back, making her scream out in pain much to my wolves amusement and pleasure.

"I warned you, you fake bitch!" I hissed as I warm arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back. I spat at her which I must say I've very unlady like but I didn't give a shit!

"Control your wolf, El" Sam whispered in my ear making me pull my self together, breathing out I relaxed into my brothers embrace.

"I lost it, Sammy. I fucked up!" I muttered quietly my head on his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, calming my shakes.

Looking up I saw Quil standing with Embry and Leah their face expression shocked and concerned. Paul and Jared stood next to them along with Kim. Jake stood on the side lines, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up but I turned to the crying Lauren.

"What happened?" Miss Penfield asked

"The bitch is crazy she just attacked me out of no where!" Lauren screeched "Didn't she Jodie?"

Jodie, the fake blonde, looked from me to Lauren then back to me then Miss Penfield. I hear her breath out.

"That isn't true, miss. Lauren provoked Michelle. Michelle lashed out and I went to get the nearest teacher." Jodie said quietly but loud enough for Miss Penfield to hear. I instantly took I liking to the girl.

"Traitor!" Lauren screamed going for Jodie but got stopped by one of the rugby boys.

"Lauren come with me to the headmasters office, Michelle come as well." Miss Penfield said as I stepped out of my brother arms and towards the furious Lauren. "Everyone get to class…"

* * *

"I'm disappointed in both of you girls" The headmaster said "But more in you Lauren. Miss Uley has just lost her last family member and you go and provoke her! I can see Michelle's side." _Yes! I've always been the headmasters pet! _"Michelle you may go back to your class now but if this happens again then I'll have to suspend you."

"I understand, sir." With that I left after a 20 minute lecture on fighting. The cut on my lip has healed but I can't say the same to Lauren. She has a nasty black eye and broken nose. She looks awful and I can't believe that I got off free!

I know Lauren's dad will be in but I don't care. I got off without being suspend only warned! I'm over the moon.

Skipping to Biology, I slammed the door open to see us joint class with Sam's class. Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Emmett and Jasper now in the class. Sitting in between Embry and Quil. I beamed at everyone but they stayed silent as if waiting for me to lash out or something.

Mr Banner nodded at me before resuming the lesson on plants.

"So what happened?" Quil whispered

"I got off with a warning. Lauren had to stay in though." I smiled earning one back from Quil.

"Your lucky! If I got into a fight I'd be out of here for a good week" Embry said as he took notes on whats on the board.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about it, Embry. You couldn't hurt a fly!" I said as my phone made a wolf whistle. _Bugga! Forgot to but it on vibrate! _"Sorry, Sorry!" I said as I got it out looking to see a text from Mrs Banner.

It read: **Michelle, you have the early shift at half 3 till 5 today. Sorry for the short notice. **

I replied back: **That's fine. I'll be there for half 3. **

The bell for the end of school went then. Getting my bag, I hopped down off the stool and went to Sam who's waiting for me.

"So I heard you got out free. Your lucky" He said as he moved his arm over my shoulders protectively.

"I know, Sammy. I got the early shift today so we've gotta hurry, it's 5 past 3 already!"

"Alright, El. Keep you pants on will you!"

Slapping his arm playfully, I jumped into my truck letting Sam drive we got home by 10 past. Pulling my pencil skirt, white shirt and killer heels on. I left my hair messy but added eye shadow and lip gloss to my face.

"Bye Sammy. I'll be back by half 5! I hope my tea is on the table then!" I shouted pulling the jacket Kim got me on

"Don't worry it will! Cya, El!…"

* * *

It's quiet as I got my notebook and pen. After taking over Niamh, I'm working along side Kim, I have tables 1 to 12, whilst Kim has tables 13 to 22. I only have Charlie Swan who's drinking a beer and a guy in a suit on my side, Kim had no one.

Two boys around the age of 13 walked in onto my side. I instantly knew they were Quileute and my wolf sensed that they would phase. _That's never happened before! _

"Hello, lads! I'm Michelle Uley, what can I get ya?"

The taller one, Collin, smiled shyly at me before answering "Lemonade please"

The smaller one, Brady answered confidently "Coke, thanks."

Going to the bar I saw the clock turn 20 past 4.

"Would you like anything to eat?" I asked as a couple walked in onto Kim's side

"Two Chicken nuggets and chips, please." Brady answered

"Very well."

Rowan turned to look at me before taking the order off of me. He seemed to be looking at my new curves and muscles but didn't say anything. **He didn't have to you can tell he was eye fucking you! **My wolf said calmly **At least you didn't look him in the eye! **

Shaking my head with a smile I went to table 3 with the suit guy, who wanted the bill. Handing it to him he left me with large tip! _Ah guess being good eye fuck you get better tips! _

"Here you go, boys. Enjoy! Just call me if you need anything." I said smiling as they started eating straight away…

* * *

The smell of pasta hit my nose as I went down the drive. My stomach growling for food. I ran to the table with the large plate of paste on. I practically just tipped the food down my mouth as I inhaled it. Sam's washing up as the doorbell went off!

_Okay! Adam, Declan, The Elders and our friends know to just walk in! And we don't get any sale people etc… _

"Coming!" I shouted as I opened the patio door to see a stunning native girl. She seemed the same age as Sam (19) but much prettier.

"Hi, Michelle, you properly don't remember me but it's Emily Young, Leah's cousin." She smiled, her face practically beamed. She has long black hair with a long full fringe and sparkling brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Leah's told me much about you" I said, I could hear Sam emptying the sink.

"The same about you. I was wondering if I could talk to your brother, Sam. We've met a couple of times!" She blushed

"Sure, come on in" I smiled as I opened the door fully for her "Make your self at home."

Turning round I saw Sam leaning against the kitchen counter eyes on Emily. Emily looked up into Sam's eyes, I could practically feel it in the atmosphere. My brother just imprinted….

**A/N: R&R… I hope enjoyed! **


	6. Mimi

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Billy. Sam just imprinted!" I said to Billy's voice-mail as Sam continued staring at an uncomfortable Emily.

"Erm… Michelle? Should I go and come back tomorrow?" Emily asked from her seat near the table, her eyes still on Sam's but she shifted in her seat.

"It's up to you…" I said but got interrupted by Sam stepping forward and smiling brightly at Emily.

"Emily! It's been a while, Sorry about before. I was just shocked to see you" He beamed sitting next to her as Emily smiled back. "It's been 5 months?"

"Yeah it has!" Her voice is sweet and lovingly, she glanced my way and saw she wanted to talk to Sam on his own.

"I'll leave you two alone." I muttered, only being heard by Emily who nodded her thanks…

Going into my room I pulled out a light dress and put it on. Running out of my bedroom patio doors I headed into the forest…

* * *

"Yo, Pup!" Emmett waved from across the river as I phased, pulling the dress back on.

"Hi, Teddy bear!" I grinned, Jasper behind him "What's up? Where's Rosalie?"

Emmett shifted shyly before he answered "She's gone hunting with Alice and Edward, Alice has foreseen that it's going to be sunny tomorrow so we won't be in but we will be in on Friday to see you sing" He winked

"Oh right, I'm kinda nerves but ah guess I'll live" I said as Jasper used his emotion gift to calm my nerves. "You should go and hunt."

"Nah, were going to go tomorrow aren't we Jasp?" He said as Jasper nodded but his eyes were one me.

"So, Pup, whats up with you and the Paul guy?" Jasper asked making me stare at him wide-eyed.

"What do you mean? We're just friends, Jasper? He's with someone else." I said but a wave of disappointment washed through me which he must of picked up.

"You love him." He said simply "But it's very strong. He loves you just as much as you love him!"

"Not likely. Like I said he's with Rachel Black!"

"He holds no feeling toward her" Jasper said as Emmett stood kicking stones into the water "I saw them together the other day and I'll tell you know she holds feeling for the boy. Ask Edward it does his head in all he can pick up from Paul's head is you!"

I laughed but decided to drop the topic "My brother imprinted. You know what I told you about how we find are soul mates. A girl named Emily Young!"

"What about you, Pup have you imprinted?" Emmett asked his eyes curious and serious making me turn my head to look into the forest to my right

"No, I've looked a couple of people in the eyes but my wolf seems to have an idea who it is. But I don't want to imprint not yet" I said softly looking them both in the eyes, a flash of understanding and anticipation flashed in Jasper's eyes. _Okay maybe he knows something… should I ask? No I don't think I should! _On the other hand Emmett looked relieved.

"Thank god!" he shouted "I don't need to kick the boys arse then if he hurts you, yet! Or anybody that hurt you!"

"I got in a fight with Lauren Price today" I muttered but I'm smiling slightly as Jasper grinned and Emmett punched the air but then looked at me looking for injures. "I'm fine, teddy bear, don't panic! She only slapped me and cut ma lip, it healed though!"

"Good I'm glad, I don't really like the thought of me kicking the shit out of a girl." He said his eyes scrunched together as I crossed the shallow bit of the river to their side. "Hey, what you think you're doing?"

"Coming closer, it's a bit weird speaking over a river as since I'm not in wolf form I can cross so beat that, bloodsucker" I joked earning a playful glare off them both "So you hear anything about this new teacher?"

They glanced at each other "It's a male teacher" Jasper said his eyes on the water "Alice saw something involving you but then the vision vanished. She can only see you, not your brother."

**Their keeping something from you! **My wolf said, it's always at peace with Emmett and Jasper but with Edward and Alice it's on edge.

_I know but I think it's for the best, so shut up! _

"How come she can only see me?" I asked as I sat on a nearby boulder

"We don't know but Carlisle has a theory that it's because your open and honest to us" Jasper shrugged "I don't know"

I heard Esme calling them in the distance… something about hunting. "Go, I'll see you both Friday!" I smiled

"Bye, pup!" Jasper waved kissing me on the cheek then running off to their house, Emmett lifted me up into a bear hug.

"Cya Friday, Mimi" He said

"Mimi?" I repeated

"I don't know why I called you that" He said eyebrows together

"I like it!" I jumped up and down

"Brilliant! Mimi it is!" Kissing me on the forehead he followed Jasper, running vamp speed. _Man! I want to go that fast! _

The forest is pitch black as I phase but I can still see like it's day time but it's a couple of shades darker. I went back to the house after doing a couple of laps of La Push and only smelling the Cullens. I stayed in wolf form though outside, knowing if I phased and went inside that Sam would hear me.

I started listening in. "I don't believe that you cheated on Leah, Sam" Emily said I could imagine her holding Sam hand on the table "If anything the other way around, she kept going on about a guy named Declan, do you know him?"

"Yeah I do, he's a friend of Michelle's" he sounded… happy something I haven't heard in a long time. "I'm glad Leah's happy now, though."

"So am I" There was silence which I'm guessing they were staring at each other "I should go, it's getting late."

"You can stay if you want" My brother's voice sounded desperate

"Thanks for the offer but Leah'll be worried" I heard the chair scrap on the kitchen floor making me whine in pain from the noise. "It was nice to catch up Sam!"

"Yeah it was but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a… date with me?" He muttered

"I'd love to" She answered quickly "I'm free tomorrow"

"Okay, tomorrow. I'll pick you up from Leah's around 6?" _Arhh… she must be staying with the Clearwaters… Please say she wants to go Revelations… _

"That's great we could go Revelations?"

"Yeah. We can do whatever you wanna do, Emily" _Whipped! _

"See you tomorrow then, Sam" I can hear the smile in her voice as I moved round the forest towards the front door, were it was now silent.

Looking my brother and his imprint, I watched feeling a bit pervy as they stared into each others eyes as they edged closer. I felt my wolfs eyes widen but I was stood frozen as they kissed. _They've only just met… No hang on didn't Sam say it's been 5 months since he last saw her? _

The kiss started of sweet and soft but then turned desperate and hungry and I found myself wanting to be kissed like that. Actually I craved it! _Right this is getting really perverted watching them! _Turning away I ran into the forest and found myself heading towards Paul's house.

_Okay not weird of anything! _Looking at the Two store white house I saw Mr Lahote washing up in the kitchen window an annoyed expression on his face. Looking behind him I saw Rachel sitting on Paul's lap, laughing. My heart dropped. _Jasper was just talking, Paul definitely likes her and not me. _

Paul looked up as if knowing I was there. Avoiding eye contact, I backed thither into the shadows. Rachel was trying to get his attention but his eyes were still on me in the shadows. _Can he see me? Surely his eye sight is too weak? Maybe my white fur stands out more than I thought! _

Rachel kissed Paul's Jaw sending jealousy through me. His eyes moved to her but not before I saw the same annoys I saw on his fathers face. _Is that because of Rachel or because he saw my wolf? _I felt my brother phase so I blocked my thoughts that I've become good at.

Sam:- She's perfect, El! He send pictures of him kissing her to me making me cringe.

Me:- Okay but I don't need you to show me, please she nice and all but please it's disgusting!

Sam:- Sorry, Sorry. So who have you looked in the eyes today?

Me:- I looked Quil, Embry, Seth, Kim, my teachers, Cullens, Leah, Angela, Tyler, Lauren Price, Jodie, Collin and Brady… Oh and Chief Swan. I kinda imprinted on him, Sammy! I joked as I came face to face with the black wolf.

Sam:- Who? He sounded panicked

Me:- Chief Swan

Sam:- Oh my fucking god! He's like twice your age!

Laughing in my wolf form is kind of hard but somehow I managed

Me:- I'm messing with you, Sammy. I didn't imprint on him, that would be gross. I shivered at the thought

Sam:- Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!

Me:- Sorry but you should have saw your wolf's face! It was hilarious! I can't wait to have someone else phase so I can show it to them!

Sam:- Please, don't. Considering I'm Alpha I can make you not show them!

Me:- Whatever, Sammy! So the only people I haven't looked in the eyes are Jacob Black, Jared, Paul, Mike, Eric and Bella. And that's only because I haven't talked to Jacob, Jared, Mike, Eric and Bella yet and my wolf panics if I go near Paul's eyes.

Sam:- Just do what your wolf says. It seems to have sense! Oh and hears another thing! Since when are you friends with the CULLENS?

Me:- Erm… Since a couple of weeks ago. They only drink animal blood. They're really nice and don't even bother to try to stop me from seeing them because you know I'll find a way.

We were no longer together as I walked to the house and Sam towards the other side of La Push were the Clearwater house is. He stayed silent, his thoughts cut off from me. I've told him how to do but the holds not as strong as mine.

Sam:- Fine but if they hurt you then you're not going to talk to them again. Got it?

Me:- Whoop! Yeah I've got it! Cya in the morning Sammy.

Sam;- Bye, El.

Phasing on the front patio I untied the dress but didn't bother putting it on but put it in the washing machine. I showered washing off the dirt and washed my hair with the Lime shampoo and conditioner. _My wolf loves the smell. _

Combing my hair, I did my side parting but then left it wet as I crawled into bed naked…

* * *

RING! RING! RING! My phone ringing on my bedside table brought me out of my sleep about a gray wolf.

"Hello?" I snapped down of the phone, thank go people can't smell my morning breath that could kill anyone or thing!

"Michelle! Where are you? The bell for school has just gone! I was wondering if you're coming in or not?" Kim said down the phone, I can hear Paul's husky voice on the other side.

"Fuck, I've over slept! Is Sam there?"

"Yeah but he came on his bike."

**Alpha wolf to scared to wake us up! **My wolf laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming now!"

"Cya in a bit."

Hanging up I jumped out, grabbing a pair of dark green skinny greens, black 3 inch heels and the baggy Black Keys T-Shirt Tyler got me for my birthday, i put them on. Getting my phone and English books, I brushed my hair and added nude lip gloss.

By the time I got to the car park and signed in it's already break. The harsh wind blew had made my hair messy but Alice was right it is sunny! I waited outside the Chemistry classrooms for everyone. I yawned loudly just as the bell went.

Hugging my books to my chest I went over to Quil. "Hey, Quil. What ya doing?"

"Hi, El, not much. My mum and dad told me yesterday that I can't have a party for my 18th! I threw a fit about it but it didn't change their minds." He sulked, his bottom lip coming out slightly.

"That's a shame. Maybe around Christmas or in the summer time we can have a massive party to celebrate yours and mines birthday? What ya think?"

"That's the best idea I've ever heard!" He grinned crushing me to him in a hug. "Mum and dad have been acting really weird lately since they've joined the council. What you thinks up?"

"No idea!" I lied knowing full well that it's because they are now part of the supernatural world. "Just wait it out, I'm sure they're fine."

"Your right. Sorry to ask!" He blushed as Paul came over with Seth.

"Alright, lads?" I asked as I hugged Seth.

"I'm great, El! What's this gossip about Sam getting a date with Emily Young?" _Wow… Gossip travels fast! _

"They have a date tonight at Revelations." I smiled, happy for my brother "She's nice, ah like her even though I've only said a couple of sentences to her."

"I was hoping Leah and Sam would get back together so we'd be family"

"Arww, Seth, if you wanna be a Uley ya just gotta ask!" I winked as he blushed bright red. "Anyway I consider you family anyway Seth."

"Really?" He said as we started walked to the English corridor

"Of course, your like a little brother to me!"

He jumped with joy as we slowed down for Quil and Paul but I can hear their convocation.

"I swear to god, if Rachel does any funny business to Michelle at this… date. I'll kick your fucking arse. No one hurts Michelle and gets away with it!" Quil threaten making me gasp in shock.

Me and Seth continued walking.

"I'd let you, Quil. I don't want Michelle hurt but Rachel insisted that we go Revelations! I couldn't say no. The girl is fucking stubborn and spoiled." Paul whispered as they got closer to us from behind.

My wolf growled agreeing with Paul's words on Rachel when we've never met the poor girl. Smirking slightly I winked at Seth who must have heard the convocation. _Wow! The boy has good ears! _Stopping I waited for the bell to go as I lent against the lockers.

"Why are you dating her then you prick? Rachel well likes you and you're using her. End it and go after the girl you love, Paul, before she goes. Michelle's a stunning gal and it's not going to be long before she goes with someone!" Quil muttered as he put books into his locker not to far from me and Seth.

"Your right! But Michelle… I don't know. I have a feeling that she's keeping something from m,e actually everyone. I know someone one will come and swoop her off her feet but I'm such a pussy."

"We'll talk about it later!" Quil said, the two of them now in front of me and Seth. The smirk still in place I heard Paul's heart speed up but I didn't look in his eyes. Turning to Seth he had a smirk on his face as well. _Right he defo heard everything! _

"So where are the Cullens today?" Paul asked, I could hear his distaste towards them in his tone of voice, I was about to look up…

**DON'T FUCKING LOOK UP! **My wolf shouted causing me to flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by the lads.

"Are you alright?" Paul said as his massive hand went to my shoulder. It's the first contact we've made since I've phased and I just wanted to melt into it as electricity shot through me.

"I'm fine" I gasped as he stepped back obviously feeling the electricity shot. "The Cullens have gone Hun… Camping I meant!"

"We're you going to say Hunting?" Quil asked as I rubbed where Paul touched.

"Yeah" I said acting confused "I don't know why!"

"Maybe you need more sleep, El" Seth joked as the bell went off "I have class with you, El, I got moved up two years because I'm super brainy" He smirked as he walked with me to my class, Paul following behind, still rubbing his hand.

"Super Brainy, huh? Never took you as the type to brag, Akio" I winked

"Akio? What does that mean?"

"Bright and Male in Japanese and ah think it suits ya, Akio!" I giggled as I sat in my place in between Paul and an empty seat that Seth now sits in. "And, Pauly, whats this I heard about you going on a date with Rachel? I thought you weren't serious" I joked feeling giddy.

"We aren't" He said shrugging as he took as pen out of his jean pocket as I did the same but my pen was blue. "But I guess we're on a date now."

"I wouldn't mind meeting her. She seems good for you" I muttered as I looked at his chin and he turned his eyes to me, I can feel them on my face.

"Like I said yesterday, she's not who I want" He whispered, his warm breath on my check as I look down to his neck our lips getting closer.

"Who is it you want, Pauly?" I whispered as my eyes went to his cheek.

He was about to answer when the classroom door burst open and I leant back into my seat instantly missing Paul's breath on my cheek. _Okay that's weird! You don't often hear that in romance novels! _

The new teacher looked like Sam. I had to double take to make sure he wasn't. He has the same shade eyes as Sam and facile shape. Looking closer I noticed he had lips like mine and honey highlight in his hair. I froze, the pen falling out of my hand. _No fucking way! This can't be my dad! _

I glanced at Seth that seemed to be looking at me waiting for me to say something. I shook my head, my now stuck on the teacher as he got a pen and introduced himself.

_Mr Joshua Uley _

He wrote on the board making all the class turn to me. Paul grabbed my hand rubbing calming circles with his thumb which calmed my furious wolf. Breathing in and out to calm myself, my dad glanced my way before started the register.

"Seth Clearwater." He said his voice exactly how mum described, husky, bold and intimidating.

"Here!" Seth replied as he patted my thigh reassuringly.

The register went on but when he said Paul's name he stopped then looked at Paul long and hard who sent my dad a dirty look back. _Go Paul! _I was no longer angry but confused as I let go of Paul's hand. Finally the last name in the register came which just happened to be mine.

Joshua read the name off the computer and I heard him gasp as he re-read it.

"M…Michelle Uley?" He stuttered as I lifted up my hand which was in Paul's into the air

"Here!" I replied my voice strong, Paul smiled at me and Seth's face shone with courage. My father turned to look at me…

**A/N: Sorry it's short… R&R ;-) **


	7. Date Night

**Chapter 7 **

As soon as my hand was no longer in the air, Paul grabbed it. I looked at our hands together and noticed his skin's more tanned then mine, I also noticed he's shaking slightly and it's hot. This time it's me that's rubbing calming circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

Looking up my father is still looking at me as if scared I'll vanish any minute. Both me and my wolf felt sorry for him… slightly. I kept my face cold. _Please say I look similar to how they describe the Starks face in Game Of Thrones! _He shook his head and turned to the white board going over metaphor and similes for an essay about a poem.

I turned my eyes back to mine and Paul's joint hands and I'm glad that no sits behind us otherwise they would have saw. I noticed my tiny hand fit perfectly in the palm of his massive hand. I know longer had my Stark face on as I smiled softly.

**He's been fingering girls since he was 13 with that hand! **My wolf howled, jealousy and hurt shot through me making me drop his hand in disgust.

_Whats wrong with you? You don't act this way with Adam who properly fucked and fingered more girls than Paul's even seen?! _I shot back as my hand started shaking in anger.

Instead of answering it gave me emotions: Jealousy, hurt, longing the list went on but none of them was happiness. _I'm sorry! I feel the same way! _I moaned back my giddiness now gone and replaced with sadness.

**I know. I think it's best that you stay away from Paul. It will avoid us both getting hurt. But I sense he will phase very soon though. **My wolf said as I nodded in agreement Sam's words ringing in my ears 'Just do what your wolf says. It seems to have sense!'

Mr Uley told us to write the notes on the board into our jotters. Grabbing my pen I started writing, my handwriting printed and large. I tapped my foot on the floor in impatience. _This must be what Jasper said Alice saw, that my dad is know my English teacher. _

_I've only saw pictures of him but my mum was only 17 when she gave birth to Sam, 18 with me. My dad 18 with Sam and 20 with me. He only help my mum with Sam for 3 years me 1 year! _Shaking my head I finished the notes and lent back into my chair, ignoring my dad staring at me. _Should I give him another change if he wants one? He was young and reckless. _

**Lets just see what he says. **

The rest of the class continued like that…

* * *

My father didn't ask me to stay behind, which I'm happy about. Being the first to go out the classroom Seth and Paul managed to keep up but all I wanted was to see Sam. Paul tried grabbing my hand to stop me but I moved out of his hands way, my wolf's right time apart while be good, my wolf's always right!

Sam already has the table in the canteen we normally sit at. I ran to him, throwing myself at him. He froze at first but then wrapped his arms around me. My emotions got the better of me as I cried into his shirt. _Thank god I didn't put mascara on! _

"El? Whats the matter?" He said crouching to meet me face to face.

"T…The n…new English teacher is d…dad." I sobbed as my brother started shaking as he pulled me out of the canteen, out of view.

"Seriously?" He growled

"Of course I'm serious, Sam!" I shouted, my sobbing now stopped.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard! Did he do or say anything to you?"

"No he only said ma name in the register. Don't do anything to him, Sammy! I don't think he means any harm. My wolf just wants to see what he says and you told me to listen to my wolf!"

"I know" He huffed "Fine! We'll see what he has to say!"

We walked back in then, Seth had gotten my lunch for me. "Thanks, Seth" I said sitting down.

"No problem, El. You okay?" Seth asked as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Akio" I grinned earning one back "What ya got after lunch?" I asked everyone.

"P.E." Jared, Leah, Kim and Sam said.

"Art with you." Paul muttered

"Art!" Seth shouted a long with Quil, Mike and Eric.

Smiling I looked up into Mikes crystal blue eyes and got no pull. _Whoop! Fuck imprinting! _I did the same to Eric and got nothing. I'm sure I did a little happy dance in my chair.

"I've got moved into you class." Jake said next to me on my right.

"Go, Jake!" I beamed as he smiled back. _That smile is cute! _Looking up into his brown orbs I didn't feel any pull but I did get lost in them.

**Snap out of it! Yeah he's cute and whatever but Sam's panicking! **My wolf growled as I turned my eyes back to everyone at the table. I winked at Sam and started on the curry in front of me…

* * *

"Ar… Mr Black you can sit in Embry's seat. He's not in" Mr Robinson said as Jake came over. "So today it's going to be group work, In groups of 5 your going to design your own gift bag. The gift bag can be based on a toy car to a candle holder, it's up to you. You know where stuff is."

"I'm in a group with Seth!" I said "We need 3 more people!"

Jake moved his seat so he was closer to us the same time Paul and Quil did it.

"Okay! Akio, would you mind getting a piece of paper!" I smirked as Seth jumped up and jogged to the table with the paper and on. "So any ideas lads?"

"I think we should do it for women's lingerie" Quil said, raising an eyebrow I turned to Jake.

"Women's Lingerie" I said "What do you think, Jake?"

"I was thinking doing a wine gift bag" _Now I that is a better idea _

"I like that idea. What about you Paul?" My eyes stared at the table as I addressed him.

"I like the wine idea" His voice was like a sad lullaby which made my insides squeeze with guilt. Seth also said he liked the wine idea so we started.

"Jared has a date with Kim tonight at Revelations" Jake said as he did the writing on the gift bag. "I don't know what it is with everyone having a date tonight."

"I don't have a date" I pouted as Seth giggled beside me. At the top of my eyes I saw Quil and Paul's jaw drop.

"Either do I." Jake muttered and I knew his thoughts are on Bella.

"I'm working tonight anyway so I can't go on a date" I said as Paul's pencil snapped in his hand and the shaking started again.

"Your working tonight?!" Paul panicked, making me want to look in his eyes.

**DON'T YOU DARE! **

"Yeah" My voice laced with confusion, then I remember Quil and Paul's talk before. _Well, Shit! I'll have to watch then going all lovey dovey, life's a joy! Please note my sarcasm! _"I guess I'll be your waitress tonight then, Pauly! I'm the only waitress working."

Smiling I started on painted the background a cream colour with Seth. The class phone went off as Paul took over my painting. I heard the convocation.

"Can you send Michelle Uley to me" It's my father's voice. "It's about her essay."

Mr Robinson glanced at me as I got my HTC out. "Sure" Mr Robinson said "I'll send her straight away."He put the phone down. "Michelle, Mr Uley wants to see you!"

"Fuck!" I muttered, as place the paint brush in the water tub. "I'll see ya all on ya dates then, if ya have one!"

**Dads sent me out of class to go and see him. I'll tell you how it'll go! El x **

Walking slowly to his classroom, my heels made my light footsteps not so quiet. Unfortunately it's only a few doors down.

"Enter!" Mr Uley shouted before I even knocked on the door. Sniffing the air I got the scent of wolf, like I do off Sam.

**He's a wolf shifter like us! Just remember to keep an open mind and listen to what he has to say! **My wolf said as I sat down on the chair he's put out in front of his desk.

"Michelle" He breathed my name as if i wasn't real "You've grown up to be a splendid you woman. You look so much like your mother."

"You left us" I snarled "Why?! Is it because you didn't want me or Sam? Mum was devastated but she held together for us both!"

"If I could take back time I would. It's complicated, Michelle, and I don't want you to get involved."

"What? The fact that you're a wolf shifter like me and Sam is complicated?" I hissed as he looked at me froze and eyes open wide.

"H…How do you know? What do you mean like you and Sam?"

"Sam and I phased 27 days ago. I'm the first spirit woman warrior" I said as he lent forward so his elbows are on the desk. "I can smell that you've phased. How come?"

"I never expected this curse to be put on Sam and definitely not you" My father said as he closed his eyes and breathed out. _He looks young like that. _

I laughed causing him to open his golden eyes and look at me "That's exactly what Sam says 'It's a cures'! I think it's a gift, everything about it is amazing. The only bit that's not it imprinting!"

"Your allowed your own opinion, Michelle and so am I." He said as he looked down at the table "I guess I should explain everything."

"Yes please do!"

"Me and your mum were happily together, not married we were to young. We had Sam then you. It was a year after you came into the world that I phased. I was part of the council so I knew what I was and all the legends… your mum was also part of the council.

"I found out that I phased because a vampire set everything off. I killed it obviously but I left for a month to do so. The council didn't know I phased and your mum didn't. When I returned she didn't want me, she found out that I was with another woman when we split up for a bit. It was during you were inside your mother.

"I was lonely and the woman was wanting a baby. Anyway your mum kicked me out, told me to never step foot in the house or La Push again. She did send pictures of the both of you to me and I sent letters. I never lost touch until 2 years ago." His face masked with confusion it clicked to me, _He doesn't know that mum is dead! _

"I didn't look your mother in the eyes. So I don't know if I imprinted on her or not but I'll tell you know the love I had and still do have for her is strong." he continued "I would like to start again with her."

I burst out crying then, I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms round them. His words had hit home. _It wasn't his fault he left! I have to tell him about mum! _

"M…Mum's dead" I muttered my forehead rested on my knees "She died of breast cancer two years ago, I was there as she passed away."

"P…Please, Michelle, if this is to get back at me." He said but I can hear his sadness

"Why would I do that?! She raised both me and Sam on her own." I shouted as I lifted my face showing my tear-stained face "I'm sorry you didn't find out sooner."

"N…No she can't be dead. Not Lily!" He sobbed and it broke my heart even more.

I stood up leaving a piece of paper on his desk. He didn't even notice when I left. Wiping the stray tears away I headed to my truck, the sound of my dads tears ringing in my ears…

* * *

"He didn't know she was dead, Sammy. He cried for her like I've never saw a man cry for his loved one before." I said as we drove home, Sam's motorbike in the open back.

"So he left because he knocked up another woman and mum found out so she kicked him out. Also he phased!" Sam said looking out the window.

"Yeah but him and mum weren't together at the time, they split." I said as I stopped outside the house. "Next time were phased together I'll show you it all but I have to get to work. I'm working double shift and alone!"

"Alone? Isn't Thursday one of the busiest days of the week?"

"Yeah but Angela, Rosy and Kim are off for the day, Niamh is ill and Gillian can't come in because her kid is ill. I'll be fine. Since I phased I don't get that tired." I said as I walked passed the kitchen towards my room.

I put on my work outfit, nude lip gloss and mascara on. Straightening my hair for once, I curled in the ends and made it look neater. "I'm off!" I shouted, closing the front patio door.

I got to Revelations around 4 the time my shift started. Mrs Banner's working as the waitress as I get ready but now it just me and 22 tables. _Please this is gonna be torture! _

No one is here. So I decide to re-clean the tables.

"Michelle, I thought you might want to know that tonight is date and family night. So everything is a bit more formal" Mrs Banner called from the bar "You'll have to lead them to tables, some are reserved."

"That's fine, Mama!" I called but I heard her moving stuff around in her office.

"Michelle, wear this shirt for me, my dear, just for tonight." She said handing me a white short.

Going to the toilets I stripped off the white shirt I had on and replaced it with the one Mrs Banner gave me. Looking at my self in the mirror I found that the shirt she gave me is very thin which made my olive skin show through, my black bra also showed through. There's no button at the top so the shirts open just above my boobies.

_Fuck! When I bend down I'll be showing everyone ma tits! _Folding my shirt I put it in my bag in the office and went out back to the tables. Mrs Banner nodded at the shirt before continuing cleaning the glasses.

Rowan whistled from the kitchen. "Wow, sweetie, that shirt sure does look great on ya!" Rowan said as I came over.

"Thanks, sugah" I said looking into his green eyes, no pull! "So you know anyone that's coming with a date, Rowan?"

"Nope" He popped the 'p'. He put away the plate he was cleaning and came to lean on the hatch with me. "What about you, sweetie?"

"My brother and a couple of friends. But ah think ma other friends will come as well. They wouldn't wanna miss it!" I said "Kim's coming over with ah date."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Jared Cameron. My brother coming with Emily Young, Leah's cousin."

"Don't ya find that weird that ya brother's dating his ex-girlfriends cousin?" Rowan asked, his eyes on my face.

"Not really, ah mean their not really together at the moment. Leah moved on ah think it's time ma brother does as well, even if that does mean that it's still in the same family."

"True," Rowan breathed "So you thought about dating yet? Got anyone on ya mind?" Me and Rowan are just friends nothing romantic or anything like that.

"Maybe, Maybe not" I said trying and failing to hide my smile

"Spill now, Sweetie!" He said standing up straight, his eyes on me.

"His names Paul Lahote, I've known him since he was 10. We got the now each other again but then ma Uncle died and we didn't speak for the weeks ah was away. He's now with Rachel Black. He's coming here tonight." I said

"That's a shame. Show me to him when he comes in, if ya not busy." The bell to the front door went off.

"Ah, will, speak later." I went off to the two waiting boys Collin and Brady. "Hello, boys right this way." I said leading them to table 1. "Here are your menu's, now what can I get you to drink?"

"Coke, Michelle, Please." Collin asked, the blush back on his cheeks

"Lemonade, Please" Brady asked, his face in the menu. Smiling I went to the bar, telling Mrs Banner their drinks order.

Going back with their drinks on my tray, I handed it to them "What would you like to eat, Collin?"

"Hamburger"

"Yep, Brady?"

"Spaghetti"

"Your meals will be ready as soon as possible."

Ripping it off my notepad I handed it to Rowan. Getting the little bowls full of sauces I put one on every table, including forks, knives, napkins and mats. Looking at the clock I saw that it is now half 5. Getting the lads meals I handed it to them just as Seth walked in with Quil and Jake.

"Table for 3?" They nodded "Follow me" I lead them to table 7 one of the booths "Can I get you any drinks whilst you waiting, Lads?"

"Coke, El" Seth said

"Same" Jake muttered

"Hey, El you think you can give me a beer?" Quil asked, his ears sparkling

"Nope" I popped the 'p', Kim came in then with Jared. "Come on Quil, Make ya mind up?"

"I won't give you a good tip!" He said making me huff in frustration as Kim and Jared waited "Lemonade then!"

Walking quickly to the bar I gave the drink order in, then went to Kim and Jared. "Sorry for you wait. Did you reserve?"

"Yeah" Jared answered shifted uncomfortably, Kim turned her head smiling at him eyes full of love.

"Right this way" Lets just say my wolf can remember stuff very well! I lead them to table 11 which Jared reserved and is out the way from anyone. "What drinks can I get ya both?"

"Appletiser, for both of us" Jared said.

"I'll get your drinks now."

Handing the 4 lads their drinks I took their order which is just 4 pizzas. Giving Kim and Jared's drinks to them I took their order which is Spaghetti for Kim and Chicken stir fry for Jared. Clearing up Collin and Brady's empty table, I put the large tip they gave me into my pocket.

Mike and Jessica turned up then, followed by Angela and Eric. Glancing at the kitchen I saw Rowan nearly finished making the lads orders. "Two tables for two?"

"Yes, Michelle" Mike said as Jessica gave me a dirty look.

"Right this way." I lead Mike and Jessica to table 4 and Angela and Eric to table 6. Getting their drinks order, I gave the lads their meal and lead a couple that just walked in to a table. Leah and Declan came in soon after and they sat at table 12.

"Hiya, what can I get you to drink?" I asked as Rowan rang the bell to say that Kim and Jared's meal are finished. They both said coke. Taking The food to Jared and Kim, I watched as Jared ate like me and Sam, not even tasting the food.

The couple only wanted a bottle of red wine which I gave them and are now walking out, saying something about going to a more expensive food place. Grabbing the average tip, I went over to Quil who's waving me down.

"Is this table free all night?" He asked, slightly giddy on lemonade.

"Yeah, is their anything else I can get you, lads?"

"More sauce, please El" Seth asked mouth full.

Getting the more sauce I gave Leah and Declan their drinks. I got Leah and Declan's food order and checked to see if all my tables needed anything, none did. Sitting on one of the chairs near the bar, I watched my tables making sure they didn't need anything.

I handed Mike and Jessica and Angela and Eric their meals. Kim and Jared are leaving, them both leaving sizeable tips. Going back to the chair, I listened to Jared and Kim's convocation as they got in to Kim's car.

"Come back to mine, Kim" Jared whispered seductively "My mum is going out and we have the place to our self."

I can smell Kim's lust, making me crunch my nose up in disgust. "I'd love to!"

Not listening anymore, I watched as Angela and Eric got up and left looking uncomfortable, they to left large tips.

It's getting around half 6 when the regular customer David White walks in. He's about 50 years old with a bushy beard and sparkling blue eyes, he's a nice man and always leaves a good tip. But boy can the man talk for Britain.

"Hello, David!" I said a bright smile on his face as he sat down without me leading him to a table "Long time no see."

"Michelle! This place doesn't have a spark without you. If I must admit it's kind of boring without you." He grinned

"I can tell you know that I'm not leaving, so the place won't get boring." I laughed as Leah and Declan left just as Sam and Emily walked in. "What can I get you to drink, sir?"

"The regular and a hamburger to eat, Miss Uley."

Giving the orders I handed him his drink before going to seat Emily and Sam down. Leading them to table 14 I saw Sam shake his head at my low and see through shirt. "What can I get you to love birds to drink?"

Emily blushed but answered "Fanta, please"

"Orange Juice, El."

Nodding I got their drinks and took their order just as I group of guys walked in. Leading them to the table, I smelt drugs all over them. "My names Michelle Uley and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

Their eyes are scanning me up and down. The one closest with black hair and dull blue eyes answeed first. "We'd all like a beer please"

"Sorry but you'll have to go to the bar for that." I said as he huffed and got up followed by the rest. I got called down by Mike. "Yes, Mike?"

"Can we order two strawberry cheesecakes?"

"Sure"

Giving the order to the sweating Rowan, I went back to the guys that now all had beers in hand and eyes on a menu. "What can I get ya to eat, lads?"

"Bourbon Chicken" The one with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes asked, he only smelt of cigarettes.

"Fish and Chips" The brown heads said

"We could go somewhere private, sweetheart and you can feed me" The black-haired one said, winking at me but it just looked as if he had something in his eye.

"No thanks, sugah" I said "What food would you like?"

He glared at me, "lasagna"

Giving the order in I took David's food to him and then Sam and Emily's. I cleared the empty plates from the lads and refilled their glasses. I also gave Mike and Jessica their desserts. Paul walked in then a girl with black wavy hair and no curvy at all, next to him. _So this is Rachel Black. _

I took them to table 8, the booth next to the Quil and the lads. "My names Michelle Uley and I'm going to be your waitress for this evening, What can I get you to drink?"

Rachel looked at me up and down, hatred in her eyes. "Coke"

I turned to Paul but looked at the table "The same, Michelle." His voice is soft and full of emotion that I couldn't work out.

I got their drinks and gave them to them, also taking their food order. The bell went for the group of guys food. Giving it to them, the blacked haired one ran his hand over my arse. I whimpered out of disgust but he thought it was lust...

Next think I know the guys been punched in the face by David. My eyes widened as I looked at the fuming man and unconscious guy. Everyone around us went silent.

"No one touches the waitresses!" David shouted "You guys aren't from around here and I don't care where you're from I'm telling you know. Never. Touch. The. Waitresses!"

They all shrank back into their seats. "I think you should leave!" They shot up off their chair "And leave Michelle a good tip!"

The blonde threw a couple hundred dollars on the table as he picked up the still unconscious guy. I gave out a shaky laugh as I picked up the tip, everyone still silent. "You alright, Michelle" David asked his hand on my shoulder, lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered

"Michelle, have the rest of the night off. You'll still get paid" Mrs Banner called from the bar

"Thank you" I said. _That's always happened to Gillian or Niamh but never me! It's fucking horrible! _"I'll come in tomorrow though!"

"Of course, dear. I'll keep your tips safe until tomorrow."

Nodding, people started talking again but I didn't hear Paul's husky voice. Putting my notepad and pen away I put my tips in my purse. My growling stomach is no longer growling but flipping making me feel like I'm about to throw up.

Folding my jacket over my arm and bag on my shoulder, I left the office to only bump into a boiling warm and shaking body. I thought it was Sam until I smelt Paul's scent. He's trembling badly and his forehead is covered in sweat. I can feel the heat coming off him.

His eyes are closed and he looks in a lot of pain and close to phasing.

"Paul" I said softly taking his hand "We need to get you outside, I'll explain everything about whats going to happen."

"Michelle" His made my voice sound like a prayer, it was soft and light on his tongue "Please make the pain go away."

"Go outside, I'll stay with you."

Going outside I heard my brother and Emily's voice.

"I'm so sorry, Emily" My brother said "I really need to see if she's okay but can we do this again Sunday? Maybe go cinema?"

"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow. And please make sure she's okay, Sam" _God bless her she's so kind! _

I heard Sam give her a light kiss before she drove away in a taxi.

"Sam?!" I called as Paul's shaking got worse, "Paul's about to phase!"

He's in front of me before I finished the sentence.

"Step away from him, Michelle!" Sam called, making Paul growl and pull me closer to him.

"Mine!" He snapped "don't take her away from me!"

"I'm not, Paul. It's for her own safety!"

He slowly let go of me as he backed into the forest more. I stood next Sam as we followed but not close enough that we'll get hurt if he phases.

"Paul, please listen to what I'm going to say" I pleaded, he nodded his head "The Quileute legends are true. Your about to phase into a wolf, like me and Sam. It'll hurt, Pauly but it's honestly better after."

"H…How can they be true?" His shaking calmed down but his sweating and pained face didn't.

"I don't know they just are. I'm not fucking with you!" He chuckled at that making me smile slightly.

**He's not going to phase today. But soon. He should stay with us until he does. **My wolf said and I repeat its words to Sam.

"It's right. I'll call Luke and tell him" Sam said flipping out his phone and dialled "Get him in your truck and I'll phase and do a run before meeting you at the house."

Unlocking the door to the truck, Paul stumbled in, his shirt covered in sweat. Getting into the drives seat, I drove well over the speeding limit back home…

* * *

Opening to door to the guest bedroom, I help an exhausted Paul on to the king sized bed. Taking off his shirt I put it on the side ready to wash, he took his shoes and trousers off himself. Getting a flannel from the bathroom I saw the time only 7 o'clock.

He hissed as the cold water hit his forehead. "Sorry" I muttered but my eyes stayed on his pale face, his eyes are closed. I was right to say he is ripped, he has a clear 8 pack on his stomach and his arms are huge.

"So when did you phase into a wolf?" He asked his eyes now open but I kept mine on the bed sheets.

"The bonfire party, same with Sam."

"What happened? Why you phase?"

I told him what happened and he listened, taking in every word. We were silent after, lying side by side one another. I can hear his steady heart beat and smell his mouth-watering scent.

"How come you don't look me in the eyes anymore, Michelle? Is that a wolf thing?" I froze and he must have felt it.

"It's something called imprinting" My brother said from the doorway "It's when a wolf sees it's soul mate, you make eye to eye contact. When you look at them it's no longer gravity holding you to the planet it's them. Nothing else matters.

"The connection can be friendly, brotherly but most are romantically. It's not straight out love. The reason Michelle hasn't looked you in the eyes is because her wolf has told her not to. She's not ready for her soul mate."

I felt my cheeks get hotter but my eyes stayed stuck on the wall opposite. Paul's eyes are on me and his heart beat is louder and faster. My brother left muttering something about patrol.

"Why? Don't you want me as a soul mate?" He asked, his voice sad and lonely.

"No! It's just… my wolf panics when I come close to looking you in the eye and everything my wolf says is true. I just wanna wait till we're both ready, my wolf and me." I said "Also I don't want my imprint to fell forced to love me because of it, I want the feeling to be natural."

"You don't have to worry about that with me" Paul whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

I sat up, my wolf and myself confused. "Then why did you date Rachel?"

"She was a distraction" He said for the millionth time "I've told you this before, Michelle."

He sat up as well his hand going to my knee. His stomach stopped me from asking more questions, it grumbled loud and clear making me giggle. "Your hungry. I should tell you that after you phase you'll eat twice as more as you eat now. Stay in bed, I'll make you something."

Taking out the eggs, I started the frying pan and waited for it to heat up as I munched on a pear. Breaking four eggs into the large frying pan, I cooked them then lied them on the bread I put out.

"Here you go, Pauly. Two fried egg sandwiches." I said as I gave it to him and I ate the ones I made for myself. We ate in an awkward silence. "You should sleep, you won't be going to school tomorrow so don't worry about getting up early. Make yourself breakfast etc. I'll see you tomorrow Pauly"

I got up off the bed taking his empty plate with me to the kitchen. Going into my room, I stripped into a vest top and shorts, taking off my bra, I climbed into bed. I didn't go straight to bed like I normally did, instead I found myself listening to Paul tossing and turning in the bedroom next door.

I longed to go in and curl up to him but it'll look weird and he might not want me to. His words rang in my ears but I shuck it off and buried my head more in to my pillow.

The creak of a floor board got me to shot up into a sitting position. "Paul?" I called after glancing at the clock that read half 10.

"Sorry" He said entering my room in just his boxers "I was just wondering if I could… sleep with you… Not sex just… you know…"

"Of course, Paul" I smiled moving over to the left side of the bed. His voice sounded vulnerable and innocent. All I wanted to do is comfort him. He's no longer sweat put freezing cold as I touch his arm. "Fucking hell, Paul. Your freezing."

In instinct I curled up to him, my arm going over his chest and my head going near his nipple, I flung my leg over his. He seemed to relax and turn his head so his nose is buried in my hair. I hear him breath in and out.

"My smell and hearing has improved. I can hear your heartbeat" He said in a tired voice

"You'll find that happened" I yawned.

I drifted off but not before I heard Paul say "You smell like blueberry's and lime. It smell delicious.'

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7! R&R! If you've ever smelt Body shops Rain forest Radiance detangling spray then thats what Michelle smells like to Paul... But add in a slight Lime smell... **


	8. The Rose

**Chapter 8 **

I woke up to my alarm clock. Burying my head in the pillow to try to block out the noise, the feel of hot breath on my neck made me shoot up to a sitting position. The arm around my waist tightened. Looking to my right I saw Paul fast asleep an annoyed expression on his face.

The alarm clock still blaring I threw it at the wall where it shattered. "Shit!" I muttered throwing the cover back. _That's the 3__rd__ I've broken in 28 days. _

Getting up off the bed I went into my walk in wardrobe, picking out my lace bra and knickers I put them on. Looking for my red coloured jeans I remember that their under my bed. Checking Paul, he's still asleep as I walk round to the side I was sleeping at I went crawled under the bed.

"Michelle" I heard Paul mutter in his sleep, it got my heart racing. The bed creaked above me telling me that he's now awake. _Well fuck!… _"Michelle?"

"I'm under the bed" I said as I crawled back out red jeans in hand. "Close your eyes I'm in my underwear."

Standing up I glanced at him to see him closed eyed, standing up in his boxers. Quickly putting on the creased jeans on, he opened his eyes. His mouth dropped opened making me blush.

"That six-pack is fucking hot!" Paul said, a smirk on his lips. Blushing I walked past him to my wardrobe, his eyes following me, "Your perfection, Michelle."

My heart thudding but I didn't reply I just picked up my white t-shirt on the floor. Putting socks on and Nike Hi tops. I left a still staring Paul in my bedroom.

"Michelle!" Sam said running out his bedroom as I put toast in the toaster, "Emily's in hospital, she fell last night and sprained her wrist. I'm sorry I can't see you sing but I have to be with her!"

My heart dropped but I didn't show it "It's fine, Sam, go to your imprint."

He kissed me on the cheek before running out and starting his motorbike. Paul came out of the bedroom then, clothes on the Sam must have got from Luke. He got a bowl out and cereal but I can feel his eyes on me as I spread chocolate spread on my toast.

"Who did Sam imprint on?" Paul asked as we both sat down on the chair round the table.

"Emily Young, Leah's cousin." I said mouth full.

He nodded as he took my empty plate and I went to get my clothes for the talent show. "Right I'll be back before Lunch, the talent show is in the morning and Miss Penfield said I can have the rest of the day off."

My shoulder bag is on my shoulder and I have a large bag in my hand with my dress, shoes, straighteners and make-up in. I'm near the front door, Paul on the sofa.

"Don't leave the house! Make yourself at home. Use the shower, kitchen, TV etc" I said as he nodded. "Cya later, Pauly"

"Bye, Michelle" He shouted, I heard the TV turn on…

* * *

**So Sorry, El but Me, Embry, Jared and Leah have the flu that's going around do we won't be watching you sing. I'm sorry but I know you'll break a leg! Quil.**

I replied..

**Hope you all get better soon… I'll try my best El x **

Releasing a disappointed breath, I waited my electric guitar in hand for my turn. I'm wearing grey 6 inch platform heels and tight dress which ended mid thigh with pink flowers on and a grey background. **(A/N: Check profile for link to dress.) **

Adam, the Cullens, Seth, Jake, Collin, Brady, Bella and Kim are in the crowd. Also Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica and a still bruised Lauren. Kim's done my hair so it's super straight and neat, a bit of volume at the top. Rosalie did my make-up so it's natural looking and shows the gold in my eyes.

Jessica and Lauren are the first to go on stage, they sang Starships by Nicki Minaj and lets just say that I was like cats being strangled and the dancing, well the teletubbies can do better. Anyone else that went on I didn't know.

"Michelle Uley" I got called out. The four judges are the head teacher, Mr Summer a tech teacher, Mr Robinson and Mrs Davidson a Math's teacher.

"What are you going to do for us today, Michelle?" Mrs Davidson asked, a smile on her long and wrinkly face.

"Singing and playing guitar, Miss. I'm singing Hold On By KT Tunstall" I said my voice bold, which reminded me of my dad that's near the back with the other teachers.

Plugging my guitar into the amp, someone from Adam's band played the background for me. Everyone was silent as I started…

_**Say you to me  
You're a bird with an eye for anything shiny  
Searching the land for a hero of a man  
You say I need  
More than my fair share of attention  
But I think you know  
That just isn't so**_

Oh underneath I felt the fire of a burning question  
Tearing me apart,  
Right from the very start.  
And now I see,  
That it don't take a trick  
Of the light to excite me.  
So Strong  
So Long  
You'll see

Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on to what you know you've got.  
Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on 'cause the world will turn if you're ready or not.

Simplicity,  
A heart of gold, an old head in young shoulders  
Quiet and lovely,  
Becoming part of me.  
And now I see from a handful of names and a thousand faces.

One light burning  
Fiercely

I was tired of January  
I was tired of June  
I felt a change a-coming  
oh oh  
I was tired of January  
Tired of June  
I felt a change a-coming  
oh oh  
I felt a change a-coming,  
I felt a change a-coming,  
I felt a change a-coming soon.

Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on to what you know you've got.  
Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on 'cause the world will turn if you're ready or not.

Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on to what you know you've got.  
Hold on to what you've been given lately.  
Hold on 'cause the world will turn if you're ready or not.

Well the world will turn if you're ready or not  
Whoa-oh  
Yes the world will turn if you're ready or not.

Cheering started straight after I finished. Everyone on their feet except Lauren but I didn't give a shit. I smiled brightly as Seth and Jake wolf whistled and Collin and Brady clapped a bit to enthusiastically. Blowing a kiss to the three of them and Jake, I went off, placing my guitar back where I got it from.

My eyes filled up but I blinked them back not wanting my make-up to smug. Somehow I managed not to trip with my blurry vision.

"You did amazing, Mimi!" Emmett boomed, crushing me into a bear hug.

"Can't… Breath…" I panted as he set me down, laughing, "Thanks, teddy bear."

"You've won by miles, pup" Jasper said hugging me softly "I can sense their emotions."

"Thanks, Jasper" I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek before going back to Alice.

"You did well" Alice said the same time Edward said it.

I smiled at them both "Thank you Alice!" I grinned earning one back which is new. _Maybe we can be friends after all. _"And thank you, Edward."

I got called back on stage then we two other people I didn't know.

"Thank you all for taking part. This morning as been full of talent." Mr Robinson said. _Not really, we've had to slag's dancing like teletubbies… _I heard Edward laugh followed by Emmett asking whats so funny. "But we've come to the winner and the winner is Michelle Uley!"

Grinning they handed me a box of chocolates and a gift voucher for Amazon and ASOS. _Clothes here I come!…_

* * *

They didn't ask me to say anything which I'm glad about as I went off stage. I got attacked by a screaming Kim and Angela, giggling I looked up to see Bella standing there looking awkward. Smiling at her I opened my arms for her which she jumped into.

"You did amazing! It's a shame the boys and Leah couldn't get here because of this flu" Kim said as she handed me my bag with the clothes I wore before in. "I think we should go shopping something soon…"

"Yeah we should… We could go out and just spend money!" Angela said as Bella rolled her eyes.

"After Christmas I think! When we have money" Bella said as the Cullen's came over.

"That sounds like a plan" I said, an idea coming into my mind "Hey, Rosalie, Alice do you wanna come shopping with us sometime after Christmas?"

They both looked delighted but more Alice then Rosalie.

"Alright we'll make a date nearer to the time" I grinned as Angela and Kim said bye, followed by Bella and The Cullens.

**Come on lets get back to Paul **My wolf growled making me stop in my tracks to go to Adam and Seth. Jake must of gone.

_What the fuck?! I thought you wanted time apart from him? _I sent back as I continued walking

**No! It's time to imprint! **

That shocked me as Adam wrapped me up in a hug. "What's up, Chelle?" He whispered in my ear

"Tell you later" I said knowing Seth has good ears, "What do you think, Akio? Did I do good?"

"You did amazing, El" Seth said handing me something in a tiny knitted bag, "Mum made the bag but I made what's inside."

Opening up the black knitted bag, a gold bracelet fell out with a wooden guitar charm on. My mouth dropped open, it's beautiful. The charm didn't really go with the gold bracelet but that's what I loved about it.

"I love it, Seth! Thank you" I whispered my eyes going teary again "You made this?"

"Yeah! Jake told me how to carve stuff and I've been working on this for about a year." He grinned as I pulled him into a hug "In the future you can add more charms onto it."

"Thank you so much, Akio!" I squeaked as Collin and Brady came over "I'll see you on Monday, Seth!"

"Hi, Michelle" They both said at the same time but Collin blushing and Brady grinning.

"Hello, boys. What can I do for ya?"

"Erm… I wanted to give you this" Collin stuttered as he held out a white rose to me "Nothing romantic it's just the same colour as the guitar you had and you seem like a rose kinda girl."

"I love roses, Collin. Thank you" As I kissed the blushing boy on the cheek, "What is it with people giving me stuff?" I giggled

"The rose is from both of us" Brady said as I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, "You did well, Michelle but we should go are parents will be wondering where we are."

"Bye, Boys" I said waving, looking around I noticed mostly everyone is gone. "I've gotta go home, Ad. Paul's close to phasing."

"Paul?" Adam said his eyebrows scrunched together, "The one that likes you? But is dating Rachel Black?"

I nodded then told him everything Jasper told me and yesterday. By the end of it I'm already at the house, I can hear the microwave on.

"Wow, that's a lot. The guy really does like you and you the same to him" Adam whispered, I've told him about Paul's improved hearing and smell. "I better go, Declan's panicking because Leah's ill. I don't want him messing the house up."

"Of course go to him, I don't think Paul's ready to know what you are until after he phases." I said closing the car door carefully so I don't squish the rose. With a kiss on the cheek he was gone walking down the drive.

I can hear Paul moving around in the kitchen as I walk in. Sniffing the rose, I dropped my bag and keys on the table, scaring Paul as he dropped the fork he was holding onto the kitchen counter.

"Shit, Michelle. Cough or something. You scared me half to death" Paul said holding his hand to his chest.

Smiling I went to him to get the spare green vase in the cupboard, "You have improved hearing, Pauly. Use it!"

I didn't hear him string the canned spaghetti he was making anymore as I filled the vase with water. Sniffing the rose one last time with a smile on my face I place it on the side. The fork clattered to the floor making me look up at the shaking Paul.

"Who… the…fuck…gave…you… a…rose?!" Paul panted his shaking worse then last night, he noticed and backed towards the door.

"Get out side!" I shouted as I pushed him so he's know not going to harm the house if he phases. "Calm your shit Paul! Two young boys gave it to me!"

His shaking got worse and I knew there's no turning back now…

**PAUL POV**

I started making canned spaghetti but my thoughts are on Michelle. _She fucking amazing… Everything about her is perfection but I miss her warm soft eyes. At least I know the reason now! I can't believe that she might be my soul mate! I can't wait to look her in the eyes… _

The sound of keys clattering make me drop the fork and turn a growl nearly escaping my lips.

"Shit, Michelle. Cough or something. You scared me half to death." I said holding my hand to my racing heart.

My eyes went to Michelle's neat hair and smile on her tempting lips. The picture of Michelle on top of me as I travel my fingers over her six pack came to me, getting Little Paul to wake up.

Turning back to the spaghetti, I couldn't feel the warm of the plastic it's in. I saw Michelle lean up into on of the high and that the tight dress she had on raised up to the curve of he bum. Shaking my head I continued stirring.

"You have improved hearing, Pauly" _I love it when she calls me that. It reminds me of when were little! _

A white rose got put beside me, grabbing my attention and stopping me from replying . Michelle's filling up a green vase and places the rose into it but not before she sniffed it with a look of peace and love on her face.

I started shaking, jealousy and anger controlling me. Dropping the fork onto the floor. She looked at me annoyed first, then fear and then nothing. It made me shake more.

**You scaring her! Cut it out, you dickhead. **I ignored the voice in my head, my eyes stayed on the white rose.

"Who…the…fuck…gave…you…a…rose?!" I growled, the image of Michelle kissing and being with someone else making me shake the worse I've ever been. I realized and backed to the door.

"Get out side!" She shouted, pushed me out, "Calm your shit Paul! Two young boys gave it to me!"

My shaking got worse as I looked at her but her eyes are on my body. _She fucking more concerned on the house then herself! _

**Then back away! And listen to what she says. **The voice said again, scaring the shit out of me.

I didn't do what it said though, I backed away into the forest but she followed, herself shaking. The sound of a motorbike coming up the drive got Michelle to turn round and gave me the advantage of backing away from her even more.

"Michelle? Paul?" It' Sam, he seemed happy which made me shake more and my muscles ache.

"Over here, Sammy! Paul's about to phase" Michelle shouted as Sam got there in record time and pulled Michelle back so she was behind him. I didn't like that and I fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Michelle, phase so when he does he's not allow" Sam said using some alpha command on her as she walked more into the trees. "Paul, think of stuff that makes you angry!"

I thought of what I thought my mum to look like but it didn't make me any angrier. Then I thought of Jared ditching me for Kim… nothing and Sam seemed to know that.

"Think of Michelle with another man" Sam said his golden eyes soft as I growled loudly.

I thought of it. Michelle kissing some blonde haired man, it set my blood on fire and made me growl more feral. Sam backed away I don't know if it was in fright or something else. The image of Michelle fucking the same blonde haired man did it.

I hear my clothes rip and the next I'm taller then same and on four feet. I couldn't get the thought out of my head though as I kept growling.

A white wolf came towards to me, the same height as me. It's the most beautiful animal I've very seen…

Michelle:- Thanks Pauly My wolf eyes widened as the wolf gave me a wolfish grin. _Shit I can hear her voice now! _Pack mind, Pauly, I told you about it last night, remember?

I thought back to last night but all I could think of was her leg and arm round me also her head on my chest. Her wolf gave me another wolf grin and I'm sure if my wolf can blush it would.

Michelle;- You're a very good looking wolf. My heart thudded but she's looking into the forest.

Me:- Your perfection like you are in your human form… Looking me in the eyes, Michelle, Please.

Her face turned slightly to me.

**Please do! **The voice said making me confused and angry. Michelle's laugh in my head made me look at her but she's still looking into the forest.

Michelle:- That's your wolf talking to you. Listen to what it has to says.

Nodding I felt someone else phase… must be Sam because got bombarded with thoughts of a woman that looked similar to Leah.

Sam:- She's nothing like Leah. She's the complete opposite. Shy, loving, caring.

Michelle:- Block your thoughts, please! OMG imagine when you've fucked her, it's gonna be horrible being phased with you.

Laughing I nudged Michelle neck with my nuzzle, earning a nudge back. Michelle riding me came to mind before I could stop it.

Michelle:- Fucking hell it's gonna be a made up porn club! I can't wait for the two other girls to phase!…

Me:- Other two girls? She showed me what Miss Penfield told her about the three women warriors and I've gotta say I was impressed. She also showed me The Cullen's that are bloodsuckers but only drink animal blood also Adam and Declan that are Elves.

Michelle:- I'm friends with both Cullens and Elves.

Me:- They can hurt you, Michelle!

Michelle:- Oh and you and Sam can't?

Before I could reply, she phased back… naked. I was about to have a sex fantasy when I got a sudden emotion I didn't recognize. Moving my massive wolf form to cover her up. I got angry at the thought of another person seeing her naked.

**Mine! **My wolf hissed making me crouch in a protective stand. A hand through my fur took my mine of other's eyes. She scratched behind my ear making me purr.

She giggled as I felt Sam phase back and run into the house. "Think of happy thoughts, Pauly and you'll phase back." She whispered quietly into my ear making me shiver.

Sam came back throwing Michelle a dress and shorts. I thought of my dad and times with Jared. Then I thought of Michelle and when we were kids, the feel of her hand in mine yesterday.

I was soon on my two feet but I felt taller…and Michelle looked smaller. Smirking I grabbed the pair of men's cut offs out of her hand. Looking down as I out them on, I noticed Little Paul is larger as well. I was already gifted in the men's department but now I'm well beyond average.

Michelle's turned away from me giving me privacy. She's wearing what looks like a light grey sweater dress that showed her tanned legs perfectly. They weren't stick thin like Rachel's but curvy and muscular.

"You finished?" Her voice has changed as well after she phased. It's more light and seductive. I remember gasping when I heard it the first time.

"Yep." I popper the 'p' as walked next her, grabbing her hand. My stomach growled causing Michelle to give out an angelic giggle.

"Let's feed you" She laughed pulling me back to the house. "Also you need to look at yourself in a mirror. Your even more buff then before."

"Why, thank you. Glad you've noticed." I smiled, the smell of pasta hitting me in the nose and sending my stomach in a growling frenzy. "I'm starving"

"Yeah, your spaghetti kinda had to be thrown away" Sam said only in a pair of cut offs like me. _Must be the new wolf fashion! _

"Go into my room, in the wardrobe there's a full length mirror." Michelle said sitting down eyes on her phone.

The same smell of blueberry's hit me, hypnotizing me as I went into her wardrobe, stepping over the underwear, bra's and trousers on the floor. _Jesus is that me?! _

**Yes dip shit! Now go look Michelle in the eyes! **

Ignoring what it said I continued to stare at myself. I'm taller about 6"5 and my arms are still the same but my eight pack is more noticeable. The green in my eyes is bright and my hair looks jet black instead of dark brown.

"Lunch, Paul!" Michelle shouted as I was about to pick up a purple lace thong off her floor. Dropping it I ran to the table. "Oh yeah you and Sam are going to Patrol after… I've got work for 2 hours."

I started shaking thinking about what happened last night. "Are you sure you don't want me there? You know… just in-case it happens again."

"David will be their so there's no need." she shrugged starting to eat her pasta as my shaking calmed, "So, Sammy, anything new with, Emily?"

"I've told her about what we are." Michelle started coughing on her pasta getting me to pat her back, "She took it well, I haven't told her about imprinting yet."

"Good, choice" Michelle whispered, making me and Sam look at her oddly but she didn't noticed she continued eating.

"What do you mean by that, Michelle?" I asked as I finished just before Sam and Sam just before Michelle.

"Make sure her feelings towards you are natural, Sammy. Then she won't have doubt later on in your relationship." She said as she collected the plates and dumped them in the sink, "I've gotta get ready for work, be careful."

"Come on, Paul, I'll show you how to patrol and where the treaty line is" Sam said, glancing back at her room I left…

**MICHELLE POV**

My wolf just wants me to look him in the eyes but I'm to scared to… _What if I don't imprint on him? I'm not worried about Paul not wanting me, he seems all for wanting me. What if he gets bored of me? How do I tell him I've never been with anyone? Will he wait for when I'm ready?_

I have an hour of work left, I've gotten the rest of my tips from yesterday and their was a lot. With about 600 dollars in my pocket I continued getting more. Jessica must of told the whole town, everyone's asking me if I'm alright and David keeps sending me concerned looks.

The other waitress working with me is Rosy. She keeps flirting with every man single, taken or married. But that's Rosy for you.

Everyone's ordering Pizza today which confused me and Mrs Banner isn't her normal self. Neither am I, my thoughts are miles away on Paul. I'm wearing the same shirt as last night to be honest I kinda like it.

I can't seem to get the colour of Paul's wolf out of my mind. His dark and light grey fur. _His human's hair is black! I always thought it was dark brown. _

"Michelle, are you alright, sweetie?" Rowan asked, handing me a dessert.

"Yeah, boy trouble" I said just as Rachel Black walks in "Fuck!"

He smiled warmly at me before I gave the dessert to the old man. She sat on my side, making me breath out in frustration.

"Hi Rachel, What can I get for you?" I asked feeling slightly sorry for the teary eyed girl.

"Hot Chocolate, please, Michelle" She muttered making my heart break. _I guess she's like Alice fine one minute and annoying the next. _

Getting the hot chocolate I made sure all my tables were okay before I sat down opposite her on the booth. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… no…I should of saw this day coming. Me and Paul were only messing around" She whimpered, I saw Rowan looking at us from the kitchen, "He can't seem to stop thinking about you… He left me by phone a couple hours ago."

My mouth dropped, _I'm gonna kill the boy! _"Fucking hell, I'm gonna kill him!" I growled earning a laugh from Rachel, looking up she seemed better.

"Good look trying he's strong" She giggled and I smiled at her.

"Do you wanna come shopping with me and my friends sometime after Christmas?" I asked, she seemed taken back but then her face grew into a large smile making her whole face beam

"Yes, please"

"Here's my number. Text me or call me if you need me and I'll get to you about what day and date it is." I said as she gave me hers

"You not so bad after all" She smiled as I stood up.

"Your not bad your self"

I went back to my tables, winking at Rowan…

* * *

"Are you insane?" I screamed at a shocked Paul "By Phone?!"

"What are you going on about?" he shouted back, my eyes stayed on his cheek.

"You left Rachel by phone! The girls been nothing but good to you!"

"Since when do you care about Rachel?"

"Since I had a chat with her at work, you prick!"

Sam's still out on patrol but Paul's just come in an hour since I've been home. His face looked down, refusing to answering. Huffing in frustration I stormed to my room, slamming my door behind me like a 10 year old.

**You persuaded yourself at work to look him in the eyes! **My wolf snapped as I stripped in to a dark green vest top and short black pajama bottoms.

My wolfs speaking the truth again. I did persuade myself but when I saw him walking in, I got angry. I threw a cushion at him first and then shouted at him. Thinking back I found it kinda funny. Giggling into the pillow I stopped and then started sobbing.

_I'm being a bitch! I told him not to leave the house. And Rachel said he did it to be with me. Fucking hell I bet he hates me now! _

The door opened, "Leave me alone, Paul!"

"No" He said, I felt the bed dip, taking his weigh. I can feel the heat from his bare chest. _Grow ah pair and do it! _"Please, don't cry."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, his arms went round my waist as he lifted me up with his new strength and placed me so I'm straddling his hips. His thumb captured the remaining tears. His hand cupped my cheek and it fit in perfectly.

My eyes are closed but I feel his on mine. _My eyes changed when I phased… I wonder if his has? _The thought gave me courage for some reason. Opening my eyes slowly I was met with his…

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 sorry about the cliffy… What do you think about Rachel? I found the rose that Collin and Brady gave her cute. R&R **


	9. Three Women Warriors

**Chapter 9 **

I met with dark brown eyes that have specks of emerald green in. The world shifted so it was him holding me to the earth, not gravity. It's exactly how Sam described it… I can only see him, nothing else matters.

I got lost in his dark eyes. I felt a smile spread across my lips, as I lowered my back so we are chest to chest. His hand still on my chest went up to my hair, stoking it as if scared I'll vanish any minute.

Our lips got closer to each other, his hot breath on my mouth. My eyes still locked on his I moved my mouth onto his. _Shit!… what do you do now?… _He took the lead, moving his mouth to mine. My lips fit perfectly in his.

An electric feel ran through my body as he deepened it, making me moan and gasp. My hands went into his silky, messy, jet black hair. He moaned as I tightened my hold on his hair. His hands traveled up by vest top, making me pull away wide-eyed.

Panting, he looked at me smiling, his hands resting on my hips still under my vest top.

"Wow…" I whispered as I got my breath back, _that's some first kiss… _

"You can say that again" Paul chuckled, a blinding smile on his face, "Your some kisser, Michelle, You done that before?"

Shifting uncomfortably I noticed I'm still straddling his hips. "No, that was my first kiss" I blushed, my eyes on his chest. The feel of his hands on my hips went and is replaced by his hands on both my cheeks.

"Seriously?" I nodded as he breathed out steadily "So I'm the first guy you've ever been with?"

"Yes" I whimpered as he lifted my face so my eyes are back on his.

"I'm pleases but also scared, I've never been with a… virgin before" he smiled softly a I turned my head so my nose into his palm, kissing it, "You don't know how badly my wolf and me wants to just throw you down and make love to you…but I want to take it slow and until you ready."

Smiling as his mouth fell open at something he said, "You've never made love before have you?" I giggled as he rolled us over so he was on top, his stomach in between my legs.

"Only fucked"

I kissed him softly before wiggling out underneath him. His arm went round my waist as I stood up, stopping me from moving.

"And where do you thing your going?" He… purred… _Okay if he phased into a cat I would understand but he's wolf… which is a bigger more terrifying dog… _

"Did you just purr?"

"Yep but you didn't answer the question, angel. Where are you going?" He whispered my hand in his as he stood up towering over me.

"I'm going to put pizza's in the oven and have a shower, Paul" I said my heart thudding at his nickname for me.

"Can I join?" He said, puppy dog eyes on.

"Nope" I popped the 'p' as his bottom lip came out slightly "But you can put the oven and get the pizza's in it."

"Yes, angel. I'll do that now" Saluting me, he walked out as I grabbed my comb and a towel.

The warm water reminded me of Paul's body heat as I rinsed my self with the new Vanilla shower gel I got, shaving my legs and armpits. Washing my hair with the blueberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out just as I heard Paul taking the pizzas out.

Walking out the bathroom, shorts and vest top back on. I went to the waiting full pizza on the table. Putting tomato sauce on my plate I started eating the same time Paul did.

"So what you doing tomorrow, angel?" Paul asked his mouth full of food, I've already managed to eat 3 slices.

"What's with the new nickname, Pauly?" I asked as I got onto my last slice.

"You call me Pauly and I call you Angel… You are one" My cheeks burned as I leant back watching Paul eat his second to last slice.

"I've gotta go see Miss Penfield at 12 but after I'm free for the day until my patrol around 10. How about you?" I said as he collected the plates and put them in the sink, he started the water adding soap.

"Got patrol around 10 in the morning and then patrol the same time as you later on. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?…You know to that Italian place… or we could go someplace else… up to you?"

"I'd love to, Paul" I smiled, drying the cutlery and plates he gave me. "The Italian place sounds wonderful."

"Brilliant! I'll be at my dad's but I'll pick you up around 4?"

"Sure. So when you going back to live with your dad" My wolf and myself hated the idea of him leaving but he needed to be with his dad. _Didn't Sam say that it hurt to be away from them? _I shuddered at what the pain will be like.

"Tonights my last night here. My dad's leaving for a week though for his work so I'll have the place to myself." He said his eyes on the soapy water "I'm glad I imprinted on you, Michelle."

"I'm glad I imprinted on you too" I smiled as he turned so he's facing me.

"I'm just gonna come out with it… It's been on my chest since I was 10," he said his face uncomfortable but warm.

"Okay" I said, sitting on the kitchen counter

"Right… I've loved you before you threw that ball at me… Before the ball incident I used to stare at you in class… Watching as you played with Angela… I wanted so much to talk to you but when I tried I just stuttered and went all sweaty…

"Then you hit me with a ball… I started crying out of humiliation… You actually started talking to me and I found you voice what I imagined an angel's to be like… The rest you know…" Paul's bright red at the end of his speech, grabbing is hand I pulled him so he's in between my legs.

Without saying anything I brought my lips to his. He didn't respond at first but after a couple of minutes he did. His hand's knotted into my damp hair and mine in his hair. His neck is slightly bent so he can reach my face.

Chuckling against my lips he leant back, I can hear Sam walking to the house, "I'm a lucky bastard" He said just as Sam walked in.

"Have you both done what I think you've done" my brother said as he got an apple out of the fruit bowl, "I can smell each others scents on you, I can't smell sex though."

I blushed tomato red as Paul laughed by my side.

"We imprinted on each other and did a bit of kissing, Sam, nothing to worry about" Paul said his hands up in surrender.

"Mum gave Michelle the sex talk. But just because she knows about it doesn't mean she wants to, Paul!" Sam said as I put my head in my hands "And if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you."

Paul's smirking but I can make out the slight blush in his cheeks. "Of course, I'd kill myself before I hurt her."

_Do they know I'm still in the room? This is fucking awkward… Should Sam be saying this when I'm not here… _Slipping silently off the counter I checked the clock on the microwave showing me that its getting late.

Sam and Paul are in a glaring match as I left the kitchen and towards my bathroom to clear my teeth and wash my face.

Taking my bra off and putting it in the washing basket in the corner, I snuggled into my duvet cover, Paul's scent on the pillow. Breathing the scent in he smelled like a deodorant and soap but he has a natural smell that I can't describe… Mint, wet forest…

_It's addictive! _I smiled burying my head more into the pillow, _I'm glad I looked him in the eyes… imprintings not so bad… It's not as strong as I thought it'll be. _

"Angel, is it okay if I sleep with you again?" Paul said, stilling in the door entrance with only cut-offs on. _He seems to have more confidents… _

Moving more to my side, he stripped into his boxers and crawled in. Wrapping his arm round my waist we slept in the exact position we did the other night…

* * *

"Michelle, wake up its 10 o'clock" A husky voice said as I warm hand shook my shoulder. Groaning I slapped the arm away earning a chuckle. "Come on, angel, you've gotta get ready to see Miss Penfield."

Next thing I know the duvet around me is taken away and replaced with a warm body. A kiss went on my neck than cheek, forehead, eyelid, chin and finally lips. Their light feathery kisses.

"Also you have a date" Paul whispered into my ear. Opening my eyes the first think I saw is Paul's eyes and then I noticed that vest top is only covering my tit's a bit.

"I better get ready then" I said, then I remember my morning breath. _Well that's put him off… _Slapping my hand over my mouth, he smirked but got off the bed.

Going to patrol he left me to get ready and feed my starving stomach. I put on my slayer t-shirt, light blue jeans and black flats. Brushing my hair I left it messy and my face free of make-up. Eating 3 full bowls of cereal I was ready to go around half 11.

Letting Pyramid Song By Radiohead blast through the speakers. Zooming past the shops and towards Miss Penfield's house deep in La Push forest, I saw a grey wolf running beside me. The bracelet Seth made me is on my right wrist.

The cottage came into view, I can hear her making tea in the kitchen. Knocking on the door she called me to come in. Opening the door I got attacked by smoke, making me cough.

"Michelle, my singer, I told you you'd win the contest. The other singers were terrible, I'm sorry to say that I had to cover my ears." She said sitting on a beanbag with three cups of tea in front of her, I sat on the opposite beanbag.

"Anyway today is about my vision, I'm a future teller." She said, her eyes on mine, "My vision are like Alice Cullen but mine will definitely happen… but they can happen another way as well. If I drink these cups of tea, I'll go into a trance.

"The information for you is who is going to be the two other spirit warriors. You keep the information to yourself and imprint." She smiled as she mentioned my imprint, "I foreseen that you would imprint of the hotty Paul Lahote."

_Ok…ay… when a 61-year-old tells you your imprint or kind of boyfriend that there… hot… it's kind of unnerving. _Smiling at her she continued "I remember watching you two play together when you were kids… love was in the air then and I think it still is." Her eyes are sparkling as if she knows something I don't "Anyway let's get on with it…"

She drank the one in the middle first her face disgusted, then the one on my right her face neutral and then the one on my left her face one of delight. Her eyes went completely white, I had to swallow down a scream. She started speaking her voice croaky and distant…

"The first women warrior shall be known for her passion and love towards her imprint also her strength and instincts that are always right. She shall be the heart, soul and glue of the pack. The second woman warrior shall be known for being the Alpha's Ex and her on and off relationship with her imprint who is an elf…

_Leah! _My mind shouted as the old woman continued

"She shall also be known as the cold-hearted pack member and will be unwelcoming to the third woman warrior. The third woman warrior shall be known for dating a vampire, also for her imprint who imprinted on her before she phased to keep it secret. The pack will not welcome her full at first but the first spirit warrior shall persuade the pack that she's not a spy or leech lover.

"Together the three will be like sisters and stick together helping the male pack fight and protect. With different personalities and imprints they'll help each other through thick and thin… They will create the friendly bond between the Cullens and Quileute's…"

Miss Penfield coughed and her eyes turned back to their normal colour.

**Bella Swan is the third! **My wolf howled making me smile.

"So my singer" Miss Penfield said, her voice back to being soft "Do you know who the other two are? "

"Yes, miss" I said "I shall tell Paul and that's it… But what happens when the next phases?"

"Then the others will know she's a spirit warrior and you'll speak to her, telling her everything she needs to know and then send her here where I shall do what I just did to you." She smiled as I stood up, looking at the clock it shone 2 o'clock

"I need to go and get read for my date, Miss" I said shifting uncomfortably as her smile widened.

"Of Course, I'll see you in school on Monday, My singer"

With that I was off back in my car and my stereo loud. I got back with an hour in a half to get read. I started with a shower, shaving everywhere and washing my self with the same stuff as last night. Wrapping a towel round my self I went into my walk in wardrobe.

_What to wear? Smart but casual is what my mum used to always say… _

I picked up a pink dress that's goes out at the ends and creamy heels with the tip took off. Picking out a chunky bracelet with pink flowers on and a white background, I grabbed a light pink bag purse and put money, my phone and tampons in. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

_Hair… _I thought sitting on my chair looking at myself in the mirror. _Lets go for neat and straight… _Doing that I added a bit of eyeliner to the top of my eye, goldy pinkish eye-shadow and nude lip gloss for my lips.

Looking at myself I added a bit of No. 5 perfume on before I heard Paul's car pull up. Smiling as I felt the pull in my chest loosen, I heading out. Nerves got me as I headed into the kitchen, I looked at Paul to see him wearing grey formal trousers, white shirt, and grey blazer, his hair gelled so it kind of went to the side but spiked up.

He looked me up and down a smile playing at his lips. "You look amazing, Michelle" He breathed holding his hand out for me.

Taking it he led me towards his light brown Volkswagen pickup. _Shit… I think I just imprinted on his car… _I stood staring at it, my mouth open. He pulled me a long shaking his head but a smile on his lips.

"Sorry to say this, Pauly, but I just kinda… imprinted on you car" I said as he opened the passenger door for me and I sat in the cotton seats as if it's made of gold. He closed the door, smirking.

"Now we can't have that. You're my mine no one else's" He growled playfully, his face becoming closer. Kiss his lips lightly and quickly he started the car. And we were off…

* * *

We got at the restaurant 20 minutes earlier due to Paul knowing back roads. The restaurants posh and fucking expensive… $20 for an average pizza. My mouth dropped at the price but Paul's face stayed neutral.

"What can I get you both to drink?" The male waitress said, he's cute with large blue eyes and white blond hair.

"Coke, please" I said as his eyes locked on mine.

"Lemonade" Paul growled as I turned my eyes to his, giving him a wink and a playful grin. "The prick was fucking checking you out!"

"I know, Pauly. But you don't have to overreact I'm not gonna kiss him or anything." I said grabbing his clenched hand across the table, it unclenched immediately after I touched it. "So what you getting?" _Change of topic that's a good idea.._

"Ravioli you?" He said eyes on me as he placed the menu down.

"Spaghetti. I'm gonna compare it and see if it's better than the $6 spaghetti at Revelations" I said as he boomed with laughter the couple nearby looking at him in annoys but he didn't seem to care.

"So tell me about what's happened in your life?" Paul asked trying to sound professional…

* * *

I tried to convince Paul to let me pay half the meal because after main course, drinks and desert it's coming up to near $100. He said No and threatened to break my guitar if I even asked again.

We're now walking along La Push beach, Paul's holding my heels as I walk through the water. Hands together he left his blazer, shoes and shirt in the car and changed into his cut-offs. We're silent but he's watching as I slightly kick the water.

My hairs blowing in the wind and my stomach feels full for the first time since I've phased. My wolf's a peace and so is my mind. Paul pulled me closer to him, swinging me to face him. His eyes are demanding but affectionate. His large hand on my cheek stroking my blush.

His lips connected with mine, it's soft and sweet under the moon light making me go slightly dizzy. The fit together like a glove on a hand. His like a cushion but flexible. He's trying to get a feeling through but I can't seem to catch it… to lost in the moment.

_Protection… _My mind lite up as he started kissing my jaw and down my neck, nipping slightly. I felt myself get warmer down below, making me pull away in shock.

"S…s…Sorry" I stuttered, getting my breath back "I'm not used to… you know…"

He smiled tenderly to me before stepping towards me so I was face to face with his chest. Looking he kissed my cheek, "I should be the one apologizing."

I kissed his lips gently before taking his hand and continuing down the beach, "Lets just forget about it."

"I'm sure as hell am not forgetting that kiss!" Paul grinned, his arm going over my shoulders, "I'm sorry to say this, angel, but patrol starts in 10 minutes.

"Bugga!" I muttered as we headed back to his car. Stripping, in the back seat, into Paul's spare shirt. I saw him looking through the mirror but I ignored as I climbed into the front, knickers and bra free. _This will be better to phase to and from… _

I saw Paul pocketing the white thong I had on before I went into the woods to phase. Shaking my head with a smile on my face I phased, blocking my thoughts.

Paul:- Hope she didn't notice… shit stop thinking about it! Hey, Michelle, can I be the proud man of calling you my girlfriend?

Me:- Can I call you my boyfriend then? His wolf that's walking beside me stopped, his tail wagging. _His hazel eyes go so well with that gray fur… _

Paul:- Whoop! Got a sexy girlfriend...

Me:- In your mind, imagine building a brick wall around your head. It'll stop some thoughts until the wall gets stronger.

Paul:- Thanks, Angel. I headed towards the line but I smelt Edwards scent so backed away. I started round and towards the waterfall that me and Sammy found.

Drinking from the clear blue water, I can no longer hear Paul but I know he's still phased. _His walls strong already… Must be getting along well with his wolf… _I continued going round but stopped when the smell of a vampire got up my nose. Howling into the air I felt Sam phase straight away.

Paul and Sam:- What is it, Michelle?

Me:- Vamp trail. Not Cullens.

Following the trail it continued till it went onto Cullens land. Shaking my head I turned to see a grey wolf and black wolf behind me. Breathing in the smell got me making me sneeze. It felt weird in wolf form and make me shake my head after.

Sam:- Wow a wolf shifter that sneezes at the smell of bloodsuckers.

Me:- Shut it, Sammy! I sneezed again, my eyes watering. Omg! It feels really weird in wolf form!

Paul:- You have a bigger nose, angel.

Sam:- Right, Paul you finish patrolling, Michelle go home and stop sneezing.

Paul:- Yes, boss. Sam phased back as I continued sneezing loudly. It's kinda cute, angel.

Me:- Whatever, sugah. I'll see you when I see you. _Fucking hell these sneezes… _

Paul:- Bye, Angel.

Phasing back I got my dress out of Paul's car and went inside, my stomach still feeling full. Sam and Emily are on the couch, holding hands as I walked by. I sneezed as I hung up the dress and put away the shoes. _I really need to clean my room and wardrobe… _

I cleaned my teeth and stayed in Paul's shirt, crawling into bed, I continued sneezing but it stopped as my eyes closed…

**A/N: Here you go Chapter 9... Hope you enjoyed… Please go on my profile for links**…**R&R! **


	10. Public

**Chapter 10 **

_**Christmas Eve… **_

Me and Paul have been together now for just over a month. Paul hasn't been into school yet since phasing, he gets angry if a boy even glances at me. Our relationship is secret to our friends only the waitresses in the places we've been know, also Sam and Emily.

Sam and Emily have been serious over the month. So serious that Sam's thinking of asking her to move in with us. I'm not arsed about it but she knows about the imprint, she took it well.

Me and Paul are making our relationship public today. Kim's having a party and everyone's invited so we decided to surprise everyone and turn up together. I'm now wearing a shirt denim skirt, black flats and a green polo shirt. I'm waiting for the pain in my chest to loosen.

It finally did as Paul's car pulled up, just as I finished the apple I was eating.

"Hello, Angel. You look beautiful as always!" Paul grinned, kissing me lightly before pulling me out the house. "My dad's figured it out that I've imprinted… And he kinda wants to meet you. I was thinking you could come over on Christmas day, tomorrow."

"I haven't gotten him a present" I said making Paul chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I've done it all" He said, starting the short drive to Kim's.

One of the other reasons we're going to this party is because Jared is showing more signs of phasing and Paul wants to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. The pain in my chest has gone like it always does when I'm with Paul.

Are first night away from each other we found out that it's not nice. The pain makes you want to die and you feel useless as if you have a virus. We decided to swap pillows with each others scent on so that's why I know have an odd pillow on my bed. It worked though the pain faded and we were both able to sleep.

The sound of laughter and music came to me before the house can into view. I know everyone's car in the drive… _Quil, Bella, Leah, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Tyler, Adam and Declan's. Other people must have got a lift. _I thought due to how many voices I can hear.

"You ready?" Paul smirked opening the door to me.

Ringing the door bell the door swung open by a drunk Lauren. She eye fucked Paul before turning her glare onto me, I noticed she still has a black eye from when I punched her. Smirking her eyes went to mine and Paul's joint hands. Her smile dropped as Paul barged past her.

Giggling, he turned round shooting me a grin. _I can see he's still an arse… _I went to get a drink as Paul went up to Jared. I can smell the alcohol in the orange juice from a meter away but I drank it anyway knowing it's not going to effect me.

"Hi, Chelle" Adam whispered into my ear making me jump.

"Long time no see" I smiled, _He doesn't know! _"So how was your long trip to Scotland?"

"To long, I didn't understand a thing they said!" Adam said as I drank another cup, "So what have I missed?"

"I'm now with Paul" I said a cheesy grin on my face, I watched as Adam's face dropped slightly.

"What like with, with?"

"Yeah. I'm his girlfriend"

He continued staring at me so I moved to sit down on Paul lap whose sitting on the remaining armchair. He's talking to Jared who looked… ill. His normal brown hair looked lifeless and he's growing a beard. Not like Paul's which is only slightly coming through but his is like a couple centimetre's. His dark eyes that our normally full of humour and life are dead and full of sadness.

"Kim and him broke up" Paul whispered in my ear.

Jumping up off Paul's lap and went to hug Jared tightly, "I'm so sorry, Jared." I said as he hugged me back his beard tickling my neck.

Going back to Paul he instantly but his arms around my waist so I wouldn't escape or leave him. Smiling at him he kissed my neck as if to say 'Hey she's mine.' _Might as well just as pissed on me! _Giving him a death glare, he just smirked.

"You two are together?" Jared shouted, his eyes now full of life and light.

"Yeah, dud. Have been for just over a month" Paul said his own eyes sparkling with happiness.

"About fucking time!" Jared said standing up and fist bumping Paul.

"Sorry, to say this Jared but that beard does not suit you" Paul said making me elbow him in the ribs, "Ow!"

"That's mean!" I whispered furiously, getting Paul to kiss me lightly then turn back to Jared.

"I know, mate. It's itchy as hell. I'll tell you know if Michelle here leaves you do not grow a beard!" Jared said just as he started itching.

"Have you used the stuff you use to make it so you don't itch?" I asked making both my boyfriend and Jared to look at me funny. "What I had a fascination on men with beards when I was 15."

Paul and Jared both burst out laughing making me shift uncomfortably and turn bright red. "You are a weird woman, Michelle! What are you into now? Goatees?" Jared laughed.

"No!" I said crunching my face up in disgust, "I like the scruffy look at the moment. You no bed head hair and the slightly unshaved face."

"Okay" Jared chuckled, still scratching his chin, "When you liked beards did you learn how to shave them… I don't wanna do it by myself" He blushed.

"Sure" I jumped out of Paul's lap and grabbed Jared hand, "I know where Kim's dad keeps one… I used to do his as well as Sam's."

"Brilliant! Can't wait to get rid of it! It's so itchy and annoying!"

"Then why did you grow it?" I asked starting on his beard.

"I thought it'll be cool and win Kim back over" He blushed making me feel sorry for the lad.

"I'll tell you it now. The one thing Kim hates is a bearded man." I said as Jared breathed out looking upset but life still in his eyes. "What happened between you two? You were so close on that date night!"

"Yeah… We grew apart. She wanted to try new stuff… in bed but I wasn't ready…" He stuttered blushing bright red as I finished, he's now clean-shaved. "Funny thing to do at a party. You know I'm glad you and Paul are together he wouldn't shut up about you!"

Laughing we went back into the living room after moisturizing his face. Paul's still in the armchair but everyone's crowded round to watch a… film! _Seriously Mike Newton's party last year was better than this! _

Sitting back where I sat before, Jared went to get me another drink. Looking over the other's I found that Angela, Jessica, Jake, Embry and Leah. Everyone's picked Scream 4 which I've already watched.

As the girls screamed and got on to their boyfriends or boys laps, I sat back with a smirk on my face. I saw Jessica jump into Jake's arm. Laughing as he looked down at her as if to say 'wtf?!' I felt Paul's belly shake with silent laughter.

Looking around for Kim I found her snogging the face off… Adam! My jaw dropped as I looked at the pair dry humping. Turning to Jared I watched as he started shaking but not another to turn. Placing my hand on his shoulder, he stopped but slumped his shoulders in heartbreak.

Looking at Paul, I ran my fingers over his slightly prickly jaw. _I wonder if he'd grow a beard if I left? Or maybe he will grow one if I ask him?… Nah… He wouldn't suit it… _

"What?" He whispered and I realised I was staring.

"Just wondering what you'd look like with a beard" His laughter made everyone turn from the screen to him, faces shocked. _Lahote must have never laughed before then… _

"God, I love you…" He said loud enough so everyone can hear, I heard all their intakes on breaths. His eyes widened at what he said but I kissed his cheek then replied.

"I love you too, Pauly" It's the first time we've both said it out loud even though we've known we love each other since we were children.

His lips crashed onto mine, startling me. Reply with the same force as him, I felt what Paul calls 'Little Paul' awake. I'm used to it though every time we make out his dick seems to want me to notice him. I know it's because Paul used to fucking every night and because of me hasn't had some in a while.

But I know he's realising his sexual frustration on porn.

_*Flashback* _

We're going on are third date to the forest for a walk. I fancy going out for fresh air being locked up in the house cleaning all day has made my wolf go crazy. I'm about to knock on Paul's doorbell when I hear a woman's moan.

My first instinct is _I knew he couldn't keep it in his pants until I'm ready _and then my second was _cheating prick. _I was about to leave when I heard a man's voice which wasn't Paul's.

"Come on you filthy whore!"

My first reaction to that is _that's not very nice _and then my second _OMG! Paul likes men as well!_

I was about to leave, my wolf furious when I heard, Paul grunt and give a soft moan. My wolf sensed he was about to come…_don't ask me how it sensed it just did. _It wanted to leave but I'm stuck on the porch something not feeling right.

"Michelle!" I heard Paul shout not from pain but pleasure… _Okay maybe now is a good time to knock… _Knocking I heard him curse and shut his laptop lid, my wolf instantly calmed slightly when we found it was porn not a real woman. "Coming!"

_You just did! _I thought making me choke on a giggle.

"Wha…" Paul shouted but when he found me at the door his face softened but reddened "Michelle…erm… you didn't hear anything…did you?"

My answered was a smirk.

_*End of Flashback* _

"I'm going home, guys" Jared said making me blink and look at him, "Merry Christmas!"

We both whispered a reply before we watched him walk out, eyes on Kim. Turning to look at Paul, everyone's attention back on the film, his eyes on me. We went back to making out, his kiss desperate. Paul's massive hand that I've imagined travelling my body many times, went up my skirt.

_We've never gotta more than a make-out but I think I'm ready to take another step… _I felt him freeze when I didn't take his hand away. It didn't go any higher though.

I heard the film about to finish so I pulled away smirking. "Wanna go yours?" His dad's out-of-town for the night.

He only nodded his head, his mouth open. Grabbing his hand I pulled him up, blowing a kiss to Quil and Jake, we left…

* * *

"I wanna try something, Pauly." I said, I'm now straddling his hips, his hands are on my hips. I can feel that my lips are swollen and Paul's are bright red. My shaking hands are travelling down his bare chest. 'Little Paul' has already made its appearance as is making Paul's jeans look tight.

He grabbed my hand before I could undo his jean button. Rejection filled me but I didn't let it show as I looked up. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, angel." he said.

"I just wanna try something if you'd let me… Please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I've leant he can't say no to.

He moved his hand letting me undo his jean button. Slipping his jeans and boxers off, I grasped his dick, Paul moaning at the contact. _Right what to do now?… Got it! _Moving my hand up and down his manhood his eyes closed and his arms covered his face but not before I saw pleasure arched on his face.

_I wonder… _I thought as I moved my hand to his balls, gentle massaging them and put my mouth to his tip.

"Shiiiiitttt, Angel" he gasped, his eyes open looking at me and his hand running down my arm as the other went through my hair. Licking down to the base then back to the top, he panted and moaned for me.

_I wonder if we fit each other in all ways… _Putting Little Paul in my mouth, I took him all in with out gagging. Going back up leaving a trail of spit, I pulled out a tiny smirk on my lips. Looking up I saw him looking at me open-mouthed as I started running my hand up and down his shaft fast.

Somehow I managed to lean forward and kiss his lips, he tightened in my hand and my wolf sensed he was about to release. Taking him I heard him about to warn me the he's about to cum but thanks to the romance novels I read I swallowed quickly. What surprised me was he tasted nice… like his scent- mint.

Licking my lips, I felt him soften as I lent back a proud smile on my face. He clumsily put on his cut offs that are on the back of the sofa before pulling me into his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Pauly" I said looking to see the clock say 1 in the morning "I hope you liked your present."

"Best blowjob and present ever" he grinned kissing me, "I thought we said no presents?"

I yawned before answering "Well you did tell me that you've got me something."

"Yeah I did," he smiled as my eyes started drooping "Lets get you to bed, angel!"

Nodding he lifted me up and carried me up to his bedroom. Placing me gently on top of his quilt, I stripped my skirt, shoes and t-shirt off and went to get one of Paul's shirts whilst he was in the shower. Taking my bra off and putting it with my other clothes, I snuggled into the muscle arms that went round my waist.

I slept dreaming of a 9-year-old boy with Paul's eyes…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but just wanted to have a bit of lemons. The next Chapter is going to be 6 months from now... Check profile for links... R&R **


	11. Platinum and Diamond Necklace

**Chapter 11**

"We're leaving" Emmett said, his face no longer holding his lovable smile. It's been 6 months, its now the 11th of July. Jared and Embry have joined are pack and soon to be Jake.

"What do you mean?" I asked but my mind was on Paul. We've become closer if that's possible but we still haven't been together sexually. Sure I gave him a blowjob on Christmas Eve and other time and we've made out a lot but nothing more.

"We're leaving forks, Edward wants Bella to have a normal life." Emmett said kicking water, his hands in fists. "I tried to argue with them and so did Jasper but everyone agreed to leave…"

"You don't have to go!" I said my eyes wide with disbelief.

"I was thinking of staying… but Rose threatened to leave me." I ran to him hugging him, tears pouring down my face as his hands went through my hair.

I've become closer to Emmett and Jasper but Rosalie has gone back to ignoring me. I was making progress with Alice ever since the shopping trip at New Years. But then everything happened with Jared and the three vampires, Bella got hurt and all the Cullens but Emmett was too scared to touch me.

"Please, don't go, teddy bear!" I whimpered into his soaked t-shirt.

"I don't want to do, Mimi. But the family will fall apart and I can't have that." I heard him clench his teeth together. "I got you this, Michelle. I know you properly have loads of necklaces but I just want you to have this."

He handed me an expensive necklace laced with platinum and diamonds. **(A/N: Link of Profile) **It felt heavy but nice on my neck. Smiling at him my eyes filling with more tears, he wiped them away with his thumb. Handing me a piece of paper with a mobile number on he went leaving me crying.

**This is my new number, Mimi. By the way the necklace won't break if you phase with it on. **

**Live life to its fullest! **

**Love, Teddy Bear **

Tears pouring down my face I headed back over the river and home. I didn't bother phasing, whoever's on patrol would ready my mind… I'm to upset to block my thoughts. I tried thinking of other stuff such as waking up Christmas Day with Paul handing me a gift box with a homemade silver wolf necklace on. **(A/N: Link of Profile.) **When Jared imprinted on Kim and she accepted what we are with open arms… Anything but the Cullens.

The house came into view quicker then I liked… my face still pouring with tears. I heard Emily cooking in the kitchen… _Yes she moved in!_, Embry, Kim, Jared and Paul on the PS3 and Sam reading in the kitchen. Going round the back I tried to open the patio door to my room but it's locked.

Huffing I went round to the front, wiping the tears from my cheek and eyes. I hiccupped as I walked in, my face down.

"I left you a plate for dinner, Michelle" Emily said, I can smell the muffins in the oven.

"Thanks" I whispered but the muffins reminded me of the ones Esme made me when I went over. Tears started again but I ran to my room before Sam could say anything. Slamming the door, I locked it even though it wouldn't do any good.

Hearing Kim's car pull up, I curled myself in a ball on the floor ignoring my brother's calls. I had the urge to call Adam but he hasn't spoken to me properly since the party, it's only Declan that does talk to me. Kim did fuck Adam but she said it wasn't like it was with Jared so they got back together before he phased.

When Jared phased it was right in front of Kim so imprint or not she would have known about us. Embry was a whole different story, we didn't think he'd phase because he's only half Quileute but he did and are friendship soon resumed.

Sam lost his shit around May time. Him and Emily were arguing about Leah. I came into the house just in time to pull Emily out-of-the-way of Sam's wolf but he got my arm. I don't remember much only waking up in my bed, Paul next to me and Sue stitching me up. I have three scars running down my left arm. At least it's better than Emily having scares on her face.

Sam didn't phase though for a couple of days after Paul started a fight with him. When I was able to phase again I was the one to get him to phase human and he stank…

The thought made me laugh through my thoughts. Shaking my head I went to change out of my dirty clothes. Grabbing a pair of black trackie shorts and blue hi neck top. I kept the necklace on but under the t-shirt.

"MICHELLE?!" Sam shouted through the door making me look up from putting Emmett's number in my phone. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

"Calm down, Sam" I heard Embry say but coming nearer.

Blocking them out not bothering answering because they wouldn't hear me, we found out that my room's sound proof much to my brother's horror. Unfortunately I can hear outside the room. Sam's still at the door, Emily and the boys in the kitchen. The smell of muffins got to me as I unlocked the patio door…

_*Flashback* _

"Come on, Pup. Esme really wants to cook for you!" Jasper said pulling me by my scared hand to their house. For some reason their scent doesn't bother me or make me sneeze. Banana muffin hit my nose making my mouth water. Barging past Emmett whose waiting for a hug, I ran into the kitchen to see 10 muffins in a fruit bowl waiting for me.

Stuffing the largest one down I looked over to see Esme and Carlisle with a pleased look on their face, Emmett, Jasper and Alice with an amused expression, Edward disgusted and Rosalie with a jealous expression.

_*End of Flashback* _

Walking looking at the grass I bumped into a hard chest, my eyes are still filling with tears as I look up.

"What's the matter, El?" Sam asked, his eyes angry but concerned.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered as my stomach growled.

**Eat! **My wolf howled as Sam grabbed my hand pulling me to the kitchen. I sensed them look up as I entered but I sat in the seat in between Embry and Jared, Paul in front of me and Kim next to Jared. Emily sat next to Paul and Sam next to her and Embry.

Embry handed me a muffin, placing it on the table in front of me as they all stuffed down their own, empty plates in front of them. I stared at it before picking it up. _Blueberry… Not banana. _Tears came to my eyes and fell silently.

"No way! That's a platinum and real diamond necklace!" Kim screeched, her hand pointing at my chest. Looking down I noticed the necklace no longer under my t-shirt, "Who the fuck gave you that? They must be loaded! Was it Adam?" I shook my head, tears falling more often but I kept my head down.

"Who than?" Kim said I saw her jumping up and down in the corner of my eye "A secret lover? No offence Paul but I don't think you could afford that!" a growl came from Paul followed by a protective one by Jared.

"Emmett" I sobbed pulling my knees to my chest and my forehead to my knees.

Everyone was silent but I can see them shaking, Paul more than everyone else. "Please, don't tell me you've been seeing… the bloodsucker" Paul growled making my tear streaked face shoot up.

"He's like a brother to me, Paul! And I'd never cheat on you!" I hissed, my tears now replaced with anger, "The Cullens are leaving, Emmett wanted me to give me a present and it just so happens to be an expensive necklace!"

The phone blaring stopped Paul from reply. "Hello, Sam Uley speaking" Sam said his eyes fixed on me.

"Hi, Sam you should know the Cullens have left" Billy said making me turn my eyes from Paul to Sam. "Also Bella Swan has gone missing, she went into the woods the Edward and hasn't returned."

My eyes widened as the boys growled. _Edward wouldn't hurt Bella, the other Cullens wouldn't allow it. _Shaking my head I ran out phasing before I'd even got off the patio steps. My clothes ripped but my necklace didn't snap.

I headed towards Bella's the sky darkening overhead. The other phased but my thoughts are blocked but not theirs.

Paul: I'm sorry, Michelle!

Jared: Must be Michelle's time of the month! Unless she's pregnant but Paul hasn't been able to stick his stick in her bush, yet.

Embry: Shut up, Jared. The worlds not surrounded by sex, just because Kim hasn't fucked you in a while.

Jared: Shut it, Virgin!

Me: What's the matter with being a virgin, dickhead?! I growled stopping to become face to face with the three wolves. My teeth bared.

Jared: N…nothing…

Me: Good to hear. Now go and find Bella!

They stayed silent blocking their thoughts even though I caught a couple of images of Kim naked from Jared's mind. I got Bella and Edwards scent but it soon changed to just Bella's as I followed it. The boys going a complete different way…

* * *

It's pitch black when Bella's scent got fresher and I heard two heartbeats… _Wait two? _Running and spreading the word to Sam and the boys I saw Bella in a ball on the floor a massive brown bear about to attack her. Tackling the bear so we rolled away , I crouched protectively in front Bella and it seemed to move away slightly limping and I realized I'd cut its leg.

Phasing back just as the boys got to me I checked for a pulse which she had. Nodding at the now phased lads, Sam, Jared and Embry weren't looking at me but Paul's staring.

"Mind giving me something to wear?" I asked covering myself up with my hands making Paul growl but passed me his polo shirt and a pair of knicker…_I have no idea where he got them from.._. "Thanks!"

Putting it on I turned round to see the bear still struggling to walk away, I felt like a monster as I watched and heard it fall to the ground. Standing up I went to approach it as Sam picked up Bella.

"What are you doing, El?" Sam whispered furiously as I went nearer to it.

"I hurt it" I said getting a meter away before Paul's arm went round me. "Let go, Paul, I've gotta help it."

"No you don't Michelle, leave it to die!" he said trying to pull me away but I stood my ground

"No! I hurt it, I've got to help it!" I hissed as I crouched in front of it, it's eyes glued on me, "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I held my hands up in surrender it seemed to sense my animal side because it relaxed letting me look at the wound. My hands went on its unmarked belly, it's fur soft and shaggy. I heard the two extra heartbeats, and I can feel them moving around in her belly… she's pregnant.

Smiling and giggling, I turned to the three boys. "She's pregnant can someone go get a first aid box?"

Paul smiled but stayed where he was, its Embry that went to get it.

"Paul, I think your girl has lost her mind" Jared whispered but I was to fascinated on the bear to care.

"No she hasn't. She's being herself. Remember we were after the leech scent and she had to stop to help a bird stuck in wire? It's just who she is… caring." Paul whispered back as I looked at her injured back leg that wasn't deeper then I thought.

She growled in pain making me look at her as I touched her leg softly. I scratched her ear like I do with Paul's wolf and she calmed just as Embry came back. Getting the disinfectant wipes out, I gently started wiping, still scratching her ear.

It's done quicker then I wanted. Her fur is softer than the wolves but also has a kind of greasy feel to it. Backing away so she can get up, she gave me a grateful look… _If bears can… _And then was off quicker then before. Turning round I felt livelier and more happy than before.

"I'm really sorry about before, Michelle." Paul said his eyes apologetic, "I shouldn't have said what I said. You know how I am with you and other men… And I guess I was jealous that the leech can give you better presents then I can…"

"Paul, I may like the necklace I have on now but I love the necklace you got me. It's not about presents, Pauly. Your enough for me I don't need anything else from you" I said kissing him on the lips.

He smirked as we followed the awkward Embry and cocky Jared towards Charlie's. My thoughts went to Bella, how ill and broken she looked… The I remember what she was whispering… _Angela, Edward…_ Shaking my head I jumped over a log as the Swan house came into view…

* * *

"Did he leave you in the forest, Bells?" Charlie asked a weak Bella.

"No, I got lost." she whispered from the sofa. I'm leaning on Paul's chest as he leans on a wall, Jared and Embry are in the same place as Paul but Sam is crouched in front of Bella.

She isn't hurt physical only a couple scratches but mentally she's in pain. Her doe eyes locked on me pleadingly and I realized she wanted to speak to me privately.

"Sorry, lads but I believe the woman wants some girl time. Don't ya Bella?" I asked, Paul's arms tightening round refusing to let me go.

"Yes. Ch…Dad I'll be fine, I just wanna talk to Michelle about… girls stuff" She said as the Doctor, Charlie, Jared and Embry left the room.

I nodded at Sam as he left then I turned to Paul whose glaring daggers as the poor girl, "Paul," I said my eyes on his eyes as they flickered to me, "Go I'll see you back at the house."

He refused to move and just stood there staring at me. Huffing in frustration I glanced back at Bella who's sitting staring at the coffee table. Grabbing Paul's arm, using my extra strength, I pulled him to the front door.

"Get out, Paul or I swear I'll throw you out" I hissed, softly as his face dropped as if I kicked his puppy, "I'll see you in an hour."

"Can I stay with you for the night?" He asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," I kissed his lips before I shut the door in his face. "Right, Bella, do you want to tell me what happened?"

She nodded as I sat on the sofa with her, I heard Paul walking away and phasing.

"Everything since the thing with James, Ed…he hasn't been acting right. I came home from work today and he wanted to go for a walk. He told me they're leaving… he also told me I wasn't his soul mate." she started sobbing as she buried her head into my neck, "He said it's someone else… And then he left…" She didn't seem to realize that i wasn't suppose to know about all this...

"Did he say who it was?" I asked, as I stroked her hair.

"Y…Yes…" she sobbed as a cramping feeling came in my stomach, making me feel sick.

"Do you want to tell me?" she shook her head, "Can you tell me if I know her?"

"Yeah you know and like her" Bella yawned, "Do you know if Jake will be at home tomorrow?"

My thoughts flickered to Jake who should be close to phasing but hasn't shown any signs. "I don't know I think so."

She pulled away giving me a death glare "Why aren't you speaking to any of them?" she spat, her eyes on my scared arm "Jake's upset that Embry no longer speaks to him and Quil's upset because you don't speak to him! Why?!"

_Because I lost my shit around him and nearly phased… _I shook my head "I can't tell you Bella but what I can tell you is you need to get over the bloodsucker!"

Her face drained of colour, "H…How do you know?"

"Friends with Emmett remember" I said waving my hand over my body, she yawned again, "You need to go bed."

"Yeah you know where the door is." she hissed as she got up followed by me but I stopped when a dripping feeling came from my womanhood… _NO WAY! Miss Penfield said I couldn't have my cycles! _

"C…can I use the loo before I go?" I asked my wolf panicking making me shake. Bella just huffed and went into her room.

_Right… Bella should have tampons or pads… _Looking through the draws I found a pad. Flushing the toilet I left her house, hearing Bella snoring softly. _I can't phase which means I need to walk which is half an hour away… I could run but these cramps are killing me… _

Walking on the quiet road in a man's polo shirt, lace knickers and an expensive necklace on, no bra or shoes on , I'm glad that I don't feel the cold. I got half way when I felt eyes on me, going into the forest I let my wolf guide me out of unwanted eyes.

A went nose on my leg make me squeal out in shock. Turning wolf ready to phase I came face to face with Paul's grey wolf, his dark eyes looked confused, worried but with a strike of lush in. He lowered himself so I could get on but I shook my head, panicking if I leaked. Whining he stood up to his full high making me seem tiny. Standing up on the very tip of my toes I managed to kiss his muzzle which earned me a wolf smirk…

I turned to start walking again my wolf leading me to wherever. Paul's wolf followed me slightly behind, checking out my arse and making sure I wouldn't hurt myself…

* * *

**PAUL POV**

I'm happy the Cullens have left, exactly I'm thrilled but seeing Michelle upset makes me keep my opinion to myself. She's been acting strange the past days, having quick mood changes. Watching her walk in front of me know she smells sweeter and it made my wolf mad with lust.

**MARK! TAKE! MINE! **my wolf howled but I pushed him down, not wanting my angel to run off in fright.

My wolf's been like that for a while always wanting to just lay Michelle down and fill her with my cum… Believe me I do to but she's new to all this. _Her being in my polo shirt doesn't help either… _

I phased back to human form pulling my cut offs on and jogging to my determined angel. The wind blew, blowing her scent to me making Little Paul harden the quickest it's ever went. My nose buried into her neck and I pushed her into the nearest tree.

I heard her intake of breath as my hands ran up her waist and towards her breasts. _I couldn't stop myself I just want her… _

"Paul, stop, please." She whimpered making me freeze and pull away quickly. _I didn't hurt her did I? Shit… I should control myself more… _

"Sorry, you just smell more delicious than ever…" I hummed, my eyes closing.

"When did I start smelling different?" She panicked making me panic but my mind instantly went to her cheating and panicking that she's pregnant.

**She still smells like a virgin, prick! And she spoke the truth before she won't cheat on you! If your going to continue like this she'll leave you and well both be like Bella! **My wolf hissed making me answer Michelle question…

"Erm only since now…" I said shifting my weight from leg to leg "What's the matter, Michelle?"

I jogged to keep up with my imprint scared she'll get lost but she seemed to know where she's going. She didn't answer but went straight to the house phone, Sam was about to use. They seemed to notice her determined look and sweet scent because Embry's wolf seemed to shift the air and his eyes flashed with lust.

Growling in a protective stand next to her, Embry seemed to pull his wolf back.

"Miss Penfield, you told me I couldn't" My angel panicked down the phone as the two elves came through from the living room.

"Couldn't what, my singer?" Miss Penfield replied as I growled to the skinny prick, Adam, whose edging closer.

"That I couldn't cycle," My eyebrows scrunched in confusion… _The Elder told her she couldn't rid a bike? _My wolf's just confused as I am and so is everyone in the room but a surprised Emily and Kim.

"I never told you, you couldn't rid a bike, dear" Miss Penfield said, her voice sounded confused.

"Not a bike, miss. You told me that now I phase I won't get my monthly cycles you know Period! You said I couldn't have kids when I phase!" I felt my face heat up and everyone else's turned red, my wolf growled at the thought of my angel not being able to have kids.

"That's right, my singer. You can't unless you let your wolf go."

I growled at thought of my angel giving up her stunning wolf but also I was happy that she can have kids in time, the through was always in my mind.

"Then why the fuck am I bleeding!" My head flashed up at her words and my eyes widened, _She can have kids without giving up her wolf… _

My wolf howled with joy and I ignored the rest of the phone conversation. I imagined a girl with brown curls and my eyes but she had Michelle lips and ears. A smile spread across my lips as I heard the convocation stop.

I turned to my angel to see her still panicking, she took one look a my beaming face and she grew angry. Blinking, the smile now gone, angry tears started falling down her face.

"I could have internal bleed or some shit like that and your there smiling! Do you want me gone?" She hissed but her eyes turned soft and sad. "Am I really that much of a pain?"

"No" I said my hand caressing her cheek as she lent into it, "You're my world, Michelle. The thought didn't cross my mind because my wolf would of known if something was wrong with you. I was smiling because I had an image of one of our kids." She softened as I drew her closer, "And for you being a pain well… it's one of the reason's I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered, her forehead resting on my chest, _She's so small, she only comes up to my chest… _Kissing her forehead she breathed out onto my bare chest making me shiver. "I need to go bathroom."

Letting her go I felt empty without her in my arms but I sat down on the spare chair, the elves and pack talking quietly. I heard Michelle moving around in the bathroom but I forced myself to concentrate on the convocation.

"So what you're saying, elf, is now the Cullens have gone we can go on their land?" Sam said as Michelle came out still wearing my polo shirt but now with a bra on.

"yeah" The green-eyed one said as the skinny one-eyed Michelle as she came to sit on my lap, "Carlisle also said that if Michelle wants to she can move into the house…"

I looked at my angel, my face showing my dislike of the idea but she kissed my nose before turning to answer. "My home's here with the pack and my imprint, I'm not moving to that house, Declan."

I smiled pleased with what she said as I rested my chin on her shoulder. I looked up to see Jared doing the same to Kim.

"Very well. Carlisle also said that you will most likely say no but he said you're welcome anytime if you need personally space." The skinny one said, I can see the love he holds for Michelle in his eyes, which made me start to shake but Michelle on my lap calmed me.

She nodded at him with a small smile before Jared, Embry, Sam and the green-eyed elf went to watch TV. Emily and Kim started cooking but Michelle stayed in my lap her eyes on the skinny elf and him looked back at her.

"Why have you been ignoring me, Adam?" my angel said sadness in her voice making me want to comfort her.

"There has been trouble with the elf world. I've been to busy with that then talking to you, Chelle." He said slightly cold but the use of a nickname on her made my wolf uncomfortable.

"I understand, Ad." she whispered standing up and go round the table to embrace the elf. My insides felt like they were going to burst or die when I saw her in the arms of another man. The elf smirked at me over her shoulder making me stand up the chair scraping across the floor and my shaking more violent.

My angel looked from me to skinny dick then back to me. I backed away feeling myself loosing control and not wanting to hurt her like Sam did. She let me go outside but half of me wished she'd follow.

**Kill the skinny bastard! How dare he try to get my girl! **My wolf howled as I know stood of 4 paws. Michelle came out a pair of cut offs in hand, smiling she ran her fingers through my fur that always relaxed my wolf.

She kissed my wet nose as I growled playfully with her. Her laugh sounds like music to my ears and makes me proud to be the one that made her laugh. Licking her chin to her hair-line she scrunched her nose but her eyes are full of humor.

Phasing back I gently pushed her to the ground as my naked self was on top. "You know" my angel breathed, mouth centimeters from mine, "if I wasn't bleeding I would let you take me right here, right now."

My heart stopped as I looked down at her. She has an impish smile on as I feel my dick start to harden. Smirking I lowered my lips to her neck and kissing tenderly, "Just because you have the painters in doesn't stop you."

"I don't want my first time to be messy," she pouted, using her strength to roll us over so she's on top, "but in the future I can't wait to have messy sex."

Little Paul's rock hard now. Her words and her heated core stuck me so I'm speechless. Giggling she rubbed again me causing me to snap out of it and grab her by the hips. She jumped up before I could try anything leaving me on the floor with a boner.

My angel started walking away but seemed to feel sorry for me as she came back, making my heart quicken in my chest. "Come on, Pauly. Emily's done us all a midnight dinner and I wanna get ride of your problem before we go bed."

That didn't help as I slipped my cut off's on. Walking uncomfortably to her, her eyes were guilty but she had a mysterious look on.

"Baby what are you about to do?" I asked, getting more excited than I am.

"This" she purred kneeling in front of me and grasping 'Little Paul' in her hand securely. Making my mind flicker to when she had her pencil in her hand in Art. I focused on the present as her warm tight mouth took me all in. Every time she does it surprises me how a mouth and throat so closely fitted can take me in.

Never has another girl took me all in without gagging or choking. And never has another girl made a blowjob this pleasurable. I panicked when Michelle wanted to try this on Christmas Eve because I always have to think of something else when someone giving me one but… Jesus I didn't have to with Michelle.

I finished quickly like I always go and watched as my girl swallowed and wiped the remaining of my cum off her mouth that was fucking hot!

Kissing her I tasted myself of her tongue. I longed to taste her but she always got insecure which I was kind of pissed about she's fucking stunning and she doesn't care phasing naked in front of the boys. _Girls are bloody confusing… _

Pulling me along we went into the house and looked around seeing the elves gone. I could hear Emily, Sam and Kim asleep, Kim in the guest room. Embry and Jared are on the PS3 and smell of lasagna is in the air.

A plate got put in front of me which pleased me and my wolf. Eating the mountain of food I went to play the PS3 with the guys.

"Embry it's time for your patrol!" Michelle shouted as I heard the sound of pills being moved, "Fucking hell I hate being a woman…" My angel whispered making me spit out the water I was drinking.

"I don't think you'll be an attractive man, baby" I shouted back, winking at Jared, "you'd look like Sam!"

"My brothers good-looking! I think you can be a very good girl, Pauly. Your name can me Pauline and your already feminine," she joked, "I'd turn lesbian for you!"

"Excuse me, baby, but does this," I pointed to my cock, "look feminine to you!"

Her unique eyes stared at it with a impish grin on before turning them gorgeous eyes on me, "Nope! It sure didn't feel feminine in my mouth."

I stared at her open-mouthed and Jared got up turned the console off and went to the room Kim's in. She continued grinning at me as a smirk grew on my face.

"I love you!" she grinned, as my smirk grew full-blown.

"Ah, Angel and you know I love you too!" I said, jumping up and down on my bum. She crawled into my lap with a yawn as I picked her up bridal style, she ordered me to take her to the bathroom.

Waiting for the bathroom to be free, I ran in for a piss as she came out, i did not bothering to shut the door. Her angelic laugh can be heard as she gets changed and I cleaned my teeth with her tooth-brush… _I kind of broke mine…_

We spooned as we drifted to sleep…

**A/N: As you can tell Paul gets jealous a lot and Michelle is moody because it's her time of the month. So the Cullens are now gone. Miss Penfield in the next chapter… R&R **


	12. Zombie Mode

**Chapter 12**

**MICHELLE POV **

I woke up panting in an empty bed. I'm sweating cold sweat and I'm shaking from fright.

"Paul?!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheek.

"Baby! What's the matter?" He ran in, his hair messy but I can smell the shaving cream… _Arw, he__'__s clean-shaved__…_

"It looked so real, Pauly" I sobbed, I felt like a baby as I curled into him.

"Bad dream?" He asked, his hands running through my shoulder length hair.

"Yeah but it felt so real…"

"Tell me what happened so I can help." He sounded hopeless and lost as I continued shivering.

"Edward was their with his mate… I couldn't see her face but I knew it wasn't Bella. Then Bella came with someone from the pack on her arm. Also Leah with Declan but you were with a blonde girl…" I hiccupped, "I was alone as you all walked off leaving me… but not before I saw Edward's mate… Angela!"

I sat up and turned to him, his face's is in deep thought, I continued, "Angela's Edward's mate but I don't know who Bella's is… I think the blonde you was with is Lau…"

His lips crashing on to mine stopped me from continuing. It's full of love, passion and anger. I returned it but mine full of love, longing and desperation.

"You need to understand, Michelle. That I ain't leaving you and defiantly not for a blonde bimbo!" He growled, "You're the one for me so don't even think twice about it. Sorry but your stuck with the arse."

I giggled through my tears, "I love the arse though, your to cute when your sweet…"

"I'm not cute!" he pouted but I my thoughts when to my cycle and the empty cupboard of pads and tampons…

"Alright to prove that you're not cute, can you do me a favor?" I said curling up in a ball under the quilt, the cramps getting the better of me.

"Anything, angel" he said sitting up and going to pull out a t-shirt from the draw he built for himself for when he's over.

"Can you go to the shops and get me more pads?" he turned wide-eyed to me as if I've just took his man card from him.

"I don't think so, angel…" He said, putting his t-shirt on back to front.

"Please, Pauly" I stuck my bottom lip out and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "I'll do whatever you want in return." He looked flustered which is adorable.

"Fine! But I don't know what to get. Is there a size or something?"

"Just get the blue thick ones." I smiled as he nodded his head, "Also can you go and get my proscription?"

"Whatever! I'll be back as soon as possible" he said, as he searched in his jeans and pulled out some notes.

"Your not gonna pay!" I said shooting up, ignoring the pain.

"Yes I am, I'm getting other stuff as well." He smirked then walked out as I sank back into my bed. My phone vibrated next to me, scaring me half to death. It's from Rachel:

**OMG! I have a date with Rowan! What should I wear? X **

I replied:

**Something smart but casual. Blow him away, girl! X **

Rachel's become one of my best friends over the month we go parties and shopping together but she doesn't get on so well with Kim. Rowan took a liking to Rachel straight when he saw her then night I imprinted on Paul.

I haven't seen Rachel since I nearly lost it with Quil. I haven't seen any of my friends. Sam alpha ordered me away from them until they phase or if one of the boys imprint on them. I can't really remember loosing it with Quil only Paul and Jared dragging me away. I guess my wolf was having a bad day.

I haven't spoken to Jake or Quil since and it hurts when I'm walking down the street and I see Quil looking lost. Embry went to school and looked Angela in the eyes but got nothing. Now I know she's Edwards mate… _I wonder if she knows__…__ properly not. I wonder when Edward started finding out Angela was his mate not Bella. _

Getting up I went into the shower and then went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge:

_Me and Emily are going for a picnic and Kim is out with her mum. Embry and Jared are patrolling. Miss Penfield called to say she__'__ll be over around 1. _

_Sam x_

It's nearly quarter past 12 now as I make a cheese and bean toasty. _Believe me their like heaven on a plate__…_Getting a big fluffy blanket I slumped onto the sofa, turning the TV on to watch the Eastenders from last night…

* * *

"Hello? Michelle?" Miss Penfield called bring me out of my daydream state.

"Living room"

"Oh hi, my singer. Sorry I've got me quick the Elders are expecting me at a meeting at 2." She smiled sitting on the other sofa. "So you have mother nature?"

"Yeah but I still have my wolf. I can feel it and hear it." I shifted snuggling into the blanket more.

"Okay, I'm going to go into a trance, my singer. It'll give you answers." She said closing her eyes and concentrating.

I waited, I picked my nails.

"The three spirit warriors shall be able to reproduce without giving up their wolf." She said, her voice her voice croaky again, "It shall happen every whenever but it's their wolf telling them that it's best to reproduce at that moment. It also means mating season is near for the male pack members."

She coughed at went back to her normal self. Looking at me I nodded and repeated what she said to her. "I suspected that it'll be something like that but I spoke to Sam this morning and told him you can't patrol until you've finished."

"Okay." I whispered slightly disappointed and my wolf complaining. She got up as I heard Paul's truck coming up the drive. "Bye, Miss."

Closing my eyes I was about to drift off when I got something thrown at me. "What the fuck?" I hissed sitting up straight.

"You didn't tell me that the proscription is for your period control!" He said looking distressed, he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You didn't ask." I yawned looking down at what got thrown at me, which happens to be what I asked for but also condoms, "I didn't ask for condoms, I believe they're for you, sugah."

He smirked grabbing the packet from me and stuffing it into his back jean pocket. Sitting down he put my covered feet on his lap. Leaning forwards are lips crashed together, it started passionate and sexy as I let his tongue travel round my mouth. It got exotic and wild as our tongues battled for entry.

"Michelle?" He whispered as are foreheads stayed together, "You said you'd do whatever I asked, can I ask something?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine, "Sure but remember what I said last night about sex."

"It's nothing to do with sex, Angel." He said, his lips travelling down my neck, "I was wondering if I can go prom with you next week?"

I pulled away looking at him making sure he wasn't drunk, _he hated proms he even said a couple of weeks back. _"I thought you didn't like proms?"

"Changed my mind and I want to show you off." He gave me his naughty but sexy crooked smirk.

Rolling my eyes I lent into his chest as he played with my hair and drew patterns on my arm with his finger I soon fell asleep…

* * *

"Yo! Chelle! Wake up!" a Russian voice shouted as they prodded my side.

"Fuck off! Leave her alone, Skinny dick!" Paul's husky voice shouted.

Giggling at his nickname, I slapped the finger away from me and got up. I'm still in the living room and Adam's on his knees on the floor.

"Finally I've been watching you sleep for the past 20 minutes." Adam huffed as I growl came from the kitchen.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" I asked trying to tame my bed hair.

"You look peaceful didn't want to wake you. Also your wolf is annoying me."

"You did wake me" I said giving a 'duh' look as Paul snickered from the kitchen, "Anyway what you doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk to ya," He pouted as I slapped his cheek lightly at hie lie, "Alright! I was wondering if you wanted to sing but you look to ill."

"I can play the guitar if ya want" I said as I stretch full aware of the two pair of eyes on my body, "instead of looking at my chest, Ad, can you go and get me my guitar?"

Still ogling my breasts he got up to go get my guitar. "What's up, Pauly?" I asked my imprint whose glaring where Adam took of to.

"I don't like the way he looks at you and the nicknames you have for each other," he barked his eyes moving to me, "Your mine and no one looks at what's mine like that!"

My wolf's pleased to be claimed out loud but I was slightly pissed at being claimed like an object but I forced it down, his eyes sad and surprised.

"I love him like a friend, Paul," I said standing up and going to him, "Like I love Embry, Jared and all my other boys that are friends. I'm in love with you Paul no one else."

He pulled me so we're chest to chest only my thin vest top and bra covering us. Lightly and quickly he kissed my nose, "I love you too, Angel, so much."

"You playing or what?" Adam snapped roughly handing the guitar to me.

Nodding I grabbed the acoustic guitar from him, "We're playing the song we practiced last Wednesday." **(A/N: Solder Boys and Jesus Freaks By Noel Gallagher) **

**_All the people on the village green  
Are gathered round their TV screens  
To hear the government about speak  
For solider boys and Jesus freaks_**

They go on heaven on their holidays  
The congregation hopes and prays  
They leave their letters in the mail box  
For lonely souls they could not save  
Off and on I used hear the call  
But she was just a baby doll  
And all around them were the holy men  
Who twist the word of way back when  
She will kiss the sky and shelter the world from the rail  
Put another record record on the jukebox  
She might dance the night away

On and on we go and the rest of the world outside  
May soon explode and there is no place we might hide

On and on we go and the rest of the world outside  
May soon explode and there is no place we might hide  
And on we go and we kiss this world behind  
Goodbye and on and on and on and on

All the people on the village green  
Are gathered round their TV screens  
To hear the government about speak  
For solider boys and Jesus freaks

Adam sang his voice loud and strong without a microphone. Finishing I smiled at him and played random chords on the guitar. Clapping started from behind making me jump a meter into the air. Turning around it's Emily, Kim, Jared, Embry, Sam and Paul.

Blushing I smiled sheepishly to Adam, who broke them clapping.

"So the guitarist in my band has fallen ill and I was wondering if you'd like to play for the band this Monday? We have Monday and Tuesday off for bank holiday. I would like you to sing as well." He grinned whilst blushing.

"I'd love to, Adam." I beamed jumping up and down on the sofa. "Where is it?"

"Seattle, It's a private show. I'll speak with Elders to get you out of La Push for the night. I have a house their so you can sleep in the spare bedroom. As long as you know songs to sing, you know all the songs we're gonna play anyway."

Squealing I threw myself at him causing him to fall back into the couch. Pulling back I jumped up, shaking my arse a bit in a happy dance, I blew Adam a kiss before running to the bathroom for a piss.

* * *

"So does that mean I need my own electric guitar?" I said as I sat at the kitchen table still in my pajamas's that are a thin vest top and shorts.

"You can use your own acoustic guitar but you can use the bands electric one." Adam said as he sent an email to all the people going to say he has a different guitarist. "I better go and see if Declan and Leah haven't crashed the house in angry sex."

"Leah and Declan have angry sex?" Kim screeched as Adam drove away.

"That's what he said." I raised an eyebrow an image them having angry sex came into my mind but I quickly change thought.

"I'd hate to know what that's like." Kim muttered, she must have had the same image as me as she scrunched her face up in disgust. My guitar is still on my lap as I play random little songs, "OMG! Is that an engagement ring?!"

Looking up, stilling the strings, my eyes went to the sliver simple ring on Emily's wedding finger. Her face darkened red as I smiled, playing a slow tune.

"Congratulations" I smiled, making the tune go more upbeat.

"It's about time. Sam hasn't stopped thinking about it for the past month!" Jared moaned, "At least it's better than seeing you naked!"

I was closest so I hit him round the head, hard. "Ow! It hurts when you do it, Michelle! You and your extra strength."

Smirking I continued playing as Emily put the pasta in the oven.

"OMG! I love that song!" Kim shouted as I started playing 'You bring me joy By Amelia Lily.' I started singing…

**_I've been thinking 'bout all things i'm searching for_**  
**_Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout all the times i've lost my head_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said_**  
**_I won't think about all the things that could go wrong_**  
**_Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on_**  
**_Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long_**  
**_I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

**_I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had_**  
**_All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done_**  
**_I'ma looking back, when i've only just begun_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge_**  
**_Looking up and down, questions running through my head_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout how on the which way to turn_**  
**_I've been thinking 'bout lessons that i'll never lean_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

**_You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_**  
**_You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_**

**_And maybe we were built to break_**  
**_And this lasts a little more than we can take_**  
**_Maybe we were built to last_**  
**_And we're strong enough to break the past_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

**_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**  
**_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_**  
**_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_**  
**_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_**

"You have a lovely voice, Michelle" Emily said as everyone stared open-mouthed at me.

"So I've been told." I grinned, as Jared and Embry nodded in agreement with Emily.

"Now why when I've told you to sing in the past you never did?" Kim pouted arms folded.

"Never thought I was good and didn't want to embarrass myself." I blushed as Emily shook her head in disagreement.

"Mum used to always say you're an angel singing and I see why now" Sam beamed as I nodded leaning my guitar against the wall.

"You're an angel whatever you go." Paul whispered into my ear so only I could hear.

Laughing I dug into the food put in front of me, "Bella's gone into a 'zombie' mode." Kim said making me choke on the food in my mouth.

"Zombie?" I replied laughing slightly but shut up when Emily and Kim gave me a death glare.

"Yeah she only eats a bit and all she does is look out her bedroom window. Kinda freaky. My mum stared talking with Charlie today. Feel sorry for the girl. She's had her heart broken." Kim muttered as Paul started laughing.

Raising an eyebrow at him he tried shutting up but didn't succeed as he continued.

"Stop laughing Paul!" Emily shouted, looking pissed which shocked me, "If Michelle broke up with you I can guaranty that you'd go 'Zombie' as well!"

He looked at me, then decided to wrap his arm round my waist and pull me onto his lap. His nose buried into my neck as he did his best to spread his scent onto me. "Your right, Emily. I would." He whispered as his hands traveled up my sides and down my back.

"What else about, Bella?" I asked changing the awkward silence.

"She woke up screaming last night. Charlie said he's trying to get her out the house and go see friends such as Jake. I think being with Jake will be good for her." Kim said as I nodded in agreement, Paul looking over my shoulder.

"If she starts hanging with Jake we'll have to be careful." Sam said, "he might phase."

"He's not showing any signs though, Sammy." I argued as I placed the glass of lemonade on the table, "All of us have shown signs. And you know how much Jake adores Bella, being with Bella will make him happy."

"She has a point, Sam" Embry said, "Jake's liked Bella since they were kids, just like Michelle and Paul, so you don't know he might as well imprint."

"Bella's never loved or liked Jake that way though" I swallowed, "It's always been brotherly towards him. I actually don't think he will, he may hope but I don't think he will."

"How do you know?" Sam said as Paul's arm tightened round my waist

"I had a dream last night where Bella was with someone from the pack. I didn't see his face but his body shape wasn't buff like Jake's. I also have a feeling she'll get imprinted on," _Also phase _I added in my mind.

"What was their body shape like?" Kim asked leaning forward at the subject of men's bodies.

"Lean not you know full-out muscle like Jake." I blushed as Kim winked at me.

"How have you noticed what Jake's body looks like?"

"Erm… When we were doing P.E. one time." I said quietly whilst blushing, "Quite an eight pack as well."

"You do know you've just openly admitted to checking Jake out and liking what you see in front of your boyfriend." Kim said as my cheeks burned more.

Shrugging, "He's a man with muscles what is there not to like?"

"True…" She started blushing as Sam and Emily got up clearing the plates, "So… have you ever saw… Emmett topless?"

Laughing I nodded, "Please, teddy bear goes round his house topless."

She sat up straight ignoring Jared trying to get her attention, "What's his muscled like?"

"A six pack but it's not as noticeable as the wolves or Jake's," I grinned "You know you've just openly admitted that you like you boyfriends arch-enemy in front of him!"

"Shut it! You know I'm gonna tell Jake next time I see him that you have a thing for him." Kim said.

"No you not!" I panicked, "I'll tell Emmett you like him!"

"No you won't" she blushed, "I know why don't we both not say anything!"

"Sounds like a plan" I said leaning into Paul, "By the way though I'd like to say that Jake's eight pack is not as impressive as Paul's!"

Paul's hot breath travelled down my neck as Embry, Kim and Jared went to leave.

"You know I'm kind of jealous" he whispered into my ear as Emily went to bed and Sam went to Patrol.

"Your always jealous, Pauly." I winked taking a biscuit out of the packet.

He pouted and kissed my nose, "I've gotta go home and see dad."

"Then you've gotta go, sugah." I winked swaying my hips as I walked past him and to the bathroom. Cleaning my teeth and washing my face I felt drained from doing nothing all day… weird. Taking my bra off I flung it onto the floor and got attacked by warm arms. A hand clamped down on my mouth stopping me from screaming.

"That wasn't very nice, angel" Paul whispered humour in his voice.

I bit his had lightly but enough for him to release my mouth, "That wasn't very nice either, Paul!" I shouted beyond pissed.

He clutched his sides laughing as I went to my bed. Pouting I threw the quilt over my face as he fell to the ground still laughing. Scrunching my eyes shut I put the cushion over my head blocking his laughter.

"Oh come on, babe!" a smile is obvious in his voice, "I was messing and it was payback for leaving me with that seductive arse of yours."

"Whatever!" I grumped but a smile was finding its way to me.

"I know your smiling, Michelle!" The quilt got ripped off from on top of me and the cushion got flung to the other side of the bed. "Come here, angel."

Wrapping my arms around him I just couldn't stay mad at him for long. _No matter what he does he's just cute! _"You know I still think your cute!"

"Yeah, yeah as long as only you think I am then fine!" A howl erupted making us pull a part, "Stay here, Michelle, Sam told me you couldn't phase. I don't want you to get hurt, just go sleep."

"Be safe, Pauly" I whispered as he kissed my nose and left.

Leaving the Patio curtains open I watched as Paul phased, he looked back at me before going into the forest. I don't know how but I managed to sleep…

**A/N: Here you go chapter 12! I've started to write the sequel to my other story Wrong Choice, Please check Wrong Choice out if you haven't read it! R&R **


	13. Sex Protection Talk

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait i had writers block... **

**Chapter 13**

"What happened?" I asked as soon as the boys came through the patio door.

"The red-headed leech is back." Sam growled as he walked past me and towards his bedroom with the still sleeping Emily in.

"Go back to sleep, Angel." Paul whispered into my ear as I started making a full English breakfast for everyone.

"It's 10 in the morning, Paul. I feel fine, you go sleep." I said kissing his cheek as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs, being stubborn.

Embry's watching the latest sports news in the other room as Jared went to get some sleep in the same guest room Kim's in. "Breakfast!" I yelled to the two boys, who came barging in.

I left 4 plates in the warm oven for Emily, Kim, Jared and Sam as I wolfed mine down. The silence is edgy so I know their keeping something from me, "What you not telling me you two?"

They shared a look as my wolf got offended, "Jared ran past the Swan's house. It seems like she is like a zombie. Jared said he could smell that she hasn't washed from outside the house."

_Okay so Bella's going past a rough patch, she'll get over it. They always do… _"So? Why were you keeping it from me?"

"We thought you'd go over there, Bella was also whispering 'how does she know' over and over again." Embry continued.

"Yeah it kinda slipped that I know what the Cullens are. Have you looked her in the eyes, Embry?" He seemed dazzled by my question as I waited for him to answer.

"No I haven't. Why?" Paul got up, taking the empty plates.

"Just wondering." I shrugged as my mobile phone went off, booming 'Run me Down. By The Black Keys' indicating that it's Rowan, "Hiya, what do ya want, sugah?"

"I was wondering if Rachel has said anything about the date last nigh, Sweetie." He said in a hushed tone.

"She hasn't called or text me yet. Did she tell you last night that she's not a morning person?"

"Erm… Yeah. Shit, yeah she did. I forgot. I just wanted to hear her voice, sweetie." He muttered I could hear him slapping his hand over his eyes, "But could you tell me what she said next time you're at work?"

"I can do that, sugah." I smiled, "So did you two get to the kissing stage?"

"A quick peak that was it. Do you wanna know what she said about you?"

"Go on." I whispered interested in what she did say.

"Rachel said that you're the only real friend she's had and has."

"Really? Wow."

Voices came on his side of the phone, "Hey sorry, sweetie but I have to go. Cya at work."

"Bye, Sugah."

Putting my phone down, I looked up to see a confused Paul. Smiling at him I went to get ready, the sun out so the days warm. Getting out a pair of khaki shorts, I pulled on a baggy white vest top. Putting my hair up into a tiny ponytail, I left my face free of make-up.

When I came out everyone is round the table. Kim wearing tiny yellow shorts and a white vest top and Emily wearing jean shorts and a black vest top. Both of them have their hair in a ponytail and face free of make-up.

"You coming beach, Michelle?" Kim said as I checked my phone for messages.

"Sure, when we going?" I asked my fingers travelling up my scars.

"Now." Emily smiled softly her eyes following my hand movement, as it went from the top of my shoulder down to the tips of my fingers.

Nodding I grabbed a towel and headed out, after the two girls down the path to the beach. Finally coming onto the beach I saw Bella, she looks lifeless and ill. She's walking next to Jake who looks blest to have her attention.

The beach is quiet as I scan it, my eyes falling on a guy that looks slightly familiar. His hair is weak and lifeless, body narrow but his eyes are dead, staring at nothing. **Quil **My wolf moped as I stopped dead at the sight.

I set my towel down, keeping my head down so my former best friend doesn't see me. Luck isn't on my side as he looked straight at me. He tried smiling but it didn't reach his saddening eyes. I got up walking towards him ignoring Emily warning and Kim running back to the house.

Bella and Jake stopped looking as Jake held Bella back so she wouldn't come over. Taking even steps, he seemed inpatient and ran to me, pulling me into one of his massive hugs I've missed. I smiled as his scent got my attention it was his normal scent but mixed with alcohol and sex.

"El!" My brother shouted as I let go, my eyes filling with tears. I looked at my best friend seeing his own eyes similar to mine.

"Don't go, M." He whispered, "Just tell me what's going on."

"You'll understand in time, Quil. But being away from me is for the best." I kissed his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

I backed away as he ran to his car, leaving Jake and Bella staring at us. Bella's furious her eyes full of angry tears as she stomped over, a shaking Jake following her.

"You happy now! You and your group of freaky friends leave us alone!" She spat as Jake pulled her away.

I fell to the floor hugging myself. Tears leaked down my face, warm arms devoured me, "It's not you fault, Babe." Paul's voice soothed

"Yes it is." I whimpered standing up, "I need to be alone."

I ran.

I don't know where I'm going, I'm just letting my legs take me wherever. All I'm aware of is that I'm running bare foot. I find myself after 5 minutes of running, outside my dad's house. The cottage is modern but not expensive looking, it's a creamy yellow colour over the wood and brick round the edge. **(A/N: Link on Profile.) **

Over the months I've become close to my dad, unlike Sam who hasn't even bothered to hear him out or give him another chance. I have told my dad though that if he fucks this up then that's it. To be honest I'm glad I've gave him another change, I've always wanted to know what having a dad feels like.

Paul doesn't like me seeing him, Paul won't give me a reason. Embry and Jared don't give a shit whilst Emily and Kim think it's a great idea.

Ringing the door I can hear the TV on in the living room. "Hiya, Michelle. Come in." He said, _his eyes looks identical to Sam's _I thought as I stepped inside feeling at home. "What brings you here, El?"

I slump onto the armchair, my eyes flickered to the TV screen that's showing a football game. "Sam and his fucking alpha orders."

"Language, lady!" My dad said sitting on the sofa, turning the TV on mute as he leant on his elbows on his knees. His voice is stern but his eyes pitiful, "So what's Sam alpha ordered you not to do?"

"When I lost it a couple of months ago, Sam ordered me to stay away from my friends," I breathed, shaking a little, "I saw one of my friends at the beach just now, he looked ill, dad. Somehow I managed to break the order and go to him. We hugged and he begged me to tell him what's going on but I told him soon he will.

"Then he legged it, ran away as Sam called me. I didn't go over. Bella Swan started ranting at me and her and Jake left. I slumber to the ground, Paul said something to me, I replied and I ran here."

I'm sobbing uncontrollably at the end of my speech, my dad's just looking at me full of pity which is making my wolf go bananas.

"How did you manage to break the Alpha's order, though?" My dad whispered as he sat on the arm of the chair, rubbing soothing circles on my lower back.

"I have no idea!" I wailed as Joshua whispered soothing words in… Latin I think it is. The words got me to stop crying but I'm hiccuping. "Since when do you speak Latin?"

"Since I like the language and it comes handing be a lawyer and all." He smiled as I nodded, we stayed in silence for god knows how long but it's comfortable.

My dad can no longer phase, he gave it up when he imprinted on Beth Cameron, Jared's mum. Luckily she's single but they've kept the relationship steady. My dad works as a lawyer also he's loaded with money.

"How's you and Beth?" I sniffled

"We're good .I'm thinking about asking her to move in." He blushed. _Me and Paul have dated for twice as long as them… Should we be moving in together? But we haven't gotten physical, unlike my dad and Beth… Okay bad thought. _

"That's great!" I beamed.

"Actually I was meaning to tell you something… You may like it or you may not." He sat on the coffee table facing me, his face serious making me sit up straight.

"Go on!" I grumbled.

"You know I slept with another women when me and your mum had a… break?" I nodded, "Well the woman got pregnant… which she wanted. It seems that Embry is your half-brother." He whispered the last bit.

_No fucking way! Sure we've all been wondering who is dad is but we all through it was Billy… _"Does he know?"

"No. Beth knows though and she said to tell you first and then call a pack meeting. Tell everyone there."

"Embry a nice lad." I said looking at my dad who smiled slightly.

"You should get back…" I got up to leave, putting the mug he gave me in the sink, "Oh before you go! I wanted to talk to you about you and Paul!"

_Oh Shit! _"Yeah?"

"I've noticed that you two have become more… touchy over the week." He blushed looking down at his feet as I stared at the white wall. _Please, don't tell me this is happening! Oh! That's a nice picture on the wall! _

"I just wanted to give you THE talk." He continued, rambling on, "You know all the protection you need to use. I was wondering if you know how to put a con…"

"OKAY!" I shouted my cheeks turning scarlet, "PLEASE! Mum and School told me all about it already. No need! Also I read books with stuff…in."

"Are you sure? I have a dildo up stairs you could try on…"

"DAD!" I screeched horrified by the thought. **He didn't just tell you that did he! **My wolf sobbed, deeply disturbed.

"Right okay! It's just Paul looks like the type to not use protection. Do you have pills?"

"They don't work! My wolf rejects them." I said, severely disturbed.

"Oh right. I have condoms upstairs…"

"IT'S ALRIGHT! Paul will buy some!" I edged myself towards the door.

"You are still a virgin?" His voice sounded angry

"Yep!" I squeaked

I didn't bother for him to continue I legged it. _I seem to be doing a lot of running away today… _

I ended up back on the beach, my towel still on the floor but it's deserted. Only a couple of walking down the far end, kids making a sand castle and two teenage girls sunbathing.

Stripping my shorts and vest top off, I'm left in a black bikini. I actually felt the burning sun on my back which excited both me and my wolf. Smiling softly I remember that my mother nature only lasted a couple of days to my complete joy.

Closing my eyes, I let the noises around me flow around me. The seagulls in the sky is the first think I hear, then the kids talking softly to each other. _I would love to have kids of my own… Wonder if Paul wants some… _The through made me panic a bit but then I remembered that we're still early in our relationship.

The sound of the waves relaxed me, and the slight creak of the trees. Two male voices came near me, making me sit up and look. Collin and Brady…

Smiling they came over. _Thank god Sam doesn't know that I'm friends with them. _

"Hey boys!" I smiled as they sat down on the towel, them both hiding something behind themselves.

"Hi, Michelle." Collin beamed, _Brady's told me Collin has I crush on me, which I find adorable. _

"Hiya, M!" Brady cut in as I messed with the bracelet Seth got me, I never take it off, "Wow! That necklace seems expensive. Who got it you? Paul?"

I looked down to see I still the necklace Emmett got me on, "Oh no. Emmett Cullen got it me. His family left town a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah we heard. We also heard that there's a party happening Monday night." Brady gushed. "Heard Jared Cameron and your boyfriend is organizing it…" He stopped when Collin elbowed him in the gut.

"He didn't tell me!" I hissed, my jaw clenched together, "I'm leaving to go to Seattle tomorrow with a friend."

"You gonna break up with him?" Brady and Collin said simultaneously, they both looked like eager puppies.

"No." I giggled but they both looked disappointed, "But I will have a go at him for keeping it from me."

They both brightened up and Brady moved his hidden arm to show a book, "It's a guitar and singing book. Got famous songs in their and tells you tricks to write your own songs."

"Thank you, Brady." I said, tearing up.

"This is for you." Collin reddened handing me a bouquet yellow roses which I searched up one of the meanings: Friendship.

"Thank you, lads. You've gotta stop getting me stuff." I breathed.

"It's fine, M." Brady said as the sky started to darken, "We better go, it's getting late."

"Bye."

They left with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I looked over the beach towards the lowering sun as it reflected onto the water reflection. Getting my towel I tied it round my leg along with my clothes. My wolf's howling to be able to run free.

Going into the shadows I phased, not hearing anyone. I ran round La Push, loving the feel of the wind in my fur. No one else is phase so my mind's free of others thoughts and images, only my own going through my mind.

My thoughts, surprisingly, weren't on Paul or my brother but on Ice-Cream. I remembered Emily shouting that she bought me Ice-Cream last time she went shopping. Racing back home I heard the TV on and Emily in the kitchen as I changed back into my shorts and vest top.

Barging in. Emily squealed in surprise as I went to the freezer. Getting 3 cornets our, I sat on the desktop, starting to eat the first one.

"Michelle! Where the fuck have you been all day?" Sam shouted as I looked up to see Kim and Emily whispering quietly to each other, Sam looking angry, Jared smiling, Embry confused and Paul concerned.

"Language, brother." I said, laughing, my mouth full of ice-cream. "God! I have a craving for Ice-Cream."

"You pregnant, Michelle?" Kim winked as I smirked back.

"Well… there is something I haven't told ya all." I said putting down the one remaining Ice-Cream and putting on a serious expression, "You see I met this guy," Paul started shaking, growling, "Sweet, charming etc, we hit it off. OMG! Kim we didn't use protection!"

Everyone locked at me, Paul shaking violently. Kim was the only one that looked past my act.

"You done a pregnancy test?"

"Nope." I said eating the last cornet. I looked up to all the wolves shaking violently, looking them all in the face. A smile started tugging at the corner of my mouth, "Oh Bloody hell, lads! I'm messing with ya all!"

Kim chuckled along with Emily. The boys just stood there faces confused. Soon enough Kim's on the floor, face streaming with tears as Jared and Embry joined in. Sam's blushing but smiling slightly whilst Paul still looks pissed.

Looking down I noticed the gifts Collin and Brady gave me still in my hands. Jumping off the counter I got the same vase out that I put the white rose in months ago and put the yellow roses in it. I left the music book on the counter but out-of-the-way of Emily cooking.

Clicking my tongue I went to start packing for tomorrow but to see everything already in a bag. _Kim and Emily are life savers! _

Chuckling I pulled out my grey pyjama shorts and vest top. Brushing my hair and I turned to walk out but slammed into a hard but built chest.

"Ow!" I said falling onto my arse with a loud 'thump'

"Sorry!" The husky voice said making shivers run down my spine, "I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything."

Looking up I saw Paul looking sheepish which I've gotta said made him look weird.

"It's fine, sugah." I huffed getting up, "What ya want?"

"Erm…" he shifter uncomfortably and didn't look me in the face.

"Spit it out, Paul!"

"Right, sorry. I was just wondering why you sweet smell is gone?"

"Because I've finished!" I said as if he's a child.

"I ain't a child!"

"Ah know your not but use ya brain, baby. I know you have one!"

"Baby?"

"Yes, Baby. Ah kinda like it!" I laughed making him smirk evilly

"Can I call you sexy then?"

"Call me whatever ya want, baby!"

"Okay then." He grinned wrapping me into his arms as I breathed in his smell.

"I've gotta tell you something. My dad told me it today." I said stepping out of his arms and closing the door behind him, I didn't wait for an answer. "The woman my dad slept with did fall pregnant…"

"Please, don't tell me you're my half-sister?" He panicked sitting on the edge of my bed, eyes wide and hair sticking all over the place.

"What! No!" I shouted horrified at the thought, "Embry is."

He didn't reply but just sat there. Emotions passed over his face, angry, surprised, shocked…

"Seriously?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p' as I stood shifting my weight from leg to leg.

His arms enclosed my waist, pushing me to him so his face is inline with my lower neck. _The guys frecking massive! _"Thank god!" he muttered into my shoulder as my finger ran through his hair which I found he liked, my cheek is resting on his forehead.

Laughing softly I kissed his temple as he looked up pouting. I pecked his nose with my lips, earning a growl. Smirking I caressed his lips with mine teasing him, he growled louder, frustrated with me messing with him.

Standing up he towered over me, making me feel like an ant. My face is in level with the top of his six-pack. Arching my neck I looked up to see his shoulders slumped slightly but a massive grin on his face.

Pushing me lightly, my back made contact with the wall, trapping me between his heated body and the cold wall. Moaning at the contrast, he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"If I knew pressing you against a wall would get this reaction, I would have pressed you against one soon." His breathing traveled down the back of my neck making me shiver. _Now he's teasing me! Idiot! _

"Shut ya trap and kiss me you prick!" I hissed, standing on my tip toes and slamming my lips on his. It's a mixture of pain and pleasure… but I like it and so did my wolf!

He lifted me up so he didn't have to bend. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed me into the wall more. It's full of anger and craving. I taste BBQ sauce on his lips that's just delicious. He pulled away as I bit his lips playfully, tugging on it with my teeth.

"That's hot!" he breathed, my legs still wrapped round his waist, "But why so violent, angel?"

_He did not just ask that! And why is he trying to sound like Yoda?! _

"You didn't tell me that you planned at party because the Cullens have left?!" I shouted unwrapping my legs and falling to the ground, _gracefully if I must say. _

He looked lost as I backed away, trembling, "Because I knew you'd act like this! There are enemies, Michelle, we're not meant to be friends with them!"

"The Cullens haven't hurt anyone! Why the hatred? What have they done to you?"

"Because it's the reason I turn into a wolf and I have some magic voodoo connection to you! Fucking imprinting!"

I flinched as tears started fighting their way to escape. Backing away more I bumped into the patio door. My wolf's enraged but I'm confused and hurt.

"That came out wrong!" his voice sounds panicked and ashamed but I don't look up, my eyes stay on the ground, "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever."

Holding back the tears, I looked up a mask over my emotions. Walking past him to the door, he didn't make a move to stop me.

Opening the door I shut it behind me, walking to the kitchen where Embry and Kim are. Jared must be on patrol.

"Hey, Michelle, you okay?" Embry asked, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Not really." I whimpered as Sam came back from the toilet and Emily looked up from plating food.

"What's he done?" Sam said though clenched teeth.

"Nothing." I lied not wanting Sam to get involved.

A plate full of food got placed in front of me. My mind instantly went off Paul and onto the food. I wolfed it down, glad that I don't get indigestion.

_I guess he doesn't want me anymore… Maybe he feels made to be with me? But we were making out then we got to that… _

I heard a howl in the sky. It wasn't one for a warning but full of emotion. An apology…

Shaking my head, I phased to my wolf form, outside. Jared and Paul are phased…

Jared: You've fucked up mate

Paul: I know… she's the only good thing in my life.

Jared: You should explain to her that it's not her. You don't like the imprinting, you want a normal life with her. Grow a pair and say what you think…

Paul: Oh that's going to go great, Jared! 'Oh sorry, Michelle, but I feel as if your to good to be with me and your only with me because of the imprint…'

Jared: Michelle loves you, Paul! For fuck sake!

I felt Jared phase back to human, he must have felt me phase or something. Running I followed Paul's fresh scent and found him at the waterfall where we all go for picnics. It's also the place where I let Paul touch by boobs for the first time.

Me: Paul?

Paul: Michelle! I'm a dickhead! I'm so so sorry! It's not you, I…

Me: I heard what you said to Jared… Paul seriously after being together for 6/7 months you still think I'm with you because of the imprint! I LOVE YOU! Please get that through your stupid head!

He fell silent, his thoughts blocked. Whimpering quietly enough so he wouldn't hear, I turn to watch the moon's reflection. My white wolf's head shone back at me, the bad ass look in my eyes is replaced with a depressed look.

Paul: I love you too… So much! Please forgive me…

Me: There's nothing to forgive.

His grey wolf came up behind me, eyes shone with adoration and love. I licked his muzzle as he sniffed my scent.

Me: I better get back… Early start tomorrow.

He made a noise in protest as I started walking away.

Paul: Can I stay with you tonight?

I know that the next night will be horrible for us both so why say no? Turning I nodded before racing back, both are thoughts blocked as Sam phased to take over Jared's patrol.

Sam: Remember what I said Paul! Hurt her and your dead, understand?

Paul: Yeah

Smirking I phased and went through the open patio door to my room. Putting my dirty pajamas in the wash, I put on a light green nightie on. Turning round I saw Paul frozen in the door frame, winking I slipped in between the sheets.

"You have no underwear on do you?"

Smirking mischievously I shook my head. He closed the patio door and curtains as if he's in a trance. He stripped into his boxers and came under the sheets again.

"Are they the boxers I gave you for your birthday?" I asked as I switched the light off. _Yes Paul is now 19 along with Jared, Embry and Jake 18, Leah now 19 and Brady turned 14. _

"Sure are. I've got to say, angel, that I would have never thought of getting Calvin Klein boxers." he smirked, his arm going over my waist and our foreheads together.

Giggling my eyelids stared to drop…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed… Again sorry for the wait and the boring Chapter...Jacob phasing soon!… I have a story on FictionPress… My names IndyZiggy, check it out… **


	14. Meeting Tim

**Chapter 14 **

Lifting my suitcase into Adam's Ferrari Enzo, it was just able to fit. Adam said something along the lines 'arrive in style…'

"You sure you've got everything?" Adam said as he walked round to the driver's side.

"I told you before, Adam, I made sure!" Kim yelled from the patio, as Emily nodded.

"Okay, no need to go hulk on me!" Adam whispered, making me snigger. Walking over I hugged Emily and Kim, "Come on, Chelle. We need to be their by midday."

"Calm yourself, Adam! In that bullet machine you have as a car, I think we'll get there by 12." I said as I went over to my brother, "I'll be back around the evening tomorrow."

Pulling me into a bear hug that reminded me of Emmett's hugs, my head tucked into his chest. Kissing my forehead I hugged Jared and Embry briefly before going to a sad looking Paul.

"It'll be fine, baby." I whispered, my palm on his cheek.

"Text or phone me when you get there."

"I will." I said kissing his lips and giving him a hug. He kissed my nose before I turned to an impatient Adam, "Bloody hell, Adam, we're going!"

Climbing into the low car, we left…

* * *

We're two hours into the drive after stopping for a McDonald's when we start talking. The silence we've been in has been comfortable, with the radio on softly.

"I've had an outfit bought for you, its at the house in Seattle. The gig starts at 9 and finishes at 11. There's other acts in between us. I was thinking we could go out and party after, what do you think?" He started the convocation, his face turned to look at me before going back to the road.

"I can't get drunk." I shrugged.

"Sure you can, you just haven't found the alcohol that can get you drunk. And this is where I come in!" he winked, "Elves can't get drunk unless we drink Everclear so I guess you could try that…"

"Fine! But if Sam or my dad finds out then I'm dead!"

"I won't tell a soul." He grinned holding his hand to his chest, "Anyway, how are you and Paul going?"

I shrugged not wanting to tell Adam every detail, "Like normal so I guess good."

"You fucked him yet?"

"Adam! No!" I shrieked, my face turning scarlet.

He boomed with laughed making me sulk back into the leather car seat. The rest of the car ride filled with his laughter and my bottom lip…

* * *

We drove up a drive to come face with a large grey building. The front doors are wooden with marble steps leading to them. A garage is on my right and an extension on my left. It's covered in windows and has a warm feeling about it. **(A/N: Check profile for link) **

"Wow…" I whispered as I went up the steps and waited for Adam to put the Ferrari in the garage.

"You like?" He smirked as he unlocked the front door, letting me into the cosy hallway. The walls are white but the living room a light brown and kitchen a soft green.

"It's amazing, Adam. How do you afford stuff like this?" _Come to think about it I don't know a lot about Adam or Declan… _

"I've been alive for 170 years, Chelle. I've gone from job to job… become rich just like the Cullens." He said walking up the grand stairs with my suitcase, leaving my dazzled in the enormous hallway.

_Okay… So he's 170 years old but looks like a 19-year-old… he has a beating heart though… But it's just like us wolves we don't age until we give up our wolf… _

"How come you never told me?" I shouted as I took the stairs two at a time.

"You never asked, vackert" he said, his accent going slightly Swedish…

"You just spoke Swedish. What did you call me?" I demanded, backing him into the corner of the landing.

"Beautiful." He said in a matter a fact tone, making me want to punch the shit out of him.

Huffing I turn to go into the room he left. Opening the door, I stood in shock at what I saw in front of me. It's white but the walls have wood on, the beds joint to the wall and in the same light shade of wood with white sheets on. Patio doors are on the other side with a balcony, over looking a pool I think…

On the bed is a…yellow dress. _I hate yellow! _

"Like the dress?" Adam said from behind me, turning he looked like an eager puppy.

"Sure." I lied, it looked more like a tight t-shirt, over the left side is two black stripes going a cross and in between there are silver jewels.

"You have two hours to get ready… we should get there early. The shoes are under the bed."

Nodding he left leaving me to look at the ugly dress. _Please help me! _Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to Paul telling me I've arrived and then one to Kim about the horrible dress and what to do about my hair and make-up…

She replied:

**Go natural wit make-up and with hair go wavy… **

Throwing the phone on the bed I headed to the en-suite. I stopped dead in my tracks there is a large bath in the middle and a walk in shower that's the size of a box room. The toilet is normal but a massive mirror covers the right wall.

Getting my shower bag and straighteners I started the shower.

The feel of the hot water running down my olive skin makes me smile softly as I close my eyes, imaging I'm in Paul's arms. Over the past months I've become more… horny and responsive to Paul's touches.

My nipples hardened as I thought of Paul sucking on them. Rubbing my left hand over my right breast, my left hand traveled down to my waiting pussy. I entered to fingers, instantly feeling the build up in my abdomen.

I touched everywhere over my body, my fingers pumping into faster. I imagined Paul slamming into me, whispering compliments in my ear. The sexual tension started rising, as I moaned and concentrated in the feel. The warm water on my back just added to my excitement.

My legs started shaking but I didn't stop, to stuck in the moment. I brought myself to an orgasm. Panting I lent on the wall, the water still spraying on me. Letting myself recover from my orgasm, I stayed were I am a smile on my lips.

When I'm able to stand properly again I lent over to get my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner…

* * *

With my hair now washed, dried, styled and wavy, I concentrated on my make up. Adam came in 10 minutes ago giving me a bowl of noodles and telling me that we have half an hour till we need to go. Staring at myself medium length hair is in desperately needing a cut and my face is still flushed from the shower.

Putting on a thin layer of eye liner at the bottom of my eyes, I smudged it giving a smoky and did the same to the top lid. Adding a nude lip gloss and leaving my skin free of foundation and blusher, it's time to see what the shoes look like.

Crawling underneath the bed, I'm sure if someone walks in now they have a clear view of my bare behind. Massive black platform heels are the only think underneath the bed. I fell in love with them first sight.

Giggling like a girly girl, I stood back up making sure the dressing gown I have on is covering my privates. Then I looked down at the disgusting dress and the giggles died down on my tongue.

Stripping the dressing gown off, I stepped into the yellow dress so I wouldn't mess up my hair. The one shoulder strap is round my left shoulder and the dress clings to me as if it's life depends on it. It just covers my curvy behind but I'm sure when I bend or sit people will be seeing my privates… that's right I am not wearing underwear!

The dress would show the lines and it also holds up my breasts without support. Looking at myself in the long mirror apart from the fact that I look as if I wanna get laid, I look good. Also the fact that yellow really doesn't go with my skin tone, I look great.

"Come on, Chelle!" Adam shouted as I left my bag, phone and money on the bed… Adam insisted that I don't bring anything apart from myself. "Wow! You look sexy!"

Blushing I managed to get down the stairs without taking off my heels or tripping, "Thanks!"

"We're taking my Lamborghini aventador 2013. I think you'll like it.."

_No way! I've heard about these on Facebook. Their gorgeous. Maybe not as gorgeous as the cars Chevy and dodge do but still close… _

It's already outside at the bottom of even more stairs as we enter into the warm air. It's red and screams new, it's shiny and doesn't have a fingerprint on it. The doors are up ready for us to sit in and zoom off. I swear to god I think I just imprinted on another car.

"Can I keep it?" I asked as I sat in the not leather seats… I repeat NOT leather seats.

"Sure if you pay for it… I'm guessing your dad hasn't told you of what he's thinking of giving you for your 19th?" Adam grinned as we drove away, I didn't bother answering… I didn't register what he said, I'm to busy checking out the gadgets.

_Hang on! My birthday is ages away… What the fuck is Adam going on about… _

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked, my full attention on Adam. _Oh shit… he has a suit on and a white shirt… Looks expensive. _

I looked him up and down. _I've always had a soft spot for men in suits. _The black suit hung to his figure showing his lean shape. His hair is gelled so it's to the side but slightly up and messy. Then it hit me… _Why the fuck is he wearing a suit if he's gonna be singing and getting all sweaty._

"And why you got a suit on when ya gonna be moving around a lot?" I hissed , my wolf feeling as if we've been lied to.

"I was going on about nothing you have to worry about. The reason I'm wearing a suit is because we have to attend a dinner before we go and sing." He shrugged as I stated shaking.

"Then. Why. The. Fuck. Am. I. Dressed. Like. A. Whore?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You look stunning." He said as if it's a fact.

Huffing in frustration, I slumped back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Looking up I saw us outside a posh but large restaurant. Adam parked in the busy car park but managed to get a space near the front door. _Properly reserved… _

Climbing out, Adam came round the car to put his arm through mine and lead the way.

Inside is massive, with a high ceiling and fancy lights. I felt uncomfortable and out-of-place but Adam must have felt different as he walked in full of confidence.

We sat down on a long table, people chattering away. _Might I just add that all the women are wearing long, silk dresses_. Adam turned to a man sitting next to him as I sat staring at the empty plate in front of me.

"How old are you?" A young man around the age of 22 asked, looking up from the spotless plate, my eyes went on to the man. He has rosy red cheeks, stunning bright blue eyes, his hair is bright blonde and looks soft and underneath the suit he's wearing you can tell he's ripped.

"18" I smiled as he looked slightly shocked as I looked up at him.

"M…My names Tim, I'm 22." He stuttered, his cheeks going more rosy. _Is he blushing because I'm looking at him? I've never knew I had that effect on people! _

"Michelle." I smiled as the waiters came out to serve the first course, "Thank you." I said to the waiter before he went off.

Looking down I saw its some kind of seafood. Not caring I stuffed it in, making the elderly woman look at me rudely. Before I knew it the main course is out and there taking away the starter.

"Adam… Why are we here?" I whispered into his ear.

"Because I'm rich and I get invite to random dinners." He winked as he went to eat whatever it is in front of him and I did the same.

Dessert was my favourite… Eaten mess. _Finally something not so posh… _

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming this evening. I would like to thank all you for coming to the fun raising for the new business I'm running. You probably do not know my business is called fun times and sells sex toys for any age."

I spat out the appetizer I'm drink back into the glass and coughed. Everyone is silent as I look up shocked at what he said. Adam smirked at me as the guy called Tim continued looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Like I was saying, it's a business based on sex toys." I choked again as I looked at the 60-year-old man talking, _This can't be happening… I'll do anything to be back in the room with my dad talking to me about sex, _"As a thank you gift for everyone here at the moment, on your way out there is a gift box were you get to pick a toy of your choice."

Staring open-mouthed, I slammed my foot into Adam's leg making him jump in surprise and yell in pain. Sending him a death glare he only chuckled as he stood up, thanking everyone for inviting us as he grabbed my arm pulling me out.

One of the waiters is near the exit, holding a box. Adam reached in pulling out something that looked like a vibrator… _RIGHT! Don't wanna know! _The waiter winked at me as I put my hand in, blushing furiously and wishing to be home with my boyfriend…

Not even looking at my hand, I jogged out as I fast as I could in the heels I'm wearing, "Your dead, Adam!" I growled, flinging myself into the car.

"Your face! Priceless!" He boomed with laughter as we drove off.

"Shut the fuck up! My wolf didn't even speak to me in there! And now I think about it, they all stank of sex!" I hissed shaking as my wolf reappearing scared but wanting to kill the elf.

Looking down at the hand I put in the box I saw what looked like a whip in my clenched hand. _Paul is gonna piss himself with laughter… so is Jared! _Throwing the whip in the back seat, I stared out the window at the passing windows.

We're on the other side of town, the not posh place and full of normal not up their own arse folk. We stopped outside a normal looking building but my wolf could pick out the loud music inside and the smell of drunk people.

"Right were on in 15 minutes…" Adam said as he locked the car and paid some middle-aged man to look after it, "Follow me."

Doing what he said, I followed him through what looked like the back door. The music got louder as we walked in and the screaming of joy from people hit my sensitive ears making me cringe. He led me down a narrow corridor and turned to the last door on the left.

It's just a run down white room with expensive looking make-up etc items on the desk, in front of the massive mirror. Sitting down on the wooden chair, I found my face is fine only slightly pale. Adam came back in with his band and my guitar in his hand.

"Here is your electric guitar, Chelle." Adam winked as I stood, ignoring the lust filled eyes form the other band mates, "Right lets rock this place!"

Nodding, still pissed off with him, we went down the corridor again and ended up in a loud, large room. It's slightly misty and the bar is packed. Women in short dresses are screaming to the band up at the moment as the man in the crowd look bored.

The band playing is a group of 4 young boys with their tops off and singing well out of tune. Their singing a song I've heard on the radio but don't know the name or singer.

"It's us." Adam whispered in my ear, as I gripped my electric guitar in my right hand and acoustic in the other, "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Walking on the men seemed to cheer up when they saw me walk on to stage and the woman screamed Adam's name.

Adam's in the middle, me on his left, the drummer on a tiny stage behind him and the keyboard man on his right. Plugging the electric guitar in the amp, we started with 'Black Door By The Black Keys'. Smiling and swaying my hips seductively the crowd soon became berserk…

* * *

I'm actually dripping in sweat when we finally finished 2 hours later. The audience wolf whistle and cheer when we leave. I'm in the party mood when I put down my guitars, the heels aren't even hurting my feet and I don't give a shit anymore about the dress.

"You ready, Michelle? There is a club for supernatural's down the road… It's hidden from human eyes…" Adam shouted as I redid my hair and makeup.

"2 seconds, Ad." I grinned, putting $100 down my tight dress because I don't have any pockets.

"You still wearing the dress?" Adam winked taking my arm and leading me out, _I'm still on a high! _

"Nothing else to wear." I skipped and I mean _skipped _to the Ferrari and climbed in.

Adam stayed silent only glancing at me at the corner of his eye with a smirk in place. Humming to myself, loudly, we drove past a blond boy walking down the round on his own that looked like the man I met, Tim.

The club Adam was talking about looks modern down the long, narrow alley. _I can tell why normal people don't notice it… You have to go down an alley that makes you feel as if your about to be raped in it._

The club's name is _Life_, as we headed towards the front entrance with a tall, buff man in the doorway. He's massive with black skin but bright watery green eyes. He looked at Adam and nodded then at me a bit longer before taking my hand and nodding.

He smiled a massive smile, showing his perfect straight, white teeth. Giving him a crooked smirk back, me and Adam entered. The music is a kind of upbeat jazz but people are grinding and dirty dancing on the dance floor.

The walls are blood-red and the smell of vampire and fairy hits my noise but I held the sneezes in. Bar stools scattered around the place but the bar work top is a dark purple.

Adam dragged me to the bar and got us both a bottle of Everclear, "Just gulp it down, you'll feel good."

Taking a gulp, it burnt my throat as it went down but I instantly felt tipsy. Adams looking at me, eyes curious but excited, _he looks like he's on drugs. _

"Shit, that's good." I slurred, going towards the dance floor, flinging the alcohol down. The rest of the night is a blur…

* * *

I opened my eyes to the blaring light, my mind fuzzy. An enormous headache attacked my head, making me groan as I sat up. Looking round I found I'm in a king size bed with red silk sheets. A heartbeat is next to me making me panic as I look over.

Adam is fast asleep next to me.

Crawling weakly out of bed the clock on the side shown 10:30. Heading to the room with my stuff in, I grabbed the first thing in sight that happens to be a mid-thigh skirt with blue flowers on and a white vest top.

The shower helped slightly with my headache, somehow. Moving the sponge with soap on down my side, I stopped when the feel of cotton wool hit my fingers. Looking down I peeled off the cotton wool that stuck with plasters and find myself looking at a tattoo.

I stood there staring as the water ran cold. I counted the wolf paw prints and came up with 11. There plain black and about an inch each. Shaking my wolf didn't like the fact of me being marked with ink. Stumbling out, I wrapped the large fluffy towel around me.

"ADAM!" I shouted storming into his bedroom not bothering to get changed or even dry myself, "Get up you bastard!"

"Fuck off!" He whispered in his sleep. Pushing him off the bed he went straight to the floor in a loud thump, "What the…?"

He trailed off when he looked at me in the towel, shaking at him. He eye fucked me, making me growl, "What do you want, Chelle?"

"I… Have… A… Tattoo!" I snarled as I looked at him fuming!

He just stared at me, not listening as I stormed back out not wanting to destroy the comfy red silk sheets. I pulled on my skirt and vest top also a white bra . Zipping up the suitcase, I threw it down the stairs.

I heard Adam moving around upstairs as I ran out the house, not being able to control my wolf. I phased, my clothes ripping and I legged it…

* * *

I took the long way so it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when I got into Forks. My wolf has calmed down now and I've come to realize that I actually really like that tattoo down my side. All the way back I've tried to get past the blackness from last night but I've only succeeded in remembering dancing on top of a table absolutely pissed.

I made my way back home, my wolf's fur soaked through from the thunder-storm. The smell of Emily baking hit my nose making my stomach roll but I didn't smell any of the guys. Turning around I decided to head to Bella's where Jared's scent is strongest.

Looking over at the white two story house, my wolf eye sight managed to pick out Bella in her living room… fucking Mike Newton!

My wolf's jaw dropped and I backed away. Shaking my head, I ran back to La Push unable to get rid of the image of Bella bent over, over the coffee table and Mike pounding into her. _Poor Charlie will have to eat from that table!_

My wolf was suddenly angry again as I headed over to Billy's.

**Future imprint of a pack mate is fucking another! Bloody Slut! **It snarled as I looked to see all the Elders cars in the Black's driveway and my brothers alpha voice.

Going round the little red wooden bungalow, I saw all my pack mates in human form. The Elders watching from the window overlooking the scene and a sobbing Rachel behind a wimping Embry. Jared is standing next to Paul but I couldn't see what they were doing.

Heading inside, I scared the Elders by standing on a squeaky floorboard.

"Hey." I waved, smiling sheepishly in my naked human form, "Can a borrow some clothes, please?"

Sue handed me a t-shirt that looked like Jake's and Miss Penfield handing me another T-Shirt which I tied round my ankle. I said thank you and headed back outside and walked round so I was behind Embry.

"What's going on?" I asked making Embry scream out in fright and the others to look this way. Looking over the scene in front of me, I saw Jake shaking violently and looks as if Sam is trying to calm him with Paul and Jared's help.

"What the hell are you doing back at this time?" Sam shouted, watching my still pissed off form, "And calm yourself!"

Ignoring what he said I started going forwarded towards the action. "Get back, Michelle!" Embry whimpered but he looked as if he's about to shit himself any minute.

Raising an eyebrow I went over to Sam who made it so his body will protect mine IF Jake phases.

"Hey, Jake!" I waved, as he looked at me confused, "Continue what you were doing boys, don't stop just because I arrived."

**Slag! Future imprint and sees fucking another! **My wolf is still ranting and it's taking all my energy to not show it.

"Jake, the stories are real. About the cold ones and are ancestors changing into wolves, your about to change." Sam shouted as Jake grunted in pain but his eyes stayed on mine.

"Why… is Michelle… shaking then?" Jake managed to get out

"Because I am." I lied, shrugging my shoulder, "How's Bella?"

He looked at me shocked but his shaking stopped when I wanted it to get worse so he will phase and the pain will go.

"Bella's fine." He whispered.

"You do know the Cullen's are vampires? And she dated one… maybe fucked one."

"What?!" he snarled the shaking continued again but not as violent as my wolf liked.

"Actually now they've left I think she's moved on." I ranted as Sam sent me warning looks, "I went over before, didn't go in. But I saw her being fucked by Mike Newton…"

My words rang truth and he must of know as I walked out of Sam protection, I saw Jake sending death glares at me and his form is just a blur. Jared moved round so he's near the house whilst I stopped not showing my anger towards Bella.

Sam backed away and held Paul back as Jake got nearer so when he phased he'll hurt me, "And do you know what, Jake, I think she was enjoying it!" I snarled my wolf now talking.

He phased. I saw a russet-brown colour. I phased hitting him full force. **Let the fight begin… **


	15. Jake's Wolf

**Chapter 15**

I crashed into him. Making him fall backwards. His paw swung at me, missing me everything. My wolf controlled and I didn't care what damage I did to him. My long teeth made contact with his front right leg, my teeth sang in like a spoon does in melting ice-cream.

He yelp loudly and it shadowed Sam's commands on what the others should do. Flinging on to him we rolled so we were in the forest. I snapped and hissed at him as he raised to his full height and I did the same.

He's about a head taller than me but that doesn't knock my confidence.

**We're the first women warrior! We're made to protect the Elders and future tellers! **My wolf spoke sharply.

His teeth missed my neck by centimeters and I swung my paw, hitting him with my full strength. His head snapped back and I showed my teeth sinking into an attack position. My back is to the house.

Jake threw himself at me making us roll back the way we came. I saw blood on my leg but I'm not sure if it's his or mine. We snarled and spat as we circled each other, waiting for the first to attack. Looking at were I hit him full force, his wolfs cheek looks dented.

I felt the other phase and got bombarded with thoughts that I took no notice at all. That's when I felt it… I looked at Jake and it clicked… He's rightful Alpha.

I felt the Alpha pull towards him but it must have been the woman warrior in me that rejected it. He towered over me, teeth shown as I started to cower. Fighting it, I snarled back so I was back to my full height. Defeat rang in his wolf's eyes.

I stopped snarling as the Jake I knew came back into his eyes.

Me: Jake?

Jake: I'm so sorry, Michelle. I lost it…

Me: So did I… Ma wolf is acting strange…

Jake: You pregnant?

Me: Ha, no. How about you Jake, you pregnant?

Jake: Very funny, Michelle!

Me: Right, go back into the woods, Jake and think of happy thoughts and you'll phase back to human.

He ran back to the woods, following after the skid marks on the grass we made whilst fighting. Turning around I saw my imprint, brother, half-brother and best friend's boyfriend in wolf form watching as if ready for an attack.

Giving them a wolf smirk they ran off to phase back to human. The Elders are outside now, much to my wolf's distaste, their talking to a distressed Rachel… _Oh she saw us! _

My dad through a pair of cut-offs at me, that must have been for Jake. Nodding I ran off in Jake's direction as the now human pack followed the still wolf me. Images of his dad, playing with Quil and Embry, us at school flashed through his mind but then one of Bella did…

Snapping Jake growled at me, Paul stood up next to me, growling himself… which is hot! Huffing at him, he put his hands up in surrender but didn't stop giving Jake death glares.

Me: Don't think of her, Jake. Think of your dad, Quil, Embry, Rachel.

He did what he said and was soon a butt naked, taller and fitter Jake. He gave a kind of squeal of surprise when he found himself naked in front of us, then he seemed to remember I was a girl and blushed deep scarlet.

"Michelle!" He said, obviously horrified as I wolf winked, "Don't look!"

Laughing I phased to my naked human, "Don't worry Jake, what I saw was that you're indeed gifted." I grinned mischievously as he moved to cover himself up. Then he looked me up and down, "Am I the first real life naked female you've saw, Jake?"

He nodded, I through the cut off's at him as he watched my tits move, "Jake, eyes are up here!"

"Sorry." He muttered, ripping his eyes away he clumsily but on the cut-offs as I pulled the polo shirt over my head and it finished just above mid-thigh, "Is that my polo shirt?"

"Yeah, ah nope ya don't mind." I blushed as I looked into his brown eyes. His wolf flashed through them liking me in his shirt.

"Not at all." He grinned as he walked over to me. Sam and the others are no longer outside and neither are the Elders. We walked side by side. My eyes on the red house so I don't openly eye fuck the lad who is bloody tall. I thought Paul was tall but Jake is about a head higher than him, I'm up to his middle stomach.

"When did you phase?" Jake asked as we walked into the house.

"Last October." I said as Billy looked up as we entered.

"You alright, son?" He asked as I sat on the sofa, Paul sitting on the floor in front of me as Jake sat next to me.

"Yeah, thanks to Michelle." Jake grinned nudging my arm.

"What can I say, when it comes to boys ah know what to do." I winked earning giggles, I found my hands instantly going on to Paul's shoulders. He purred at the touch but low enough so only I could hear and his tense shoulders instantly relaxed.

"How come your back early, My singer?" Miss Penfield asked as my fingers went from his shoulders up his neck to his hair, he shivered from the touch.

"Adam's annoying." I replied, wanting to keep the tattoo secret for as long as I can.

"Is that it?" Dad said, his eyes piercing through me.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. My fingers running through Paul's jet black hair but my eyes on my dad.

"I'll ask Adam." Dad whispered causing me to stop my hand movement and look at him startled, _Adam will tell them! I'm fucking dead! _

"No you won't." I squealed, my mind going through how I can black mail the elf.

He just raised an eyebrow as Paul turned round confused. Shaking my head, I continued running my fingers through his hair to cover up my slip up. "Where's Rachel?" I asked, my eyes on Paul's soft hair.

"She fainted, she's in her bedroom with Sue and Rowan." Billy said, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Rowan?" I asked, my eyes now on the Elder.

"Yeah, he kind of saw you two-phase as well…" Billy said in deep thought as I sank in the couch but my hands moved to Paul's tanned, broad shoulders.

"Have you imprinted on her, Embry?" I asked, making Embry look up wide-eyed.

"No." he said, watching me as I nodded.

"What's imprinting?" Jake asked looking from me to Embry, his dad, my dad and back to me.

"It's when a wolf finds its soul mate. Nothing else matters but them, its kinda like love at first sight but way stronger. Gravity moves and it them that holds you to earth, it hurts to be away from them." I explained, finding it hard to explain, "You only see them."

"Sounds as if you know the feeling." Jake said as smile on his lips. I didn't answer but I glanced at Paul who's looking at me, giving him a smile I turned back to Jake, "How does it work?" he asked looking from me to Paul.

"One look in the eyes and BANG! You've imprinted." Paul shrugged, "The connection could be friendly, brotherly or romantic but most turn out romantic."

Jake's eye clouded over and I know he's thinking of Bella. Shaking my head my hand went on to his knee making him look up, "It might not be her, Jake, don't panic."

Nodding the house phone went off making Jake get up to answer the same time Rachel came out of the nearby door with Rowan and Sue closely followed. She smiled at me but still looked shaky whilst Rowan gave me a full blown smirk and didn't look arsed.

"Michelle is here." I heard Jake say down the phone getting me to turn my head towards the kitchen, "Yeah I'll tell her." He sounded slightly panicking and I can feel that he's uncomfortable.

He put the phone down and came stumbling back in a blush on his dark skin, "That was some guy called Adam, he said to tell you, Michelle, that he has your whip."

Everyone is silent as a blush is fighting its way to my cheeks but I hold it back, "The elf is dead." I huffed standing up and storming out the house.

"He said he's at yours." Jake shouted after me, as I took off the polo shirt, phased and put the shirt in my mouth. I ran through round the trees and through long grass, thinking of ways to kill the elf. The others phased…

Paul: Go, Baby! Kill skinny dick for me!

Me: I'll try my best! The dick is trying to make it sound as if I've fucked him…

Paul: You haven't have you?

Me: I don't remember anything from last night but I sure as hell didn't fuck him…

Sam: What do you mean you can't remember anything?

Me: Damn… I need to keep ma mouth shut…

The house got into my view as I phased and went though the patio doors to my room. Put Jake's polo shirt on the bed , I picked up a pair of denim shorts and plain grey top.

"Hey, Chelle." The elf smirked as I raged in, "You left your suitcase and the whip back at the house. Lucky enough, me being such a good friend brought them over for you."

"Whip?" Kim asked from her seat across the table, the lads came in, Jake with them.

I told them all about before the concert and at the end, I was right, Jared and Paul are crying with laughter and their on the floor when Adam hands me it. Snatching out of his hand, I turned and ran to my room. I put it in my underwear draw_… it might be useful for future events… _

Going back to the kitchen, I stood in the door way to the living room as Jared and Paul tried to sober up. "We sang," Adam continued, "And they we got absolutely pissed…"

"Shut ya trap, elf!" I growled but slightly panicky about what Sam will do, "You pushed me into doing it!"

"I did not! I just handed you the bottle, you drank and started dancing!"

"Yeah but you said you'd look after me! You didn't! I have a fucking tattoo!" I snarled, forgetting about the others in the room. He stood up so I had to look up a bit to meet his eyes.

"I hope the tattoo is one of my name…" He winked causing me to lose my temper and hit him in the face. His head whipped to the left and he made a grunting noise but he didn't hit me back, "What the hell…"

"Shut ya trap, skinny dick!" I snarled, using Paul's nickname which earned a laugh from the front door, "That's ma business not yours!"

"Alright!" He held his hands up in surrender as blood tricked down his lips and dripped on to his white shirt. I moved my hand that I punched Adam with and sat down on the spare seat.

"Leave." I growled, "Before I fucking beat the shit out of you!"

He scrambled up, barging past the guys in the front patio door and ran to his Ferrari outside. Leaning into the wooden chair, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the center.

"What did he mean tattoo, El?" Sam asked as I looked up, juice from the apple running down my chin.

"He's properly still drunk from last night, Sammy." I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He nodded also grabbing an apple as he went over to Emily in the living room. Jared went to Kim who I can hear now swinging on the bench swing outside that Sam made for me in February. The others sat on the left over kitchen chairs.

"So Jake," I smiled putting the finished apple on the table, "What do you think about becoming a wolf?"

"I don't really know. Cool I guess…" he answered as I tapped my finger nails on the table, "Imprinting sounds great though…"

"Depends who you imprint on though, Jake." I smiled as he looked up startled, "If it is Bella then what are you going to do about her being with Mike? Or her ex-boyfriend being a vamp?"

He seemed to go deep in thought but my eyes stayed on him as Paul grabbed my hand under the table, Jake jumped at something… It must have been his wolf talking to him.

"What the hell… I think I'm going crazy!" He shouted jumping up from his chair and running out the house but not before I stopped him with a strong grip on his elbow on the patio steps.

"The voice is your wolf, Jake!" I said pulling him into the forest, "What did it say? Trust it, it gives you correct guidance."

"It said to forget the fangbanger and concentrate on being friends with you!"

"Then listen to what it says, Jake! I swear down on Sam's life hell even Paul's life that it gives you the right guidance. What is it saying now?"

"To go to the junk yard in Port Angeles." He started at me, scared but calm.

"Then we shall go." I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling the 6'6 teenager back to the house. Smiling at my brother on the patio whose with the others I but my charm on, "Sammy, me and Jake are going to go to the junk yard in Port Angeles, we'll be back for tea."

Paul eyed us both as I turned my puppy dog eyes back on towards them all. Kim giggled along with Emily but I saw Sam's face instantly soften and Paul looked conflicted.

"Fine! Keep her safe, Jacob!" Sam huffed. I skipped to my car as Jake beamed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Right, I think I roughly know the way to the junk yard…" I announced as we sped off leaving my boyfriend and brother in a dust of dirt.

"Don't worry I've been there before. Me and…B…Bella went to get parts for the motorbikes we were making…"

"Are you still making them?"

"No, I was just going to leave them…"

"You should do that… You know what we'll build them together. You can teach me about motorbikes, I need a new hobby and I've always found mechanics interesting." I shrugged.

"Brilliant!" He beamed and I couldn't resist to smile back…

* * *

"We've found most the bits for the motorbikes, Michelle!" Jake shouted from across the junk yard as rain poured from above getting us soaking wet and are feet muddy. Jake's cut off pockets are full with little bits and bobs and my coat pockets are as well.

After finding spare clothes in the back of my car, I changed into the baggy jeans, t-shirt and ruined boots as Jake put the polo shirt I had on, on himself.

"Okay!" I turned the corner to slam hard into something metal, "Ow…"

Looking up, I came face to face with a rust, old dodge challenger that looks out of use. _Maybe listening to Jake's wolf will be good after all…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the boring and short chapter. I won't be able to update over the weekend because i'm going to visit family but i'll be working on Chapter 16 straight when i get home. **

**I also have an account on FictionPress called 'IndyZiggy' and I have a story going on that account called 'Love, University and Power'... If you want check it out but for now Bye Bye. **


	16. First Time

**Chapter 16 **

Me and Jake didn't go into school the following four days. Jake is still a new wolf shifter and he only trusts me out of the pack to look after him. Miss Penfield gave me the work to do though and Jake helped. I've found over the two days that Jake is kind, caring but not as confident as I first thought.

He's very shy around girls unlike Quil that just says and does anything round them. Embry now says that me and Jake are inseparable whilst Emily says that you won't see one without the other.

It's fine with me and it's great with Jake.

The motorbikes are coming on quicker then we thought and the old Dodge Challenger that I found in the junk yard is now in Jake's garage. What Miss Penfield said about my mother nature being the warning for mating season is right, the boys are now horny as fuck.

My brother's graduation is today along with the prom for all years. Kim took me out dress shopping on Wednesday night and lets just say I was tired the next day. My dad held a bonfire last night and told everyone about being Embry's dad.

Sam was beyond pissed but Embry just said 'I already kind of new.' Paul and Jared wasn't very happy but I didn't give a shit about what the others thought and I don't think my dad or Embry did as well.

I'm currently driving to the school where my brother, Paul, Jared, Adam, Declan and Leah are having their graduation day. I'm dressed in just black 5 inch heels, dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The necklace Paul gave me for Christmas is round my neck and the bracelet Seth made me is round my wrist.

"Were never going to get a bloody space!" Jake shouted from the passenger seat to my pickup truck. Looking over the school car park I can see what he meant. The place is packed!

"Just keep your eyes open and peeled." I relied as Kim's car went the other way in front of me but I stayed so I went straight on.

"THERE!" Jake shouted scaring the shit out of me, "Hang on! Nope sorry it's taken…"

Rolling my eyes, I continued going round and stopped short when a space appeared on my right. Swerving round, Jake gave out a girlish scream at the sudden change of direction. Laughing, I leaped out of my truck as Jake stumbled out.

Grinning, he shot me a death glare that cleared said 'Not Funny and I'm Pissed Off With You!.' Still giggling we headed inside the well done up busy hall. We sat next to the Elders that included my dad. Kim's behind us with the other guys and Emily.

"Hope this finishes soon." Jake whispered into my ear as the headmaster came on to the stage to introduced himself… Blah, Blah, Blah…

"You aren't going prom so what you going to do?" I whispered back as they started reading off the names…

"Change my mind, I'm going prom but I'm not going with anyone and I am definitely not dancing!" He panicked, his voice raising.

"Oh Jakey boy I'll get you on that dance floor. Just wait and see…" I winked as we went back into silence and people came and went on the stage…

* * *

"I have just wasted 2 hours of my life!" Jake complained as we walked out, nudging him in the gut he winked back at me.

"That will be us next year, Jakey." I smiled as I stayed outside my car waiting for Paul. Adam came running over to me, looking high and dreamy. He clapped both of his hands on my cheeks, forcing my chin up to look at him.

I shook with anger and Jake looked equally as pissed as me.

"Get off me, Elf!" I hissed pushing him back with my extra strength getting him to stumble back as Jake walked so he's half in front of me.

"I've imprinted, Chelle!" Adam said dreamily, becoming unsteady on his feet as if he's drunk, "I touched her and I imprinted… It feels amazing!"

He sat down on the floor sighing with happiness. Looking as Jake that is looking at Adam as if he's on crack, I stepped forward so I'm now in front of Jake. "Who have you imprinted on, Adam?"

"Lauren… Lauren Price!"

My jaw dropped as I knelt in front of him. I felt Paul coming over from the imprint bond and everyone, "Seriously? Are you just saying this to see if I run into your arms or some shit like that? Do anything but please not that Lauren has to be part of this family…"

"As much as I love you, I'm being serious!" Adam shouted standing back up as I did the same, "Lauren is who I want now… Don't start showing some interest now!"

He walked away leaving me dazzled in the middle of the car park. I watched as he skipped to his Austin Martin and I couldn't help but feel relieved for my friend. A grin grew on my face as I turned away maybe a bit enthusiastically…

"You look happy…" Kim stated as I went over to Paul who had his arms open ready.

"He can get over the silly crush he had over me. I can put Lauren in her place so don't worry about anything. Adam might not even tell her about us." I shrugged as I kissed Paul on the cheek.

"SHIT!" Kim shouted making me sigh on to Paul's lips and them to turn up into a smirk, "It's time to make you pretty for the prom, Michelle!"

"She is pretty." Paul argued, causing me to giggle as Kim and Paul started a staring contest.

"Come on, Baby…" I smiled, beeping the horn making them both blink. Kim threw her keys to Emily who started walking towards the car with Sam. Jake and Embry ran into the forest to phase as Jared and Paul got into the back of my car, Kim in the passenger seat.

Kim and Paul continued their argument on how pretty I was back to mine. Jared sat in silence looking at Kim as I concentrated on the road…

* * *

"Come on, Michelle, it's already 5 and the prom starts at 9. Jared! Order a pizza will you?" We got a muffled reply as Kim dragged me to my bedroom where our dresses are. Sam isn't going to the prom instead he's going for a night out with Emily. They have the night together actually, I'm staying at Paul, his dads away for a long weekend.

She started on my hair when I just sat down, talking about the lunch Jared took her to on Wednesday. I listened as she straightened and sprayed my hair, and gave shape to my growing hair. _I need to get it cut sometime… _

"Pizza is here, ladies!" Paul shouted from down the hall making me shoot up and run out of the hands of the crazy woman doing my hair. Slumping down on the kitchen chair, I looked up to see Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake already sitting and eating… _so much for being gentlemen… _

"Is there any gentlemen these days, Michelle?" Kim asked me as she sat down next to me, as I giggled whilst eating the slice of pizza in my hand.

"I know so rude! You know what, Kim?" I winked but only so she could see as the lads watched up speak to each other.

"What?"

"I think we should go and get proper gentleman's." I said, shoulders high as the slice of pizza in Paul's hand fell to the table.

"What if we can't find any?" Kim played along as Jake smirked from my left obviously knowing where were going with this…

"Then I guess we go lesbian…" I shrugged as Embry choked on his pizza, Jared spat his water out so it hit Jake in the face from across the table and Paul's jaw dropped.

"Good idea." Kim agreed as I finished off my last slice and my glass of lemonade, "Anyway I'm going to finish your hair, do make up, do my hair, do my make up and get dresses on in 3 hours…"

"We have loads of times. You boys can dress yourselves can't you?" I smirked as Paul gave me a dirty look but Jake only nodded enthusiastically, "Well then me and my girlfriend better go and get ready then…"

* * *

Two and a half hours later me and Kim are both ready. Kim's in a royal blue gown that just touches the floor, it has jewels across the top and a few on the pattern. Underneath she has silver 5 inch heels on along with a blue thong and strapless bra. Her hair is swept to one side and is in big loose curls.

My dress is dark green and trails on the floor. It has no sleeves or straps but hangs my figure in the right places, also it flares out past the knee, like a mermaid dress. My hair is pin straight and goes down to my breasts. I'm wearing black 6 inch heels underneath the dress so I don't look tiny next to my date.

I can hear the boys banging around in the kitchen, complaining about the suits there wearing. Kim is adding the last touched of her natural looking make-up. My make-up the same as hers.

"Come on girls!" Jake shouted, his mouth full of something.

"Yeah, yeah Jakey! I swear I'm going to get you a date for night!" Kim shouted back as we walked out of my room and I put $40 down my dress, "You never know you might lose the big V!"

"Michelle's a virgin and so is Embry shouldn't you be working your magic on them!" Jake panicked still shouting and us still in the hallway out of sight.

"Please, Jake! Michelle is close to loosing hers and Embry well he's to shy. It's you tonight, Jakey!" Kim yelled as she search herself and cursed when she didn't find what she was looking for. She went back into my bedroom as I made my way as gracefully as I could in the heels which was VERY graceful if I must say so…

"What do you mean Michelle's close to…" Jake stopped yelling when I walked into the kitchen, He's leaning on the kitchen counter as Jared and Embry are sitting on the table trying to get use to the suits. Paul is pacing back and forth oblivious to the word around him, "Fuck Michelle I wish you were my date…"

"Tough look Jake you should have asked me first!" I winked, my voice seemed to get Paul to come back to this world and to stop pacing as he stood open-mouthed.

"God I'm a lucky man!" Paul said as a blush spread to my cheeks. He kissed me on the lips as if marking me as his before he lets other man set eyes on me.

"Arww, Cute!" Kim beamed from behind me as I turned to see her, "Come on were going to be late…"

Jared didn't move from his seat, his eyes followed Kim but nothing else made any move of getting up, "I think he needs a slap." I suggested, raising my hand to hit him across the head I striked him on the back of the head, which got him to move.

"Fuck! Bloody hell!" He screeched, standing up and rubbing his head, "I'm going, I was just admiring my girlfriend for fuck sake!"

"He's sexually frustrated, he hasn't had it for a few weeks and it's also mating season which make us very horny…" Jake shouted from the car making Kim blush in the warm summer air and Jared to start shaking.

"Take the suit off Jared before you phase…" Paul warned as he helped me get into his pickup and Kim got in the pack.

"I take back Paul not being a gentlemen," Kim huffed arms folded round herself, "It's Jared that isn't. Why couldn't Paul have imprinted on me…"

The last bit was kind of to herself but I only smirked at her from the side mirror as she stuck her tongue back out. "Make way!" Jake boomed sitting in the middle of the backseat, squashing Kim, "I think he needs a bigger car…"

"No one touches the car!" Paul and myself said at the same time, making us both smirk at each other.

"That was kinda scary…" Jake mutters to Kim making her giggle as Jared flops into the car.

"Everyone in? Good let's get this done…"

* * *

The hall has been transformed from being lifeless and dull to full of life and kind of exciting. Tables are set up around the hall and a drinks table with cheap food is set up as well. The hall is already busy but still some tables free, thanks to Jake running in and saving one for us.

"Care to dance, Angel?" Paul whispered in my ear as I drank the apple juice that has vodka in.

"I thought you said to me you couldn't and wouldn't dance. I quote, 'It may be you, Michelle but I am not getting on that dance floor.' I believe that is what you said…" I grinned as I sat on his lap.

"Changed my mind. I want to show you off even more." He kissed my pout and pulled me on to the dance floor where bodies are dancing smoothly to the slow music.

Surprisingly Paul's a good dancer me on the other I can sing but no way in hell can I dance and that seemed to humor my boyfriend. I do have good rhyme but moving your feet at the same time your partner does just seems to much for my brain.

"Let me lead, babe." He chuckled, a smile wide on his pouty lips. Sticking my tongue out at him I did what he said, I soon looked like I was dancing and not tripping up everywhere.

I looked round the people around us and saw Angela dancing with Eric, she's wearing a black dress that goes to the floor. It's a mermaid dress like mine and has no sleeves or straps. Jewels are round the waist and her hair is up in a simple bun. She has contacts in.

The next person I see is Bella and she doesn't look like my former friend Bella anymore. She's wearing a short purple dress that ends just above mid-thigh. It has no sleeves or straps and has a kind of striped pattern with the material. She's wearing large silver heels with it and her hair is just in curls down her back. Her face no longer looks lifeless but full of joy as she dances in the arms of Mike.

**Get out of blondes arms and go to your imprint! **My wolf roared as I looked back at where Jake and Embry are, talking to each other and not bothering with the girls wanting to dance with them.

I can smell elf enter the hall and I look to see Declan and Leah. She's wearing a brown knee-length dress that has a bow round the waist and is held up by spaghetti straps. She's wearing bronze strapped heels with the dress and her hair is just its normal straight look.

I waved at Declan whose in an expensive suit.

"Looks like Quil is getting lucky." Paul whispered in my ear as I looked in the same direction he's looking. He has Jodie on his arm who's wearing a dress that shows her boobs, It's silver and ends the same length as Bella's. It has straps and the top part is covered in jewels. She has on grey heels and her hair is in messy curls.

Quil is next to her in a ratty looking suit but his eyes still look dead. He looks over to our table and if it's possible, they go even more lifeless. My gut sinks but I'm glad when Jodie pulls his attention of the table and to her.

They go into a heavy make out section on the wall and that's when I can no longer look. Grunting my attention goes back to my man. He gives me a shy smile which I like, smiling back he holds me closely as we just sway were we stand.

The smell of cheap perfume and elf goes up my nose making me sneeze. Shaking my head, I look over Paul's shoulder which I pleads to say I can do in the heels as I know come up to his shoulder. Looking over to where it came from there stands Lauren and Adam.

Lauren is wearing a glittery sliver dress that just covers her arse but to be honest it is a nice dress. Silver big heels is what she's wearing on her feet. Her boy cut hair is normal and I can make out silver eye-shadow on her eyes.

Jessica walks in next her wearing the same dress but her dress is a turquoise colour but the shoes are the same. Her hair in soft waves and not over done the make up. Tyler is on Jessica's arm in a dashing suit and Adam is on Lauren's arm still looking love-struck and dreamy that makes me think twice about him being badass.

"That looks stupid that there wearing the same shoes." Paul points out as I raise an eyebrow at him checking out the girls, "Not like I'm looking!" he panicked as I gave him a pointed look, "You looked that way so I followed!"

"I'm going to see if Jake will dance." I shrugged as his face fell. He sat down next to Embry as I sat opposite but next to Jake, "So Jake any girls you wanna have a chance with?"

He glanced over the crowd and his eyes landed on Bella with Mike, "No." he said his face sad.

"She looks happy, Jake. Remember what I told you, do what your wolf says…" I smiled as he grinned back, pulling me up off the seat. He took me to the dance floor much to my amusement and surprise.

"My wolf said to do this…" He said, his face cheerful again. _I swear the boy's emotions change quicker than Emily makes muffins and Emily makes her muffins fast!_

I nodded as Jake took the lead again, surprising me yet again with being a good dancer, "Did you used to go dance lessons?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"No, I guess it's in the Quileute blood." Then he seemed to look down at me and realized I can't dance, "No scratch that it must be in the male side of the Quileute blood."

I hit his arm lightly but I laughed as I did so. The song changed but we continued dancing.

"Paul looks conflicted but mainly upset. What have you done?" Jake said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Nothing, he was the one checking out Lauren and Jessica."

"I can't blame him, them girls do have nice arses…"

"Jake!" I shouted, teeth clenched as I shot him a full on death glare and I think he gathered that I wasn't messing around.

"Alright, are you sure he was checking them out?"

"He said they shouldn't wear the same shoes because it looks stupid." I sulked, feeling stupid at what I'm saying.

Jake answered with a booming laugh that got everyone to look at him, including Bella whose face flashed with hurt seeming him with me, "He was looking at their feet then, not anything else, Michelle. Believe me when I say Paul doesn't look at any other woman but you. I've been part of the pack for 4/5 days and I can tell you that."

I was silent letting his words sink in, "Your right," I huffed, my shoulders sagging, "I get jealous quickly for some reason." I saw Rosy dancing with some guy in the same year as my brother and Paul, She's wearing a pink dress that flares out and has no sleeves or straps. Her hair is down for a change and the dress doesn't show much cleavage and the black heels aren't fuck me shoes.

"It means you care." Jake whispered his hand lifting my chin up so I'm looking him in the face. Nodding, he let me go and went to get another drink from the table. I went back to Paul whose still in the seat, Embry dancing with Kim as Jared danced with Angela.

"I'm sorry, Paul." I smiled, as I stood in front of him, He looked up at me and smiled back, pulling me on to his lap.

"I swear I only check you out." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, Jake kind of cleared that up for me." I kissed his lips as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I looked over the dancing people and my eyes went to Jodie who is now on her own. She's watching me and Paul with a smirk that made me strangely uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Michelle?" He asked looking up at me, I nudged my head in Jodie's direction, "That's freaky…"

"You don't say." I whispered as the blonde walked away and out the door. Paul went back to smelling me and kissing my neck as softly as possible, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure…" He beamed lifting me up off his lap and walked back to the dance floor. The songs were more upbeat now, much to my enjoyment. _I can't slow dance but I sure as hell can dirty dance… _

I didn't recognize the song but I didn't care. I turned so my back is to Paul's chest. I moved my arse as best I could in the dress. Paul's hand traveled down my arms over my breasts, to my waist, pelvis and then back up.

I sank down and back up, rubbing my arse on his hardening cock. I smirked when I heard him swear under his breath, my arms went round his neck, my back still pressed to his chest. He now had easy access to my chest which he took, rubbing them slowly and not caring who saw. It is mating season after all.

Moving my hips side to side, his erection is rock hard on my back now. Turning so I'm in front of him, I kiss him fully on the lips, granting his tongue access. His hands are still running all over my breasts, as I make little hip movements into his dick.

"I want you, Pauly. I'm ready." I whispered, breathlessly.

He pulled back, eyes wide but searching my face. His breath is coming out in pants, "You sure?"

"Positive." I grinned as he beamed, without another word her flung me over his shoulder and carried me out, ignoring the looks…

* * *

Paul drove his pickup truck to its most extreme. His hand is travelling up and down my dress that is still covered by the dress, but it still turns me on even more. My legs wrapped round his waist as he opened the front door whilst kissing my neck.

He found the zipper and my dress fell to the floor revealing the green lace strapless bra and thong. He licked his lips, just staring at my body and I had the urge to cover myself up.

"No," he held my hands to my side, stopping me from covering myself up, "I will worship ever inch of your body and kiss you from head to toe by the end of tonight so there is no point in covering yourself up. Your beautiful."

I blushed, as I unbuttoned his suit and shirt. My fingers traveled over his bare stomach, Kicking off my heels I came face to face with his eight pack. I licked the middle and kissed each one making him gasp and his hand to crunch up in my hair.

I messed with his belt until it came undone as he undone my bra. I always thought I would feel embarrassed showing him my tits but I felt completely normal and Paul seemed to like that.

His trousers feel to the floor as he kicked his shoes off whilst carrying me up to his room. His lips never left mine as he placed me on to his double bed. I only have my thong on as he takes in my body again, as if memorizing every curve.

He attacked my breasts, sucking, squashing, pulling all the right things to make my thong soaking. He must have smelt my arouse as he growled moving his mouth from my breast and down my stomach. I giggled ticklish, I can feel his smile as he kissed my belly button.

His fingers hooked round my thong as he kissed past my pelvis. He didn't bother taking off the thong but ripped it in half instead. Laughing, my foot got to the top of his boxers. They fell to his knees as he started sucking on my clit.

Gasping I felt the same feeling I get when I masturbate hit my abdomen. I shook under him as he entered a finger into me, I collapsed a massive orgasm washing over him as I screamed his name. Smirking he looked up at me, a satisfied look placed on his face.

He kissed back up my stomach and to my face. He kissed me and I can taste myself on his tongue which is surprisingly turning on, "You're a screamer, Angel." He winked as blushed, _I seem to be doing a lot of that tonight… _

I flipped us over so I'm on top. I stroked his shaft as his long buff arms rubbed and pinched my nipples. I licked the head of his cock, his pre-cum leaving a mint taste in my mouth. He gasped my name as I continued, my left hand that isn't stroking his shaft, rubbing his balls.

"You know… if you keep doing that… I'm not going to last…" He panted but a small smile on his lips and a… blush on his cheeks.

Smiling, he flipped us back over so he's on top, his manhood near by still soaking wet womanhood. He looked conflicted and unsure as he hovered above me.

"What's the matter, sugah?" I asked, giving him a sweet and soft smile, the conflict seemed to vanish.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"If it hurts so much, I will tell you." I whispered as his tip touched my opening, "Your forgetting protection though, sweetie."

"Shit…" he huffed nervously, he walked over to his underwear draw and fumbled about. Pulling out a condom, he opened it and chucked it in the bin. He did all this with me laughing, "Okay."

We got back into the position we were in before as he kissed my neck making me moan, "You can bit my shoulder to stop from hurting your mouth, babe."

He pushed in slowly making me feel wide and stretched. Whimpering, he stopped to let me adjust, nodding he continued. He continued kissing my breasts and neck to distract me from the pain and it worked.

My lips went onto his shoulder when I sensed him approach my barrier, "I'm gonna go quick, angel." he panted into my ear. Nodding, he pulled all the way in, breaking my barrier in one long stroke. I cried out, biting on to Paul's shoulder as hard as I could. Tears built up in my eyes, but Paul's soothing words stopped them from falling.

"I'm sorry, Angel." he whispered as he kissed me all over my face. He waited patiently and still rock hard inside me as I adjusted, the pain fading into pleasure. I moved my hips to tell him to continue. Smirking he pulled out and came back in slowly but at a pleasurable pace.

After he kissed all over my face, he moved to my arms, then my stomach and breasts. He sped up, making me gasp, "Fuck, babe, you make me crazy." he muttered as I lifted my leg onto his shoulder to give him a better angle.

Moaning and gasping, I sensed an orgasm approach. Paul's hand went to my face and I realized I've had my eyes shut, opening them he smiled, eyes full of love. His left hand grabbed onto my left breast as his right hand caressed my right cheek.

"Your so beautiful!" he whispered, his lips going onto mine, "Don't hold back, angel." I didn't I let my orgasm take over and I'm surprised I did orgasm, Kim told me that most women don't on there first time. The orgasm was different from any of my others, this one was loud and bold as I screamed Paul's name.

"Jesus, your so tight and wet…" He muttered as I clamped down onto him, "I'm not going to last much longer, Michelle."

"It's fine, baby." I smiled, we moved so I'm sitting in his lap, his manhood still in me. I kissed his neck, my hands in his hair, slightly pulling. Growling softly, I bounced up and down on his lap, this angle hitting all the right places.

The mutters of my name he's making became louder as a second orgasm approach me, "Come with me, Michelle."

He slammed into me one last time, making me scream out the loudest I have. The same time he screamed my name, grunting he collapsed next to me. Taking off the condom, he tied a knot in it then threw it in the bin.

I felt knackered as I put my head to his chest and my leg over his waist. "I love you." he whispered into my ear as I yawned.

"I love you too, Pauly." I smiled and before I knew it we were asleep still naked and covered in my still soaking pussy…

* * *

**A/N: That was my first lemon from a virgin POV. Please review and tell me what you think... Links on my profile for all the dresses... **


	17. Pancakes

**Chapter 17 **

I woke up to kisses being planted down the curve of my arse and down towards my feet. Their soft and ticklish like when someone runs their finger down your arm ever so softly. Moaning softly at the feel, the bed creaked as someone moved next to me.

Images from last night flashed in my mind, making me smile into the pillow. The kisses made their way back up the side of my body.

"That feels good, Pauly." I muttered, face into the pillow and a purring noise coming from my chest that my wolf is making.

He only hummed in reply which made goosebumps appear and the hair on my arm to stick up. Turning around, Paul kissed my stomach and up towards my boobies. He missed my boobs and went straight to my neck where he sucked and nipped lightly, much to my wolfs pleasure.

Gasping, I turned my head so I nibbled at his earlobe and my hands ran through his hair, "Morning, Sexy." Paul whispered on my lips, "How do you feel?"

I thought it over and I realized I feel absolutely fine only a bit sore in my private, "I'm only a bit sore but a part from that I'm great."

He beamed at me as he sat up and I slowly sat up with him, "Wanna take a bath to ease them sore muscles of yours?"

"I'd love to." As I went to walk but got lifted up by large muscle arms, "I can walk, Paul!"

"Today I'm going to make it so your feet do not touch the floor and you don't do anything." Paul grinned, as he sat me on the bathroom counter and started the large bath. Smiling I watched as he got towels out and kept testing the water to make sure it's a suitable temperature.

"What's the time?" I asked as Paul hung a pair of cut-offs for himself and a vest top and dark green shorts for myself on the radiator.

"Around midday." Paul said, eyeing my naked body as he lent on the closed-door.

Crossing my legs, a sat up straight, watching as Paul eye fucked me. Smirking and winking at him, her came over a sexy but badass smirk on his sharp featured face. "Teasing me now, Angel?"

Sticking my tongue out at him, his eyes traveled down my body but stopped at my side. Looking down I saw him staring at my tattoo.

"I noticed it last night but didn't say anything… When and where did you get?" I watched his facile expression and only saw wonder and fascination on his clean-shaved face.

"I got it on my night out with Adam. I don't really remember where I got it from…" I trailed off as Paul's dark eyes snapped on to my own.

His trembling hands gripped my shoulders, as my eyes moved to the nearly filled bath. One of his hands, gripped my chin and turned it upwards to face him. Breathing in steadily I snapped my eyes onto his.

"Why don't you remember, Michelle?"

"I got drunk with Adam…" I muttered as his eyebrows furrowed.

"We can't get drunk…"

"If we drink Everclear then we can," I shrugged and looked at his eyes changed from anger to delight within seconds.

"We can get drunk?" He smiled, _he looks like I've just told him that I'm going to marry him or something like that… _

Nodding, his lips crashed onto mine. It's passionate but also soft and caring, "Now I know what to do to get rid of the pain when your away…"

I didn't know whether that was a compliment or insult so I just smiled and pointed to the nearly over filling bath. Giving me a quick peak on the lips he turned the taps off and came back to me. Lifting me up weightless in his tanned large arms, he gently placed me in the bath.

The contrast between the water and the air made me sigh in happiness and snuggled more into the water… if that's possible. Paul climbed in behind me, his arms going round me. Leaning on his chest, I closed my eyes and focused on the temperature of Paul's chest and the warm water…

* * *

"Can I wash you?" Paul whispered in my ear, opening my eyes and turning to look at him. He has his puppy dog eyes on and an innocent expression on his face.

"You don't have to ask, sugah." I smiled, as I turned so were facing each other.

Grabbing the sponge and soap, he massaged it into my breast, making me moan and gasp in pleasure. He spent time in rubbing the soap into my boobs before going to my stomach, leg, feet and then asking me to turn back around so my back is to him.

He again took care and time doing my neck, shoulders and back before putting the sponge on the side. Grabbing the sponge myself, I winked at him as he smirked back. Like he did to my breasts I spent the same time on his six-pack…

* * *

Finishing off by placing a soft kiss on his neck. He turned so were face to face, his eyes look sleepy but his expression looks excited. Getting his shampoo, he started putting it in my hair as I did the same to him. He conditioned my hair whilst my hands traveled the outline of his six-pack.

"The water is getting cold, honey." Paul said, as he stepped out and grabbed the towel on the side. Holding it out for me, I stepped out and wrapped myself in the large white fluffy thing. Towel drying my hair so it stopped dripping, Paul only stood and watched, the water already dried off his body due to his heat.

Again sticking my tongue out, he seemed to come out of his lush filled trance and stuck his tongue right back out at me. Giggling, I felt the water droplets dry on my skin as Paul unplugged the bath.

"I'm going to make breakfast…" Paul smiled as I nodded, stepping into my knickers. He skipped and I mean SKIPPED out the room as I giggled after him. Looking round I noticed Paul has left his large green polo shirt on the side.

Smirking I stripped the towel off and put his shirt on. It reached my knees and is baggy but warm and comfortable. Hanging the towel back on the radiator, took my spare clothes and folded them back into the draw I have in Paul's room.

The smell of pancakes hit my noise making my inner wolf howl and my stomach to growl like an angry lion. Jogging down the stairs, I stormed into the kitchen, my mouth-watering at the smell. Paul smirked at me from his place in front of the oven but I ignored and sat at the kitchen stool.

"What do you want on your pancakes, angel?" Paul said, his face now in the fridge.

"Jam and syrup." I replied, jumping up and down on my bottom.

"Sure…"

Watching as he piled the pancakes onto the plate. I'm sure some on the spit flooding into my mouth, dribbled out. Winking he set the plate out in front of me and I didn't even blink as I squeezed syrup and put a lump of jam on top.

"Careful, Michelle." Paul warned from across the table, "You might choke."

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, mouth full of food, "I don't give a shit…"

Shaking his head, I gave his the finger before continuing with my 3rd pancake…

* * *

10 minutes and 15 pancakes later, I was still sitting on the breakfast stool my stomach full and my fingers sticky. Moaning in pain at my bloated stomach, I burped, the taste of syrup still fresh in my mouth.

"Told you not to eat so quickly." Paul shrugged as he slowly and carefully ate his last pancake.

"Shut it, Pauly." I snapped, as my hunger resurfaced alone with my wolf, "I'm hungry again now."

"You have a bigger appetite than us boys, I swear!" Paul whispered more to himself then me, but I still heard.

"What's the matter with that… So what if I'm not your normal stick thin girl, I have curves because I like to eat. Actually scrap that, I love to eat." I hissed.

"And I love my women curvy, Michelle." Paul said as he stood up, put his plate in the sink and came to stand in front of me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I lent into his chest. Breathing in his mint scent, my wolf also got the scent of hormone. _Properly because it's mating season for the lads… _

My fingers traveled down to 'Little Paul' as my mouth traveled up towards his waiting neck. He moaned as I rubbed his manhood through his cut offs…

A howl erupted from the nearby forest getting us to jump apart. The howl wasn't one of feeling but of warning. Getting up clumsily, Paul ran to the front door, myself right behind him. He's talking to himself, something like 'Cockblocker'…

**A/N: Please Review… I have lots of ideas for this story but I felt as if I should do a little chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had essays and homework to do. My summer holidays are coming up so hopefully, HOPEFULLY I might get this story finished in the holidays. R&R**

**P.S.:- Got my hair cut today. It's a long pixie look, it's nice but not the best haircut I've had. Anyways hope to update soon! **


	18. Fuck You!

**Chapter 18**

**Me:- **What?!

**Jared:- **Don't snap at me, seriously! Sam told me to get you two because Bella is asking questions at Billy's. You know how we are with girls so we thought to ask a girl to come…which is you, Michelle.

**Me:- **Right! I just need to go home to get clothes then I'll be over. Paul go with Jared and please for fuck sake Paul don't lose ya temper round her…

**Paul:- **Hey! My temper is fine, there's nothing wrong with it!

**Me:- **Of course not… only the fact that you broke your toothbrush because Sam teased you about your cooking skills…

**Paul:- **That was by accident!

**Me:- **Whatever you say, Baby…

Phasing into my house, I saw Emily watching loose women on the TV and I can hear Kim in the shower. Pulling out a pair of knee cut-off shorts and a slayer t-shirt, I tied them round my leg and ran out the patio doors.

The others must be in human form as I can hear no one else's thoughts but my own. Jogging to Billy's I can hear Bella shouting from a mile away and my brother's warning voice. Phasing, I pulled on the shorts and t-shirt as the sound of my imprints laugh echoed through the forest. Walking out, I saw Bella hit Paul across the face. My wolf surfaced wanting to attack the girl but the human in me only laughed as Paul was about to lose it.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Pauly." I giggled, skipping over to the shaking Paul.

"He's gonna lose it, Michelle. Get back!" Embry and Sam said at the same time as Jared only laughed with me.

"I should of done a bet…" I said to myself as Bella started backing away and Paul breathed in and out deeply but his shaking not stopping, "Paul, look at me. Everything is fine…" I said, holding his face in-between my palms.

His breathing got more deeper and his hands went over mine. His shakes turned to trembles as I kissed his chin and turned to Embry.

"Take him back to the house. Let him cool down though." I smiled as I kissed his palm before he walked away with Embry back the way I came, "Right… that wasn't very nice, Bella…" I hissed.

"Fuck you…" She spat just as Jake came of the house and didn't even glance at Belle before coming to my side.

"When your being like this I'd prefer to fuck a horse then you anyway."

"That'll be a boring fuck for you! Oh wait your a virgin aren't you…" She grinned as I walked so I'm face to face with her, my hands trembling…

"Actually I'm not, Bitch! But you won't know what a good fuck is because your shagging Mike Newton…" She backed away, eyes wide as I smirked. My wolf coming to the surface, "That's right, slut. Back away…"

Her hand contacted with my cheek. Making the guys behind me gasp and for me to pushed down my furious wolf. Straightening back up, I grinned as I flung my fist into her face. She stumbled and fell into the puddle of mud.

Growling I turned back to my pack brothers, shouting over my shoulder, "Sorry but you took the first hit… Stay away from us, it's for your own safety…"

Walking past Sam, Jared and a scared looking Jake. I went towards my imprint…

* * *

"You should of saw her, Paul. She just went WHACK! It was fucking cool and hot!" Jared said as we ate the food Emily had set out on the table when we got back.

"I should of stayed." Paul smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. I placed my hand on his thigh under the table and patted it, giving him a tiny confidence booster smile.

"What did she say, Sam?" Emily asked, as I gave her a thank you smile.

"Shouted at us for scaring Jake… And other stuff I can't remember because I was to bothered about my pack mates losing their shit!" Sam shouted, as Emily rubbed his bicep to calm him down.

"She won't be a problem any more, Sammy." I smiled as I rubbed up and down Paul's leg in a comforting and friendly motion but 'Little Paul' didn't see it as a friendly motion as Paul's cut-offs began to grow a bulge.

"I hope your right!" Sam finished as Embry and Jake got up to patrol and Jared left to take Kim home. Smiling I put my plate in the sink along with Emily's. Sam and Paul went outside to 'talk' as I sat on the kitchen counter, munching my way through an Ice-Cream.

"So… You and Paul went all the way last night." Emily said more as a statement as a question. I smiled whist blushing.

"Yeah," I shrugged finally realising that the crampy feeling has vanished.

"How do you feel? I remember my first time… I had horrible cramps for a good two days and the bleeds wouldn't stop…" Emily said as she sat down on the table and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I had a bath before and that has seemed to get rid of the tiny cramps I had. But I only bled with…you know… Paul put his stick in ma bush…" I blushed furiously as Emily giggled at my statement.

"Your extremely lucky then, Michelle."

Chuckling, I made my way to my room a yawn making my mouth stretch and my eyes to drooped even more closed. I was about to put on my large superman t-shirt when a knock came from my door.

"Come in…" I yawned as I sat on my bed the superman t-shirt on. Emily walked in carrying a large box in her arms, "What's that?"

"Some stuff you might need." She smirked and then went back out my room, closing the door after her.

Opening the cardboard box it's filled with sexy lingerie and night-wear. Blushing by even looking at the clothing, I took out a very revealing thong and a sexy see-through baby doll. Doing to the bottom of the box, which I must say is very deep, I pulled out some stockings that looked comfortable to wear but my eyes found a Witte Nieuwste Sexy Baby doll (That's what it said on the label.) It's white but is a see through lace round the chest area.

Putting it on, it lifted my tits up without a bra and held them there. Right underneath the boobs the see through lace stopped and a rim of lace went round it then it was just white until just beneath my arse where it stopped. The white it was slightly see through so I put the white very revealing thong on thats folded up on top of it.

Smiling the material clung to my curvy figure in the best way and made my naturally tanned skin glow in the evening light. Swirling around it flew out showing my thong and stomach to the world… A knock came from the door…

"Shit!" I whispered throwing myself underneath my bed covers, making sure the baby doll didn't show, "Well come in then…"

The door sung open revealing my brother on the other side. Sighing he came to sit on the bed as I raised the covers to my shoulders, silently praying he doesn't find it weird or ask me to go somewhere.

"What do you want, Sammy?" I asked, putting on my innocent face.

"I wanted to check with you that you and Paul are being safe?" Sam asked as my jaw dropped and Sam blushed, his golden eyes full with shame.

"You seriously didn't just ask that did you?"

"Sorry but yeah I did…" His blush becoming stronger as I heard a Jared sounding chuckle from the living room, _Sam didn't close the bedroom door!_

"You seriously think I want to be 18 and pregnant?" I asked, my hands trembling but staying securely on the cover.

"I…I just want to make sure, that's all…" He shrugged, his eyes on the carpet, "I've asked Paul…"

"For fuck sake, Sam! I had this convocation with my dad not so long ago. Let me just answer your question by saying yes we are being safe but if I do land pregnant then the condoms we use are shit…" I huffed then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said, "I seriously didn't just say that, did it?"

He laughed but his eyes are frozen with fear and shock, "You've just scarred me for life, El…"

"Bugga off!" I smirked pushing his arm and he stood up smirking.

"So what make of condoms you using?" He winked as I threw the nearest thing at him that happened to be a pen.

"Fuck off, Sammy! Ask Paul!" I huffed as his booming laughter could be heard from behind the closed-door, "Bloody immature stupid brother…"

I sank back into my cushion, moving the box that's under the covers with me back on top of the covers. Putting the lid down I put it under the bed whist kicking off the bed covers from my hot body. Huffing I threw my head on the cushion and listened to the convocation in the living room...

"If Bella is a problem again just get Michelle on her again. She sure as hell showed the pale face what a punch is…" Jared said as I smiled, I can hear Emily in the shower.

"Maybe Bella knows something about the dread-locked and ginger leech…" Embry put in, as my eyebrows scrunched together.

"He does have a point, Sam." Jake said making me smirk.

"I honestly don't know what to do about the girl… I'll just advice that we all get a good nights sleep and take it a day at a time." Mr brother said as Emily came out the shower singing a song to herself.

Embry, Jake and Jared left and Sam's footsteps can be heard as he passed my room and went to his own. Paul's footsteps can be heard making their way to my door. He came in without knocking just as I managed to cover myself in the cover again.

"Hi…" he smiled shyly, closing the door behind him and coming to sit on my bed, "I want to apologize for me loosing it before and…"

I cut him off my kissing him in the lips, smiling he beamed at me and was about to continue when I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh… you don't need to apologize, sugah. You did nothing wrong." I whispered my hand moving from his month and to his shirtless,broad, buff chest. He shivered and I saw goose bumps starting to rise but I moved my eyes back to his hazel ones.

"I did though. I nearly phased and revealed our secret to the leech-lover." He hissed, shaking but as I my fingers started drawing patterns lightly on his chest he stopped and moaned.

"You didn't phase though." I whispered my mouth a hairs width away from him.

I kissed him softly and full of passion but it turned hungry and desperate as the cover fell down and I climber so I'm straddling his hips. Fumbling with his cut-off button, _I'm glad that he doesn't wear a shirt_.

Pulling back to breath, he kissed down my neck nibbling, sending waves of pleasure through me. My left hand in his hair and my other hand still undoing the cut-off button. One of Paul's hand came to help me with the cut-off. Pulling back as if just noticing what I'm wearing he blinked slowly for a couple times before lightly running his hand over my waist thats covered in the soft material.

"Now that is sexy…" he breathed as I smirked, letting him run his hands all over me.

Pushing me back so he's on top, my wolf growled. "Easy now, if you're a good girl I'll let you ride me, Angel."

Giving him an innocent look, I felt my thong become wet at him talking dirty. His hands went underneath the baby-doll and his mouth licked the top of my breasts. Using my feet to take off his cut-offs for him, they fell to his knees as I moaned.

Taking off the baby-doll he threw it to the other side of the room, completely forgotten about. His mouth attacked my breast as he rolled my nipple round his mouth and his hand messed with the other breast.

I managed to grab hold of his manhood and slowly pump his hardening length. Stilling grabbing and messing with my breasts in the most delightful ways, he kissed down to my soaking womanhood. Letting go of my boobs, I continued pumping him in my hand as he sucked my clit and added a finger into my dripping pussy.

A tightening sensation started in my lower stomach. With a nibble to my clit an orgasm load and hard came to me as he drew his mouth away and hovered over me as I panted. Smirking, he asked where the condoms are in my room and I answered still shivering in pleasure.

Putting one on, he hovered over me again. The tip of his cock at my opening, huffing in frustration as I lifted my hips trying and failing to get him in side of me. His mouth when to my ear where he whispered, "What do you want me to do, Michelle?"

I shivered and let my wolf growl before I answered, my voice husky, "I want you to fuck me, Paul!"

He did just that as we lost ourselves in each others bodies and it seemed that I was a good girl because he let me ride him…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I've got everything ready for a Harry Potter story. If your interested and want info then just PM me. Anyway its this story I'm going to be concentrating on and maybe finishing it… But I don't think I will… Anyway worth the try… R&R!**


	19. What Are You Doing?

**A/N: I need to apologize for my rubbish lemon scenes…But oh well I'm trying my best…enjoy and please R&R! Links are on my profile if you wanna see Michelle's baby-doll from the last chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Are you such a dreamer_

_To put the world to rights?_

My phone blared playing 2 + 2 = 5 by Radiohead. Signing into the pillow it continued as Paul started waking up next to me.

_I'll stay home forever_

_Where two and two always makes a five_

"Hello?" I answered, my voice full of sleep as Paul's head popped up from being buried in the pillow. He gave me a sleepy grin before flopping his head back on the pillow.

"Hi, Michelle. It's Rachel. I was wonder if I could come over later?" Rachel asked, she sounded nerves as I climbed off the bed and went in search of some clean underwear.

"You don't need to ask, Rachel. The lads just come over when they want. The house is always unlocked and the door open for anyone…" I said as I picked out a green lace knickers and bra.

"Okay, I'll be over around 3. It's 12 now so it gives me time to get ready and see Rowan." She sounded like her old self again as we said bye and hung up.

Checking the bedside clock I found that it is indeed 12, well 11:53 if you want to exact. Putting on a short-sleeved brown sweater dress and leaving my feet bare. I grabbed a brush and attempted to brush out the knots and I swear I nearly just grabbed a pair of scissors and chopped it off there and then.

"Paul!" I said, shaking his shoulder as he groaned and hit my hand away. Smirking I kissed between his brows and watched as they stopped crinkling. My hand stroked his cheek and re-attempted to shake his shoulder. Again he hit my hand away and moved so he's on his side.

Getting the covers I ripped them from him making him moan and curse under his breath, "PAUL!" I shouted, getting him to shoot up and look at me panicked and flustered.

"What?!" he said, stumbling out of bed, making 'Little Paul' flap around and for me to start giggling. He looked at me wide-eyed before growling and scooping me in his large arms. Still giggling, he pushed me again the bedroom wall where I wrapped my legs round his waist and he pushed me up so I'm taller than him.

Growling furiously his hands harshly grabbed my arse but I'm filled with pleasure not pain. His wolf is close to the surface and so is mine but I held it back. Growling I tugged at his hair, making his head fall back and for me to kiss his lips. Biting his lips as I pulled back to breath, Paul set me down on top of the dressers as he went in search of another condom.

A howl erupted in the sky just as Paul ripped open one of the condoms and was about to put it on. Growling he threw it onto the floor shouting curses that I shouldn't repeat.

"You brother is a real Cockblocker… I hope you know that…" Paul said as he got his pair of cut offs off the floor and tied them round his ankle as I unlocked the patio door. I can hear Kim and Emily talking in the kitchen and Jake running out of the front door with Embry following after him.

Giggling I went into the tree line and stripped putting the dress round my ankle. I phased to be bombarded by pictures of a meadow with purple flowers growing with the green grass. Sam's ordering Embry and Jared about as I ran beside Jake, Paul behind us...

* * *

Sam's hiding being a line of thick evergreen trees, watching whatever's happening in font of him. His mind is blocked from us but Jared seems just as interested as Sam. I went next to Sam, Paul next to me then Jake, Jared on Sam's left side and Embry next to Jared.

Looking over the meadow I saw the dread-locked vamp talking to a very pale and smelly girl.

Sam:- It's Bella… She looks worse…

Paul:- She has one hell of a bruise on her cheek. Looks like you hit her hard, baby.

Jared:- Yeah like I said she sure hit her hard…

I watched as Bella talked to the vamp casually, ignoring my pack mates jibber gabber. Huffing I listened into the convocation as I seem to be the only one looking.

"He'll come after you!" Bella voice panicked as I saw her start to back away slowly but her legs are shaking.

"I don't think he will!" Laurent said, shaking his head, "After all how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected. Victoria wouldn't be happy about me killing but I can't help myself…you are so mouth-watering."

"Please don't! I mean you helped you!"

"No, no, no, no, shh. Don't be afraid! I am doing you a kindness, Victoria plans on killing you slowly painfully as I'll make it quick!" The black vamp said, his hand on Bella's chin as I growled softly, my wolf wanting to kill the vamp for lying a finger on one of the future woman warrior.

He backed away, his hand raising up as if ready to hit her. Bella whispered, "Edward, I want you." before I growled making my pack brothers turn to look at me, shocked and panicked as to what I'm doing. I started heading forward the twigs underneath me breaking and the sound of the leaves that are moving when I'm moving filled the silence.

I broke free of the trees just as Laurent whispers, "I don't believe it!"

I see my brother next to me, cursing himself in his mind. Everyone followed seeming to catch on quickly as to what was about to happen. The vampire froze in shock or fear I don't know as I stood eyes locked on his red ones. I raised myself higher so I'm at my full 6'7 height.

Bella's mouth dropped as she backed away out-of-the-way. The others came behind me then just as I crouched into an attack position. My teeth showing and growls vibrated through my body. I felt Paul stay behind me with Jake, Embry and Jared moving slowly as Sam stood next to me. My white fur clashing with his black fur.

The bloodsucker didn't even look at Bella again as he turned around and ran off vampire speed, his dreadlocks flying after him. I watched for a bit fascinated by how fast they are but soon realized he's getting away as I dug my claw into the ground and sprang up running my full speed to catch up with him.

Sam's right behind me, then Jared, Embry and Paul. I saw in Jake's mind that he's checking Bella for injures before running with us. I'm the first one to get up to him as he stopped and swung his arms at me, making me fly backwards yelping as I felt my rips become sore.

I watched as my brothers continued chasing the bloodsucker and I knew there's no point in joining them they can do fine without me. I turned my head to the frozen Bella. I lowered myself so I wasn't towering over her and bowed my head at her.

She just looked at my wolf in complete amazement as I slowly made my way to her, the pack ripping apart the vamp. Jared and Paul are making plans for a party to celebrate. Their thoughts are just on what their going to do next.

Bella held out her hand as I bend even more so she can scratch my ear. The shields blocking my thoughts came down.

Sam:- What are you doing?

Me:- Something that should have been done a while ago…

Jake:- You joking right?

Me:- No…

Blocking them I sensed them coming back this way and them having a convocation between themselves but ignored and purred when Bella came closer moving her hand through my fur. I looked at her with my unique golden eyes and she stared back.

"You have eyes that remind me of a friend…" She paused as if thinking about whether to call me a friend or not, "Well she was a friend till I fucked up…"

Rubbing my nose on her wrist, she really did smell horrible but I pushed it down and licked her hand making her giggle and her eyes to light up with life. Her eyes went dead again as they went behind me. Turning but making sure my body is in front of her's I saw my brother and pack snarling. Growling back, they stopped slightly shocked…

Sam:- El, let's go before thinks get even more confusing…

Me:- Go back home, Sam. Am staying here…

Paul:- Angel you can't tell her about us so why stay…

Me:- I can tell her about us though, Paul! For reasons only you know about! Remember Miss Penfield and the three woman warriors…

No one replied as I looked back at Bella to see her admiring my fur. I gave her a wolfish grin that made her giggle and continue running her hands through my fur. Breathing in and out I backed away from her and made sure all her attention is on me I did the one thing that no one expected me to do, I phased in front of her.

She blinked slowly at me, her eyes going over my naked form and she seemed to sway on the spot as I heard my brother shouting me from behind me. I watched as she tumbled to the floor but I caught her before she hit it, with her head in my lap I looked down at my fainted friend.

"I know I'm good-looking but no need to faint…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting back into the story again and I might get another chapter up tomorrow… It depends… Anyway tell me what you think… R&R and go on my profile for links if ya want… **


	20. The Accident

**Chapter 20**

I looked up from Bella's pale face to my fuming brother's face. Giving him an innocent grin, I got up carefully with Bella in my arms, silently thanking whoever it is that's gave me extra strength. Walking away from the pack, I made sure I didn't hurt Bella as I ran back to the house. My stomach the only sound…

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened?" Emily demanded to know straight when I got in the door, still holding the fainted girl in my arms. I gently placed her on the couch as I went to get a flannel from the bathroom whilst I explained every thing to Kim and Emily. Make sure the flannel is dripping with cold water, I placed it on Bella's forehead.

"She might of hit her head off the floor a bit but apart from that she'll be fine." I said, as I took off her boots and placed them on the floor. Embry came in then just as Emily and Kim went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"She okay?" Embry asked as I smiled up at him, grabbing his hand I pulled him down so he's kneeling in front of her with me.

"She will be." I turned my golden eyes onto his brown ones, "Have you imprinted on her?" I whispered, aware that Kim is listening from the kitchen.

"I haven't looked her in the eyes but my wolf is telling me to protect and care for her." he shrugged, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "I'm to shy to do so though…"

"It'll take time for both of you but you'll make it…" I said just as Bella moaned and her eyelids started to flutter. Taking the flannel off her head, I raised myself so I'm above her.

"Fuck!" She shouted, sitting up and curling herself in the corner of the couch. I glanced to Embry whose beaming at me, I looked back a Bella to see her staring a Embry in wonder, "So you are wolves?"

"Yep but we call ourselves wolf-shifters instead of werewolves. Silver doesn't affect us and we can phase when we want to but when were angry or upset we phase." Embry said leaning more towards the girl as I beamed from where I sit on the end of the couch.

"So you know about vampires?" She asked just as I heard Rachel's car pull up outside. We nodded, "Who else knows?"

"The pack, Kim, Emily, Rachel and Rowan. We have Elders that include Miss Penfield, Billy, Old Quil, Luke Lahote, Sue and Harry Clearwater, my dad, Beth Cameron, Joy and Ryan Ateara and I guess your dad will know soon as well as Embry's mum." I said, numbers each elder of on my hand. Rachel walked in and gasped when she saw Bella but stayed silent and sat on the armchair.

The smell of Emily's cooking made my stomach start to grumble again and it seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the pack as they stumbled up. I saw Bella cower even more in the couch as I stayed on the arm of the sofa, blocking Bella from sight. Embry growled softly from the dirty look they were giving her but I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Emily asked as I moved to the table. Embry stayed with Bella look at her to answer.

"No, thanks." Bella blushed as everyone turned to look at her, "You can eat though, Embry…"

I smiled as Embry sent her a soft smile, no one else seemed bothered by the way he's reacting with her. Jared huffed as Bella sat back down, lost in her own thoughts she mustn't of heard Paul and Jared mutter, 'Fucking leach lover.'

It happened so fast but all I know is that my wolf is calm and it was all me. Embry lunged for his two pack mates but I intervened blocking him from them, I got a bit of déjà vu from when I did the same for Emily but this time there were no wolves. I pinned Embry to the kitchen wall, his left arm is behind his back in a painful position.

He's shaking but not enough to phase, he's more whining in pain than anything. I'm growling dangerously low but apart from that it's silent. "Calm yourself Embry or I swear just one tiny move your arm and shoulder shall be broken!"

He huffed and tried to push-off the wall with his right arm but I held his neck by my right hand so he couldn't move. I just waiting standing there in the silent kitchen waiting for my half-brother to gain control again. I heard Emily's quick breaths and Sam's growling but I couldn't get rid of the déjà vu that I feel. It felt the exact and happened the same as Emily and Sam…

_Flashback _

Locking the door to my pick-up truck, my mind went to Paul and his talented lips. Smiling to myself I heard shouting from the house and it sounded like Emily and Sam. Scrunching my eyebrows together and my eyes widening in shock, I made my way into the loud house. Silently praying that Jared or Paul are in the room, it seems I've been bad as its just Emily and Sam whose close to phasing.

"She's happy, Sam! Don't ruin it, Sam! Your being a fucking prick!" I held down a gasp at hearing her swear but I watched from the patio door as Sam's shaking got worse and his wolf flashed through his eyes.

Doing it on instinct, I ran into the house, dropping my bag on the way and pushed Emily out-of-the-way. I heard her squeal but I was to bothered in the blinding pain in the my left arm. Turning my head I saw blood gushing from my arm and everything went back…

_End of Flashback _

I let go of him and stumbled back, my hand tracing the scars down my arm. Embry turned eyes cold and confused but they warmed when he saw me looking panicked. He opened his arms to me in a warm hug. I flung myself into them, his heat warm and welcoming. Sighing his breath tickled my neck and it felt weird not being able to feel his shoulder length hair tickle my chin.

"I miss your long hair." I whispered, smiling as I felt him quietly laugh in my ear and his arm tightened round me before releasing me.

"Sorry…" He said to everyone in the room as I rubbed his arm.

"It's not you who should be apologizing." I said giving my imprint and Jared a pointed glare. They both shrank into their seats but I nodded my head to Bella.

"Sorry, bro and sorry, Bella." Paul broke first giving me a quick apologetic glance.

"It's fine." Bella and Embry said at the same time, earning a grin off me and a blush from Bella. Jared did the same as Bella just nodded and Embry stayed still which got me to chuckle quietly to myself.

"I should go and leave you all to eat." Bella said as she put her shoes on and the boys continued to eat.

"I'll go with you…" I said going to get my shoes but she stopped me by a tiny skinny hand. Looking up she has a mischievous look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Unless you wanna be part of a threesome with me and Mike then I suggest you come along. You could watch if you want…" Bella smirked as Kim's mouth dropped from behind her, "What do you wanna do?"

I paused and my mind when to me being fucked by Mike whist Bella played with my tits… then it went to me watching Bella being fucked by Mike, bend over a table… Then it went back to Bella licking and fingering me whilst I suck off Mike… Blinking slowly I came back to earth to see Kim and Rachel smirking at me and Bella raising an eyebrow.

"Your actually thinking about it?!" Bella grinned and I blushed dark red, "What position were you thinking?"

I blushed darker as my eyes went to the boys who look uncomfortable but Paul looks interested but also pissed off, "I was thinking doggy…" I muttered as I knew Bella wouldn't give up because of her stubbornness.

"Well they will be because your half dog." She smiled as Rachel and Kim burst out laughing and Emily giggled, plating out food. The boys all frowned and looked offended but I just smirked all my embarrassment gone away.

"What can I say… If I'm corrected you like being bent over a table yourself, Bella?" I smirked as she blushed bright red and I saw it travel down to her chest. I winked as Paul gave me a thumbs up from behind Bella.

"You should try it something, El. The thrill is the best and you look like a girl who likes it rough…" Paul smirked from behind her then, winking at me and that didn't help my blush at all.

"You know what they say it's always the quiet girls that like rough sex." Rachel put in as all the lads turned to us. Me, Bella, Kim and Emily gave each other a knowing look before bursting out laughing. I clutched my sides as Kim sat back down on her chair, Bella grabbed the side of the couch and Emily managed to keep balanced.

"I think they've had a happy pill!" Jake announced, him mouth full of bread as we all sobered up.

"Sorry to leave you all but I really do need to meet up with Mike. I have a date at revelations later on." Bella said, hugging me softly then Kim.

"Me and Michelle are working soon. Make sure Mr Newton doesn't propose, Mrs Newton." Kim called as Bella Shouted back, "I won't let him, Mrs Cameron!"

I giggled as Kim blushed and Jared grinned at her, "Shut it," Kim said as she seemed to pause for a bit debating whether to call me by my boyfriends surnames, "Mrs Oban…"

I spat out my drink, giving her a weird look she shrugged as Paul gave her a death glare, "Oban?" Rachel laughed, "That's some weird name but it does have a catch to it…Michelle Ellen Oban…"

"Shut it!" Paul hissed but Rachel didn't even bat an eyelid and only smirked at the jealous Paul, "Mrs McNeal!"

I giggled as I stuffed my face with the jacket potato in front of me but I couldn't shake the edgy feeling, whether it's about the surname or something coming up I do not know…

* * *

"Right I'm off!" I shouted as I got my car keys off the waiting Kim.

"When will you be back?" Paul shouted back just as I put on my black heels.

"Around 8..."

I headed out with Kim close at my trail, my jacket round my arm and my long hair in a high sleek ponytail. The ride to the car is silent only the radio on softly but neither of us seemed to mind the silence. The car park isn't busy but I can see Mike's car parked there.

Putting an apron round my waist and grabbing my notepad and pen I made my way to my tables, my heels clattering on the wooden floor and the smell of fried chicken making my mouth water.

Adam and Lauren are here but there on Kim's side and Lauren isn't wearing anything revealing or slutty, just a pair of jeans and a high neck t-shirt. Nodding at the elf as a hello, Mike and Bella are on my side. Rosy tells me who wants what before she leaves giving me a wink and a name of a boy she's meeting. I smile politely before going to Mike and Bella to take their order…

* * *

4 hours later my shifted is over and were closing up. Mrs Banner gave me my check as I waited for Kim. It seems that it was worth working today as I got the top gossip. Belle broke up with Mike causing an argument to occur but Bella had everything under control. David White has told me that Tyler has been done for thieving the other day which didn't surprise me.

What did bother me though was how pale and weak David looked. It was off-putting and made me feel slightly ill myself. He said not to worry but I can't help but worry.

"You ready to go?" Kim smiled, "You can drop me off at yours, I'm staying over for school tomorrow, I put my clothes in the guest room before."

"Okay…" I said, the edgy feeling bugging me even more. I decided to drive slowly which made Kim edgy as well. We were going down the drive to mine when I felt the imprint pull become painfully sad. My breathing went funny and the same happened to Kim but she struggling to breathe more than me. I grabbed her hand and I sped up, the car went off the road but I stayed on track.

Rushing out, I grabbed Kim in my arms whispering soothing words in her ear. Jogging up the steps, I looked into my house to see Police, the Clearwater's and the pack crying in my living room…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters... I hope to get them longer but I feel it's best for short chapters at the moment. The Oban surname will become clear in the chapters to come... I also have a feeling that this story will be extremely long... R&R **


	21. Caught Up In Their Grief!

**Chapter 21**

My first thoughts were did Mike kill Bella after she broke up with him? But then I noticed that Jared and Paul are crying so it couldn't be. My next thought was if my dad has dies in an accident? But then I saw that Sam is crying and it couldn't be that. I had many thoughts:

_Has one of the Elders dies or had a heart attack? _

_Has someone's pet died? _

_Has one of them been done for drugs or murder?_

_Is the world going to end? _

_Has my dad been changed into a vampire? _

_Are The Cullen's back? _

_Have they found the motorbikes in Jake's garage? _

The list went on as I just stood in the door way, Kim tucked into my chest. The police woman and man got up looking around with fake sad expressions on their faces. Huffing, they jumped to see me here in the doorway and they were properly wondering why I'm caring someone but they just smiled warmly and headed out.

Jared ran up to me, snatched Kim out of my arms and then sat back down on the armchair. My arms suddenly felt heavy and empty without her in them. Shaking my head I lent on the nearby wall, the smell of tears and grief in the air and making me more depressed by the second.

Emily is crying the worst and it's only me, Sam, Kim, Jake, Embry and Seth that aren't crying. We all look confused as I sink down on the floor next to Seth. I looked at Seth questioningly and he moved so his mouth is near my ear.

"Emily's sister and her husband have died in a car crash. Megan and Will Davidson." Seth said, I looked at him and nodded in a silent thanks.

Jake came over to sit next to me as I had an internal battle whether to go over the crying Paul or not. Jake seemed to fight the battle for me as he took my arm and gave me a stiff shake of his head. He put an arm round my shoulder and I sank into his side, breathing in his scent of car oil and trees.

"They have a daughter called Clare," Jake whispered, "Emily is the only godparent so it looks as if your going to be having a kid running around with you all."

"Brilliant!" I said sarcastically. _I do like kids don't get me wrong. I'm just not looking forward to being woken up early and haven't to clean after their mess… _

Jake laughed in my hair and I relaxed into him, kicking my heels off in the process. The crying and sobbing continued as I got fed up. Heading to my room, I unzipped my skirt and took off the shirt. Putting on a pair of black trackie shorts and a green vest top on, I pulled the bobble out of my hair and left it messy down my neck. I looked at my reflection and decided that tomorrow after school I'm going to go Port Angeles to get it cut.

Wiping the little make-up I put on before off. I made my way back to the living to see everyone still here but also The Elders are now here, including my dad who is doesn't look the slightest upset by the news. Quil, Jared and Paul's parent on the other hand are fucking balling it out. Sighing I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack before bed.

Taking out a baguette, cutting it and adding soft cheese. I was cutting the cucumber when it hit me! _My mum never got this many people mourning her death! It was only me, Sam, Billy, Kim and Angela. _I growled the handle to the knife bending and squeaking in protest. _I bet my mum was twice the mum and woman who this woman is! _Hissing, I threw the knife into the wall that I held.

The knife missed Jake's head by inches as he looked at me wide-eyed and frozen. My form is shaking violently and I'm well past being calmed down. I felt my bones snap as I screamed in pain, causing the sound of people running to hit my ears. Growling, I ran out the house. For some reason I couldn't phase but my body wanted to. _It hurts like fuck… _

My brain kept flashing me images of my mum dying in the hospital bed. More of my bones snapped as I went to the floor this time screaming bloody murder. I didn't hear anyone follow me which I'm pleased about. **Properly to caught up in their grief! **my wolf hissed as the images of my mum slowly vanished and my shaking cooled but my bones are still in an awkward position as if I'm half phased, half not.

Trying again to release my wolf it worked this time and I found myself, on all fours covered in white snowy fur. Howling into the night sky, the howl isn't a warning one but one full of emotion. I'm the only one phased as well so its me enjoying the night air on my own.

Running towards the river, my thoughts went to my vampire family and what their doing now… Jumping over the river I made my way towards the Cullen's house…

* * *

The house didn't look like it did when the Cullen's lived in it. The windows are dirty, the grass is overgrown and it just looks abandoned. Using the key underneath the front mat, I opened the door and didn't have to cringe from the vampire smell. It just smelt of dust and…nothing. Sighing in sadness it was times like these that I would normal come over to the house to talk with Emmett or Jasper.

Running my hand over the abandoned piano, a pile of dust appeared on my finger. Looking down I noticed I'm naked and goose bumps are appearing from the cold I can't feel. Jogging up the stairs and going towards Alice's room, I saw a note on her bed:

_Michelle, _

_The clothes in the wardrobe are all your size. Your allowed to use the house when you want. Enjoy the clothes. _

_Alice x_

Smiling and thanking Alice knowing she'll see it in her visions. Going to the wardrobe, I pulled out a night-shirt and made my way to the kitchen. Looking through it, I saw it's full of food. Some are out of date but most of it is good to eat.

Filling a pot full of water and waiting for it to boil on the hob. I got out a packet of pasta and sauce, my stomach grumbling…

* * *

Washing the dishes and making sure everything is put back where it was. I yawned and looked at the kitchen clock: 9:13. Looking out of the massive windows, I saw the large figure before I heard it. Looking around for a weapon, I paused and remember I have my wolf. Giggling to myself, I went back to the window. Staring out into the forest and released a breath I was holding when I found its Jake and Embry.

They waved, seeing me in the window. Waving back I went to open the door for them. Jake stumbled in followed by a balanced Embry. Shaking my head they made their way towards the kitchen and started searching the cupboards. Embry pulled out a packet of crisps whilst Jake stuffed his face with he packet of cookies.

"So what happened?" Jake asked, spitting cookie crumbs onto the floor and in my face.

I looked away and stared out the window where I sit on the kitchen counter. Both the lads on the breakfast stools. "My mum didn't have people sobbing when she died," I hissed softly, "Half the people in that room didn't know who the person that die was."

"Its respect." Embry said as angry tears started to leak down my face.

I huffed but stayed quiet. My mind back on the image of everyone crying in my living room. I wonder what the kid would look and act like. What colour hair will she have? Will she like me? Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, I turned back to the quietly eating boys.

"How's Paul? I shouldn't have run off but it was for the safety of everyone. I'm unstable." I whispered the last bit, Embry answered for me.

"He's worried about you but also grieving over Megan."

"Megan? Why?" I asked, my full attention on them as they shared a look.

"Megan was Paul's first." Jake blushed as my eyebrow scrunched in confusion, "First time to have sex with."

My eyes bulged and my heart beat increased. My stomach tightened but I made sure I didn't show the emotion that I'm feeling. Shaking my head I gave the guys a small smile, pushing down the feelings.

"Oh." Was all I said, my wolf is angry but I calm it down mentally.

"Now where are these cars that the Cullens own?" Jake grinned, changing the topic much to my delight. Showing them the way to the large garage below, Jake giggled like a little girl when he saw Emmett's Jeep. _Don't ask me why they left it behind. _

"Hey, El. Their's a note here with your name on it." Embry called as I walked past Edward's Volvo and a hidden car before I reached the work table where Embry was holding a note out for me.

_Michelle, _

_You have brought life back into my family and for that I am more than grateful. Alice foresaw that you are building a car but just to show how grateful me and my family are we would like to give you the car underneath the large cloth, it's near Edward's Volvo. _

_We hope to keep in contact and possible return to Forks in the future. _

_Carlisle and the rest of the family. _

Looking up, I handed the note to Jake before skipping over to the hidden car. It's low but I can't really make out the shape of the car over the cloth. Jake ran over to me from the corner of my eye but my hand reached out to rip off the cloth.

Unfortunately, I seemed to be going to slow for Jake's liking as he ripped the cloth off for me. Revealing a red Ford GT with two thick white racing stripes going over the car. My breath hiked, Jake squealed like a girl next to me as Embry gave a low whistle. The keys are on the seat inside and the window is down so I can receive them.

Doing a happy dance as I clutched the keys tightly in my hand. Jake seemed just as giddy as me as he jumped up and down which looked ridiculous with how tall he is. Embry ruined it though my commenting on the time and how early school is.

Huffing and giving my half-brother a glare. He only laughed and gently took the keys out of my hand and put them back on the drives seat. Yawning I made my way upstairs back to Alice's room as I told the lads to grab any room after telling them the beds are clean and don't smell of vamps.

I fell asleep dreaming of racing my new car…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but it was my brother's birthday and he got this really good car game (Need for speed: Most Wanted) and I'm addicted to it. That's where I got the car idea from. **

**If you wanna see my links go onto my profile where there's a link to take you to the website where all my link are… **


	22. Powerpuff Girls

**A/N: Go to my profile if you want a link to the website where the pictures are for all my stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I woke up to a bright glare coming through the thin curtains and a hand shaking my shoulders. The next thing was the deep voice that's telling me to wake up. It took me a while but I soon realized that its Jake's voice.

"What the hell do you want, Jake?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"School is in 20 minutes and you have that stunning car to ride to school in." Jake said, still sitting on the bed as I panicked to gather the hairbrush and clothes together ready for a shower, "Embry will meet us at school."

"Okay." I replied as I stripped and turned the shower on. Using the cherry shampoo, conditioner and shower gel to wash myself with…

* * *

With my hair wet down my back and my bag over my shoulder I made my way towards the garage. I'm wearing light blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt and cream/pink flats. My bag is small and brown with lip gloss, house keys, pens etc inside. I have a blue necklace and matching earrings and necklace.

I checked the clock in the living room to see were on time. Running towards the sports car, Jake's already inside on the passenger seat, jumping up and down. Sliding into the seat, its made of red leather but apart from that it just looks like a very posh car with lots of buttons.

Putting the key into the car, the engine roared to life making me shiver. The engine sounds like music to my ears as I revved it them speed off, thankful that the Cullen's garage door opens automatically…

* * *

We had 5 minutes until the bell went when we parked up at school. It's quiet because it's the last day we split up and many people get the day off. Stretching as I got out the car, Jake looked at me wide-eyed but excited at how fast I went. The boys near to us looked at my new wheels whilst the girls were whispering about how I got the money for it. They think I slept with someone rich, did a naughty job, stole the money or nicked the car .

I smiled as the bell went and they stopped crowding round my baby. We saw none of the pack as we made are way to biology, we didn't even see Lauren or Jessica. The pack is in Biology though. The class is so small so the teachers put us all in the same room. Me and Jake sat at the last table where Sam, Embry, Kim and Bella are.

"How's Emily?" I asked Sam as the teacher put on a film.

"Devastated. Clare is at the house now and Emily kicked me out this morning!" Sam huffed, I stayed silent then unsure if I should ask how Paul is. I haven't had any pull on the imprint telling me he's in pain or danger.

"What about Paul and Jared?" I asked, glancing behind me at the chatty Kim whose talking to Bella.

"Jared snapped at Kim this morning whilst Paul doesn't talk. He slept in your bed last night, I went in to check on him and he was moaning your name and holding your pillow as if it's a life line." Sam shrugged, "To be honest you made a good choice to leave last night. Embry told me why you left and your right! As much as I love Emily her sister was a bit of a ho-bag but that's only what I've heard."

I smiled at my brother before turning my attention back to the film…

* * *

School continued like that, films each lesson. I was glad when I got back into my car and made my way to Port Angeles to get my hair done. I was planning to stay away from the house as much as I could so I wouldn't anger any of the upset wolves and get even more scars.

Also it's because I don't want to meet the little girl yet. I don't want a splitting headache all night from a noisy child. Pulling up into the private car park I made sure my cars locked even though there's no one nearby. The hairdressers isn't busy so I'm able to get an appointment there and then…

* * *

An hour and a half later my hair is a long pixie style. It reminds me a bit of Alice's hair but I'm in love with it as I make my way down the street to do some shopping. I walk past a kids toy shop when a large soft toy of each the powerpuff girls got my eye. I stood and stared at them, an urge to buy them.

**Buy them. **My wolf thought as I didn't what it said and bought the toys. I came of the shop with them in bags. **Clare's birthday tomorrow. **

It didn't say anything else, leaving me to walk to my car confused about my wolf's actions. Putting my handbag and the bags with the toys in on the passenger seat, I made my way back to my house praying that I don't get attacked…

* * *

**A/N: So, so sorry of for the short chapter! the next one will be longer I promise! I am starting a Volturi story but I'm not putting it up until I've finished this one. If you want more information then PM me. You can see all the pictures on the link on my profile! **


	23. The Punch

**Chapter 23**

The house looked the same but I don't know if it was me but there seemed to be a gloomy feel about it. Shaking my head, my hair felt light and weird on my head which made me smile. I kept the toys in the car just in case the little girl saw them as I made my way in side of the house.

Emily is sitting on the dinner table, staring at nothing. Sam is making something in the kitchen whilst Embry and Jake are sitting in the living room both looking bored. I can hear someone in the shower and another asleep. I walked into the living giving my brother a wave hello. Jake and Embry looked up, smiling at me as I entered. I went to sit on the armchair, seeing as the sofa is full. A girl around the age of 5 possible 6 is sitting on the left side of the couch.

She's the closest to me as I sit on the armchair. Her hair is brown and in curls down her back, her eyes are the same colour as her hair. The strange thing is though that her eyes are big and full of life unlike everyone else in the house.

"I'm Clare." She smiled, all her baby teeth straight only one from gap where ones fell out. Her smile is warm as I look at her.

"Michelle." I answered as I slumped on the chair and turned on the TV, even though Jake and Embry were giving me 'No' gestures. I flicked through the TV and found Powerpuff girls on for Clare. Jake was giving me a gesture to turn off the TV but I ignored wanting to give the child something to do instead of staring at the boys.

"Why the hell is the TV on?" Jared's voice yelled as I looked at a wide-eyed Jake.

"Because Clare needs something to do!" I shouted back but got the remote snatched off me. The TV switched off making my wolf pissed off and for Clare to whimper in disappointment, "What the fuck, Jared? Not all of us are in depressed grief mode!"

His dark eyes blinked slowly as I looked behind him to see Paul, Sam and Emily coming into the living room to see what all the shouting's about. Jake and Embry moved to protect Clare as Sam and Paul did the same to Emily. I found Jared shaking violently on the other hand I wasn't even quivering. "You heartless bitch!"

"I don't know the woman so how can I mourn her death?" I hissed but it seemed to push him to far as his fist flung into my face. The rooms deadly silent as my bob hair covers my face as the spot where he hit is throbbing. I can hear Paul growling dangerously low but he doesn't make a move towards Jared. Clare is sobbing behind Jake and Embry as I do the only think I can think of.

Instead of hitting him back, I kept my head down as I ran out of the back patio door and towards the woods…

* * *

I made my way towards my dads house my mind on the swelling starting on my cheek. _I seriously need some ice on it! I wonder if Jake and Embry are taking Clare out of the unstable house? _I stopped in my wolf form outside of the white house as I heard a woman's moan and a mans grunt coming from the house.

Turning back around eye wide I phased, feeling someone else phase to wolf. I made my way, naked, through the forest towards Billy's...

* * *

Thankfully I can heard the TV on when I make my way towards the red cabin. I can hear the voices of Harry Clearwater, Billy and Charlie Swan in the living room no one else I can hear. I go round the back to Jake's room to see his window wide open.

Climbing through the window, I went straight towards his drawers I pulled out a pair of his boxers for shorts and his Queen of the Stone Age t-shirt. Going back out the window, I went knock to the door hearing them mute the TV and Billy's wheelchair to come to the front door.

"Michelle, what…" He trailed off when he saw my face. _How bad is it? Seriously I wanna know why it hasn't healed? _"What happened?"

"I went home, turned the TV on for Clare so she didn't get bored and then got hit in the face by a pissed of Jared. I ran when to my dad's heard sex noises so went here, got some of Jake's clothes and hear I am…" I spluttered out, my cheeks burning as Harry came up behind Billy only with Charlie, "How bad is it?"

"Bad…" Harry said, his eyes on the bruise.

"Bugga." I whispered, "Is it alright if I stay here, Billy. I really don't wanna go back to that house. It reeks of grief and makes me depressed…" I put on my puppy dog eyes and a slight pout as I watched them soften at my expression.

"You can have Jake's bed. Rachel is at Rowan's." Billy said as I walked into the house, closing the door behind me.

"What about Clare? What if one of the wolves loses it?" Charlie said as he sat back down on the sofa. _Since when the fuck did he find out about all this? _"Billy and Charlie have just told me before the game started."

"Oh right…" I said, "Can I borrow the phone and I'll call Jake and get him to bring Clare over."

They nodded as I went to the house phone. Picking up and typing my house phone into the phone. I waited till someone picked up, "Hello?" It's my imprint and he doesn't sound like a happy bunny… _no wait shouldn't it be not a happy wolf! _

"I need to speak to my son." I said, making my voice deeper to sound like Billy, "It's Billy…" I added at the end as silence filled, _Crap! Was my voice rubbish? _

"Jake!" Paul shouted as I beamed, "I miss you, Michelle. I'm sorry I didn't protect you…" Paul added as I froze, silently cursing myself for my poor acting skills, "I love you please come back to me…"

"I will give you space to get over your lose and grief, Paul. Also the fact that I don't want to see you with a swollen cheek." I whispered the end of it as I head his deadly growl from the other side of the phone.

"I'm coming over!" He hissed before passing the phone over to Jake before I could persuade him other wise.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"I'm going to be quick, Jakey. Bring Clare to yours. I'm at yours but beware of Paul, he seems to be deadly because I have a swollen cheek."

"Paul just ran out the house…"

"Fuck! You could have stopped him, Jake! Now I have to deal with my pissed off boyfriend. Thank you!"

"Sorry." I can hear him shrug, "I hope your okay now though. I'll tell you what happened when I come over with Clare. Can I bring you Ford GT?"

"Yeah. It has Clare's birthday present in for tomorrow." Silence is the answer I got.

"Its her birthday tomorrow?"

"Yep" I popped the 'p'.

"I'll be over as quick as I can." we hung up as I warned Billy about Paul coming over. He didn't seem bothered.

"Do you want me to shoot him so he'll go away, Michelle?" Charlie offered as I winked at him.

"No thanks Charlie but for future events I'll keep that offer in mind." I smiled just as I felt the imprint pull calm telling me he's near and I heard him wolf's paw running frantically on the ground. "He's here. I'll go outside and speak to him."

Without another word I went back out the front door and sat on the steps over looking the forest and drive. Surprisingly there's a mirror on the floor which I find weird. Looking at my cheek in the mirror, it's forming as a lump and is turning purple. It about the size of a fist and takes up all of my cheek. _Thank god the prom has passed… _

"Michelle…" Paul breathed as he jogged towards me. Putting the mirror down I stood up just in time to be wrapped into him arms, "I'm sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me…"

"There is nothing to forgive, Sweetie." I smiled, pulling him back, my legs round his waist. I rested my forehead against his, my nose on his.

"Yes there is. I let him hit you…" he said stoking the bruise with a feathery touch.

"You were protecting Emily…"

"But I should have protected you…"

We went silent then as he set me down on my feet. His hand is under my chin and his other hand on my waist, "You've just lost someone special to you, Paul. You need time to get over it. I'll stay at Billy's until everyone has calmed down."

"I want you though." he whispered, his face becoming closer to mine, "She was only a friend."

"A friend that you slept with for the first time. She must mean more to you, Paul."

"You're the only girl I've ever loved and ever will love. Megan wanted a prize, I was her prize. I felt nothing towards her but lust. It was just a shock that she died."

"I am still giving you space, Paul. Only a couple of days." I smiled as he pouted but nodded his head in understanding. Jake drove up the drive then, "We aren't breaking up, Paul so don't worry I will come back."

He kissed me, passionately then. My new haircut scrunched in his hand and his nose pressed into my none bruised cheek. I kissed back. We pulled back to quickly for my liking, "I like your haircut by the way." And with that he jogged back towards the forest.

"Bye then." I whispered as Jake climbed out of the car with Clare.

"Wow, that's a nasty bruise." Jake said as Clare hung onto Jake's hand tightly.

"You've always been a charmer, Jake!" I huffed as we went back inside to see the game finished on the TV and the men talking in the living room about the results.

"Hey, Clare. How are you?" Harry said from the armchair. She shrank into my side, her cheeks scarlet. I laughed softly as I stoked her hair in a soothing motion.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You and Clare can have my bed." Jake said, a I said good night to the men and made my way to the bedroom, Jake following, "Here a bag with all Clare's stuff in."

Nodding Jake went to get us all drinks as I helped change Clare in to her pajamas. Jake came back in a cool can of Coke for us and a glass of apple juice for Clare. She drank it all before snuggling into the pillow and falling asleep quicker then you can say 'Clare asleep on Jake's bed…'

"So what happened when I got hit?" I asked, my voice a whisper but his hearing can catch what I'm saying.

"Paul attacked Jared. I got Clare and Emily into you room as they had a fist fight in the living room. Sam helped Paul whilst me and Embry tried to get them off him. I might have put a kick in by accident and the same with Embry. Sam finally snapped out of it and ordered Paul to go and see if you're in wolf form or not unconscious in the forest some where.

"Lucky you weren't. Jared calmed down but couldn't stop cursing but all his bruises healed, unfortunately. Sam was shouting orders until we all calmed down. Emily came back in and she actually seemed her normal self again. Paul came back, didn't talk to any of us but I could smell the guilt burning in him. The phone rang. Paul seemed amused but also worried as he was on it, handed it me and then shot off out the house. I talked to you on the phone. Then I told Emily that it was Clare's birthday tomorrow and let me just say that it seems Emily is her old self again. She started ranting and raving then cursing at Sam etc.

"She told me to take Clare to you so I did. The rest you can figure out for yourself."

"Well…" To be honest I'm speechless. _It seems Jared hitting me has got everyone out of there grief and back on with their lives. Go me! _

"Sleep, Michelle. We'll speak more in the morning…"

With that he left. Stripping off the boxers I'm using for shorts I climbed into bed next to Clare and was fast asleep quicker than Clare…

* * *

**A/N: All my links are on a website... A link to the website is on my profile... R&R**


	24. On Edge

**Chapter 24**

The next nine days went like a normal day. Wake up, eat, talk, patrol, help round Billy's, work and sleep. Only Clare's birthday the next day was slightly different. We took her out to the café in Forks for lunch and watched TV of her choice for the rest of the day, she seemed delighted by it. The toys got a huge smile off her but she gave me the buttercup one to say thanks.

I've grown to love the girl like a little sister over the week and two days. She's warmed up to me as well and tells me everything about her day when I come back from work or patrol. Billy seems comfortable and happy to have us around which I'm glad about.

Rachel is staying at Rowan's when were here so Jake is sleeping in her bed instead of the couch. The rest of the pack have stayed away all except Embry who comes over everyday. I patrol only with Embry, Jake or Sam but not with Jared and Paul, Sam seems to want me to stay away from Paul for a bit.

Embry says that Emily is back to her normal self only knower and then she cries but after losing a family member that does it for you. Sam says that Paul sleeps in my bed every night and always with his face buried in my cushion, I started to feel guilty then but Embry reassured me that he's still himself.

Bella has gone over to the house everyday and getting to know everyone. Paul has gone soft on her and Jared is thinking of her as a sister now. Embry seemed pleased to tell me this but blushed when he started talking about the things he's learnt about her.

It's the 1st of August today and my wolf is on edgy. Sue has taken Clare out for the day with Billy and Jake is patrol so I have the house to myself. Making myself a piece of toast and a glass of apple juice my eyes keep checking the forest and my wolf is ready to phase any minute.

_I'm glad that Clare is out for the day… _My wolf doesn't contact me to tell me why it's on edge so I try to calm it by drinking my juice outside. To forest air-cooled the slight tremble but nothing more. The bruise has now gone yellow but is fading quicker.

A howl erupted from the sky making the birds fly away. It's a new howl as I stand up placing my glass on the cabin steps and start jogging to the woods. I don't phase but walk towards the howl, thanking myself that I put on a dress today.

Two more new howls erupt from the sky. Continuing to walk a steady pace, I smell the air to see where I'm going. Instead of picking up the smell of my pack brothers the smell of bleach hits me straight in the face. Phasing I'm bombarded with thoughts:

Jake: Keep him away from Clare and the others…

Sam: What do you think I'm doing, Jake! Where the fuck is Michelle?

Me: I'm here, Sam… Whose phased?

Embry: Quil but Seth is close. Quil's phased in front of Clare, Lauren, Angela and Rosy though.

Me: Well were fucked. I wolf smirked as I made my way to the wolf form Embry. Sam and Jake are the others phased whilst Paul and Jared aren't. My heart quickens as I find Paul looking at me but I ignore and watch as Quil chases his tail.

Sam: Stop doing that, Quil!

Quil: It's fucking awesome! I understand now why Michelle had to stay away from me… hey I wonder if I can be friends with her again. This chasing is fun but its making me dizzy…

Me: We can be friends again, Quil. I'm sorry for abandoning you.

He stopped chasing his tail at my voice and looked at my white wolf. I gave him my best wolf smile as I made my way towards him, my head is held low so I don't startle his wolf. He gives me a wolf grin as his tongue rolls out the side. I rub my muzzle into his neck, purring in contentment. The bleach smell hits my nose again making me pull back to quickly for Quil's wolf's liking.

He growls at me but I ignore, my eyes are on the forest.

Growling I see a streak of fire-red hair. I take off towards the vamp my brother and Jake following me as the other phase.

Jake: Slow down, Michelle!

Me: It's not my fault that you have a bad diet, Jakey.

The red-haired leech is leading us towards the treaty line as I stay behind her. My wolf is angry and ready to give her the true death. My pack brothers are behind me as I hear their wolves panting at the exercise.

Shaking my head, I went a bit faster to catch up with the bitch. She turned back onto La Push land as I stayed on track. Jake somehow found a short cut and is now running beside me but is wolf is panting badly.

Growling I jump towards the bitch only to grab her denim jacket between my teeth. Jake stayed up with her as I got the denim out of my teeth only to be so behind I'm now running with my unhealthy brother, imprint, close friend and the guy that punched me.

Growling in frustration, I ran ahead:

Paul: How the fuck can you run that fast?

Me: Push your legs on the floor. It gives you more power and be light that saves energy…

They soon got the hang of it and were faster than before. Catching up to Jake, Jared took a dive for Victoria only to be hit across the stomach and flying into a tree. Quil went for the next shot only to trip over a fallen tree and land face down in the mud. The smell of the sea hit me as Sam, Paul and Embry slowed down. Shooting past them I saw Jake slow down.

Sam: Michelle, stop!

I was about to stop just when Bella's scent got my attention. **She's in the water! **My wolf howled.

Me: Fuck me! Bloody hell! I dived into the rocky cold looking water, phasing into my naked human form just as my feet left the cliff…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I've had ideas for a Volturi story and I'm getting ready for the sequel to Wrong Choice. R&R**


	25. Passionate Shower Sex

**Chapter 25**

The cold water hit my naked body like a ton of bricks. Shivering as I actually felt the cold, the leech is out of sight as I look around for Bella. My body heat warmed me as I used my wolf eye sight underwater to check for her.

The waves knocked my body around as if I weight nothing. Going right under I saw Bella, floating her eyes shut and a look of peace on her face. Grabbing her arm I roughly pulled her to the surface. Taking a breath of sea air as I broke the surface, I put Bella's limp body on my back. Swimming to the beach but making sure Bella face didn't go under the water, I finally got her to the quiet beach.

Raining is dripping onto my naked body as I bend over Bella and start pumping her chest, "Come on, Bella. Breath!" I whispered furiously as I felt a jacket being placed onto my shoulders. Soft coughs came from the shaking Bella.

"Michelle…" She whispered her voice quiet and her eyes fluttering open, "Your so warm…"

"Thanks." I smiled, still close to her face from breathing air into her lungs.

"My mouth is cold…" Before I could respond her lips crashed onto mine. Freezing in shock, I heard laughs and intakes of breaths from around us, "You need to respond, El. I'm fucking freezing here and my throat hurts…"

"Maybe one of the boys can kiss you to warm you up." I spoke, breaking the kiss and looking up at the eager Jake and Embry, "Lets get you warm clothes…"

* * *

Placing her on the sofa, I wrapped the leather jacket I had on round her as her shivers got worse. Wrapping my arms around my naked form I went to my bedroom ignoring Quil's lust filled stare and Paul's hungry eyes. Getting a sweater dress for me, I got out jumpers, blankets, long-sleeved t-shirts and socks for Bella.

Stripping off her wet clothes, the boys are in the kitchen munching on Emily's fresh muffins. None of them spoke to me as I got the spare blanket in the kitchen or when I made a hot chocolate. Bella finally got to sleep after an hour of stopping her shivers. Drinking is a bit of a problem for her because of her throat but apart form that she has no physically injuries.

Moving her to my bedroom so she doesn't get woken up by the lads, I made my way to the kitchen after double checking Bella is okay. They stopped talking when I entered and took a seat on top of one of the counters. Emily is no longer in the kitchen or house and neither is Sam and Jared. Quil has tears in his eyes along with Jake, Embry and Paul.

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed the pint of apple juice from the fridge and gulped it down.

"Harry had a heart attack." Paul spoke up, "He's dead, Michelle."

I stared open-mouthed as the apple juice fell from my hand. The words sank in as tears gathered in my eyes and fell down my cheek unlike the lads who are holding them in.

"Seth is ready to phase that's where Sam and Jared are. We don't know why he had a heart attack, must have been the leech." Embry finished as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"What about Leah?" I asked, my eyes on Paul.

"Nothing wrong with her. Only grief."

"I have to go. Embry look after your imprint…" I shouted, ignoring the questions on the secret I have just revealed about Embry I ran into the forest. Stripping off my dress, I tied it around my ankle before phasing.

The pull I'm feeling is like the imprint pull but less strong and more friendly. My wolf follows the pull with its nose without even breaking to sniff the air. Letting it lead the way, I find myself outside the Clearwater's. A shaking Seth is round the back with my brother and Jared. I can hear the cries inside but I can also hear Leah's slow shaky breaths.

Cursing I phase and run into the house. Pushing past the crowd of weeping bodies, I went to Leah's downstairs bedroom, ignoring the names some of the women called me.

"Leah!" I shouted as I felt the air start to shift, "Leah, calm. Deep breathes in and out." I said, kneeling in front of the shaking girl. Looking around I thanked the builders of this house for putting a large window in, "Climb out the window and run into the forest."

She did as she's told. Looking around I grabbed a spare pair of her shorts and vest tops and followed her into the forest. Sam and Jared are still trying to speed up Seth's phase as I walk over to see Leah close by but holding her waist and whimpering in pain.

"Leah…" I told her everything about the Quileute's, her shaking only got slightly stronger but my wolf stood on guard waiting for a sudden attack. Miss Penfield warned me a couple of months ago that when the next female wolf phases I'll have to fight them to put them in place. Their wolf will want leadership of the woman warriors but the white wolf will always be leader.

"Hit me. Maybe then I can phase quicker." Leah panted, her face and arms covered in sweat and she's trembling like Paul was before he phased the first time.

Not waiting, I punched her in the face making her shakes become blurry. Backing away I let my wolf come to the surface as I watched and waited.

"Michelle!" I heard Sue shout just she came up next to us but close enough so when Leah phases she'll get hit.

Again it happened to quick as Leah phased and I sensed her wolf go in for the attack. Pushing Sue behind me I phased but Leah got my right arm. Not letting the pain show, she attacked me as Sue went running to the house screaming for Sam.

Dodging the attacks I found straight away that she has speed like I have strength. Growling she snapped at me again as I pushed her back and we rolled on the floor trying to get are teeth in the others neck first. Hissing she took off towards my house, I can hear Seth and Sam telling us to stop but their voice do nothing as I try to get to the very fast Leah.

Taking a short cut, I jumped her just as the house came into sight. Growling her paw crawled down my back, yelping I crawled down her neck. She nipped at my neck but not enough to mark her leadership. Bloody stained my white fur as the same happened to Leah's grey fur. I heard cries from the house but I ignored as we circled each other waiting for the other to attack.

Waiting it out, she attacked first losing patient but her blood lose made her slow as I pinned her down. Ignoring the cries for me to stop and Leah clawing on my back, I bit into her neck…

* * *

**Paul POV **

I heard Sue's car pull up as she shouted frantically for Sam, who has just returned with Emily, Seth and Jared. "What is it, Sue?" Sam said, as Sue came flying in her eyes red and puffy and her hair messy and knotty.

"Michelle and Leah. Leah phased. Fighting…" Sue panted, her eyes filling up with tears. To prove her point the sound of wolves fighting came from the drive.

A painful feeling came from the imprint bond making me wince. My imprint's wolf form's covered in blood but not as worse as Leah's gray wolf. They both have scratches all over their forms and Leah is slower than Michelle because of her injuries. Sue cried from next to me as she watch her daughter bleed. My imprint pinned her down I was proud off her but I watched as Leah's wolf made deep cuts on her back.

Michelle bit into her neck and Leah stopped fighting straight away. She phased back into her human form but I can hear her breathing. I watched as my imprint backed away from the human Leah. She phased to her own human form as I whimpered at the sight of her.

All her naked body's covered in blood and scratches. She gave me a weak smiled before fainting towards the floor. I caught her before she hit the floor, my hands getting soaked from her blood. Tears filled my eyes as her heart beat slowed. Sue and Emily instantly set to work on Leah as I hugged Michelle to my body.

Carefully picking her up, I heard Sam talking to Adam to get his arse down here. Lauren, Angela, Rosy and little Clare are in the living room shaking with fright but Angela gets up when she sees Michelle.

"My god. I'll put a blanket over the sofa." She did just that as I hugged the limp Michelle to my chest and whispered soothing words in her ear, "Here put her down. I need a wet flannel to clean the wounds." Rosy got up and went to the bathroom as I moved Michelle's hair out of her face.

"Hang in their, Angel. I can't lose you…Not now." I sobbed, tears falling down my face and I wasn't ashamed of them. The imprint pull is numb but I can still feel her through it. Angela stared cleaning the shallow cuts on her stomach. Her chest and face is the only places without marks but are still covered in blood.

Rosy started on the cuts on Michelle's legs as I wiped the blood off of her the best I could. "We need to move her to her stomach." Angela said as the cuts she was cleaning healed and vanished.

"Paul…" My angel whispered, "My back hurts." her eyes are still closed but I can see the pain on her face.

"I'm here, angel. We need to move you to your stomach to look after your back. Be strong for me." She nodded as I nodded to Angela and Rosy to start to move her. I can hear Adam healing Leah outside and I can hear Leah as she asks to see Michelle. Sam comes over with the first aid kit.

Michelle cries into the pillow that Lauren has put down for her to be more comfortable as we start on her back. I rub her hair, hopefully in a comforting way. The backs of her legs are only covered in blood as Rosy cleans them as best she can.

Michelle's back is worse though. The scratch mark are wide open and extremely deep. Blood is oozing from them and is making me slightly dizzy just look at the injury. Angela doesn't seem bothered though as she cleans the cut as carefully as she can but it doesn't stop Michelle from screaming into the pillow in pain.

Sam helps his sister as best he can as he tends to the smaller scratches. I rub the blood off her neck and upper back as best I can as well as cleaning the shallower scratches as they healed.

"Why aren't they healing?" Angela asked as she put pressure on the cuts as best she can.

"They will they're properly to deep." Sam answered.

"Please, stop. Please." Michelle begged, "It hurts too much. Just leave me…"

"We're not going to leave you to bleed out, Michelle." Angela hissed, "Pass me a bandage so I can wrap them up when I'm finished cleaning them."

I help Angela with the deep scratches as Sam comforts his sister. There are four scratches that travel from just below her neck down till they finish to above her bum. It starts shallow but half way down their deeper. The little scratches are fading but these four scratches don't seem to want to go. Michelle's screaming are now whispers and I can still hear Adam healing Leah. Jake, Quil and Embry comes in with Miss Penfield and I can see all their faces become more pale at the sight.

"I thought Miss Penfield could help." Jake said as he kneel in front of Michelle and the elderly woman inspected Michelle's injures.

"Jake…" Michelle smiles weakly at him but I can't help to feel jealous that she's giving him that smile and not me, "Make sure they don't find that car…"

Jake laughed as he grabbed Michelle's hand in his own. I'm confused at their convocation but I ignore and turn to the future teller to see what she thinks.

"You have done good with the scratches so far…" Miss Penfield said as she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a tube of what looks like moisturizer, "This is something I made. It'll speed up her healing but I'm not sure about scars."

"Do it…" I said, "As long as it makes her better, I don't care."

Miss Penfield smiled at me before dipping her hand in the lilac coloured cream. It smells sweet and doesn't go with Michelle's natural scent but I let it pass and watch as the wounds heal almost instantly. Michelle moans in contentment and her stiff shoulders relax and the hold on Jacob's hand loosens.

"She'll feel sleepy but with some rest she shall be back to herself." Miss Penfield smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, my eyes tearing up but I hold the tears down, "Is there any permanent damage?"

"No apart from the scars. No there isn't. This had to be done, Paul. When the next woman shifter phases she will have to do it again…I've seen it…" Miss Penfield muttered, "Keep her close, Paul and whatever you do, do not hurt her! Someone else will come for her if you do!"

I stared at her mouth open as she kissed Michelle's forehead and then went out the front door. Embry, Quil and Jake followed and Angela sat on the armchair. Rosy went into the kitchen with Lauren. Little Clare came over to Michelle. I watched as the girl took hold of my imprints hand and sat on the floor, looking up at Michelle with worried eyes.

"You should sleep, Clare." I smiled as she got up on the sofa next to Michelle and snuggled up to her, "Has Bella woke up yet?"

"No I don't think so. What's an imprint?" Angela asked as I sat on the floor looking at her.

"It's when we find our soul mate. Sam's imprinted on Emily and I've imprinted on Michelle." I left out Embry imprinting on Bella because I know he wants to keep it secret.

"What are Declan and Adam? They aren't fully human… I mean their supernatural." Angela said, her eyes on mine.

"Elves. They can imprint as well but instead of a look like us it's a touch. Declan imprinted on Leah and Adam imprinted on Lauren. I'm guessing she knows what he is…" I shrugged.

"I don't think she knows…So I'm guessing Fairies exist as well because vampires do. The Cullens are vampires."

"Fairies could exist. I've never met one though. Yeah The Cullens are Bloodsuckers but they drink animal blood because their eyes are gold. If they drank human blood theirs eyes would be red…And they sparkle…" I grinned.

"Sparkle? Seriously that's lame…" Angela giggled. I can hear Leah walking around outside, Sam, Jared, Seth and Quil with her. I think Jake has taken Miss Penfield home and Embry must be with Bella. Cars are pulling up and I can tell there the Elders, Rachel and Rowan. Shaking my head I continue stroking my imprints cheek as she slept deeply, snoring lightly.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Michelle's idiot dad shouted as he ran into the living room. His face is soft when he looks at her but when he finds me with her, his face hardens.

"She's fine, just sleepy." I hissed but my hand never stopped stroking her cheek.

"Where Bella? I heard she jumped off a cliff…" Billy said, rolling his chair into the living room.

"I'm right here!" Bella snapped from behind the sofa, "I'm guessing Michelle got into a fight?" Her eyed are on the four scratch marks down Michelle's back that are slowly turning to scars.

"Yeah. Her and Leah." I said, softly.

"How's Leah?"

"No idea. Adam healed her and I think her elf is outside now." I shrugged, my eyes on Michelle's peaceful form.

"Leah is well." Skinny dick said from the door way, "Just panicking but Sam is calming her down. Miss Penfield said she'll be back later but she has business to take care of at the moment."

"Okay…" I muttered. Embry stood next to Bella at the back of the sofa as Joshua sat on the armchair Beth on his lap, Billy is next to the TV and Charlie is watching Bella from next to Billy. Rowan and Rachel are in the kitchen with Lauren, Angela and Rosy. Jake and Quil are talking to them in the kitchen and everyone else is outside. Little Clare is still fast asleep next to my imprint.

"I'll go and make everyone something to eat." Bella whispered as Embry followed her.

"This is very bad." Billy whispered but my improved hearing heard him.

"What's bad, Billy?" I asked just as my dad walked in and sat on the arm rest on the sofa.

"To many people know about you all. I thought it'll only be the wolves and their imprint's but obliviously not…" Billy muttered more to himself. I ignored as they started a convocation on how to stop others from knowing, all my attention stayed on my angel. The only thing I noticed was when their voices got louder and Michelle started to wake up.

"You guys make enough noise to wake the dead." She said, as she carefully and slowly got up so she's sitting. Her eyes are still half closed and her new hair cut is messy and sticking to her with dry sweat, "Am gonna go and shower."

Moving out the way so she can get off the shower, I watched as she stumbled to the bathroom the shirt that's ripped on the back only just hanging on. I got up and followed her. Getting her clothes from her room as I heard the shower running. Knocking on the bathroom door with a loose dark blue open back sundress in my hand.

"Come in." Michelle's light but husky voice shouted from inside, the shower can still be heard running.

Walking in, I put the dress on the closed toilet lid and turned to see my angel in all her beauty. She's naked, water running down her large breasts and tanned six-pack. Her legs are never ending, muscular and tanned and her lips are slightly open as if begging to be kissed. Her unique golden eyes are locked on me with a mischievous shiny in them.

"Join me, Paul." She whispered, her voice oozing with sex which made Little Paul stand up. Doing what she says without argument, I stripped off my wife beater and cut-offs and stood under the warm shower.

My lips instantly went onto hers and her natural taste hit me like a tone of bricks, _I've missed her so much. _She tastes like cherries with a hint of strawberry and its fucking addictive. My hand went into the hair as she kissed me back full of desire and love. The water making her skin slippery as it continued running.

Her slender hands traveled down my six-pack and towards my erect cock. She grasped it with her hot hand and I gasped in her mouth. She kissed my jaw and down my neck where we mark each other, My angel lightly nibbled the place which sents shivers down me. Grabbing her full breasts and feeling her nipples erect in my hand, she still nipped and sucked at my neck.

With one of my hands playing with her right tit my other hand went down towards her heated core. Nearly down, I made sure she's leaning against the wall before putting both her legs over my shoulders and licking her dripping pussy away. Her moans were loud as her fingers tangled in my hair.

Pulling away as she has an orgasm, I attacked her lips, her pussy still fresh on my tongue. Carefully I took her legs away from my shoulders, she stood up on her own on shaky legs and positioned herself so her hands are on the wall and her bum sticking out ready for my taking.

Thanking Sam for having condoms hidden in the bathroom cupboard I put one on and ended my imprinted slowly. The way she's tight round my cock made it hard for me not to cum right there and then. Letting her adjust to my size, I started moving the sound of her moans, my balls slapping against her and the water still running are the only sounds.

Kissing all the way up her back as I continued slamming in her from behind, I licked up her four scars, her moans became louder. She tightened around me even more as she orgamsed around me but I was no were near done.

Staying in the same position, I watched as she got her breath back. My thrusts became more stronger and passionate and I was rewarded by her begging, "Faster, Paul, please." She breathed.

"So tight so wet for me." I moaned as I gripped her hips.

"I'm close, Pauly. Come with me." She commanded.

"Anything you want, Angel."

Michelle tightening around me undid me. Grunting her name as I came deep inside her, she sat down on the edge of the bath so she wouldn't fall. I lent on the cold tiles, my breathing ragged and the water still running down my back.

"Wow." Michelle breathed a smiled bright on her face, "Now I've missed that."

I laughed as I grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, massaging her hair whilst doing so. Her eyes closed in relaxation, "You want me to do the same?" She asked as she rinsed her hair. I nodded as she grabbed Sam's shampoo and I sat on the edge of the bath so she can do my hair.

"How's your back?" I asked as I put a clean towel around her shoulders even though her body heat as dried her.

"It feels normal." She shrugged, "Are you alright with me having more scars?" She blushed and didn't look me in the eyes as she asked. My anger instantly shot up and my shaking started.

"How can you ask me that?! Just because you have more scars doesn't mean you're a different person!" I hissed, as she dropped the towel and stepped into the dress.

"I was just making sure." she said, softly which made my insides melt, _girly I know, _and my anger cooled down, "If you don't want me anymore just say, please Paul."

The words Miss Penfield said before rang in my ears and I know I can't bear the thought of her with another man and I don't ever want to let her go, "Nothing going to change, Angel. I love you to much to let you go."

"I love you too." Michelle beamed as she towel dried her hair, "You might brushing my hair, my arms still hurt."

Grabbing the brush I carefully brushed her hair…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but family problems came up. The next chapter will be the next day. Hope you enjoyed the lemons thats my first time doing it in a Male's POV. R&R… **


	26. Love

**Chapter 26 **

**Sam POV **

I watched as my Fiancé made breakfast for everyone and was instantly turned on by the way her hips naturally sway and she bites her lip when in concentration. I can hear my sister talking to Paul down the hall and I can't get the sound of her sexual moans out of my head. They seemed to forget yesterday that we had guests and the bathroom isn't sound proof unlike her room.

I am glad that's she's happy though. I was unsure about Paul at first considering I've been friends with him since primary and his ways with women are disgusting but he generally cares a lot for my sister and thinks the world of her.

Kim and Jared are in the living room with Embry, Bella, Leah, Rachel, Rowan, Rosy, Angela and Lauren. Sue has little Clare and Seth, Quil and Jake are on patrol. Leah only has a bite mark on her shoulder from Michelle and a couple scratched on her legs but that's it unlike my sister who has 4 massive noticeable scars on her back.

"Michelle, seriously you look fine in the dress." I heard Paul say followed by Michelle.

"It shows my scars, Paul! How can that possibly be fine! I don't want to make people sick because of them!" Michelle hissed back and I felt guilty for not interrupting the fight early so my sister wouldn't be wearing the scars.

"Then that's their problem not yours. Angel, seriously you look beautiful! Wear the dress!"

I heard her huffing before picking up something. "Where are you talking me anyway?"

"That's a surprise, Michelle! But after I'm going to take you to a secret place and make wild, passionate, primal sex with you…"

I blinked slowly before turning my ears back on Emily's cooking, mental scared by what I've heard. _I seriously don't want to know that! She's my baby sister! _

"You alright, Sweetie?" Emily asked, placing a large plate of breakfast in front of me.

"Yeah." I muttered and stuffed my face with the food.

"Hey, Sammy," My sister called, "Paul's taking me out, I'll be back later!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Michelle! We're having a girls night tonight" Rachel shouted.

"She'll be back by 7." Paul shouted, a smirk obvious in his voice.

They drove away then in Michelle's new car which I think she got from the Cullens…

"We're heading off as well." Rowan said, his hand in Rachel's.

"I need to go and see Adam but I'll be back for later." Lauren shouted. She's made quick friends with everyone and I heard her and Michelle apologizing to each other last night.

"Me and Jared are going to the beach with Leah, Rosy and Angela." Kim shouted, as they all ran out leaving Embry and Bella on their own in the living room. I'm shocked at how quickly everyone went that I didn't notice the piece of egg that fell off my fork and onto my cut-offs.

"Shit!" I muttered as I wiped the egg off.

"Do you wanna do something… together?" I heard Embry ask Bella.

"Sure," I can hear a smile in her mouth, "As long as it isn't cliff diving."

Embry laughed, "How about going out for breakfast?"

"I'd love to." Bella smiled, "Can we walk there?"

"Absolutely. You got a jacket?"

"I'll borrow one of Michelle's she won't mind."

"I'll wait outside for you."

I heard Bella skip to Michelle's bedroom and I watched as Embry walked into the kitchen a massive smile on his face and a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"You've imprinted on her…" I said, my voice clouded with shock and I heard Emily gasp as she washed up.

"Erm… yeah I have. Don't tell her. I want her to fall for me before I tell her…" Embry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I understand. Treat her well, Embry. She's still hurting inside." I warned.

"I know."

"Ready?" Bella asked from next to him. He nodded and they both took off. Leaving me alone with the woman I love.

"So were alone… Wanna have some fun?" I grinned, my cock standing to attention.

"I'd love to…" Emily beamed the washing forgotten as I laid her down on the kitchen table and made love to the soon to be Mrs Uley…

* * *

**Lauren POV **

As much as I hated Michelle a couple of months ago I can't help but think of her as a sister now. I don't know if she's done some voodoo trick with me or what but I finally feel as if I belong with the pack. Now all I have to do is ask Adam questions.

Knocking on the front door of the large white house. No one answered as I made my way round towards the garden. I know Adam is an elf but I have questions for example: How old is he? Has he 'imprinted' on me? What kind of powers does he have? Will I grow old and he forever stay young?

I looked into his green house to find him watering his plants. _Yes Adam does like his plants. _Snorting I stepping inside and cleared my throat waiting for him to notice my presence.

"Lauren?" Adam beamed, shock on his face as he turned off the water and came to hug me.

"I know you're an elf, Adam." I said as he stood away from me, his dark eyes on me, "How old are you?"

"18."

"How long have you been 18?"

"170 years." he muttered and I had to strain to hear him.

I stood mouth open as he looked at the ground. All trace of his badass self gone and replaced with the vulnerable innocent Adam that he rarely lets out, "Really?"

"Yeah. I have the power to heal myself and others. Declan can control electricity."

"Cool." I whispered, which got him to whip his head up to stare at me.

"Cool?"

"Yeah. I always knew there was something different about you, Adam. But nothing you say will change how I feel for you…" I whispered the last part.

"Iimprintedonyou…" He rush out.

"What?"

"Elves imprint like the wolves do but we touch. When I touched your hand whilst we walked, I imprinted on you." His eyes are on me as if watching for every reaction.

"Your messing with me." I muttered, stepping back but my back pressed against the glass of the greenhouse.

"I'm not." His eyes soft, "I didn't instantly fall in love with you but I'm attracted to you." His works hurt me slightly but I hid it.

"You don't age though… How can we be together if I'll be wrinkly and old and you always young and wrinkle free." I sobbed, tears breaking through.

"I age now. When we imprint we start to age again. We can grow old together now, Lauren. I want that. I-I-I love you…" He said, I stood staring at him and he must have waited long enough because he looked away tears gathering, "I don't expect you to feel the same way but I thought you should know…"

Not listening I stepped forward and took hold of his face so I could look him in the face, I looked up to his 6'0 frame and he looked down at my 5'5 form, "I love you too. I have done for a while." I crashed my lips to his and panicked a little when he didn't respond straight away.

"Lauren." he whispered onto my mouth, "I love you, I love you." He repeated as I clumsily took off his shirt and kissed his jaw.

"Make love to me in your greenhouse, Adam." I breathed.

"As you command…"

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Rowan practical dragged me back to his place. I don't know if it was the determined look in his eyes that made me more horny or the bulge in his trousers. Rowan lives on his own in a one floor house. It has three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, a garage and a large garden. His granddad left it him after he passed away.

The inside is modern whilst the outside is dated but in a good way. I feel at home here which makes Rowan happy. Undoing the button of his jeans as he parks his 2013 Lexus 600hl, _Michelle was talking about his car the other day. _I climbed into his lap as I released his large cock.

"Wait…" He panted as I started licking the tip. I looked up at him, my hand still wrapped around him, "I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me…"

"What?! You serious?!" I said, raising my head so it's equal to his face.

"Of course." He smiled, Showing me his white straight teeth, "I want to start a life with you and the only way I can do that is to get you to move in with me. So will you?"

"Of course." I beamed, "When do you want me in?"

"I want you to move in now." He breathed as he started kissing my neck, moving my long hair to one shoulder.

"I'll tell dad tomorrow and I'll start moving when you want." I smiled lowing my face and licking his cock from the shaft to the tip, "Right now I want to fuck you in your car…"

* * *

**Rosy POV **

I'm jealous of Michelle. Paul is the best fuck I've ever had and what he can do with his cock can bring a gay girl straight I swear. Looking over the sea, I watched as Kim sucked the face off Jared and Leah did the same to Declan. Angela went home instead of coming to the beach with us. I felt dizzy as I watched the two loved up couples love each other.

Getting up with a snort I made my way towards the sea. Taking off my nude flats I walked bare foot through the waves, trying to get my mind off the feeling of love.

The only love I've ever felt was by my mum before she died of some rare disease. Now I live alone and I fuck for the fun of it. Never have I fucked for love. I drink and do drugs because I can and I also know that Michelle is planning to do street racing. We all have a bad side.

Grinning to myself I walked into a hard solid tanned body. Looking up I'm met with blue shiny eyes that belong to a guy with dirty blond hair and a fabulous six-pack, "I'm sorry." I muttered feeling my natural rosy cheeks become even more red as he looked me up and down but his eyes mainly stayed on my blue ones.

"I'm Mike Newton." He held out his hand which I took in mine. My pale skin contrasted well with his tanned skin.

"Rosy Flanner." I smiled as he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Mike said, "Your very attractive." My heart fluttered, it's the first time a guy has ever commented on the way I look.

"Your good-looking yourself." I smiled, "You go to Forks?"

"Yeah. I've seen you around and I've found you delightful to look at every time."

"Thank you." I blushed brightly, "I haven't seen you around though."

"I dated Bella Swan for a bit but she ended it, saying she likes someone else." He seemed kinda sad about it but the sadness went when I laid a hand on his shoulder. Surprised that its rock hard and not… flabby.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"I'm over it." He beamed showing me his pearly white teeth, "You got a boyfriend?"

"No, me and dating don't go well."

"That's a shame. I'd love to take you out sometime. This is my number and if change your mind I'll take you out. I'm a patient guy." He winked, I found myself giggling.

"I'll see how patient you are, Mr Newton." I grinned.

"Mike please."

"I'll see you around…Mike." I winked before going up the beach and towards my house to back for tonight…

* * *

**Leah POV **

I pulled back from kissing Declan and stood up, pulling him with me. In the last 48 hours my dad has died, I've changed into a wolf, imprinted and made my best friend have 4 ugly scars down her back and here I am snogging the face off my boyfriend.

Sighing, Declan put one of his buff arms round my waist as we walked down the beach. I spot Rosy talking to Mike and I smile mischievously to myself, _news for the girls! _

"I always knew you were different, Declan." I started the convocation after a couple of minutes silent, "Your like the Cullens, they look the same but their all adopted whilst you and Adam look to…handsome to be human. If you get what I mean."

"Yes I do.I didn't tell you because you deserved a normal relationship and if I told you, you might have ran or felt trapped if I told you I imprinted on you." Declan said, his accent with a slight Italian twist.

"I understand." I muttered, my wolf growling at him but I held it back like Sam told me to. Sam… I find it kinda weird he's now engaged to my cousin but I did end it and accuse him of cheating. But he'll always have a place in my heart. I'm not IN love with him but I still love him.

What I have with Declan is kind of desire not love. To be honest I don't think he knows the difference between love and friendship… My wolf doesn't like me being imprinted to him but I'm not bothered, surely we can just end it when I want to settle down? I can get with someone else? Will Declan always be this young?

Declan has told me about his elf power and imprinting on me. He did mention something about aging again now he's imprinted…

Looking back at Kim and Jared my stomach clenched in jealously at the love they share. Even Paul who doesn't show it, he's completely head over heels in love with Michelle. The same with Michelle she loves him and Kim loves Jared. I found myself craving that love but surely I shouldn't be I'm 19, I have a life in front of me…

"I'm going home to see if moms okay…Cya later." I muttered to Declan before detaching myself from his arm, he tried to kiss my cheek but I walked away, not looking back and tears gathering in my eyes…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked… I'm on a role for this story… The girl night is next and expect a lot of naughtiness and humor ;-) R&R… **


	27. Girls Night

**Go to **** .com(slash)Whitehurst299 ****to see all the pictures. Follow me on the website as well if you want to see the clothing. It'll come in handy for this chapter! Very rude in this chapter! You've been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Michelle POV **

Kissing Paul on the lips as he dropped me off back home, I can hear the girls in the living room. Giggling over a magazine, "Cya later, Pauly." I winked before skipping into the house, closing the patio door behind me and the curtains.

"About time, Michelle!" Kim shouted, "We were about to kidnap you from Paul if you didn't turn up!"

"Thank god you did turn up, I wouldn't want to spilt a nail because of you!" Rosy grinned, as she sat on the floor her back on the wall next to the TV. Emily, Bella, Kim and Angela have the sofa whilst Leah sat on the armchair. Rachel is on the floor in front of the sofa with Lauren.

Putting my bag down and taking off my black flat pumps I skipped over to Rosy and sat next to her so I'm in front of everyone. The cold wall is cool against my burning back.

"Oh Jesus now he is fit!" Angela screeched, pointing to the magazine in Bell's hand.

"Fuck wolf shifter… I want a true blood vampire now!" Emily said, her cheeks burning.

"Alexander Skarsgard…" Bella muttered, "Oh! He's Eric Northmen from true blood, El! The one you always lush over."

"I seriously do not want a wolf shifter anymore! I'm a vamp girl now!" Emily cooed.

"The vamps here sparkle though, Em!" Angela said with a snort, "Fucking ridiculously if you ask me!"

"It's actually quite stunning if you see it with your own eyes." Bella put in.

"Yeah because you've seen a vampire in all its glory," Leah snapped, "You've dated one, fell in love and fucked one."

"I've done all but fuck! Edward is a 100 and something year old virgin. He would have wanted me to marry him before we became physical. All I got was a couple kisses in the months we dated…" Bella blushed, "I lost my V to Mike Newton."

Everyone stayed silent, watching Bella with shocked eyes. All except me who already knew all this, "How is Mike Newton in bed?" Rosy asked, "He was talking to me today, very nice guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

"I saw you two together, Rosy. You were blushing and stuttering all over him." Leah grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Was not?!" Rosy gasped, I grinned as I felt an argument come on.

"Girls! If you want to know Mike does whatever you want to do in bed." Bella said, the argument feeling now gone, "If you ask he does. He's very sweet." She smiled.

"We've so gotta get Rosy and Mike together!" Kim grinned, "It'll be cute."

"I don't wanna get…" Shes cut off by the house phone ringing. Getting up and jogging to the kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking at the number.

"Michelle, It's Miss Penfield. Sorry about interrupting your girls night but I was just going to say that a fairy that goes by the name of Timothy will be coming over next week to help you and Leah with your fighting."

"Fairy?" I repeated grinning, "Does he have powers?"

"He has many powers, my singer. Healing, strength, invisibility, flight etc. He will explain when he comes over."

"Wow… What does he look like?" I asked, curious and hoping for a guy for one of the girls.

"About 6'3, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and has an adorable smile." I can hear Miss Penfield smiling on the other side of the phone, "Fairies imprint as well but they imprint through intercourse. Also their powers won't work on their imprintee."

"So he's a virgin?" I asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"No. He'll be attracted to the imprintee and then when they are together intimately then the imprintee becomes his world and he starts aging again. Oh by the way he's only just started to not age, he's around 30 but looks 23."

"Okay thank you Miss Penfield."

"Oh and my singer. Do not be upset to feel, my dear. He will look after and love you like no other. He will be your light in a dark place. Oh and for goodness sake be careful with them death machines you call Cars." _And with that she hung up, leaving me staring at the phone in confusion. Why the fuck would I not feel? Does she mean this Timothy guy or someone else? Does she mean Paul? Has she saw me street racing?_

Shaking my head I grabbed the bottles of booze in the cupboard next to the fridge and went back to the living room to see them with my white box. Lauren's holding a white corset to her body and a white silk thong.

"Wow, Michelle. I didn't know you had such sexy lingerie…" Bella winked, pulling out a light pink baby doll with black frilly bits at the top and bottom, "Might if I put it on?"

"Feel free." I grinned, placing the alcohol on the floor as the girls went to grab a lingerie piece. _Some of them are Emily's but most out new. I went to buy them a couple of days ago…_

Angela picked a dark blue lace baby doll that has a small light green ribbon round her waist and for the spaghetti straps. She picked the matching thong to go underneath as it showed her flesh slightly. Bella put on the pink one as it clung to her body, her bellybutton even showing. She picked the pink thong to go with it.

Emily picked a less revealing one. It's blood-red with spaghetti straps and she picked up the matching thong. It finished just past the bum like all the others. Kim picked a black one with red leopard skin pattern on the boobs and bottom. A strip of solid black went down the middle and a more see through black on the sides. She picked the matching thong and black stockings to go with it that was help up with stocking suspenders.

Lauren was the only one that didn't pick a baby doll, instead picked one of the corsets. It's very light pink almost white with black ribbons, she picked the matching thong. By far Lauren was the one showing the most skin. Leah picked a brown one with spaghetti straps and white lace down on the breasts. It's see through so she picked the matching thong. The baby doll made her chest look bigger as it went down in a v.

Rachel picked a similar one to Emily's but light pink and black frill, I think she picked the matching knickers but it hung her figure perfectly. Rosy picked a dark red one that just covered her breasts. It has a ribbon underneath her boobs, giving them lift. The rest hung her, moved with every movement she made. She picked the matching thong.

Looking in the box myself I picked the blue corset much to everyone's surprise. It has black lace going down over the blue on either side. I picked the lace black knickers to go with it and stocking held up by stocking suspenders.

"Now we look sexy! Oh Vodka!" Lauren said, grabbing the vodka bottles and gulping it down without even flinching or pulling away.

"Jesus! Lauren! How the hell do you do that without cringing?" Emily asked, mouth open as she got glasses.

"Lots and lots of practise, Emily or should I say nearly Mrs Uley?" Lauren grinned, "Its cute…"

"Okay, Okay, Mrs Petrov." Emily winked.

"Lauren Petrov. It kinda goes." I commented, filling up a glass of Everclear.

"Michelle Lahote… I don't think it goes…" Rosy pouted.

"I still think Michelle Oban goes perfectly." Kim winked, remembering the time she said the name randomly in the kitchen.

"That was fucking scary!" I commented, "Where the hell did you get the name from?"

"I have no idea. It just came into my head, like…Bam!"

I shook my head, giggling as they went back to talking about surnames and fit celebrities. Everyone getting more drunk by the second. Leah was the first one to become pissed, then Kim and I lost track then…

* * *

Somehow the convocation got onto dick sizes when their erect.

"How big is Rowan, Rachel?" Bella asked, sitting back on the sofa and a glass of whiskey in her hand.

"He's about this…" She spread her hands wide which to me was about 7 ½ inches, "What about Jared, Kim?"

"Erm about 8 inches." Kim blushed, her glass empty as she reached for more of the cocktail I made, "What about Declan?"

"I don't really look but properly about this…" her hands spread out about 6 inches, "What about the other elf Adam?"

"About 8..." Lauren slurred, her boobs nearly hanging out the corset but she didn't seem to mind, "How big is Paul, Michelle?"

"Erm…" I blushed, "About this…" I held my hands out about 10 inches.

"No way you're bluffing!" Kim snapped.

"No she's not! I have slept with Paul remember!" Rosy commented, "He is big."

They fell silent as I smiled at Rosy, not feeling jealous at all. She smiled back, "How big is Mike, Bella?"

"5 inches but he uses it well." Bella shrugged, refilling her glass of whiskey, "How about Sam?"

"Ew! He's my brother I don't need to know!" I whimpered, clamping my hands over my ears and my eyes shut tight. Of course I could still heard through my hands.

"About 7 inches give or take." I hear Emily grin, "I wonder how big Jake is?"

I opened my eyes and took my hands away to see them all looking at me, "I don't stare at them when they phase!" I said, hands up in surrender, "But Jake brags a lot that he's 10 ½ inches. I always believe him because the wolf jean does make the men's manhood grow more bigger. What Paul said…"

"What about Embry?" Bella asked, "It's always the shy ones that are large…"

"He doesn't voice it but again Jake said something about 9 inches…" I shrugged, "Before you ask I don't know Quil or Seth's size! I don't wanna know!"

"Seth's about 7 he says." Leah put in.

"But he's 15?!" Emily gasped.

"Like Michelle said with the wolf jean they're bigger than normal…"

"How about Quil?" Rachel asked as she munches on a packet of Doritos.

"Erm… I saw a bit of him yesterday…" Emily blushes, "About 7 am guessing possible 7 ½. Do you know Quil imprinted on Clare this morning?"

"What?!" We all screeched simultaneously.

"Yeah… Clare adores him…"

"Well fuck me sideways." I whispered, "I need a cigarette…"

I got up and grabbed my secret packet of cigarettes from my room, including a black trench coat and a pair of black heels I slipped on so I wouldn't rip my stockings. I got a lighter from the kitchen, thanking Adam silently for getting me on.

A couple of months ago Adam gave me a cigarette and I wasn't overly keen on them but then I had a second and I found them alright. Don't get me wrong I don't take one every single day but when I need to think I do. Even in my drunk state I need one…

Lighting it up, I felt eyes on me as I listened to Rosy telling the others about her night with Tyler Crowley. She's going on about how dominating and rough he was and I found myself wanting to try that. Paul's always gentle and soft with me and don't get me wrong I like it...no...I love it but I want to try hair pulling, biting, hip grabbing, scratching…

I found my underwear becoming wet at the thought but I pushed it away. Rosy just announced Tyler is 4 inches, which is surprising _I always thought he's be bigger. _

"Why you been thinking of him naked, Michelle?" Rachel shouted from the living room as I realized that I said I out loud.

"Possibly." I shouted back, grinning and blowing out the smoke.

"She has a point though…" Kim said, "I always imagined he'd be bigger…"

I coughed a bit on the smoke from her statement, "So first Emmett Cullen and now Tyler Crowley, who else, Kim?"

"Hey! You like Jake's body?" Kim snapped back.

"I do." I smiled, the eyes on my body continued, "Who else, Kim?"

"Carlisle Cullen." She muttered as I laughed the girls inside joining me as growls came from the forest, _so the boys are watching… _I thought smirking.

"Yeah he's alright…" I shrugged, my eyes on the forest as the figures of the wolves became clearer, "Anyone else, Kim?"

"Jasper Cullen." She said desperately, "He has nice hair."

"I think we have ourselves a vamp girl here." I announced, "Emily you still a vamp girl or wolf girl?"

"Vamp!" She shouted, a smile in her voice, "Emmett Cullen does have a nice body and Carlisle is sweet and caring."

The wolves are now standing in the driveway along with the elves. They all look pissed, "We have guests girls." I shouted, still puffing on the cigarette.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"The wolves are here. Stay where you are, we don't wanna ruin the surprise now do we." I heard them agree and continue to drink but listening to us outside. I'm glad I put a coat on to cover the corset and thong. I'm sure my brother would have a fit seeing me in them. My heels seemed to be enough for Paul as his hungry eyes stared at me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked innocently as I dropped the cigarette on the floor and stood on it, "This is a private event."

"You were talking about cock sizes…" Adam started, his mouth open as I gave him a wink.

"Indeed we were." I grinned, "Nice convocation if I do say so. Why do you boy not talk about are chest sizes? Or how sweet are pussy is?" _Oh I'm definitely drunk… _

"You talk dirty when your drunk…" Declan stated, grinning.

"Indeed I do." I heard the girls giggle from inside, "Why are you wolves? Surely you can't be that pissed that your imprints have changed to the sparkly side?" I laughed at my joke, grabbing another cigarette to keep my hands busy.

"Why the hell are you smoking?" Sammy growled as he phased back and angrily put on the pair of cut-offs on.

"I want to… Not as if its gonna give me lung cancer. Wolf healing remember!" I smiled, blowing out the smoke, "You didn't answer my question though…"

"Yeah we're pissed." Jared sneered as he phased and staying naked.

"Good." I answered, continuing to blow on the cigarette.

"Good?" Paul asked, now phasing but putting his cut-offs on.

"Yeah all part of my plan." I grinned, I heard the girls giggling and talking quietly to each other so we couldn't hear, "There's also a reason why I closed the curtains… Shouldn't you lads be over at Rowan's playing video games and talking about your sex life?"

"We were curious." Seth answered, "Why were you talking about are privates?" _So polite…_

"Because we're curious…" I winked, "Why would you talk about our tits?"

"Erm…" Jakes cut off by the sound of a whip hitting flesh. All their eyes went wide when a loud moan came after.

"Fuck, Lauren." Its Leah, her voice slightly husky, "Harder…"

"As you command." Lauren replied, her voice full of lust.

The lads stayed silent as I lent again the patio door, eyebrow raised and a grin on my face. I put my heeled foot again the glass causing the trench coat to open, showing the stocking suspenders and the bottom of the lace thong.

I grinned but didn't move to cover up, even if my brother was shooting me death glares, "Are they seriously do IT?" Seth asked, his eyes still wide.

"We've found the power of the pussy, Seth." I grinned, "We're experimenting…"

"That's so fucking hot…" Jake whispered, "Mind if I watch?"

"No men allowed…" I grinned, my hands lightly going over my extended leg causing goose bumps to appear, "Unless you have an invitation but I didn't give you lads any…"

"Your MINE!" Paul growled, "No one else will touch you! Female or male!"

I gave him a flirtatious wink and grin.

"Fuck! Michelle get in here! Kim tastes like honey!" Bella shouted, her mouth full.

Jared and Embry growled from in front of me as I stood up and finished my cigarette, "So boys but if you don't get off the drive now I'll have to call Chief Swan… Go to Rowan's your surprise shall be their, sugah. But for now the pussy calls." I winked, blowing Paul a kiss before heading inside. Locking the door and making sure all the curtains are shut tightly.

Turning around the scene in front of me made me laugh. Bella is pouring honey into her mouth and Emily is going the same but with cream. Lauren is holding the whip but Leah is sitting on the armchair, a grin in place. A red mark is on Lauren's wrist.

The other are whispering, heads together. I can still hear the boys outside as I make myself moan clearly and loudly, causing one of the wolves to growl in anger, I'm guessing Paul.

"Come on let's go, Rowans." I heard Jake say before I heard them walk off, a huffing and growling Paul with them.

Grinning at everyone, Lauren instantly throwing the whip back into the white box and Bella throwing the honey into the corner. Emily continued squirting cream into her mouth but this time not moaning sexually.

"So what's this surprise?" Rachel asked, her face running with tears.

"We're going to go over to Rowans and claim our men." I winked as they all instantly shot up.

"I don't have a man!" Rose announced as Angela did the same.

"Rowan has Mike, Taylor and Eric over. I think there will be someone there for you all." Rachel shrugged, "How do you know the wolves are gonna be there?"

"I just heard them say before they left." I winked, "But for now let's get absolutely pissed."

"Lets play truth and dare!" Kim screeched as I got a fresh bottle of Vodka and Everclear out…

* * *

That's how I ended up here. Outside Rowan's pissed and dared to do a lap dance for Paul. I have my trench coat on again to cover my sexy lingerie from public eyes even though its 2 in the morning. The girls have on extra clothes over the lingerie.

Leah has a dare first to do though and that is to stumble in, with Lauren and start making out on the living room floor. Smirking as they started the dare, we looked through the patio doors, round the back. The pack is scattered round the living room, some on sofas and others on the floor, playing Rowan's PS3.

Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil are playing whilst Rowan is getting more beers from the fridge. Jared and Paul are watching the game along with the elves. Seth on the other hand is in the toilet and Mike, Tyler and Eric are on the laptop, looking up pictures of naked women.

The door flung open revealing the drunk Leah and Lauren who are back in their sexy lingerie. Their lips moving simultaneously, Leah's tit nearly hanging out the baby doll and Lauren's thong is right up her arse. Giggling as the remote control dropped out of Quil's hand and everyone's head whipped towards the girls.

Leah pushed Lauren on the floor where she climbed on top, continuing to kiss but thrusting their hips together as well. Luckily Seth is still in the toilet as the laptop is forgotten about and the game. Declan looks turned on whilst Adam looks completely pissed off.

Leah's head popped up and turned to the patio where we all are, "How's that, Michelle?" Leah shouted as the lads heads whipped to us as we started open-mouthed at the girls.

"Brilliant." I whispered the same time Rosy shouted, "Mind if I join?" But I can tell by the way her eyes are flickering to Mike that she wants to fuck him.

"Michelle has got to do hers!" Lauren shouted, her voice husky and full of lust.

Growling I moved away from the patio door and back to the front door, the girls following, "I'll keep Sam busy." Emily giggled.

"And I the same to Jared!" Kim slurred. Grinning in reply, I unbuttoned the trench coat as I heard Adam grab Lauren and kiss her. Walking in, Leah is still in the same place watching Adam and Lauren with a look of want. Shaking my head, my heels on the wooden floor got the attention of everyone.

Winking at them all, Emily, Kim and Rachel when to their men as Bella stayed behind me, her baby doll the brightest thing in the room. Strutting towards the drooling Paul, I made sure to sway my hips. I licked my lips slowly, all my attention on him.

Kissing him on the lips, I heard Rosy talking to Mike before I climbed into Paul's lap, his erection stabbing into my back. With the corset and heels it made it hard to move but I knew by the way I moved my hips and rubbed against him that he likes it. Purring as his arms went up my side, I got cut off by clapping…

"You did the dare!" Angela beamed as I stood up and went to Angela, Bella and Leah. I looked over the scene to see Rosy and Mike gone, Rachel and Rowan can be heard in the bedroom. Emily and Sam are making out and Jared and Kim are gone. Lauren came to stand with us as I smirked, my plan succeeding.

Jake and Quil are trying and failing to keep their eyes on the game. Embry is looking at the wall and Tyler is openly drooling. Seth is still in the toilet and Eric is still on the laptop. Declan is looking at Leah like he wants to eat her but Leah is ignoring. Paul's eyes are on my legs.

"I think the plan was successful don't you think girls?" I grinned.

"I believe so." Bella winked, "It's a shame we don't have a man isn't it Angela?"

"Yeah." She's pouting, swaying slightly on the spot because of her drunk state, "Wanna go to the party down the street?"

"I'd love to…" Bell breathed, winking at me before following Angela out the door.

"I'm guessing we weren't invited?" Lauren pouted.

I grinned, "Seems so…"

Adam got up then, throwing Lauren over his shoulder and carrying her out. I heard his Aston Martin speed away minutes later.

"I'm leaving, El." Leah whispered, her eyes are full of unshed tears. I was about to stop her before she ran out. I looked at the confused Declan, whose looking at the door where she ran out of.

"What ya done?" I hissed but my drunk state made it come out slightly dreamy.

"No idea." He whispered before going after her. I looked at Jake and Quil to see them looking at me. Sam and Emily went to the spare bedroom and Seth is out the loo and looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's happened?" Seth asked, his eyes on the TV scene as if ignoring the fact I'm in sexy lingerie. Which I'm glad about.

"I'm winning!" Jake shouted as Quil punched his arm, Seth grabbed the spare remote. Raising an eyebrow I looked at the defeated Embry and I knew why… _Bella_.

"Go after her, Embry. She'll love your company." I winked before he shot out. Tyler is eye fucking me which isn't helping Paul whose shaking, "And I'd like your company, Mr Lahote."

He didn't need asking twice as he shot out his seat and kissed me roughly and passionately on the mouth. Moaning he pushed me backwards out of the front door. His hands all over my body.

"Let you wolf out, Paul. I want to see him." I whispered, my voice full of lust as I felt more sober. I watched as Paul's wolf flickered through his eyes before his eyes stayed black, a sign that its his wolf, "Paul."

His wolf attacked my breasts as I leaned onto one of the trees. Were in the forest, deep enough so were out of view. I breathed heavily as he ripped the corset off and threw it over his shoulder, his hand roughly rubbing my womanhood as I became more wet.

"Mine!" His wolf howled as I unbuttoned his jeans, "Let you wolf out!" He commanded and I'm happy to do as I'm told. Winking, I let my wolf out and it seems I got the rough sex I wanted…

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Sorry for the wait but it is a long chapter! I'm back to school so it'll be a while until I update. If you want my other accounts go onto my profile! Hope you liked… R&R**


	28. Snoring

**Again the website .com(slash)Whitehurst299 will help for this story! Go onto my Growing up board to see all the outfits, house, characters etc…**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Michelle POV **

I woke up with a banging headache and long tanned arms holding my waist tightly. Luckily I'm in my bed. Memories from last night came back to me as I blushed. _I was definitely pissed… _Turning around so I'm facing my boyfriend. His lips are in a small smile and his face is peaceful and happy.

A shiver runs up my spine as I remember last night. The way he grabbed by hips and slammed into me. His calls that I'm his and the way my nails dug into his skin and he asked for me to dig in harder. Smiling, I kissed his nose before slipping out of his tight grip.

Putting on some black leggings, baggy grey sweater and socks. I grab my acoustic guitar, in the mood to sing for some reason even though I have a headache. Brushing my hair quickly I added a bit of eyeliner, blusher and mascara before heading to the kitchen.

Yawning I took painkillers before wondering why there's snoring from the guest room. Opening the door softly, Bella is in the guest bed with her head on Embry's chest. I did a little happy dance before going back to the kitchen. Grabbing my white box that's still out, I put it in my walk-in wardrobe and then threw out the empty booze bottles.

Opening the patio doors so the sound of birds came into the house, the house looks spotless as I finally sit down on the kitchen counter and start singing the new song I wrote: **(Satellite Heart By Anya Marina) **

_So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you man?_

Don't you see it's wrong? Can't you get it right?  
Outta mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise

I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state  
Running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks  
You're the only thing I see

I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do  
Yeah, I'll be true to you

The words remind me of Bella as I opened my eyes to see Emily, Sam, Paul, Embry and Bella standing in front of me. Their mouths our open as I beam at them and hopping down from the counter. Bella is wearing her dirty jeans and t-shirt from yesterday but she has a large grin in place.

"Wow…You get better every time, Michelle." Bella beamed, a happy shine in her eyes.

"Cheers." I winked, putting my guitar to the side and going to Paul's arms. He wrapped them round my waist from behind as I lent against his chest, "So do you want to go to your house to get fresh clothes?"

"Yeah in a couple of minutes." Bella grinned, as Embry took her hand. I shared a knowing look with Emily as she grinned and went back to cooking.

Sam read the newspaper as Bella and Embry made gooey eyes at each other. Paul's chin rested on my head as I snuggled more into him, "I love you." I whispered so only he can here.

"I love you too, my angel." He breathed, kissing my temple. As Sam glanced at us.

"When are the others coming around?" Bella asked, ripping her eyes away from Embry and to me.

"Whenever." I shrugged, already hearing Jake, Quil and Seth walking through the forest, "Five seconds and they'll be here."

Bella watched the patio door as I saw her lips count down, "Michelle!" Jake beamed, his face lighting up as I waved at him, "I've got all the pieces ready!" _Translate: We can start building all the pieces to the car so we can start building it and get you street racing_, "There are more to get though, you'll have to wait for them." _Translate: The ones I haven't got are to expensive so you'll have to street race for them…_

"That's great. I'll find away." I replied, really meaning _'Well done. I'll race when I get a suitable race.'_

He smiled almost blindingly at me before sitting down. He noticed Bella and Embry's hands joint on the table but ignored and drank the juice on the table. Rolling my eyes, Sam was watching me and Jake with watchful eyes and I felt Paul's eyes on me as well but I snuggled closer to him and ignored.

"Hey, well done, mate. You've got laid!" Quil beamed, slapping Embry on the back. Embry blushed and pulled his hand out of Bella's. I gave a Quil a death glare which seemed to shut him up.

"We can go my house now, El." Bella spoke, as I nodded, breaking free of Paul's arms. Kissing his cheek, I grabbed my lace up ankle boots and car keys before heading out just as Jared, Kim and Rachel walked in.

Sitting in my sports car, I made sure Bella was comfortable before driving off, over the speed limit. Bella started convocation straight away.

"I'm falling for him fast and hard, Michelle." Bella whispered, I was about to ask who when I realized she's talking about Embry, "What if he imprints? He'll just leave me…"

"Embry won't imprint, it's rare, Bella." I answered, already leaving La Push and into Forks.

"Yeah so rare that 6 wolves out of your pack of 9 have imprinted, including you." Bella said, sarcastically.

"Embry won't hurt you, Bells. He isn't like Edward." I said, "Embry adores you. I can tell by looking at him and all he thinks about is you when were in wolf form."

"Seriously?"

"Honest, cross my heart and hope to die!" I said, just as Bella's house came in view but an extra car parked in front, "Who owns that car?"

Bella looked up from her lap and gasped in surprise, her body freezing and I swear I heard her heart stop for a second, "Carlisle's car. One of them our back…"

* * *

**A/N: Small chapter for you all. I'll update when I can. I have a Thor story going on at the moment, if you wanna read it, feel free… R&R **


	29. Before You Piss Me Off!

**Chapter 29**

**Michelle POV **

She stayed still as if she's just been frozen. Pulling my car up to the house, I sniffed the air from the open window. It's Alice. I can tell by the extra sweet vampire scent.

"Which one?" Bella whispered as I sat patiently.

"Alice." I replied, my hand on the handle ready to jump out when Bella does.

"I can't." She sobbed, tears spilling out of her eyes, "Can you go see what she wants?"

I nodded and climbed out of the car. Making sure to lock the car, even though it won't matter against vampires, before making my way into the dark house.

"Alice I know you here! Come out before you piss me off!" I growled, switching on the main light to see the pixie vampire standing a meter away. She looks no different from when they all left.

"Where's Bella? I saw her jump off the cliff!" Her high-pitched voice sent shivers of disgust down my spine.

"In the car outside, perfectly fine." I sneered, "Fuck off now, Alice. Edward left Bella because Angela is his real mate. He didn't want anything to do with Bella so he left her…alone in the forest! Bella has been imprinted on so she has no need for you bloodsuckers."

Alice blinked slowly before answering to my rant, "Edward and Angela have kept in contact when we left. Bella was to clingy towards Edward so he had to do it! My brother was going on secret dates with Angela all the way through his relationship with Bella. He was fucking Angela for Christ sake!" Alice spat as I growled deeply every instinct telling me to rip her apart.

"How? Angela didn't know he was a vampire!"

"Her being his soul-mate makes it so he can't hurt her. He wore condoms and she was always on top." Alice smirked as I cringed at the picture, "Rosalie knew near the end, Jasper doesn't know either does Emmett and Esme. Carlisle knows and he's trying everything to stop it! Me…well I think the pale slut had it coming!"

Without thinking I swung my fist into her face, she stumbled back in surprise as my shaking became blurry, "I will take great pleasure in giving you the true death, Alice Cullen."

Phasing, my large wolf filled the hallway as shouting started from outside. My mind became bombarded with the pack's thoughts as Alice got up. She smiled unattractive at me, her fangs out.

"Stop!" I heard someone shout as I launched myself at the vamp. She threw me out of the window as I landed on the front lawn. Getting up immediately as the cute from the glass healed. I jumped on top of her and sank my teeth into her shoulder, pleasure filled me when crack appeared on her marble skin.

I got ripped off her just as her arm was about to go off. Growling as pairs of warm and cold arms held me back. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie are holding Alice back. Calming myself I phased to my human form as someone threw me a t-shirt...

X

X

X

Looking around, Esme is standing on the side looking at her 'daughter' with disgust. Bella is crying onto Embry's shoulder, Leah is next to Seth picking up the broken glass from the window. My imprint, brother, Emmett, Jake, Quil and Jared are holding me back. Shaking off their arms they instantly stepped back.

"Bitch!" I spat as two figured stepped out of the forest, Declan and Adam.

"Fucking slut!" Alice shouted back, making my shaking start again, "You've ruined everything, you…"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, releasing Alice as if she's burned him, "You're a disgrace! Michelle is family and she is protecting someone we've all hurt!"

"I knew all along that Angela and Edward were together," Bella said, confidently, "It hurt but I wanted to be part of your family and I know that Embry will break my heart when he imprints but I guess I'm more of a hurt magnet than a trouble magnet."

"He won't hurt you, Bella." I said, softly, "I told you before!"

"You said it was rare but its obviously not, Michelle!"

"He's imprinted on you, Bella!" I shouted loud and clear. She backed away from me as I clamped a hand on my mouth, eyes wide.

"Impossible!" She whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Michelle's right, Bells." Embry smiled softly, stepping forward towards the frozen Bella, "I had a crush on you since I saw you in school but you were with fanger."

Her eyes went to him then as he stepped forward so he's a meter away from her. My eyes went to Edward as he watched the scene with hurt eyes, sneering I lent into Paul's side, sniffed his scent to calm my wolf. His arm went around my waist, so his hand landed on my stomach. I felt his face bury itself into my hair as I let out a small, quiet giggle.

"Erm…I don't know what to say." Bella blushed but my wolf eyes caught her slight tremble from her body and the sweat dripping off her forehead. Pulling away from Paul's side but his arm still wrapped tightly around me, I saw that Bella legs our covered in sweat as well, "Ouch, my muscles!"

"Bella, back into the forest." I commanded, my woman warrior alpha tone on as Leah whimpered from my left, "And calm down, sit down somewhere and Embry stay with her."

Sam was instantly on alert along with the rest of the back as I gave a small nod towards Leah to indicate the answer in her eyes. _Yes Bella is the third Woman Warrior and Yes she's going to change soon! _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but school has started again and I can only update when I can because its my exam year...I have lots of homework! I have another story going as well about Thor/Marvel... R&R and give me any thoughts! The Angst will come soon ;-) **


	30. Pervert!

**Chapter 30 **

I watched as she went into the forest, Embry following behind as the others watched me with confused eyes, "Leah go with her!" I commanded, my alpha voice still in place, "Everyone else...Bugga off! Bella is the three woman warrior and thanks to you bloodsuckers she'll phase early!" I hissed.

"We had no idea, Michelle!" Carlisle said, hands up in surrender, "We will be staying at out house and we'll sort out my unmanned children. Just look after Bella."

Nodding they vamp ran away as I walked out of Paul's arms and headed to the forest but stopped to address the elves, "Stay here. Me or Bella might me injured, its best for you to stay put. Everyone else do what you please!"

"Michelle!" Sam shouted, "Why didn't you tell us Bella was the third warrior?"

"I couldn't. Miss Penfield told me not to tell anyone but Paul." I explained quickly, the warrior pull telling me to go to Bella and Leah, "I need to go. Fix Charlie's window, Sammy!"

The nickname seemed to tell him that I'm alright as he nodded and started ordering Jared, Jake and Quil about. Paul stayed still his eyes on me, he seemed to be panicking slightly as if scared I'll be seriously injured like last time. Walking swiftly to him, I took his hand and kiss his palm.

"I'll be fine, Pauly." I smiled softly as the hand I just kissed moved to stroke my cheek. I lent into the touch which got his lips to twitch up, "I won't leave you. Paul stop panicking!"

"Okay…Okay!" He whispered, his eyes closing as I kissed his cheek then lips. A howl erupted into the night sky making me leap back. The howl is new and slightly higher pitched than anyone else's.

Running into the forest, I felt Leah's terror before I heard her scream. Phasing and ripping my favourite sweater in the process, my thoughts are alone so Leah must still be human along with Embry but why can't I hear Bella? I could with Leah.

Stopping, I'm shocked at the sight in front of me. Leah and Embry are frozen in place, still human. Bella is in her wolf form, her eyes stuck on Leah and Embry. A slight blue shield is around her, its stopping and freezing anything that comes 5 meters near her. Growling, that got her attention as I made my way towards her.

Me: Bella stop! This is stupid! Calm yourself and release the shield off your pack mates!

Bella: Kill! Mark! Control!

I knew it was her wolf and not Bella. Leah was thinking the same things when she phased. Crouching, she turned her body towards me as I got a meter from the shield. Her wolf is light brown with highlights of blond in, her face is dark brown though and so are her paws and tip of her tail. She crouched as well as I heard moving and twigs snapping from behind me.

I took a step forward so I'm in line with the shield. Not freezing or stopping, I continued moving inside the shield, again nothing stopping me. I felt Bella's wolf panicking and I struck at the weakness. Going in for the attack. I instantly got her beneath me and she froze in shock and fear. My jaw widening, I bit her neck.

Getting off her, she phased back to a naked Bella. The shield collapsed and Embry ran to Bella, Leah stayed on the floor glaring daggers at the unconscious girl. Staying in my wolf form as Adam and Declan helped Bella, my brother took off his t-shirt and threw it to me.

Catching it in my jaw, I turned and walked a bit until I'm out of sight so I can chance in private. Phasing, I dusted myself of soil and leaves before putting the t-shirt on over my head.

"What a view!" A voice said, from beside me as I gave out a loud screech and fell to the floor in shock, "You have a perfect body, Michelle!"

Turning to the voice, my hair in my face. A tall blonde figure is towering over me. He has bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair that's short and held up in a quiff. His shoulders are broad and his figure lean. His arms are tight against his white t-shirt and his baggy jeans don't show much of his legs. His nose is long but round, whilst his lips are small put pouty. Overall he's very good looking.

"Pervert!" I spat, climbing back up to my feet. He isn't as tall as Paul but I'm up to his shoulders, remembering that I have a boyfriend I compared him to Paul. Paul has more sharp features and more buff but they have similar lips. Paul's skin is much darker than this guy's, this guy is pale with a slight tan.

"Your Timothy!" I stated, as I met his blue eyes that are very blue.

"I prefer Tim!" He smiled…


	31. Paranoid!

**Chapter 31**

**Michelle POV **

Looking around the field that Carlisle has told Sam to meet them. I watched as Embry's lips moved softly over Bella's lips. Smiling at the couple, I ignored Tim's interested stares at me and turned to the forest where the Cullens should be.

I always imagined that when the Cullens returned that I'd welcome them back with open arms but now their here and I've heard the truth all I wanna do is rip them apart. Of course not Jasper, Esme and Emmett whose innocent in all this but Carlisle for not telling me, Edward for being a cheating dickhead, Alice for her sick ways and Rosalie for being a bitch about it and not telling her husband...who would of told me.

The Cullens finally came but they have an extra person, someone with a heart-beat and its Angela. Growling, Sam held me back with a strong grip on my upper arm.

She gave me a sad look before turning her eyes onto her new 'family.' Paul's arm slipped around my waist, pulling me to him, protectively. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to calm myself.

"What do you want, bloodsuckers? Your family has done enough damage!" Sam spat, his hand still gripping my arm. I buried my head into Paul's chest, the pain from when they left coming back to me.

"To warn you all. The deaths in Seattle aren't of a serial killer but of newborn vampires." Carlisle announced as I turned to look directly at him, Tim stepped forward intrigued with the vampire.

"Newborns are baby vampires. I have experience with them." Jasper spoke up as he walked forward, the pack growling behind me but I silenced them with a look, "I was wondering if you'd let me train you all to protect your land if they come this way."

I watched his expression which is surprisingly open for me to read. He's upset, hurt but most of all angry at who I don't know, "I'm fine with you, Emmett and Esme coming on to our land." I spoke, all attention going to me, "You were unaware of Edward and his dirty secret, I'm not angry with you three."

Sam looked at me with a mask of indifference on his face but I can tell by his eyes that he's thinking about letting them onto La Push. He turned back to the Cullens the three I said now look excited especially Emmett whose jumping up and down on the spot.

"I will think about what Michelle has said and let you know tomorrow." Sam said, his voice bold and echoing around the forest, "Thank you for the warning but we'd like to get back to our families."

Carlisle nodded in understanding before turning and going Edward, Angela, Rosalie and Alice following him. Jasper, Esme and Emmett staying.

"I honestly didn't know anything about it, Mimi. Edward is nothing to me, he's hurt two people I care about. Bella for leaving her unprotected and broken-hearted and you for leaving you so suddenly. You've lost so many people in your life…" Emmett said, his eyes filling with unshed tears. I felt my eyes fill with tears as well but I held them back.

"That's the longest and most emotional thing I've heard you say, Teddy-Bear." I sobbed, going over the treaty line and into his arms. Paul was on the edge of the treaty line along with Sam, Jake and Quil. Tim was the closest to me, his body ready to attack the vampire. Ignoring them, I buried my head into my vampire brothers shoulder.

"I'm also sorry for the pain we've caused everyone." Esme spoke, kissing my forehead, nodding at the pack and turning to follow her husband.

"I stayed after they all left, pup." Jasper announced as I turned to the blonde more than pale vampire, "I made sure you were all okay before I left. I had no idea Edward left Bella alone in the forest but I did know when I followed you, you helped a pregnant bear and I haven't hunted a bear after that."

I ran into his arms then. His cold body heat cooling me and relaxing my stuffy mind. I kissed his cheek before stepping back over the treaty line and they vanished before I could blink.

"You have beautiful body and your friendly to your worst enemy. I think I'm beginning to like you, Michelle!" Tim smiled at me, his teeth blindingly white.

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, Tinkerbell!" Paul growled, wrapping his arm around my waist as I rolled my eyes at the men. Nodding at my brother at his silent question in his eyes. I turned to the forest, wanting time to myself…

* * *

**Sam POV **

After everything she's been through, I can see her start to break. Underneath the hard mask and snappy comebacks, she's about to break herself and for some reason I think that Paul will be the pushing edge for her to go over.

I'm so paranoid that I've emptied the alcohol cabinet in the kitchen and put them in my wardrobe. I also make sure that any of the pills aren't taken, every day and night I check. All because I don't wanna lose my baby sister.

Watching as she walked away I can tell she's building walls around herself so others won't socialize with her. I just hope that Quil and Jake have made a strong bond with her so she'll let them through. Turning to my pack, I told them to meet back at my house before phasing and blocking my mind.

I walk slowly and behind the fairy, Timothy. I can tell he's deep in thought but also watching the forest as if he can look through it all and see my sister. I don't know why but I know I can trust him with her and he'll be good to her. Miss Penfield told me a month ago that Michelle will break, resulting in her relationship to fall to pieces and for her to seek new company.

I find myself wondering if it'll be her relationship that breaks her and if Timothy will be her light in her dark place. Who knows he mind fit in well with the group. It all depends on how the imprints and other pack member will react to his ways…

X

X

X

"Timothy, this is my imprint Emily. Emily this is the fairy, Timothy." I introduced, my arm wrapped tightly around her as she shook his hand, a blush on her cheeks that sent shivers of jealousy down my body.

"Call me Tim please." The blonde fairy announced, making Emily giggle and for me to growl, "Lovely to meet you all."

All the girls blush and giggle at him, all except Michelle whose watching the scene with an eyebrow raised. Tim winked at Michelle but she only smirked back, the smirk not very friendly. She might as well of put her middle finger up at him. Jake, Quil, Jared, Seth, Adam, Declan, Rowan and Paul are playing the PS3 in the living. The girls: Emily, Lauren, Kim, Bella, Rachel, Rosy and Leah in the kitchen fascinated by the fairy.

Michelle is searching the cupboards for something to eat, muttering rude words under her breath directed to the fairy. I ignored and left the ladies in the kitchen and nodded to Tim to follow me outside. He says something to Leah before following, all the girls but my sister watching him going and it really wasn't helping my jealousy issue.

"Tim, I need to set some rules around this place." I started as I lent again my motorbike, he's leaning against a nearby tree, "Rule number one: don't touch or mess with any of the girls in that room, they are part of the pack. Rule number two… well I don't have any other rules for the moment."

"I think I can go by that rule." Tim smiled, one of his blonde curls going into his eye.

"If I can ask, why are you here?"

"To protect the women warriors and for another reason I can't tell you but Miss Penfield knows." I nodded, trusting Miss Penfield and for some reason trusting him.

"Look after my sister. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like drugs etc." I said, practically begging him, "She's changing and I don't like it."

He was silent, watching me but also thinking, his eyes seem to go a bit dreamy at the mention of my sister, "I will do my best." He answered quietly, "She seems like a nice woman."

I noticed her called her a woman instead of a girl and I was curious why he did it but I thought them questions could be left till another day, "You seem nice yourself…Welcome to the pack, Tim Oban."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be in on Michelle's birthday so two months from now. Also it'll be longer and that's when a bit of Angst comes into the story and Michelle breaks. Enjoy and R&R… **


End file.
